Hemisphere
by DuShuZhi
Summary: 13 years after Harry defeated Voldemort he's returning to Hogwarts. His friends are gone but a childhood enemy remains. The hate is gone.  Something must take its place.
1. Chapter 1

The Headmaster sat at his desk, head in his hands, shoulders slouched. A sigh escaped him as he glared at his waste basket. The small cylinder overflowed with rejected applications. Thirteen years ago Harry Potter had defeated the Dark Lord at the unbelievable age of seventeen. Yet still it was a struggle every year to find a competent Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

"Well, what now Fawkes?" he asked the majestic bird. "If I can't find someone acceptable then we run the risk of the Ministry appointing a Professor." He shuddered at the thought of putting up with another Umbridge character…or worse.

Fawkes squawked shrilly and flew over to perch upon the glass case holding Gryffindor's sword. The bird seemed to be trying to tell him something as it paced back and forth making agitated noises.

"Unfortunately Gryffindor is long dead," the Headmaster commented dryly, "and unless you know a way to resurrect him then I suggest you come up with another idea."

The bird squawked angrily and flapped its gigantic wings. After a few minutes it made an odd sound and flew back to its perch. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Enter."

McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout entered the office and took a seat on the other side of the desk. It took the Headmaster a moment to remember that he had called a meeting of the Heads of House that evening. A house elf popped up next to the desk, a large tea tray balanced over its head.

"Aren't we missing someone?" Flitwick questioned.

"Sorry about that," a voice answered from the doorway. "I was working on a potion and lost track of time." Draco glided into the room and gracefully took the empty chair next to Sprout.

"Now that we are all present, let us begin with our most pressing problem."

"If I may," McGonagall interrupted, "I think I might have a solution."

"You know of someone who might be interested in the Defense position?" Sprout eyes widened.

"I've had him in mind for the position in past years but never thought he'd accept," explained McGonagall, "and I didn't know how you would take it Severus." The Headmaster gave her a quizzical look.

"Why would I have a problem with this mystery person?" Severus questioned.

"It's Harry Potter."

The room was in an uproar. Sprout and Flitwick were asking the poor woman a hundred questions at once. Draco sat in his chair looking quite pale. Surprisingly enough Severus' only reaction was to lean back in his chair and steeple his fingers in contemplation. Could he put the past behind him? Could Potter?

"Silence," Snape commanded forcefully. "Why would you think that Potter would be interested now if he wasn't interested before? The last I had heard he's been working as an Auror in America."

McGonagall nodded. "He has been but he's recently been injured and they're forcing him to retire."

"Injured?"

"Nothing life threatening or debilitating," the Transfiguration Professor explained, "But he does have to walk with a cane."

"I think it's a splendid idea," Flitwick broke in enthusiastically, "Who could be better to teach Defense?"

"I agree," added Sprout, "Remember in his fifth year when he taught that group, Dumbledore's Army or something like that. Everyone in the group received Outstanding on their Defense OWLs."

Severus looked to Draco who had yet to comment. The young man seemed to be in deep contemplation. "I'd like to have all of the houses in agreement before I make a decision."

"I want to see him," Draco replied soberly, "When you interview him I'd like to be able to talk to him before I make a decision."

"I think that's an excellent idea," agreed Flitwick, "I would like to speak to the boy as well. Perhaps each Head of House should do a short interview."

"Like a mini-interview!" Sprout exclaimed excitedly, "What a wonderful idea?"

"Yes, a wonderful idea," Snape stated dryly, "Minerva, make the arrangements and let us know when a time has been set. Each Head will be allowed five questions or topics to discuss with Mr. Potter. Let's not overwhelm the boy," Severus added quickly as Flitwick opened his mouth to protest.

The rest of the meeting was spent discussing less pressing problems. Sprout asked permission to expand the greenhouses. McGonagall asked that passwords for each house be changed every two weeks, all very mundane and boring. Severus listened with half his brain, the other was thinking about Potter. What would the boy be like after all these years? Not much was known of the boy after his defeat of the Dark Lord. There were the occasional rumors in the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler. The Witch's Weekly had the young wizard marrying a different witch or wizard every week.

In reality Potter had disappeared into thin air, appearing a year later as an Auror in America. Severus wasn't surprised that the boy had fled. He'd lost Dumbledore, Granger and Weasley, nearly all of his surrogate family, what was left to keep him in Britain? Severus looked up quickly as he heard someone say his name.

"The meeting is over," Minerva stated. Severus looked around in surprise at his empty office.

"Sorry Minerva got lost in my thoughts."

"I do hope you'll give him a chance." There was no need to explain who she was speaking of. "He's a man now, not a boy."

Severus looked her squarely in the eyes. "I will give him as much chance as I would give any wizard."

**dSz**

A week later Severus stood in front of the full-length mirror in his bedroom, his shoulder length black hair shiny and clean, his best robes pressed and wrinkle-free. He eyed himself critically, something was missing. Dumbledore had always had a commanding air and Severus liked to think that he had his own presence. Perhaps it was more of a frightening and intimidating air, but it was something. Today he just didn't feel as confident as usual. An idea suddenly formed in his mind and he grabbed his Order of Merlin, pinning it on his robes. Much better, he thought to himself as he eyed the medal.

The moment Snape stepped into his office he knew that something wasn't right. Fawkes wasn't on his perch and the portraits were all deathly silent. Instantly he had his wand out in front of him, a curse on the tip of his tongue. A rustling curtain drew his attention to the window. A figure stood there, back to him, Fawkes perched on their shoulder. A long black robe fell off the man and a mop of unruly black hair stuck out the top.

"Who are you?" Severus asked, doing his best to keep the fear from his voice. He had every reason to be afraid, only a very powerful wizard could break into his office.

"I believe I have an appointment," a gravelly voice replied.

The figure turned to face him and Severus felt his insides twist. Standing across his office was not the bright eyed, spritely Harry Potter that he remembered. Before him stood a calloused and aged wizard, leaning heavily on a cane with an eye patch over his left eye. A nasty looking scar peeked out of the top and bottom of the plain black patch. Taking in the other man's full appearance, Severus was reminded more of Mad-Eye Moody then the Boy Who Lived.

"Shall we begin the interview then?" Potter questioned, hobbling over to a chair. Fawkes let out a happy trill and flew back to his perch.

Severus nodded mutely and took a seat behind his desk. He took a moment to collect his thoughts before looking from his desk. This harsh version of Potter thoroughly upset him for reasons he couldn't explain even to himself.

**dSz**

A sharp knock at the door drew Draco's attention away from the Potion's book in front of him. He glanced up at the clock and swore under his breath. Potter was coming for his interview and Draco had completely forgotten. He closed the book with a loud snap.

"Enter," he drawled in a purely Snape-ish tone.

As the door creaked open Draco let out a loud breath that he didn't even know he'd been holding. A plain black cane entered his office first followed by a dark and scarred figure. Draco squinted for a moment, wondering who the man was, until the figure turned toward him. That one green eye was enough to place the man and Draco gasped in shock.

"Potter?" He questioned in disbelief.

"The Headmaster sent me down," Harry replied in a somewhat polite tone.

"What happened to you?" Draco blurted out without thinking.

A cold chuckle escaped the Boy-Who-Lived. "Take a good look Malfoy," the man said coldly, "This is what happens to heroes after the villains are defeated."

"I'm surprised that you're here. I would've thought that working in America would be much more interesting."

Potter snorted derisively. "American aurors are like military men, all following orders and marching in a neat little row. I didn't exactly fit in there."

"Do you think you'll fit in here?"

"Hogwarts is my home," Potter replied in something close to a kindly tone, "If I don't fit here, then I don't fit anywhere."

"This is silly," Draco sighed, "I requested to interview you for the Defense position but it was only so I would be able to see what's become of you."

"I'm like a sideshow that way," Potter chuckled darkly. "So, no doubts about my ability to teach."

Draco shook his head. "No. I do think Snape will have a hard time with it though. The students will definitely find you more intimidating."

At that they both laughed heartily. It wasn't odd for some reason and Draco couldn't understand why at first. Later, after Potter had left, he realized what exactly had changed between the two of them. They were no longer children. There were no sides to be taken, only friendships to forge. If things had been that way when they'd first met, perhaps Harry would have taken his hand so long ago.

"Harry," Draco whispered to his empty office. He shivered, feeling as if the man's very name holds a power all its own.


	2. Chapter 2

The staff room was full of noise when Severus finally made his way down after seeing the Boy Who Lived out. All of the teachers were quite animated in their conversations and he had no doubt that they were all discussing one thing, Harry Potter. Snippets floated through the air as he walked over to the tea service to pour a cup.

"What a fine young man he's grown into. It's sad that he's in a bad way physically but that eye of his is still so bright!" Sprout was ever the optimist.

"Did you know he is an expert on wandless magic now? I asked him if he could show me some charms and he performed a perfect Depulso without his wand! I barely even heard him speak the spell!" Had to be Flitwick, Severus thought as he tossed a teaspoon of sugar into his tea.

"His insight into Divination has grown quite considerably. We had such a marvelous conversation." Snape nearly spit out his tea when he heard Trelawney.

"He certainly seems well beyond his years." Thank you McGonagall, Severus thought as he noticed the concern on the old witch's face.

"And you Draco?" Severus questioned silkily. "What do you think of the new Potter?"

Draco's brow furrowed. "He is adequate." The look in the young man's eyes told Snape that Draco wished to say more but not in the presence of the others. Severus tilted his head slightly in acknowledgement.

"Silence everyone," Severus commanded. "Let's get the vote over with. I think I have a fairly good idea of which way it will go. Would anyone like to say something on the matter before our official decision?"

Professor Simmons, the Care of Magical Creatures professor, slowly raised a hand. "He'll scare the tar out of the firs' years." The man blurted out and everyone chuckled as the big man gave a hearty laugh causing his big brown beard to shake. A tiny ache ran through Snape as he thought of Hagrid. Glancing around the table he could see that many of the teachers were remembering the softhearted half-giant as well.

"Point taken Professor Simmons," Severus stated before the atmosphere in the room became too maudlin.

"I think it will be good to have a powerful wizard in the castle again, no offence Severus," McGonagall added quickly. "Not that I expect dark times to befall us again but the wards on the castle should be renewed and one never knows when disaster might strike."

"No offence taken Minerva," Severus replied, "and I whole heartedly agree."

Snape had no trouble admitting his shortcomings. The man contained no ego to stroke so it was easy to admit that he would never be as powerful as Dumbledore. This did not mean that he couldn't look after Hogwarts. Actually, he was quite adept at working with the Ministry, more so than even Albus. Sometimes it pays to be a Slytherin.

"I was a little frightened when I first saw him," Flitwick admitted suddenly. "But after talking to the young man I found myself quite comfortable in his presence. He seems very polite and professional." The rest of the teachers nodded in agreement.

"Can I assume that the decision is made then?" Severus asked. No one spoke. "Then we have a new Defense Professor. Minerva, please write to Mr. Potter and inform him that the job is his if he is still interested."

"Should I include the one year warning?" Minerva questioned in an amused tone. Severus rolled his eyes.

The Ministry had insisted that he put a warning on acceptance letters for Defense Professors so that they would be aware that no Professor had taught in the post for over a year. Personally, he thought it was idiotic. Some of the teachers had actually left after the one year because teaching defense didn't suit them. He had to admit though; many had ended up injured or dead as well.

"Of course," he sneered, "Although I'm certain Mr. Potter hasn't forgotten."

Everyone left the meeting in good spirits, confident that they'd made the right choice. Draco did not move. Instead he merely stared into his empty teacup. Severus watched him in silence for a moment. The young man's brow furrowed in contemplation.

"What is bothering you Draco? Is it Potter?" Severus rubbed his eyes. "You should have spoken up if you have a problem with him."

"I don't," Draco stammered, "I don't have a problem with him. Maybe that is the problem. I don't know how to act around this new version of Potter. Didn't you have trouble?"

Severus grimaced, thinking back to his own interview with the Boy Who Lived. "It was interesting to say the least. Luckily we were both content to not delve into the past."

"It's not just his appearance. I have a bad feeling Severus, like something bad is coming. I don't know how to explain it. Maybe it is just Potter who has me spooked."

"Don't discredit your feelings so quickly," Severus replied knowingly.

"Potter brings trouble doesn't he? He attracts it like a tall tree attracts lightning in a thunderstorm."

An uncomfortable silence descended between the two of them. After a few minutes Severus walked around the table and put a firm hand on Draco's shoulder, willing comfort into the boy.

"I used to believe that trouble revolved around Potter," Severus stated truthfully, "but now I think it may be the other way around. Perhaps trouble is not attracted to Potter, it is Potter who is attracted to trouble."

Draco swung around in his chair. "Trouble?" The fear in the boy's gray eyes caused a tiny ache in the Headmaster's heart.

"We will persevere, whatever may come. Look how much we've survived. The Dark Lord is defeated, Hogwarts is safe and the Boy Who Lived is returning to teach Defense. Even if trouble is coming, we will be ready."

"You've never really explained how you did survive." Draco chewed his lip nervously. "Everyone thought you were dead."

A log snapped in the fireplace. Memories flitted through Snape's mind. A snake, blood, and then Potter, but Severus couldn't remember anything afterward. A light maybe and perhaps Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes. Those could have been hallucinations though, Severus mulled. He definitely remembered waking up in the Hospital Wing and Pomfrey assuring him that the Dark Lord had been defeated.

"I thought I was dead," Severus stated, more to himself then Draco. "It doesn't really matter now, does it?"

"No," Draco sighed. "I'm glad you didn't die."

"Thank you Draco. What a heartfelt sentiment."

Draco's mouth turned up in a smile for a moment before falling into a deep frown. "Sometimes I wonder if the world makes any sense at all."

"Not getting philosophical are we?"

Draco shrugged. "I was just thinking about Harry. Look at us; we came out of everything in fairly good shape. You look better then ever now that the Dark Lord's gone and I didn't suffer at all, unless you count the wounds to my ego. Harry seems…scarred."

"Is it Harry now?" Severus questioned, one eyebrow raised

**dSz**

A turn of a knob and the small hotel room filled with the sound of rock music. It wasn't just any kind of rock music though; this was rock music from a Wizarding Wireless radio. The sound of rummaging also echoed through the small room and a faint hissing from somewhere under the bed.

"That was 'You're Heart is like a Bludger' by Quidditch, a great new band out of London. Now we're opening up the request floo, call letters are WZRD. Looks like we've got one already. Got a name there?"

"Daphne Bones," a shy voice replied.

"Would you like to say hello to anyone?"

"Harry Potter!" the young witch exclaimed excitedly.

"That's an odd one. No one's heard from him for over fifteen years."

"I heard he was in Diagon Alley the other day."

"Not in Knockturn Alley too I hope." An amused snort came from the hotel bathroom.

"Of course not," the witch replied, "He was at Quality Quidditch Supplies."

"That sounds about right then. Well, we won't argue with you. What's your request then? Wait, let me guess, 'Potter you Plotter' by the Weird Sisters?"

"Yeah!" The witch yelled so loudly that the station seemed to cut out for a moment.

"Well, this one's for you Harry Potter. Wherever you are."

Harry rolled his eyes as he stepped out of the bathroom. Leaning heavily on his cane he made his way across the room, a large white towel wrapped securely around his lower half. "They're playing my song," he grumbled before plopping down on the bed. With a sigh he laid back and gave an amused chuckle as he listened to the lyrics.

Potter, you Plotter 

_You've come to steal my heart_

_Like an evil horcrux_

_You'll take it apart_

_Potter, you Rotter_

_You've left me in a bind_

_Took the sword of Gryffindor_

_And smacked me in the behind, oh!_

The room went dark as Harry pressed a pillow over his face. "Grea' Merl'," he mumbled. In his mind he questioned for the millionth time why he decided to come back. It wasn't any noble reason, that's for certain. No, the real reason was evident by the pile of empty phials on the bedside table. Harry's finances were in dire straits and unless he acquired a new job quickly, he would be in major trouble.

Ever since Voldemort was defeated, all of Harry's money went to potions. Dreamless Sleep at night and Pepper-Up in the morning, along with a Calming Draught for afternoon. The regiment cleaned out his vault and stole all of his auror pay. While other American aurors lived in luxury, Harry lived as a pauper. Now that he had been forcibly 'retired', things were even more difficult.

"Retired," Harry snorted after removing the pillow from his face. "More like run out on a rail."

Harry fell asleep that night, hoping for good news. He'd done his best to impress the teachers, even going so far as to perform wandless magic for Flitwick. Desperation pushed him to complete politeness, even with Snape.

The next morning he awoke to the sound of a large brown owl tapping at his window. An envelope was tied around the owl's leg and Harry knew it could only come from one place. He quickly rushed to the window, completely forgetting about his cane.

After two steps he fell to the ground with a grunt. "Damn," he growled to himself. Grabbing his cane he finally made it to the window and opened it for the impatient bird.

"Please, please, please." He repeated the mantra until the envelope was open. Without thinking he held his breath as he slipped the parchment from its confines.

"Dear Mr. Potter…we are pleased to inform you." Tears tracked down Harry's cheeks as he continued to read. He laughed slightly when he got to the one-year warning. After he finished he put the letter away and slowly got down on his knees.

"_We're going to Hogwarts,"_ he hissed to the large green snake that was currently hiding under the bed,_ "I'm going home."_


	3. Chapter 3

A pile of books lay scattered across the hotel room floor. One by one they began to disappear as Harry carefully packed them away. For the past week he'd been working on his syllabus for the coming year. At first he was afraid he wouldn't be able to plan out a whole year's worth of classes for 7 different age groups but once he began working he found it to be incredibly easy. McGonagall had helped a lot too, sending him the last seven years worth of syllabi from the various Defense professors. Most of them had been worthless in Harry's opinion but he supposed Defense wasn't emphasized as much after Voldemort was defeated and no new Dark Lord had popped up since. Come to think of it, Defense hadn't been emphasized when Voldemort was around.

He growled somewhat angrily as he packed away the last of his things. Wizards can be such weaklings, always expecting the Ministry to protect them, depending on a mere boy to save them from the most powerful evil wizard who'd ever existed. Harry snorted derisively, just wait until they see what's become of their savior.

"_You stupid snake_," Harry hissed loudly to the empty room, "_Where've you got to_?" A loud hiss came from the direction of the bathroom and Harry chuckled to himself when he found the large green snake stuck in the bathtub. "_Serves you right. I should leave you in there_." The hissing became irate. "_Yeah, yeah, c'mon then_."

Carefully he lifted the snake out of the tub and carried it to the crate sitting in one corner of the bedroom. The snake wriggled unhappily in the man's arms but it did not try and get away. It knew that it had to be in the crate or it would be left behind.

"_Don't worry,"_ Harry hissed calmly, "_Once we get to Hogwarts you can roam around my room and maybe…just maybe certain parts of the castle. If you're good."_

After one last look around the hotel room, Harry Potter, the last Parselmouth in existence, grabbed up his things and disapparated to the gates of Hogwarts. In two weeks he would officially begin teaching.

**dSz**

To say Draco Malfoy was perturbed would be an understatement. As the time of Harry's arrival came closer his anxiety level rose to new heights. He'd ruined three fairly easy potions, spilled pumpkin juice on his favorite robes and now, to make matters worse, he'd misplaced his favorite potions text.

"Are you sure you haven't seen it?" He questioned the portrait guarding the door to his rooms.

The painting was of a young, silver haired wizard stirring a mysterious potion in a gigantic cauldron. The picture showed up on both sides of the door so it could easily inform him of who was requesting access. Usually the portrait was very helpful when he'd misplaced something. It wasn't being so helpful today though.

"You're in a poor mood lately," the portrait commented blandly.

"I don't need your opinion, I need that book," Draco sneered as he dug through his desk for the hundredth time.

"Hmpf! If you're going to be like that then forget it. I'm not helping you."

"Prat."

"Git."

Draco huffed angrily. He stepped in front of the portrait, wand raised. "You better help me or I'll have to get a new portrait. One that hasn't been cut in two with a well placed curse."

"There's someone at the door," was the portraits reply. Draco was caught off guard.

"What?"

"I'll let him in then," the portrait continued, grinning slyly.

"Wait just a second…Severus? What brings you down here?" The headmaster held out a book and Draco sighed in relief. "I've been looking for that everywhere."

"I apologize," Severus replied, "I should have informed you when I borrowed it. Do you mind if I come in?"

"Of course not. Would you like a cuppa?"

Severus looked pained for a moment. "Yes, please," he ground out.

Draco gave him a confused look before calling for a house elf. They sat before the cold fireplace sipping their tea in silence. Draco could tell that something was really bothering the older man. He seemed almost…jumpy and Severus Snape does not get jumpy for just any little thing.

"I'm sorry for bothering you," Severus stated, rising suddenly. "I should go."

"Wait!" Draco exclaimed, "Sit down and finish your tea at least."

Severus slowly sat down but did not reach for his cup. "I am having second thoughts about having Potter here. It's not due to lack of faith in his abilities or even our past relationship."

"Then what is it?" Draco asked, now very concerned.

"Guilt," he replied hesitantly.

"Did he say something to you to make you this upset? I can't believe you can't handle a Gryffindor. You're not losing your touch are you?"

"_**I'll never forgive you."**_

"Severus," Draco called out, seeing the far away look in the man's eyes.

"What?"

"What did he say to you?" Draco questioned

**"You killed him. I don't care if it was for the greater good. I don't care if it was all part of the plan. You killed him and I'll never forgive you."**

"_**I have never forgiven myself. Does that make you feel somewhat better?"**_

"_**No. But I'll never forgive him either, does that make you feel better?"**_

"_**No."**_

"Talk to me Severus," Draco urged, breaking Severus from his memories.

"He didn't say anything that isn't true. I did kill Dumbledore."

"But it was all part of the plan," Draco stammered, "He knows that. Professor Dumbledore was dying anyway."

"It does not matter. Potter will never forgive me. I don't blame him. I have not forgiven myself."

"But it wasn't your fault," Draco scoffed, "When did you turn so…so Gryffindor?"

Severus stared into the empty fireplace. "I don't know but I still miss him. I like to think we were friends, in some way."

"Of course you were…in a way. You did what he asked of you Severus, that's what friends do."

"Are you sure?" Severus questioned. "Friends should take care of each other and save each other, shouldn't they?"

Pulling out his wand, Draco levitated a bottle of firewhiskey from his liquor cabinet. Two tumblers followed a second later. He handed Severus a glass and the man took it gratefully.

"You're getting confused Severus," Draco chuckled. "Those are Gryffindors that you're talking about."

Severus chuckled into his glass before knocking back the contents. He handed the glass to Draco. The young man filled it happily and then refilled his own.

"To Slytherin!" Draco exclaimed.

"To Slytherin!" Severus answered.

After three hours had passed the two wizards had toasted every house, every teacher, a few of the past headmasters, four loves lost and two or three house elves. To say they were thoroughly snockered would be an understatement. At least I'm not anxious anymore, Draco thought to himself as he poured another drink. Doing anything was getting harder as the night when on and half the firewhiskey ended up on the table instead of the glass.

"Woops," he mumbled.

"I'll take care of that," Severus slurred drunkenly. "Evalasco!" he shouted, pointing at the mess with his wand. With a pop one of the table legs disappeared and the whole thing toppled to the floor.

"That's it," Draco stated, "I'm taking your wand. You are too drunk to be doing magic."

"What are you? My mother?"

"I'm much prettier then your mother. Much more charming as well."

Severus poked Draco angrily. "You take that back. My mother was beautiful. She wasn't a harpy like yours."

"I'll drink to that!" Draco exclaimed. Both men tipped their glasses and neither noticed as the whiskey burned down their throat.

"Wait," Severus said, slowly pushing himself up to stand. His legs were shaky and he wobbled slightly but after a moment he was able to stabilize himself by putting a hand on the mantle above the fireplace. "Wait…wait…wait. I've got another toast."

Draco quickly filled two more glasses and slowly got up off his chair. "Who are we toasting to now? O, I know, Sirius Black, may he bury bones happily in heaven forevermore."

"No, no, no. This one's for Potter…Harry, you know, Harry Potter."

"Okay, let's here it," Draco urged, smiling like a madman.

"To Harry Potter," Severus began as solemnly as he could, "He killed the dark lord and all he got for it was a cane and a bloody eye patch. That's destiny for you."

"I always thought he had quite a nice arse for an idiotic Gryffindor," Draco added causing Severus to let out a loud burst of laughter.

"I'll drink to that!" The older man stated. "To Harry Potter's arse!"

**dSz**

Minerva McGonagall was not a happy woman. The Headmaster was missing. She'd checked his rooms, checked his office, checked everywhere she could think of and found nothing. Not even a hint as to where he might have gone. Normally she would only be annoyed by his absence but Harry would be coming on the train this morning and it would look awful if the Headmaster did not come down to meet him at the gates.

"Severus," she grumbled under her breath. Suddenly an idea came to her and she wondered why she hadn't thought of it before. "Winky!" she called out and the little house elf appeared with a faint pop. "Find me Severus," she commanded before Winky could ask what the deputy headmistress needed.

Winky nodded and then popped away. A few minutes later the house elf returned, looking perplexed. "He is being with Mr. Malfoy but he is looking very sickly."

Minerva sent the house elf away and quickly made her way down to the dungeons. An expression of concern mixed with confusion set upon her features. Why would Severus go to Draco if he were sick? Why not the Hospital Wing?

She got her answer once Draco came to the door. The poor man looked as if he was on his deathbed. "I'm assuming by the mess," she said, gliding past Draco, "this is a self-inflicted illness."

"I've got a potion down in my stores that will help but I need to go down there myself. The cabinet won't open for anyone else. Can you watch Severus while I'm gone?"

"O, I'd be happy to," Minerva answered slyly.

The portrait closed with a bang and there was a small groan from the other side of the couch. Minerva made her way around the room. She gasped when she finally laid eyes on Severus. Forget deathbed, the man looked like he'd been dead for a week or more. He squinted at her as she took in his appearance.

"What were you thinking Severus? You're lucky you're Headmaster because if you were still a Professor here…" She let the threat hang.

"It was a slight lapse in judgment. I assure you it will not happen again."

"Of course not," she stated, "Unless, sometime in the near future, we hire another Professor with whom you share bad history." Severus merely snorted in reply. "I was thinking about hiring Mr. Longbottom should Draco ever decide to leave. I've been told his potion making ability has really improved since he graduated."

Severus pushed himself off the couch and began stumbling around the room. "Where did Draco put the last of that firewhiskey," he grumbled causing Minerva to laugh. It was going to be a long year.


	4. Chapter 4

Severus Snape did not run. He stalked; he walked, sometimes walked faster, but run? Never. So all of the castle's inhabitants were surprised to see him making his way to the Entrance Hall like a hippogriff gone mad. In the back of his mind he wondered why he was so nervous. It didn't hit him until he saw Potter hobbling toward the gate.

This was the boy who saved the world. This man saved his life. If it hadn't been for Potter then he'd either be dead or bowing down to a snake-faced dark wizard. The very thought made him shudder. He started slightly as he noticed Potter staring at him questioningly.

"Hello Professor Potter," he greeted formally. The night before he had agonized over how to greet the young man. He couldn't call him 'Potter' anymore and he refused to call him Harry, so Professor Potter would have to do.

"Severus," the man returned in a polite tone causing Severus to grit his teeth.

Severus started toward the castle and motioned for Potter to follow. After taking a few steps he noticed that the other man was lagging behind. He turned toward the boy, a snide remark poised on his lips and then he noticed how much the other man was struggling.

"Do you require assistance?"

"Of course not," Potter grumbled, "Just not as fast as I used to be."

"Still quick enough on a broom I expect," Severus commented, thinking about Potter's Quidditch career at Hogwarts.

A dark look crossed Potter's features. "I haven't been on a broom for a few years now. I could halfway manage it before the incident with my leg, but now I can't get more than a few feet up before I lose control." Severus gave him a questioning look, wondering why he couldn't fly before his last accident.

"I've had various injuries throughout my 'career' as an auror. Being Harry Potter is like having a target on my back. Everyone wants to test me out and see what I can do." He gritted his teeth. "Some take it too far."

Noticing the man's discomfort Severus dropped the subject immediately. "Did you have a pleasant trip?" Harry gave him a questioning look. "On the train?"

Harry shook his head. "Decided not to take it. Too many bad memories there. Apparating is easier anyway."

"I suppose it is," Severus replied, narrowing his eyes. No one should be able to apparate to the gates. Hogsmeade is the closest apparition point to the castle. After a moment's contemplation he mentally shrugged. Potter must have walked from Hogsmeade, that's all there is to it.

"I'm sure I don't need to remind you of where the Defense classroom is located. Your office is also there and attached to your office are your private rooms. If you need anything you may ask the house-elf that has been assigned to you. Any questions?"

"No, sir," Potter replied quietly, his voice despondent as they walked through the castle.

The sound of Potter's voice, so lonely and morose made Severus yearn for the days when the boy was defiant and rebellious. That long lost spark of challenge in Potter's eyes was something that Severus almost wished for now. Then they would be on even ground again, not swimming in a sea of awkwardness and unease.

"Minerva will be handing out class schedules at tomorrow's staff meeting. You should find a schedule for staff meetings on your desk." Severus quietly sighed in relief as they finally came to the Defense classroom. "Breakfast, lunch and dinner are served in the Great Hall. All Hogwarts' staff members are required to attend whether the students are here or not, except in the case of a pressing emergency." He paused as a loud hiss echoed through the hall. "Was that a snake?"

"It's my snake," Potter replied, gesturing to the crate resting on his trunk.

"A snake for a Gryffindor, how ironic." Snape's mouth quirked slightly. "I do hope you will inform the professors and students of your pet before you allow it to wander."

"Of course sir."

Severus began to walk away but his steps faltered. Without turning his head he called back to Potter. "May I ask, what is the snake's name?" Out of the corner of his eye he could see Potter grinning.

"Riddle," the boy answered in an amused tone, "but I call him Tom for short."

**dSz**

It was twenty minutes until lunch and Draco walked slowly to the defense classroom. He glanced at his watch, wanting to time his arrival perfectly. If he made it at fifteen to noon then he'd be able to pop his head in and ask Harry if he'd like company on his walk to the Great Hall. Few of the teachers ever show up early so he'd be able to sit next to Harry without having to fight off the others. He needed to sit by the other man in order to study him better. Besides, he thought to himself, someone has to keep Potter out of trouble, why not him?

His steps slowed as he came to the classroom door. There was a sound of movement coming from within and then a hissing noise, like a snake. Draco's stomach churned. It was Harry speaking Parseltongue. Such an odd sound now that the man was no longer a boy, deeper and almost hypnotic. It boggled the mind that a Gryffindor would have such a Slytherin trait. Everyone knew it was due to Harry's connection to the Dark Lord. Draco had to admit he was jealous. The snake is the symbol of Slytherin and he is the epitome of what a Slytherin should be, but he'd never be able to speak to a snake.

The hissing stopped and the door opened abruptly. "Draco, what are you doing here?" Harry questioned in surprise.

"I was just heading down to the Great Hall for lunch and thought I'd stop by and pick you up." Draco mentally slapped his forehead.

"Scared I'll get lost?" Harry asked in a sarcastic tone.

"No, just trying to be polite."

The other man examined Draco warily, looking for some sign of a trick or prank. "Why not? It might be nice to have some real company. Riddle hasn't been in the best of mood."

Draco's whole body froze. "Riddle?"

"My snake," Harry explained and Draco sighed in relief. "I call him Tom when he's being friendly and Riddle when he's being a prat."

"So I take it he's being a prat?"

"Exactly.

The rest of the trip was made in comfortable silence. Draco glanced at the man to his left as often as he could without Harry noticing. The scar under Harry's eye patch twitched slightly as Harry turned to look at him.

"What?" Draco blurted rudely, embarrassed at being found out.

"We're here," was all Harry said as he pushed open the door.

Draco straightened his robes, absentmindedly running a hand through his hair. "Of course, I knew that." Harry chuckled to himself.

The hall was empty save for one black robed figure. Severus was already seated and waiting for the rest of the staff. Draco studied both men, their eyes locked as if they were having a conversation only the two of them could hear. Suddenly Severus motioned to the seat at his right and Harry tilted his head slightly in acknowledgement.

That was odd, Draco thought to himself. He shook his head to clear away the clutter and moved to follow Potter. Suddenly McGonagall slipped in from the side door and quickly seated herself next to the Boy Who Lived. Draco gritted his teeth but held in the protest that nearly slipped over his lips. It wouldn't do to show too much interest in the other man.

Sighing inwardly he took the seat to Snape's left. Severus offered him a small smile as Draco sat down. Draco couldn't help but notice how pinched and stressed the other man's features were as he glanced at Harry. It was if the man was allergic to Potter and was exposing himself to be cured.

This year would be very interesting indeed; Draco chuckled mentally before digging into the meal set out before him.

**DSz**

Harry sat in his office. His office, the words sounded foreign. How could he have an office? He certainly doesn't deserve one. Sure he'd saved the world from an evil dark wizard, but that didn't mean he could teach. Without thinking, he reached up and rubbed his eye patch. The scar was bothering him today. It had turned an angry red color and Harry couldn't help but scratch at it.

Strange hissing echoed through the room, sounding almost like a chuckle. "_Think again Tom. I think you're stuck with me for awhile."_ A short angry hiss was the only response. _"Just think how the other teachers would react if I were to let you loose?"_

Silence was his only answer. Obviously Tom didn't like to be locked away. Harry didn't blame him. He remembered his time at the Dursleys, locked away in that little cupboard under the stairs. There was no anger at the memory anymore, just a small pang of sadness. Speaking of the Dursleys, he wondered if they were still at Number 4.

Curiosity suddenly got the best of him and he decided that he would go back there before the start of school. Perhaps he'd just look at the place and see if they were still there. Merlin knows he didn't want to face Vernon, but he did wonder how Petunia was fairing, she is family after all.

He'd sleep on it, he decided, letting out a loud yawn as he stretched both arms over his head. Maybe by morning he'd change his mind or perhaps he'd ask someone to go with him. Draco might get a kick out of seeing where he'd grown up.

Hermione and Ron had known and understood. A wave of despair suddenly washed through him and he gripped his desk tightly, attempting to push the feeling away. An odd thought suddenly inserted itself into his mind. For some reason he wanted someone else to know. He couldn't explain it but he just needed someone to know.


	5. Chapter 5

The week went by fast for all of Hogwarts inhabitants. Soon the new school year was only a week away. All of the teachers were well prepared, leaving the last week for much needed rest and relaxation before the castle became filled with excited children and hormone fueled teenagers. Now it was just a waiting game.

Draco only saw Harry at meal times. A few of these times he was able to sit next to the man but the seats next to Harry were in high demand. Draco noticed that there seemed to be an unspoken agreement between Severus and Harry that Harry would always sit to Severus' right with Minerva at his left. No one seemed to notice but Draco found it odd. The seat to the Headmaster's right is always for the Deputy Headmaster or Headmistress, yet Minerva gave up her seat with no complaint.

Harry rarely spoke to anyone and when he did it was always polite and professional. Draco even tried various jabs to rile the man but it was to no avail. His attempts to speak to Harry always seemed to end with him doing the talking and Harry doing all the listening. So he was very surprised when there was a knock on his door Friday night and the portrait informed him that Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World, was waiting on the other side.

"Enter," Draco drawled leisurely. Sitting behind his desk with the Daily Prophet in front of him, he did his best to look as casual as possible.

"Draco," Harry greeted him politely. "I've got a favor to ask." Draco couldn't hide the look of surprise on his face. "Yes, I know, we're not friends or anything. But I've got no one else."

Draco gave him a questioning look. "No Weasleys available then?"

"Asking them wouldn't be…appropriate."

The Boy Who Lived looked positively ill and Draco wondered what had the man so upset. It had to be something important if he'd resort to asking his old enemy. Were they enemies anymore? Draco still wasn't quite clear on that point.

"So what is this favor?"

"I need to leave the castle on Sunday and I'd like company."

Draco noticed Harry's hands were placed on his cane and they were shaking slightly. "Where do you plan on going?"

The other wizard's lips drew into a tight line. "I'm going to visit some family. You don't need to come with me to their home but I might need…"

"Moral support?"

"Exactly. Just getting there and back, you know?"

Draco sighed. "Yeah, I know. I was planning to make a trip to Knockturn Alley tomorrow to pick up some ingredients. I suppose I can put it off until Sunday."

"Thanks," Harry said in a relieved tone, "Meet me at the Entrance Hall at eleven. Does that work for you?"

"That's fine. Shall we apparate?"

"Sounds good," Harry replied, slowly making his way to the portrait hole. He paused for a moment before leaving. "How's your family doing? I hadn't heard much of what was going on over here while I was in the states."

"My father was in Azkaban for six years. When he was released he took my mother and moved out of the country. I get the occasional letter." Draco explained the situation as if it were an everyday occurrence.

"Out of the country?"

"The Ministry took everything they could get. Luckily my father had money hidden off in a few different banks around the world. I decided to stay here when Severus offered me a job." Draco looked around the room fondly. "This place has always felt like home for some reason."

"I know what you mean," Harry replied, his gruff voice sounding even coarser then usual. "I'll see you Sunday."

"See you Harry," Draco responded, studying the other wizard before he disappeared through the doorway.

**DSz**

The house of his childhood looked much the same as it had so many years ago. The color was a little different, new siding, Harry reasoned. The lawn wasn't as well tended, most likely because he was no longer there to tend it. Other than that, it was like stepping back in time.

This is ridiculous, Harry scolded himself mentally, just go up and knock. He slowly hobbled up the stone walkway, his leg worse today then it had ever been. It was all in his mind, he understood that, but it didn't make it hurt any less. With a shaky hand he pressed the buzzer and then waited.

"Whatever you're selling," a woman's voice called out from the other side of the door, "I'm not interested."

"Aunt Petunia?" Harry questioned the closed door. That voice did sound familiar but he couldn't be sure.

The door slowly opened and there she stood, thirteen years older then the last time he saw her. She eyed him nervously, obviously not recognizing his new appearance. Then her eyes met his one green eye and she gasped.

"Harry, is that you?" Harry nodded in reply. She looked him up and down, eyes lingering on his cane and eye patch. "Would you like to come in for tea?"

A breath that he didn't know he'd been holding escaped at last. "I'd like that," he replied politely.

"Take a seat in the living room. I'll go put the kettle on."

He watched as she rushed off to the kitchen. She hadn't changed much. Her face had a few more wrinkles and her hair was now gray, but Aunt Petunia still looked like Aunt Petunia. With a start he realized that the cupboard under the stairs was gone. He stepped closer, inspecting the space where it should have been. A faint line was still there but it was clear that someone had done their best to paint over it.

It made him slightly angry for some unknown reason. The Dursleys must have decided to act as if he'd never existed. There was more though, something deeper. This was his history, part of who and what made him Harry Potter. His first letter had been sent to this cupboard and the Dursleys had simply painted it away.

Making his way through the house he noticed other small differences. The pictures of Dudley as a child were still on the walls but next to them were pictures of an older man, one he didn't recognize. Next to the man was a pretty brown haired woman and in her arms was a smiling baby girl.

"That's Dudley and his wife Sarah," Aunt Petunia explained as she came up behind him.

"That's Dudley?" Harry questioned in surprise. The man in the picture was tall and muscular with a kind smile on his face. "That can't be Dudley."

"Grew into a fine man, didn't he? I was worried for a bit. He got married right out of high school. We tried to talk him out of it but Sarah was with child and he wouldn't be deterred."

"What's he doing now?" He asked, curiosity peaked.

"He teaches physical education at a school for children with special needs. He's only been doing that for a few years now but I think he's found his calling."

Harry ran a finger down the side of the frame. "And the little girl, what's her name?"

"Lillian Marie," Petunia replied, causing Harry's eyes to widen in surprise. "Sarah picked it actually. I'd told her stories about Lily." Petunia motioned for Harry to take a seat while she served the freshly made tea.

"Where's Vernon?" Harry asked, instinctively glancing nervously at the front door as if the man was suddenly going to come lumbering through the doorway.

Petunia sighed. "Vernon passed away."

"I'm sorry," Harry replied automatically. Petunia chuckled.

"I don't know why. You two hated each other. He's been gone for nearly ten years now."

"That long!"

"Yes," she nodded, "I find I don't mind living alone. Dudley and Sarah live only a few blocks away and now I have a granddaughter to keep me busy."

"How old is she?"

"Ten years in July. July twenty-ninth."

"That's only a couple days before my birthday!" Harry exclaimed.

"She's a real sweetheart. So kind and caring for a girl her age." Petunia glanced at a picture of Lillian that was hanging on the wall next to them, the look in her eyes caused a lump to form in Harry's throat. Without warning that loving expression turned to a pained one and it was directed at Harry.

"I know that we were not on the best terms but I do wish that you would have let me know that you were okay."

Harry sputtered. "I figured the wizards you were staying with would have told you what happened."

"They did," Petunia stated coldly, "They told us that you defeated the evil wizard that was after you and then they dropped us back here at home. Then thirteen years went by and there was no one I could ask. Dumbledore was the only wizard I ever had contact with and he was dead."

The odd situation had Harry feeling quite adrift. He opened his mouth to say something and then closed it, trying to come up with something to say to express what he had felt at the time.

"I didn't think you'd care," he said bluntly, "You never cared about my well-being before. I figured you'd be glad that I was gone and leave it at that. I see you covered up my cupboard. Couldn't even stand the fact that I existed here, could you? Or was that Vernon?"

A strange sound escaped Aunt Petunia, a mixture between a sob and a laugh. "It was me, I did it. It was guilt Harry, that's why I did it. I didn't want to remember that you lived here. I didn't want to remember Lilly's son, my nephew, being treated the way we treated you. It made me sick to my stomach. Not knowing where you were, or if you were okay, that made it worse."

"I…I…don't know what to say."

Petunia straightened the flowered skirt she was wearing and dabbed at her eyes with a napkin. "Tell me what you've been up to then. Did you get those injuries from your battle with that evil wizard who was trying to kill you?"

Harry nearly chuckled at the plainness of the question. Leave it to Aunt Petunia to compose herself at the drop of a hat. "No, I've been working as an auror in the states since the final battle."

"Must be dangerous work."

"Danger is my middle name," Harry replied in a mysterious tone. Petunia giggled quietly.

"Did your friends go with you? I don't remember their names. The redhead and the girl with the curly hair?"

A feeling of sadness washed over Harry and he shook his head. "They were murdered. A couple Death Eaters saw them in London and decided to get some revenge."

"I'm so sorry Harry." Petunia patted his leg comfortingly.

"It was a long time ago now. It still hurts but time helps."

"I know what you mean," she replied with a nod, eyes flitting to the old armchair that Uncle Vernon usually occupied.

"Well, I was forced to retire," Harry continued, doing his best to change the subject. "And now I'll be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts."

Aunt Petunia's eyes widened. "Really! Well that is wonderful. I'm sure your parents would be proud."

"I hope so," Harry admitted.

"Dumbledore would be too," she added, causing Harry to grin.

Harry glanced at the clock. "I should be going soon. I'm meeting someone at Diagon Alley."

"A special someone?" Petunia asked curiously.

"No, just a friend."

"Don't go just yet. I want to write down Dudley's address. I know you two didn't get along very well but he really has changed." She handed him the small slip of paper she'd been scribbling on. "Give him a second chance Harry."

He took the paper with shaky hands. "I'll think about it."

"That's all I ask."

As Harry left Number 4, he was surprised to find Draco Malfoy waiting outside. He gave the other wizard a questioning look but Draco merely shrugged and began a slow stroll down the sidewalk.

"Couldn't help but eavesdrop I suppose?" Harry questioned, slightly peeved at the blonde.

"Just curious," Draco replied. "Did you really sleep in a cupboard? I'd heard rumors but never believed they were true."

"Well now you know they are," Harry ground out angrily.

Draco grabbed Harry's arm before the man could walk away. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for eavesdropping or sorry that I slept in a cupboard?"

"Both."

Harry sighed. "I don't need your pity."

"Then why did you ask me to come?" Draco asked accusingly. "You have to know that I'd be curious. I'm a Slytherin, we're sneaky people Harry, you should know that."

"I know," Harry admitted. "I just…I just needed someone to know. I used to have…"

"Friends," Draco put in and Harry nodded in reply. "I used to have friends as well. Not good ones like yours but friends nonetheless. We could be like that."

"Friends but not good ones? Sure why not," Harry replied. "I guess something is better then nothing."

"It usually is," Draco agreed.

Both men glanced around to make sure no one was watching and with a crack they were gone.


	6. Chapter 6

"Weasley Wizard Wheezes is up fifty galleons today," Draco commented from behind the morning's Daily Prophet.

Harry sipped his pumpkin juice and glanced down at his own copy of the Prophet. "Don't tell me you've invested in a Weasley company," he stated in disbelief.

"Why not? It's all business. I might not be a big fan of the Weasley's but I happen to enjoy making money."

"I'm going to dinner at the Burrow next Saturday. Your welcome to come along." Harry chuckled at Draco's horrified expression.

Everyone's attention turned to the ceiling as a small contingent of owls flew lazily below the magical clouds. Harry recognized one of the owls. It was carrying a large brown package. He took the package and shooed the owl away. A large card was attached to the top of the box. A potions bill, Harry frowned as he read the total. There went his first month's salary. Good thing he didn't have to pay for anything while living at Hogwarts or he'd really be in trouble.

"What's in the box Potter?" Draco asked, grabbing the package before Harry could stop him. "Potions? Why would you order these? I probably have any potion you'd need."

Harry grabbed the box back before Draco could fully investigate. There was no way he could let the other man know what he was taking or how much. If Draco told Severus then Harry would most likely be out of a job. Not that they hadn't had enough unbalanced Defense teachers in the past, Harry snorted quietly.

"They're from a friend in America. I get a very good price," he lied.

Draco shrugged and turned his attention back to his breakfast. Harry sighed in relief. It wouldn't do for Draco to push the subject. They'd been getting along so well.

"Severus, did you read the article on Minister Shacklebolt?" Draco questioned. "He's thinking about retiring next year."

"Kingsley says he's retiring every year," Severus responded, attention never swaying from his own copy of the Daily Prophet.

"He's a good Minister though, isn't he?" Harry asked. Having been away for so long, he wasn't up on the political goings on of the British wizarding world.

"He's not bad," Severus stated, "But his job hasn't been very difficult. There haven't been any problems with dark wizards."

"Well, now that you're back Potter, I'm sure things will get more interesting," Draco added, offering Harry an amused smile.

Harry rubbed his eye patch nervously. "Let's hope not. If any new evil dark wizards do pop up though, let's pray that they're slow."

"Like Voldemort with a peg leg," Draco offered.

Harry chuckled. "Something like that."

Saturday came quicker than Harry would have liked. Soon he was apparating to the Burrow, a bouquet of flowers nervously clutched in one hand. He smoothed down his hair as best he could and knocked on the familiar aged wooden door. There was a commotion on the other side before the door swung wide.

A boy answered the door. One Harry didn't recognize. He definitely wasn't any Weasley that Harry had ever met and he was definitely too young to be a boyfriend of Ginny's. The boy had striking yellow eyes and golden blonde hair that changed to purple before Harry's eyes.

"Teddy," Harry stammered. The last time Harry had seen the boy, he'd been only a small babe. Now he was a teenage boy, eyeing Harry with suspicion.

"Do I know you?" The boy asked. It was obvious he didn't recognize Harry. If he'd seen any pictures of the man then he'd have a very different idea of what Harry should look like.

"Teddy!" Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen, "Who's at the door?"

"I don't know!" Teddy shouted back.

Mrs. Weasley bustled into the room, pushing Teddy out of the way. It took her two seconds to recognize the man standing in front of her. "Harry," she whispered, immediately engulfing Harry in a fierce hug.

"Great Merlin I missed you," Harry sighed contentedly.

After a minute or two Mrs. Weasley finally let Harry go and turned to Teddy who had a very confused look on his face. "Teddy, this is your godfather, Harry Potter."

Teddy hesitantly held out one hand. "Hello Mr. Potter."

"It's Professor Potter now, isn't it?" George Weasley stated as he walked up behind Teddy. "Never thought they'd let you be a Professor Harry, not with all the trouble you got into there."

"Snape probably jumped at the chance," Ginny added from where she stood behind George, "Now he can torture you…forever!" She gave an overdramatic laugh after the last world.

"You two are terrible," Mrs. Weasley scolded. "Now let's all head out to the garden before the food gets cold."

The garden table was straining under the weight of a massive amount of food. Harry's eyes widened as he counted all the different dishes. Mrs. Weasley had truly outdone herself.

"Mum expected you'd have an appetite," Ginny teased, "You always did when you were younger."

Harry offered Ginny a wide grin. She and George had come to visit him a few times when he was living in America. Their visits had always been a welcome diversion from his otherwise lonely life. The first visit had been rather awkward though and Harry still blushed when thinking about it. He and Ginny had attempted to start where they'd left off but it hadn't worked out well at all. After snogging for a total of thirty seconds they'd both burst out laughing. For both of them it had been like kissing a sibling.

As he sat down on one side of the table he was brought up on all of the family news. Things were of course going great at both branches of Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Ginny was in charge of the shop in Hogsmeade while George still ran the one in Diagon Alley. George remained a wild bachelor but Ginny had married Colin Creevey a few years ago. Harry was happy to hear that they were expecting their first child.

"A little old to be having a baby," George commented wryly.

"I am not old," Ginny scoffed, "As if you should talk anyway, still single at your age."

"Not in front of Mum," George warned, but it was too late. Mrs. Weasley had already started ranting about the fact that George was still single with no children.

"But he could have children," Ginny put in with a sly look at her brother, "There's probably lots of them running around out there under different last names."

Harry flinched back as Mrs. Weasley's voice climbed to an octave he previously hadn't known existed. George didn't attempt to defend himself, instead just sat quietly and waited for his mother to cool down. At least he'd learned something after all these years, thought Harry, chuckling under his breath.

Bill and Fleur were off on a second honeymoon, which is why Teddy was staying with his adoptive grandparents, Ginny informed him while Mrs. Weasley was still ranting at George. Charlie had married ten years ago, which Harry knew already, and he and his wife were settled in Romania with their two children. Colin worked as a photographer for the Ministry; a job Arthur had gotten him a few years before he asked Ginny to marry him.

After Voldemort had been defeated, Kingsley Shacklebolt had been named temporary Minister until an election could be held. Kingsley won the election in a landslide and he immediately promoted Arthur to a brand new division, The Department of Muggle Research and Relations. It was a department that studied all things muggle and how to develop better understanding between magical folks and muggles that were forced to have contact with the magical world. It was widely known that Arthur and the muggle Prime Minister were the best of friends and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had even met Queen Elizabeth twice. Mrs. Weasley described her as the most charming and kind woman she'd ever met, magical or muggle.

Percy had moved to Canada after the war ended. He'd been sent there by the Minister as an ambassador of good will from Britain. His duties consisted of ribbon cuttings and going to dinner parties, nothing to taxing. It was a good way for Percy to keep his job and get away from all of the hard feelings from those in the Ministry who remembered his work with Fudge.

"So Teddy, I suppose you'll be a third year now," Harry asked, "Do you play on Gryffindor's house team?" He already knew the boy was a Chaser on the Gryffindor team but thought it would be a good conversation starter.

"I'm a Chaser," Teddy replied shortly.

"Best Chaser in years," George put in, "Would have been a fine addition to our team when we were in school."

"We should play a short match after lunch," suggested Ginny.

"I can't fly anymore," Harry stated sadly and the whole table went quiet.

"What?" Arthur questioned, "Is it because of your leg?" Harry nodded.

"Poor Harry," Ginny said, patting Harry's good leg. "You were so good on a broom."

"Youngest Seeker in a century!" George exclaimed, "No one's come close since."

"You still follow the teams?" Harry asked.

"Of course, Ginny and I go to all the games," George explained, "It's a good excuse for checking up on my youngest sister."

"Only sister," Ginny added before taking a large bit of mashed potatoes. "And I don't need checking up on, I've got Colin," she added with her mouth full of potatoes.

"Such a beautiful flower she is," George teased, "No wonder you fell for her Colin." Colin gave a sheepish smile. The man was still as shy as Harry remembered. George leaned over and whispered in Harry's ear. "Brought together by their shared love for the Boy Who Lived, how sad."

Harry's cheeks went red at the comment. "Quiet you."

"You should tell Teddy how you met your Godfather when you were thirteen," Ginny suggested.

"Was he hiding out somewhere not writing letters and not visiting you?" Teddy asked and Harry could feel the scorn in the young man's voice.

"Actually, he had just escaped from Azkaban and I was sure he was trying to kill me. I'm sure someone's told you about Sirius. He and your father were best friends."

"My father didn't know Sirius Black," Teddy stated assuredly.

"He means your real father," Ginny explained, "Remus Lupin."

A pain cut through Harry's heart at the thought of Remus' son calling Bill father. He supposed it was good that Teddy saw Bill as a parent, much better then the boy being without parents like he had been.

"I never knew him. I've heard lots of stories about you though and Uncle Ron."

"I suppose you have," Harry replied, "I've been gone for so long that I forget who I am sometimes."

Lunch went well. There was a slight sadness at the absence of Ron and Fred but Harry noticed that Ginny seemed to fill the late twin's shoes quite well. She and George shared little jabs but aimed most of their teasing at the others sitting at the table. Harry felt a twinge of happiness once the whole thing was over and everyone left for work. A little bit of the Weasleys could go a long way.

Mrs. Weasley shooed Harry away when he offered to help with the dishes, pushing him toward the Burrow's makeshift Quidditch pitch. Teddy was there, slowly circling the old tires that served as scoring rings. Schooling his expression into one of calm and ease, Harry slowly made his way across the lawn.

The dirt was uneven and soft in spots so his cane slipped more than once. Before he could make it to the pitch the cane took a dive and Harry's feet suddenly flew out in separate directions. He cried out as a horrible pain seared through his leg.

"Are you okay?" Teddy asked, rushing over to help Harry off the ground.

"I'm fine," Harry stated assuredly.

"You don't look fine," Teddy responded warily, leading the man to one of the old benches next to the pitch. He made a move to take off on his broom but stopped, seeming to think better of it. Harry's eyes widened in surprise as the boy sat down next to him.

"Can I ask you a favor?" He questioned and Harry nodded in reply. "At school, don't tell anyone you're my Godfather. Everyone already knows about Uncle Ron and how you two were friends. They ask me questions all the time. I don't know what would happen if they found out that you're my Godfather."

Harry's heart went cold. "I understand." The statement wasn't enough for Teddy; he stared at Harry, waiting for more of a confirmation. "I won't tell anyone, I promise."

"Thanks." Teddy offered him a relieved smile. "See ya!" And with that he was off on his broom, not giving Harry a second glance.

With quick determination Harry made his way back to the Burrow. Everything inside him screamed to leave so no one would see the expression of pure self-disgust on his face but he couldn't go without saying goodbye to Mrs. Weasley. She was the closest thing to a mother that he had ever had in his life.

"He'll come around Harry," she stated with certainty, "Teddy doesn't know you, he's only heard stories. It may have helped if you would have at least written the boy a letter or come to visit once in awhile."

Harry swallowed past the lump in his throat. "I thought it would be better this way. I don't know why I feel poorly about it now. This is how it should be. He'll be in less danger this way."

"My poor dear Harry," Mrs. Weasley said, patting Harry on the shoulder, "You're not a young boy anymore, the danger here has passed. Enjoy yourself now, there's no need to be so paranoid."

"Force of habit," Harry sighed. "I should be going."

"We'll see you next weekend then?"

"Saturday again?"

"Sunday," Mrs. Weasley explained, "We usually get together on Sunday. This weekend we had it on Saturday since school starts on Monday. I was worried you'd be too busy tomorrow."

"I'll see you all Sunday then," Harry replied, offering Mrs. Weasley an easy smile. Before he made it to the front door, her voice stopped him.

"How is Tom?"

Harry smiled. "Ginny told you about him then? Did she tell you how scared she was the first time I introduced her?"

Mrs. Weasley chuckled. "George told me. I do hope you're being careful, especially at Hogwarts."

"Now who's being paranoid?" Harry questioned. "Don't worry. He's all locked up safe and sound."

"Stay out of trouble dear."

"I will. Tell Teddy I'll see him on Monday and mum's the word."

Harry was angry when he returned to the castle. He stomped through the hallways, the click of his cane echoing loudly, and stopped before the gargoyle's leading to the Headmaster's office. A strong glare was all that was needed to move them out of the way.

Fawkes gave a happy trill as he stepped into Snape's office. Luckily the man was absent. Harry knew that Severus wouldn't like the idea of him breaking into the man's office but Harry found he didn't particularly care at the moment. Slowly he turned and looked over all of the portraits, eyes finally resting on the framed painting of Albus Dumbledore. Albus gave him a questioning look.

"Just tell me I did right by coming back here," he urged the late Headmaster, "Tell me that I'm not bringing danger back to this place."

"Harry my boy," Dumbledore said in a genial tone, "Didn't I tell you to always trust your instincts?"

Harry let out a derisive snort. "I thought Snape was evil and now he's Headmaster. My instincts were a little off on that one."

"This place is your home," Dumbledore continued, ignoring Harry's last statement. "I feel that Hogwarts is safer with you here then it is in your absence."

Harry rubbed his eye patch. "Danger is my middle name." He chuckled.

"And Trouble is your calling card," Severus added as he stepped into his office. "It would be polite to ensure I am in my office before you go traipsing through it Potter."

"That's Professor Potter to you Severus," Harry replied with a sly grin, never turning his gaze from Albus' twinkling blue eyes. Those blue eyes which emboldened him and made his confidence swell. "Call me Harry."

"What?"

"Call me Harry," he sighed, turning to look at the ebony eyed Headmaster. "Unless you're planning on being one of my students."

With an angry glare Severus motioned for the young man to leave, which Harry did slowly, leaning heavily on his cane. Snape's eyes followed him out the door before turning to the portrait of Dumbledore.

"See, he is still insufferable!" Severus exclaimed triumphantly.

"He is getting some of that old spark back," Dumbledore replied happily and all of the other late Headmasters and Headmistresses nodded in agreement.


	7. Chapter 7

The sound of music caught Harry's ear as he walked down the darkened hallway. There was something familiar about the song. He was sure he'd heard it more than once when he'd been living in America. The soulful notes lead him around the corner and smack dab in front of a familiar portrait.

"It can't be," Harry whispered, "Draco Malfoy listening to muggle music." He tapped on the portrait lightly and a moment later the music abruptly stopped.

"Enter," came the familiar drawl from within the room and the portrait immediately swung open.

"What in the world are you listening to in there?" Harry questioned before quickly making his way to the old phonograph sitting to one side of Draco's desk.

"What does it sound like? It's music."

"Muggle music!" Harry exclaimed as he lifted the record carefully. "I don't believe it."

Draco snatched the record out of his hands. "I will argue with anyone, wizard or muggle who thinks this music isn't magical." He slipped the record into its protective sleeve, giving Harry more than enough time to see the artist's name.

"Bill Withers. I don't think I know any of his songs."

"Then how'd you know it was muggle music?"

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know. I think I must have heard that song on a commercial when I was in America. It sounded familiar."

"Good music is good music," Draco explained in a know-it-all tone, "And this is good music. Here, why don't you borrow it, I've got two copies." He handed the record to the other wizard.

"Thanks," Harry replied. He fidgeted with his cane as an awkward silence fell between them.

The silence didn't bother Draco. He took the time to study the other man. Harry's nervousness seemed odd. The wizard who saved the world should be self-assured and confident. Sometimes Harry is confident, Draco thought to himself, but sometimes he gets so nervous I can see him shaking.

"Ready for classes?" Draco questioned, deciding to rescue Harry from his the awkward moment.

"I think I am," Harry responded in a relieved tone. "I'm nervous though."

"Don't be," Draco commanded. "You're an intimidating figure and the students should be afraid of you, not the other way around."

"I don't want them to be afraid of me. I just want them to pay attention and do their work."

Draco rolled his eyes. "And they will, if they're scared of you. Merlin Harry, don't you remember Snape? He was always intimidating."

"And it didn't help my grades any, did it? I'd like to be the kind of teacher that Remus was when he taught the class."

"The werewolf?" Draco questioned. Noticing the way Harry's eyes narrowed he knew that was still a sore spot.

"Our third year Defense Professor. He died in the final battle against Voldemort."

"Teddy Lupin's father," Draco commented, starting to remember. "I think I recall a class involving a boggart."

"Yep, that was him. How is Teddy doing here at Hogwarts? Is he a good student?"

Draco nodded after thinking for a moment. "He's not unintelligent but his grades aren't the best. He was raised by Weasley's though so what can anyone expect?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked defensively. "The Weasley's practically raised me too. I learned a lot from them about family, loyalty…"

"Recklessness," Draco interrupted, "pranking, blind trust. Yes, I'm sure you learned a lot."

Harry felt a strange heat come to life deep down inside of himself. "I learned how to fight for what I believe in. I learned how to put others before myself. I learned the meaning of sacrifice."

The two men were standing directly in front of each other now, nostrils flaring angrily. Their eyes were locked together, icy blue and fierce green. Neither man would back down without a fight. Neither man understood why they were suddenly at each other's throats when they'd been talking genially just moments ago.

"And what did it get you? What did the whole mess get you? Your friends are gone and you're a cripple." Draco waved a hand in front of him. "And now you're right back where you started. Couldn't make it in the real world, could you?"

Draco didn't know where the words were coming from. Something deep inside him called out to him, shouting for him to stop, begging him to apologize but a louder, more persistent voice, told him to put Potter in his place. Suddenly he was not looking at the thirty-year-old version of the Boy Who Lived but the scrawny little boy who used to show him up in Quidditch, the boy who everyone talked about and was such a loyal friend, the boy who refused to shake his hand.

"Why don't you push a little harder Draco and I'll show you just how crippled I really am?" Harry's eyes were practically glowing with power. "I did what I had to do. I sacrificed so that you and your other little snake friends could slither away after Voldemort was destroyed. I died so that you could come out of everything as the smug bastard that you are. I could have killed your father and gotten away with it. Hell, I could kill you and get away with it."

Draco's eyes widened in surprise as Harry took a slow step forward, his wand poking into Draco's chest. "I came back to Hogwarts because this is my home. Makes sense, doesn't it, a home for snakes and monsters. That's what I am Draco, a monster."

The look in his eyes let Draco almost believe that it was true. Harry was so close now that Draco could see that the scar poking out from behind his eye patch had turned a bright red and seemed to be pulsing. "Save it Potter. What do you know about what Snape or I had to go through? Do you think it was easy for us? We did what we had to do to survive. That's how a Slytherin lives, that's what we are…survivors." Draco purposefully elongated the 's' at the end of the word, giving it a snake like sound, causing the other wizard to give a slight twitch in response.

Harry began to speak but this time it was Draco's turn to twitch as the other man began hissing in Parseltongue. A small part of Draco felt a thrill at hearing the snake speech escaping the Boy Who Lived. There was something so deliciously wrong about the epitome of good sounding so damned evil.

"Shall I translate for you Malfoy?" Harry questioned in a tone that reminded Draco a little too much of Severus. "I said, you have no idea what a real Slytherin is capable of."

"A real Slytherin," Draco replied snidely, "What would you know of a real Slytherin?"

The dark haired wizard didn't answer; instead he merely offered Draco a sly grin before hobbling off through the portrait hole. Draco stared after him dumbly, knowing that there was a message hidden there but not having a clue what the message might be.

**DSz**

Severus looked up in surprise as Draco came crashing through the door to his office. The blonde man looked angry, confused and frightened all at the same time, a truly strange expression for a Malfoy. Severus couldn't remember seeing Draco so lost since the young man was a teenager.

"Things were going so well and then he had to come here!"

"And here I thought you and Potter were nearly friends," Severus drawled, motioning for Draco to take a seat. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Draco stammered angrily, "I thought we were getting along and that things were different now but suddenly I felt just like I did back in school. I feel…"

"Insignificant, small, cowardly, intimidated, scared, confused…"

"Exactly," Draco growled, "It doesn't matter what I do in my life, I can never top him and he acts like he doesn't even care. He saved the whole bloody world and he hobbles about as if he's just another wizard, just like he did in school."

A small grin appeared on the Headmaster's lips. "I once knew a wizard that acted the same way." His eyes wandered to a certain portrait hanging on the wall to his left. "This particular wizard had power to spare and had done spectacular, unheard of things. He even defeated a dark wizard and acted as if it was nothing."

"He was a kindly old wizard," Severus continued, twinkling blue eyes watching with amusement, "and he always acted as if he was befuddled and senile yet he had more cunning in his little finger then most wizards do in their whole body."

"Was he a Slytherin?" Draco asked, still not catching on.

"No, of course not. That would be too obvious. He convinced the Sorting Hat to put him in Gryffindor. It wouldn't have done him any good to live in a den of snakes. No, the brave lions would protect him, rally around him, and follow him. That was where he truly belonged. That old wizard made Voldemort's machinations seem like child's play."

"Severus, you flatter me," Dumbledore's portrait stated. The old man's cheeks turned a deep red.

"It was Dumbledore," Draco exclaimed, "I don't believe it. So you think Potter is like that? That he only pretends to have no confidence."

Severus snorted derisively. "I don't believe Potter would be capable of such a thing, but how many would have thought Dumbledore was capable of being just as sneaky and underhanded as the worst Slytherin."

"If I may say something," Dumbledore interrupted from his frame and Severus motioned for him to continue. "How would you deal with Mr. Potter's presence if he truly acted as the powerful wizard that he has become? Would it do any good for him to remind the Wizarding World that he could destroy them with a whisper and a gesture?"

"You can't mean that Albus," Severus responded, a strange nervousness in his tone, "He can't be that powerful."

"You remember the prophecy as well as I."

"But the prophecy was fulfilled, Voldemort was vanquished," Severus stated assuredly. "Either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives."

"Exactly," was Albus' only reply.

"What do you mean exactly?" Severus questioned nervously but Dumbledore had disappeared.

Draco stared at the empty frame in contemplation, the words of the prophecy running through his mind. "Either must die at the hand of the other," he repeated aloud. "It means that Harry had to kill Voldemort."

Severus nodded. "Which he did."

"But…does that mean Voldemort was the only one who can kill Harry? I mean, that's what it sounds like doesn't it? Either must die at the hand of the other."

"Why do I still feel as if that old man is still trying to play his games?" Severus questioned.

"Maybe the last game never really ended."

Draco's statement made the blood in Severus' veins run cold. Fawkes let out a haunting call which caused both men to shiver. Then the bird rose from its perch and flew quickly out the window, leaving both men alone with their thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

It was still hours before the Welcoming Feast was set to start but Harry was already dressed and checking himself in his bathroom mirror. There was no way he was going to make an entrance. No sir. He would be sitting at the head table, waiting quietly and would not make any movements until he was introduced. The students were already sure to be scared of him, no reason to add to it.

Harry hobbled into the bedroom, stopping in front of the open closet door. A glint of silver caused his lips to curve into an almost evil grin. He knew he shouldn't but couldn't help it; he just had to annoy Malfoy a bit more after their fight a few nights ago. After a moment's pause, Harry reached into the closet and pulled out a long wrapped package. Inside was a cane that he hadn't looked upon in over a century.

A gasp escaped him as he unwrapped his treasure and held the cane with the silver snake's head. It was a tacky thing but haunting because it brought the man back to a moment in time that he would've sworn he'd forgotten. He tapped the end on the floor once before rising from the bed, slowly putting weight on the ancient piece of wood.

"Now I'm ready," he stated, the dry and gritty sound of his voice giving the statement a malicious tone. A hissing chuckle echoed through the room. "You're right Tom," Harry laughed, "Time to remind a certain Malfoy of his place."

The doorknob turned in his hand but the door wouldn't open. He swore softly and turned it again but still nothing. "What in Merlin's name is going on?" Pulling out his wand, he tried a few unlocking spells and then he got really mad.

After ten minutes he sat down with a huff. He wasn't able to blast it open, unlock it or even physically knock it down. In a moment of extreme anger he reached out with his senses and felt the wards on the door, touching them tentatively to test their strength.

"Someone thinks they can lock me in," Harry growled angrily, "I don't think so." Getting his second wind, he rose up and magically attacked the door like it was a Blast Ended Skrewt standing in front of him instead of a simple piece of lumber.

Out in the hall a grinning Draco Malfoy walked away, wand tapping happily against his palm. As he reached the Great Hall and looked up at the stars he couldn't help but feel that this was going to be a wonderful evening.

Two hours later Severus Snape glanced around the Head Table, curious as to the whereabouts of his brand new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Great Merlin, he thought, please don't tell me we've lost another one already. The expression on Draco's face stopped that train of thought. The blonde haired Slytherin was positively glowing.

"Draco, you wouldn't happen to know where Professor Potter might be?"

Draco feigned a look of surprise. "Me? Why in the world would I know something like that? Knowing the Boy Who Lived, he probably just wants to make some kind of grand entrance."

"Well, I do hope he makes it in time," Severus stated in a shrewd tone, "I would like to be able to introduce him to the new students."

"O, I'm sure he'll be here," Draco replied, suddenly fascinated by his fingernails.

The double doors to the Great Hall swung open and a mass of smiling and laughing students made their way to their respective tables. Severus eyed the students, letting his features settle into an expression that can only be described as one of non-disgust. After his twelve years as Headmaster, it was still the best he could manage.

Once everyone took their seats, McGonagall peaked in and Severus gave the signal to bring in the first-years, or as Draco called them, fresh meat. A small smile did appear on the man's face as the frightened looking mini-wizards and witches made their way past the house tables. They all looked naïve and full of wonderment. It always reminded him of his own childhood, when he took his first tentative steps into the large hall, eyes fixed on the ceiling in silent wonder.

The room became quiet and the sorting hat began to sing:

_O I'm just a piece of cloth  
Made into this hat that you see  
I've been here since the beginning  
But no one has ever listened to me  
I told them not to sort  
But sort you every year they do  
I told them to be cautious  
But dangerous things they still pursue  
Hufflepuff, the house of the loyal  
Ravenclaw, the house of the smart  
Slytherin, the house of the cunning  
Gryffindor, the house full of heart  
O I'm a magical sorting hat  
But as clever as I may be  
I'll admit there have been one or two  
Who have pulled the wool over on me_

The students all clapped while Severus and Draco exchanged looks. They'd both picked up the hidden meaning in the Sorting Hat's song. Unconsciously Severus' hand went to his left forearm and rubbed the spot as if it ached. He knew it was all in his mind but he couldn't bring himself to stop. Soon the new students were all sorted into the four houses and Severus stood to give his yearly speech.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Severus Snape, your Headmaster," he began in the warmest tone he could muster, "I trust this year will be safe and fruitful for all. The Forbidden Forest is off limits, as it has been every year. Hogsmeade weekends will be the last weekend of the month for years three and above."

"No magic is allowed in the halls," Severus warned, eyes scanning the entire student body, "and anyone caught with any Weasley merchandise will be severely punished. I also would like to…" His voice trailed off as the candles flickered ominously.

Whispering broke out among the students. The Headmaster could feel his blood run cold as dark clouds filled the magical sky and thunder rattled the windows. He glanced over at Draco but the blonde was eyeing the goblet in front of him as if nothing was wrong. A slight upturn at the end of his lips told Severus that they were all in for a treat, most likely one involving the Boy Who Lived.

The students jumped as the Great Hall doors swung wide and a haggard figure shrouded in black hobbled down the aisle. His black hair stuck out wildly and one eye was covered with an eye patch, a menacing scar poking out from beneath. Draco and Severus both gasped as they noticed the cane in Harry's hand. It displayed a very familiar looking silver snakehead, one that neither wizard could ever forget.

Harry circled around the table and took his usual seat to Severus' right. Slowly he leaned the cane on the table next to Draco, making sure the pale wizard got a good look at his prize. Draco opened his mouth to say something but Severus cut him off.

"I would like to welcome Harry Potter back to Hogwarts as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor," Severus stated, enjoying the looks of fear on the faces of all of the young witches and wizards. Some of the Slytherins had gone as white as ghosts. "Let us all wish him good luck." There was a spattering of applause.

"Let the feast begin." Severus raised his hands and food appeared magically on each table. The first years all gasped in surprise but the older students, who were used to the little trick, immediately began to eat and converse. Soon the hall was filled with a moderate amount of chatter.

"That was quite an entrance Harry," Severus congratulated, "I don't think I've seen the students so frightened since Barty Crouch taught as Alastor Moody."

"Somehow I became locked inside my rooms," Harry growled, "I have a feeling that one of your staff was responsible."

"That's terrible Potter," Draco stated innocently, "Who would do such a thing?"

"I have no idea," Harry responded in an equally innocent tone, "Do you like my cane Draco?"

"I don't know," Draco said dismissively, "It's a little tacky."

"Really? I thought you'd love it. The Ministry gave it to me as a gift before I left for America. Apparently it belonged to a very dark wizard who ended up in Azkaban. It has a magical core but I rarely use it. Usually it just sits in my closet collecting dust."

"Perhaps you'd be interested in selling it?"

Harry frowned. "Of course not, it's got sentimental value. Every time I look at it I think of how I put a loudmouth, self-centered, egotistical, pureblood in his place."

Severus and Minerva both snorted at that comment, although the Transfiguration Professor attempted to cover it with a loud cough. Draco narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Hmmm…I believe Aunt Bellatrix had a little stuffed black dog that she kept around for almost that same reason. Who knew you two would have so much in common?"

Everyone at the table tensed, expecting Harry Potter, the boy who was known almost as well for his temper as his exploits, to explode. Even Severus, who always kept a level head, felt a spike of panic shoot through him. Surprisingly Harry did not rise to the bait. Instead the younger wizard merely picked at his food and turned to converse with the Headmaster.

"So Severus, I was wondering if you might look over some of the practice quizzes I have planned for my NEWT students? I want to make sure they're prepared. The past defense professors seem to have overlooked some very basic topics that should have been covered much earlier."

Severus was taken aback for a moment. "I have some time next weekend. "Why don't you stop by on Sunday morning?"

**DSz**

Harry woke with a start. The room was still dark which meant it was still early. A knot suddenly formed in his stomach as he remembered that today was his first day of classes. Third year Slytherins and Gryffindors to start. Harry groaned as he looked over the schedule. Straight classes all day long from nine in the morning to four in the afternoon, except Friday when he'd only have the fifth years and the seventh years.

Seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins, Harry noticed. Severus seemed to be just as bad as Dumbledore at pairing the two houses. He hadn't paired all of Harry's classes that way, but just enough to cause problems. Harry glanced over at the clock and noticed that his first class wouldn't start for almost five hours. His eyes began to droop and soon he was fast asleep.

A hissing noise woke him and he let out a loud yawn before opening his eyes. "Bloody hell!" He cursed when he finally noticed that it was no longer dark. The clock now read eight forty-five, which meant he only had fifteen minutes before his first class.

"Tom," he whined, "You should've woken me earlier."

Harry rushed around the room in a flurry of movement, putting on clothes with one hand and grabbing his schedule with the other. Luckily his rooms connected to his office, which connected to the Defense classroom. If things hadn't been setup this way then he certainly wouldn't have made it. As it is, he made it with a minute to spare and only a few students had taken their seats.

About an hour earlier Teddy Lupin sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, mournfully picking at his breakfast. He'd just received his schedule and his first class was Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins. The rest of the third year Gryffindors looked to be in equal spirits.

"Cheer up guys," Jamie Hagrid, a second year Gryffindor, voiced cheerfully, "Everyone knows Harry Potter was a Gryffindor so maybe he'll be the opposite of Malfoy and he'll take points from Slytherin. Plus, he looks bloody cool with that cane and eye patch. I wonder what mum would say if I came home with an eye patch."

"Your mum would crush you," stated Daniel Zabini, another Gryffindor second year. "Besides, you'd never pull it off. This is Harry; I eat Dark Lord's for breakfast, Potter we're talking about here. I hope he'll tell us some stories about fighting Death Eaters or maybe battling dark wizards in America, that would be awesome!"

"Do you think he'll talk about stuff like that?" Fred McLaggen asked the rest of the group, his curiosity piqued.

Mary and Marie, the two blonde-haired, blue-eyed, Gettinger twins both snorted at the same time. "There's no way the headmaster will let him talk about stuff like that," Mary replied. "Yeah, it would give the firsties nightmares," Marie chuckled.

"I'm was named after Harry Potter," Harold Creevey stated smartly, "and so was my brother Harry."

"We know," the group groaned as one.

"Jeez Harold," Jamie whined, "Do you have to bring that up all the time? Everyone knows you were named after Harry Potter. Big deal. I'm a quarter giant and you don't see me bringing it up all the time."

"Who would want to?" A voice sneered. The group turned to see Lewis Turking, a third year Slytherin, standing behind Jamie. "Why would anyone want to admit they're quarter beast?" Jamie blushed.

"Shove off Turking," Teddy growled, "Don't you have a class to get to? Maybe Potter will tell the story of how he took down Slytherin's heir and put a bunch of Death Eaters in jail. O wait, most of the Slytherins have already heard that story. They probably hear it every Christmas when they visit their mums and dads in Azkaban. How's your mum Turking? Has she gone mad yet?"

The Gryffindors gasped in shock and everyone around the two became deathly silent, even the students at the Ravenclaw table. Lewis started to pull his wand from his robes but a pale hand stopped him.

"That will be twenty points from Gryffindor," Draco stated authoritatively. "Now get to class."

"But Turking…" Jamie started to protest but Draco cut him off.

"I said get to class," he said, his expression dark.

Teddy could take a hint. He knew that he had got off easy. Usually Malfoy would have given him a detention. He quickly gathered up his things and raced out of the Great Hall, his friends trailing behind him.

"Wow, that was lucky," Felice Cauldwell stated as they headed toward the Defense classroom.

"But our luck can't hold up," Thomas Bell added with a grim smile, "We have Defense with the Slytherins, remember. You know Turking is going to be out for revenge."

"Well he won't be able to do much now, will he?" Ginny Ryan questioned hopefully, "Potter won't let him."

"That's Professor Potter," a cool voice broke in as they reached the Defense classroom.

They all started and quickly looked up to see Harry Potter regarding them icily with his one good eye. His gaze flickered over Teddy for a split-second and then passed over them all. Ginny couldn't help but give a little shiver.

"Now take your seats, all of you."

Harry eyed the children as they all rushed to an open seat. Third year Slytherins and Gryffindors, he thought to himself, this should be fun. He shut the door after the last student entered and then hobbled up to the front of the classroom. Every student looked as if You-Know-Who was teaching the class.

A sigh escaped the new Defense Professor. "I'm going to take roll. Say 'here' after I say your name. Thomas Bell." A tall, brown-haired boy with dark eyes called out in response. "Felice Cauldwell."

"Here," stammered a nervous, curly haired redhead in the second row. Harry offered her a small smile. All those freckles reminded him of another redheaded girl.

"Harold Creevey."

"Here sir!" Harold exclaimed excitedly.

"You must be Dennis' son," Harry stated, remembering the little 'accident' that Dennis had when he was still in school. It was after Harry had defeated Voldemort that the rumors had started. Dennis and a sixth year Hufflepuff, who could have imagined something like that from little Dennis Creevey? Fred and George had definitely been correct when they said big surprises could come in small packages.

"I am sir," Harold replied quickly, "He's told me all about you. I wanted to ask."

"Woah there," Harry interrupted, "Let's save the questions for after roll, okay?" Harold nodded his head so fast that Harry worried there might be permanent damage. "Matt Fernwell."

A bored looking Slytherin boy looked up from the book in front of him. "Here," he replied lazily.

"Grace Flint."

"Here," a blonde-haired girl with sharp features replied from her seat in the fourth row.

"Marie Gettinger."

"Here."

"Mary Gettinger."

"Here."

Harry eyed the two girls. They're mischievous smiles reminded him of two twins from his past. He'd have to make sure to keep an eye out for any pranks. "Daniela Greengrass."

A plain looking girl in the fifth row raised her hand. "Here."

"Teddy Lupin." Harry made sure to keep his tone uncaring and neutral.

"Here."

"Fred McLaggen."

"Here." A tall, muscular boy with wavy brown hair waved from the back of the room.

Harry nearly swore at the next name. "Trevor Nott."

A short black-haired boy in the back row gave him a steely glare. "Here." The word was said as if the boy had wires holding his jaw shut.

He went through the rest of the names as quickly as possible. Most of the students appeared fairly harmless, nothing he couldn't handle, but one Slytherin boy drew his attention. Lewis Turking, a third year with pale skin, brown hair and icy blue eyes, which reminded Harry too much of another Slytherin. Besides that, he could tell that this Turking boy was the leader of the pack and all of the other third years looked to him for guidance.

"My name is Professor Harry Potter and I'm here to teach you Defense Against the Dark Arts. Most of you will fail at what I attempt to teach you." Shocked expressions formed on each student's face, Harry waited for a moment and let his statement sink in. "Some of you will excel. Defense is just like any other branch of magic, you've either got the knack or you don't."

"Are you sure you don't mean that your just a shoddy teacher?" Turking questioned causing the Slytherins to laugh.

"Twenty points from Slytherin," Harry stated quickly, "and ten points to Gryffindor."

The Gryffindors all looked up in surprise. They hadn't done anything so why were they being rewarded. The Slytherins were thinking the same thing.

"That's not fair," Parkinson shouted."

"Ten points from Slytherin," Harry said without missing a beat, "and five to Gryffindor." Silence filled the room. "Are we all finished with the little demonstration?" More silence. "Good. I hope you understand how I run my classroom. I will not tolerate disrespect. You are all here to learn and I am here to teach."

"Thirty points to Slytherin," Harry added and the Gryffindors all let out a groan. "And fifteen from Gryffindor. That should put everything back as it was. Next time I won't be so generous." He gave the Slytherins a pointed look. Turking didn't seem convinced. "How about a quick lesson on boggarts? Would you like to assist me Mr. Turking?"

"Boggarts?" Turking questioned incredulously. "I already know how to get rid of boggarts."

"Well then, this shouldn't' be difficult," Harry said with a slightly malicious gleam in his eye. Turking didn't seem to catch it but the Gryffindors did and every single one was on their edge of their seats. "Come on up." Harry turned to the class. "How many people would like to see what my boggart is?" Every hand jumped in the air. "Stand here beside me Mr. Turking while I open this cabinet."

The classroom was completely silent as Harry wordlessly unlocked the cabinet with a wave of his wand. He could see everyone lean forward; trying to get the first glimpse of whatever horrible monster would emerge. None of them were prepared for Harry's boggart and he had to stop himself from laughing, afraid he might destroy the boggart too soon.

First a pale and skeletal hand emerged followed by a black cloak. Then a face could be seen, snake like with glowing red eyes, completely missing any remnants of a nose. The being regarded Harry coolly before stepping forward. Harry could feel the young Slytherin shaking beside him. The boggart had one trick left, something a boggart would only do for Harry and no one else. It began to speak, but not in any regular language, it spoke in Parseltongue.

"It's You-Know-Who!" Felice screamed. Soon other students began to shout as well and a few began to cry.

"Make it go away," Turking stated shakily, "Get rid of it!"

Harry watched the class's distress for a few moments before banishing the boggart back to its cabinet. He motioned for Turking to take a seat, which the young wizard did, his movements shaky and weak.

"To anyone who wants to question my abilities," Harry stated in his usual raspy tone as he leaned heavily on his cane, "That is my reply. That was not You-Know-Who, it was merely a boggart taking the appearance of Voldemort." The students flinched. "Yes, I say Voldemort so you best get used to it. I rarely speak about my accomplishments. I suppose I don't find them as wonderful as others might but I will say that I did defeat Voldemort and if that isn't proof of my abilities then I would ask anyone to show me proof of their own."

"Let's move on, shall we?" Harry questioned. The students were calmer now. "I know that a lot of you have questions that you would like to ask." He gave Harold a pointed look. "I'd like everyone to write one question on a slip of parchment and then lay it face down on my desk. No names please and you can ask anything you want. I promise I will answer."

All of the students lit up at this. Harold was already erasing his fourth question while everyone else was still taking out parchment. Harry stood at the window, back to his desk, while the students filed up and dropped their slip of parchment.

"Is anyone not finished?" He asked before turning around. Harold Creevey rushed up quickly and dropped his parchment.

"Done sir," he stated nervously and then took his seat. Harry picked up the slips of parchment and shuffled them in his hands.

"Well, let's see what everyone wishes to know, shall we? Let's see, this first one just asks if I have a middle name. Yes I do, it's James." Everyone looked disappointed except Felice who was blushing madly. Harry assumed it was her question. "What happened to your leg? Well, that's a rather long story. To summarize, I was working as an auror in America and got into a rather nasty duel."

"Was it with a dark wizard?" Fred asked.

Harry shook his head. "No, it was actually with another auror. He challenged me to a duel."

"Must have lost, eh?" Turking questioned, obviously trying to rebuild his credibility with his cronies.

"I wouldn't say that. The other wizard ended up dead. Now, moving on to question three." The class stared at him, eyes wide with shock. "What do you think of purebloods? I actually haven't met that many purebloods but I think they're like all groups of people, some are good and some are bad and some are right in the middle."

"What did Voldemort look like after you killed him? Dead. Why did you come to Hogwarts to teach? Professor McGonagall asked me once before and I refused because of my job in America but after my injury I was forced to retire. Besides that, Hogwarts has always been my home." Harry hopped up onto his desk and let his poor leg have a bit of a rest.

"What do you think of Professor Malfoy? I don't think much of him at all." The Gryffindors chuckled and a few Slytherins hid their smiles. "What do you think of Headmaster Snape?" Harry let out a sigh. "We haven't always gotten along but Professor Snape saved my life on numerous occasions and if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here today and many of you might not be here either." Harry glanced at the clock. "Oops, time for one more. Don't worry, I promise we'll finish the rest next lesson, as long as there are no interruptions." He glanced over at the Slytherins.

"What happened to your eye?" The question caused his throat to constrict and a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. He opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out. "I don't like to talk about that," he replied hoarsely, his good eye starting to water. Everyone shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

Luckily for everyone the bell rang and the class quickly filed out, all except poor Harold Creevey. "I'm so sorry sir," he sobbed, "I wouldn't have asked if I knew it would make you feel bad."

"It's okay Harold," Harry said with a small smile, patting the young man on the head. "Now go on to your next class." Harold quickly left as the next class filed in and Harry prepared to go through the whole mess all over again.

**DSz**

Draco watched as the third year Slytherins and Gryffindors filed in and took their seats. As usual the Gryffindors sat to one side and the Slytherins on the other. They all looked very somber and the pathetic little Creevey boy looked as if he was about to cry. He knew they'd just come from Defense so he couldn't help but ask how it went.

"He answered questions," Parkinson stated uncaringly.

"He brought out a boggart too!" Matt Fernwell exclaimed. "And it turned into You-Know-Who!" Turking nodded in agreement.

"How did you like the class Mr. Lupin?" Draco asked, narrowing his eyes at the young Gryffindor.

"It was fine sir," the young man grumbled.

"He said he doesn't think much of you," Turking interrupted causing Draco to start.

"He what?" he questioned, loosing his cool demeanor for a split second.

"Someone asked what he thought of you and he said he doesn't think much of you at all sir," Turking explained, "Your not going to let him get away with that are you?"

"Don't duel him sir," Marie Rosier pleaded, seeming to sense where the conversation was going, "We don't want to lose our head of house." The other Slytherin girls nodded in agreement.

A rush of Gryffindor boldness shot through the Slytherin professor. "What would make you think that I would lose Miss Rosier?" The girl didn't quail under his glare, which made him believe that she was seriously worried.

"He defeated the Dark Lord," Marie stuttered, "and he said…he said he killed the last man he dueled with, an auror in America."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "Did he now?" He asked and the entire class nodded in reply.

Well this is a juicy bit of information, Draco thought to himself. He wondered if Severus even knew the Golden Boy's real reason for being run out of the states. If the man didn't know, then he'd find out soon enough considering how fast information usually moves around the school.

"We're not here to talk about Professor Potter," Draco snapped, "This is a Potion's classroom. Everyone grab your ingredients, directions on the board!"


	9. Chapter 9

There were many surprises that first day and Harry knew that there would be many more before the week was done. So many children with familiar names, each one making him pause in recognition. His second class was fourth year Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors, a much easier mix then Gryffindor and Slytherin and he was grateful that the Headmaster had given him a small reprieve.

A few names had him completely shocked. Janice Bulstrode, niece to Millicent, was a fourth year Gryffindor. The first Bulstrode to be sorted into any house but Slytherin. Surprisingly enough, her parents were actually proud. After Voldemort's defeat, being a Slytherin wasn't so highly respected among some of the pureblood families.

The third class of the day, made up of first year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students was by far the easiest. All of them sat quiet, listening intently to every word that fell from Harry's lips as if their very life depended on it and by the looks on most of their faces, Harry had no doubt that a few believed that their life actually did depend on it.

"Hermione Longbottom," he called out, his eyes widening in surprise.

A smart looking Ravenclaw stammered. "Here."

"You're not Neville Longbottom's daughter, are you?"

Hermione swallowed audibly. From everything her father had told her, Harry Potter was a hero, a wizard who had always been brave and kind. This scarred man leaning on the snake headed cane didn't look brave and kind. You shouldn't judge a book by its cover, a small voice scolded and she shook the fear away as best she could. Trying hard to offer the Professor a polite smile. "He is," she stated, voice still a little shaky.

"That's wonderful," Harry exclaimed excitedly, causing the class to flinch, "I went to school with your father. We were great friends."

"Really?" The tiny witch, with brown-hair and brown-eyes so like her father's asked in a small voice.

"Really," Harry stated, smiling reassuringly, "Actually, here's a bit of secret information for you all." The students leaned forward, all sense of fear replaced by curiosity, especially among the Ravenclaws. "Everyone knows about the prophecy regarding Voldemort, correct?" The students all flinched, including Hermione, but a moment later she had her hand in the air. "Yes Miss…Longbottom." Harry bit his lip; he's almost said Granger. Pull yourself together, they don't even look alike, he was scolded by his own thoughts.

"Before…" she paused for a second, trying to find the correct words.

"Yes," Harry urged.

"Before you were born," she pressed ahead stubbornly, "a prophecy was made by Professor Trelawney. It stated that a child would be born and that child would have the ability to defeat You-Know-Who. The child would be born at the very end of July, his parents would have defied the Dark Lord three times and the Dark Lord would mark him as an equal."

"Very good," Harry said approvingly causing the Longbottom girl to blush, "Here's a tiny bit of information that no one knows. Well, I suppose someone might know, but not many have ever put it together. There were two little boys that fit into the prophecy but it happened that Voldemort chose me. Can anyone guess who the other little boy might have been?"

"How are we supposed to know that? It could be anyone," Eric Macmillan interrupted in a frustrated tone.

"That's the thing, it couldn't be anyone. Miss Longbottom, do you happen to know anyone who was born on July 31st, 1980?"

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. "Why, that's when my father was born! But he couldn't be," she looked at Harry searchingly, "Could he?"

The bell rang, signaling that class had ended. No one moved, everyone waiting to hear Harry's answer. "He could and he was," Harry stated and Neville's daughter gasped in surprise. No doubt thinking of her father in a completely new light. "There was a reason that Voldemort picked me instead of Neville Longbottom. I'm a half-blood and so was Tom, so he saw me as an equal instead of your father who is a pure-blood."

"Tom?" A few of the children questioned at the same time.

"Sorry," Harry stated apologetically, "I mean Voldemort. His real name was Tom Riddle. Hey, that's a great assignment."

"But the bell rang," one of the Hufflepuff boys complained.

Harry grinned. "I suppose we'll save it for next time." All of the students sighed in relief except Hermione. Harry could tell by the look in her eyes that she was planning to do some research right away. "Class dismissed!"

It was after his last class of the day, sixth year Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors that exhaustion finally overcame the young wizard. He looked over the empty classroom and lifted his leg onto his desk with a loud sigh. A pepper-up potion found its way into his hand and he drank it immediately. It was the only way he was going to get through dinner without falling asleep.

Suddenly the classroom door banged open and Severus Snape came striding in, a determined air about him that Harry hadn't seen since his days as a student. The Headmaster stopped in front of Harry's desk and glared at the young man.

"Something wrong Severus?" Harry questioned nonchalantly.

"You tell me," Severus replied icily, "There is a rumor flying around the school that you killed an auror before you left America, is this true?"

"Yes," Harry replied bluntly causing Severus to recoil.

"Why was I not told?" Severus ground out angrily.

"I told the children I would answer their questions honestly and that's what I did. For Merlin's sake Severus, the press will eventually find out anyway so I thought it would be easier if I broke it to the student body myself."

Severus grinned maliciously. "And shall I have all the howlers from angry parents sent to you then? Tomorrow or the next day they will swarm in like angry wasps." Severus pulled up a chair and sat down hard. "I must know exactly what happened if you intend to continue teaching at this school."

The older wizard waited, impatiently tapping his fingers on the desk, but instead of just telling him what happened, Harry decided to show him instead. With a gasp he leaned back in his chair at the force of the memory the boy shot into his mind as their eyes met. It was a disjointed blur of arms and legs. A flash of metal and then the sound of cracking wood. Finally Severus found a firm footing in the other wizard's mind and he recognized one of the flailing bodies as Harry Potter.

The fight was a brutal one. Spells were exchanged but at close range. Harry was spelling wandlessly as his wand had been snapped in two by the blonde-haired wizard currently trying to land a punch to Harry's stomach. With a burst of magic Harry sent the other man flying backward.

Severus didn't recognize the other man's face but he did recognize the robes of an American auror. The man was definitely older then Harry with striking blue eyes. He had a strong resemblance to Lucius Malfoy or even Draco if the boy was ten years older.

"I suggest you give up Potter," the blonde wizard growled.

Harry offered the man a sly grin. "Why in Merlin's name would I want to quit?" He brought up a hand, the glow of wild magic encircling it like a flame. Severus couldn't believe his eyes. He'd never seen anything like it. "I'm just getting started," Harry hissed, his good eye narrowing. He threw the magic from his hand at the blonde man as if it were a quaffle. Luckily the blonde dodged out of the way in time. Severus sighed in relief, forgetting how the fight would eventually end.

"Tsk, tsk Miller," Harry said as if he were scolding a child, "No running away."

"I'm not running," Miller shouted and then sent a very nasty blasting curse Harry's way.

Harry watched the curse come toward him and moved to dodge but he wasn't fast enough. The curse clipped his leg, sending him falling to the ground. Instead of grunting in pain, a hissing escaped him and there was something familiar about it, as if Severus has heard that pattern of hisses before. His eyes widened. He had heard it before, from the Dark Lord. Severus almost broke eye contact then, knowing what was to come.

It started as an innocent looking drop of blood escaping Miller's nose. Just a small drop, nothing to be concerned about. The blonde man wiped it away and took a step toward Potter, wand pointed directly at the black haired wizard. Suddenly another drop of blood fell, and then two more, Miller wiped these away as well but the blood continued to fall. Within seconds it was coming from his eyes and ears, then through his skin. Severus broke eye contact before the end.

"Where did you learn that?" Severus gasped.

Harry rubbed his eye patch nonchalantly. "I remember Voldemort used it once in one of my visions. I didn't mean to use something so awful but I was very angry at the time. There were a few things that happened between Miller and I." Severus gave him a questioning look. "Personal things that don't matter now. No one knows what really happened anyway. They incinerated Miller's body before anyone could ask any questions. The duel was a legal one so there was nothing they could do to me except force me into retirement." He gestured to his leg. "This was as good of excuse as anything I suppose."

Severus dragged a hand down his face wearily. "Tell no one the details. If something like that was to get out." He shivered involuntarily. "As it is, someone from the Daily Prophet is coming this evening. I want to make sure we control this story as much as we can."

"What?!" Harry exclaimed. "I have to do an interview? I refuse to talk to Skeeter." He closed a hand over the snakehead on his cane, gripping it tightly.

"No one every told you that she was forced out after the Dark Lord's defeat? I'm surprised you didn't hear it somewhere. If I remember correctly you were around for almost a year after the Dark Lord was defeated. You left right after…" Severus paused, not knowing how to continue.

"After Ron and Hermione were murdered, is that what you were going to say?" Harry asked and Severus merely nodded in reply. "Actually I stuck around long enough to get my revenge. Does that surprise you Severus, that the Golden Boy isn't above petty vengeance?"

Severus schooled his features into an expression of cool indifference. "We all have our moments, don't we? Do you regret it?"

"No."

"Then it doesn't truly matter, does it? What's done is done."

Harry cocked his head, contemplating the Headmaster's words. "I suppose you're right." Their eyes met and a silent agreement was made. "What's done is done."

Later that night, after dinner, Harry sat across a reporter from the Prophet and silently cursed Severus Snape with every fiber of his being. Skeeter no longer worked at the Prophet; instead he was being interviewed by none other than Cho Chang.

"Hello Harry," she greeted him happily.

"Hey Cho," he stammered, "How's it going?"

Cho giggled lightly. "I'm supposed to be asking the questions here." She giggled once more and Harry couldn't help but notice how well the witch had aged. Cho looked great. Suddenly he felt very self-conscious about his own appearance, doing his best to straighten out his robes. "I'm doing fine Harry," she replied in an amused tone, "I'm married and I've got two children."

"Married," he stuttered clumsily, "To who?" He knew the question was rude but he didn't care.

"Michael Corner and I were married right out of school. A lot of students did the same thing. I suppose you missed it since you were…busy at the time. My son Drake is a second year this year, Ravenclaw."

"O yeah, I think I remember seeing his name on a class list. Wow." He tapped his fingers on the top of his cane. "I think I have a Rachael Chang too, any relation?"

"My oldest brother's daughter," she explained. "Now let's get started on the questions I have for you. No one cares about an interview with Cho Corner." The name sounded strange to Harry but he nodded politely and motioned for Cho to begin.

"My first question is the easiest," she stated, "Where in Merlin's name have you been? You seemed to just disappear after Ron and Hermione were killed."

Harry nodded nervously. "I did disappear. Left for America right after actually." He left out the part about his revenge on their murderer. "I've been working as an auror there since then, until I had my accident."

"Let's go back to the moment you defeated You-Know-Who. How did you feel about that?"

"First of all, can we say Voldemort now? The man's been dead for over thirteen years, give the You-Know-Who thing a rest already. Sheesh. In all honesty, I felt relieved but not safe. I knew there were still Death Eaters out there."

"So what happened afterward, I know you were back at Hogwarts for a few weeks."

"That's right," Harry stated, "I went back with Ron and Hermione but then decided to leave once word began to get around that Death Eaters were being sighted all over the place. The Ministry wasn't stepping into action so I thought I'd help out."

"And help out you did," Cho replied. From her tone Harry could tell she was impressed. "According to Ministry records you brought in a total of twenty Death Eaters, fifteen of them alive. What of the five that didn't make it? Any comment?"

"They got what they deserved. I know that sounds harsh but at the time I had to do what I had to do. I won't apologize for it now or get all depressed about it."

Cho was silent for a moment. "How does it feel to be back at Hogwarts?"

"Excellent," Harry replied excitedly, "Hogwarts has always felt like home. The people might change but the castle remains the same."

"What about Snape as Headmaster? You two never got along very well."

"No comment," Harry responded and sighed at the look Cho was giving him. "He's my boss now, it wouldn't be proper to comment. Next question."

"Can you tell I'm keeping them light?"

"Yes." Harry grinned. "And I thank you for it. I was worried."

"I do have one tough question. Is it true that you killed an auror while you were in America?"

"Yes," he stated bluntly causing Cho to flinch. "He challenged me to a duel and I accepted. I did not foresee it ending the way it did but now when I look back I see there was nothing else I could have done."

"And why did this particular wizard challenge you to a duel?"

Harry grimaced. "He had a personal problem with me and he couldn't shake it. That's all I'm willing to say on that subject. Next question."

"Harry," Cho whined.

"Next question," Harry repeated between clenched teeth.

Cho put her notepad down. "Neville wants to setup a welcome back party for you. Would you go if he did?"

"Of course," Harry replied without hesitation. "Neville was always a good friend."

Turning away from him for a moment Harry could see her pull something from her bag. She dropped an envelope in his lap and laughed when Harry just stared at it in confusion.

"An invitation to your party," she explained, "This Saturday night at the Hog's Head."


	10. Chapter 10

The house was silent as Petunia Dursley scribbled upon a sheet of blank notebook paper. Her hands worked furiously for a few minutes and then stopped. Reading over what she'd written caused her to let out a grunt of frustration. The sheet was crumpled quickly and thrown into the waste bin with tens upon tens of half written letters.

An hour later she sat back and sighed in satisfaction. Two pages were full of her frantic writing, her task was done. Her brow furrowed as she folded the letter and placed it in a nice white envelope. How could she send the letter? Regular post surely wouldn't work. Petunia chewed her bottom lip for a moment.

Too bad Mrs. Figg is gone, she thought to herself. The batty old woman would have known what to do. But Mrs. Figg had passed away years ago and now she had no connections left to the wizarding world…none besides Harry.

When Harry walked out the door last Sunday Petunia had felt a small ache of worry blossom inside of her. What if he never returned? What if she never heard from him again?

Vernon's untimely death had changed the woman and she wasn't afraid to admit it. With her husband gone, her remaining family became much more important. What if something happened to Dudley? What if she was left all alone?

Harry had been left all alone. A beautiful small babe on their doorstep and she'd treated him as a demon. It would have been better to send him to an orphanage then leave him on the Dursley's doorstep. Petunia went cold at the thought of what would have happened to her Dudley if she had passed away while he was just a baby. She knew Lily would have treated her son as if he were part of the family.

Petunia hadn't told Dudley yet that Harry had returned to the house. She didn't want him to know just in case Harry decided to cut off all contact with them. It was a very real possibility, which is why Petunia was sitting at the kitchen table, penning a letter she'd never thought she'd write and wondering how in the world she was going to send it.

This will prove it, she thought to herself. If she could show she was making an effort then perhaps her nephew would give her a chance. A shot in the dark but she had nothing to lose.

As she made her way into London, she remembered Harry mentioning a place called 'The Cauldron' or something like that. It was a long time ago now so she couldn't remember exactly what the name was but she knew it was somewhere in London. The big problem would be seeing the darn thing. Muggles weren't supposed to be able to see it, which means that she might walk right past it without realizing it. Her mind was lost in thought so she didn't even notice when she walked right into someone.

"Are you alright there?" A kindly man with a somewhat chubby round face offered his hand. Petunia took it gratefully.

"I'm so sorry," she said quickly, looking the man up and down for any injuries. That's when she noticed the odd way he was dressed. "You're not a wizard, are you?"

The man's soft brown eyes widened in surprise. "Yes, actually. Neville Longbottom."

"That name sounds familiar," Petunia remarked. "Petunia Dursley and I happen to be a muggle in need of assistance. I'm looking for a bar, someplace called 'The Cauldron'."

"The Leaky Cauldron?" Neville questioned. Petunia nodded in reply. "It's just a few blocks over. Allow me to escort you." He offered his arm with a dashing bow.

"That's so kind of you," Petunia giggled. "It's not out of your way, is it?"

"Actually, I was heading the same way so it's no problem at all. This way we'll both have company."

They made their way down the street making small talk. Neville told Petunia about his work with different types of plants, which she found very interesting. She'd always loved flowers and by the sound of it, there were some amazing ones in the magical world.

"So, may I ask what you need to do at The Leaky Cauldron?"

Petunia nodded. "I need to send a letter by owl. I've never done it before but I know that there's a way to get to Diagon Alley through The Leaky Cauldron. I remember my nephew saying something about it when he was in school."

"Did he go to Hogwarts?" Neville questioned, eyes lighting up. "Maybe I know him."

"I'm sure you do," she stated wryly. "He's teaching at Hogwarts now. I think he said it was Defense but I may be mistaken."

Neville's steps faltered. "Your Harry's aunt." His eyes grew cold. "Dursley," he spat. "Harry mentioned you."

"He did?" Petunia questioned in surprise. She'd always thought that Harry did his best to pretend that they didn't exist while he was at school. "I'm sure none of it was good."

"It wasn't," Neville stated. He'd dropped her arm and began walking away.

"He came to see me." Her words stopped the wizard in his tracks. "I think he was just curious but we chatted for a bit." Petunia hurried over to stand in front of Neville. "Things have changed between us…or at least I hope they have. That's what this letter is for."

The explanation seemed to be enough for Neville because he motioned for her to follow as he began to make his way toward a strange looking building wedged in between a bookstore and a coffee shop. An ancient looking sign proclaimed it to be 'The Leaky Cauldron' with a picture of a witch stirring a large cauldron. A thrill of excitement went through Petunia. She'd only been to Diagon Alley once, when Lily had gotten her acceptance letter from Hogwarts.

Neville seemed to sense her excitement. "Have you ever been to Diagon Alley before?"

"Once, many, many years ago. I can't believe I'm looking forward to it now. I'm a little frightened though. I don't know how all of this works like sending letters by owl and exchanging money."

"I'll be your guide," Neville stated warmly. "I can't let Harry Potter's aunt wander around Diagon Alley by herself, what would people say?"

The Leaky Cauldron was as busy as usual for a Friday afternoon. He led Petunia through the throngs of witches and wizards to the alley behind the bar. Petunia watched as he tapped his wand on the bricks in a special order and then gasped in surprise as the wall began to move out of their way. When she'd gone with Lily and her parents they'd been given an old shoe. She remembered touching it and the next thing she knew she was in a strange building full of strange people.

"Gringott's first." Neville pointed to a large white building down the main street. "And then to the Owl Office, unless you'd rather buy an owl. If you're going to be sending letters often then I would recommend that. Even if you know how to get here, it's not an easy trip for a muggle."

Petunia nodded absentmindedly. Her mind was reeling as a host of new sights and sounds washed over her. Witches in the street bargaining over strange items, owls everywhere and wizards in stately robes tipping their hats as she walked by. A few people called out in greeting as Neville passed, he waved in return, a warm smile on his face.

After Gringotts, Neville led her to a store called the Magical Menagerie. It was full of animals, some muggle and some magical. She wandered about the place, peering into each cage.

"Harry had an owl when he went to school. It was a beautiful snowy white. Do you think we could find one like that?"

Neville cringed. "That was Hedwig and I don't think it'd be a good idea for you to get an owl that looked like her. She was pretty special to Harry."

"Was?"

"She was hit with a killing curse when Harry was escaping from Death Eaters. Actually I think it was the night that he left home for good."

Petunia shivered. "I remember that night." The frantic worry as they sped away from their home. Dudley wringing his hands, worried about his cousin for the first time in his life. Even Vernon looked worried, probably more for his house then for his nephew.

A stately gray owl caught her attention as she walked down one of the aisles. "May I help you?" A thin, weathered looking wizard questioned as he came up beside her. "Are you interested in this old boy? He's been here for many years. Perhaps he's been waiting for you?"

"I'll take him," Petunia replied immediately. "Something feels right about this owl, as if I've already met him. What's his name?"

"Anything you'd like," he replied, "He's had no owner to name him."

"Earl Grey," she stated. A small smile appeared on her lips as the owl gave a soft hoot. "I'll take him."

**dSz**

By Friday Harry felt as if he'd been fighting Death Eaters all week long. Not far off since most of the children either hated him or were frightened of him. There were a few exceptions of course. The Creevey brothers thought that he was Merlin reborn, Neville's daughter Hermione watched him as if he were a slow brew potion and a fourth year Slytherin by the name of Merton Gregor seemed to be completely unaffected by his presence. As far as Harry could tell, Merton was never without a book in front of his nose so that wasn't really surprising.

Thursday the howlers had come and true to his word, Severus had them routed directly to Harry's office. There were a lot of angry parents and many wanted to see Harry fired but at the same time, just as many letters came in congratulating Severus on such a fine choice. Surely the great Harry Potter would be able to end the curse on the Defense position and the children would be much safer at Hogwarts with such a powerful wizard around.

Now, Friday had finally come. Thank Merlin, Harry gushed silently as he rode the stairs to the Headmaster's office. Severus had asked him up to see how his week had gone. Harry decided that it was just a sneaky way for the older wizard to take pleasure in Harry's misery.

"Enter," Severus drawled and immediately the door swung open. A tea service was already on his desk, both cups filled with steaming dark liquid.

"So, now that I'm a teacher here, can you tell me how the old man knew who was at the door? Is it some kind of Headmaster trick?" Harry questioned hopefully.

Severus couldn't hide the small grin that appeared on his lips. "I wouldn't know, he never told me how to do it."

"Bugger," Harry cursed, "Another mystery goes unsolved." He took a seat across from the older wizard.

"Your first week was quiet. I am shocked. No attacks or death defying feats." Severus pulled out his wand and jokingly pointed it at the other wizard. "Who are you and what have you done with Harry Potter?"

Harry looked at him darkly. "You shouldn't pull a wand on me Severus. It could be very bad for your health."

"Much better," Severus commented, putting his wand back into the sleeve of his robe. "It seems strange to hear you call me Severus. I suppose it is your right as a Professor here at Hogwarts, but still…it sounds odd."

"Would you rather I call you Snape, like the good ol' days?"

Severus cringed. "Severus will do. Don't expect me to call you Harry." He accentuated the other man's name in a strange tone.

"Potter will do just fine. It feels kind of good actually. Reminds me of certain things." Without meaning to, his thoughts drifted to days spent breaking rules and deftly avoiding the sour Potions Professor.

Severus tapped his fingers on his desk as he sipped at a cold cup of tea. The other man's glazed over expression told him that his Defense Professor had left momentarily. He waited patiently for the boy to return to the here and now.

"Sorry Severus," Harry apologized cheerfully, "Zoned out there for a moment."

Severus cleared his throat. It was time he admitted something to the Boy Who Lived but it wasn't going to be easy. This was a matter that truly needed to be dealt with as soon as possible.

"I was worried about you coming here," Severus admitted. He held a hand up, stopping Potter before he could say whatever it was he was about to say. "It wasn't because I lack trust in your skills or even due to old arguments." Severus sighed. "You remind me of a time that I thought I wanted to forget. Now that you are here, I find that I have always wanted to remember yet didn't know how."

Harry lifted the second cup from the tea service on the desk and stared at it for a long while with his one good eye. "I took a cup without being offered," he commented in a confused tone before taking a sip. "I know how you feel. I was worried about the same thing. Now that I've come back, I don't know why I ever worried."

"This is my home," he stated assuredly, making a vague motion with his free hand. "All of my happy memories come from this place. There is nothing bad here."

"Bad things have happened here though," Severus argued. "Every year something horrible happened and you and your friends were nearly killed."

"But I wouldn't go back and change a thing," Harry admitted, more to himself then to his aging nemesis. "What would be different if Voldemort had never returned? What would be different if I wouldn't have grown up with the Dursleys? I…I can't dwell on those things. I've had so much happiness in my life."

Harry paused to sip his tea. "When I left for America, I thought I was leaving sadness behind. My best friends gone even though I defeated Voldemort. It was like catching the snitch at the World Cup but losing the game. That's not the best analogy or metaphor or whatever, but it's as close as I can get. I felt like the world betrayed me."

"I wasn't leaving sadness behind though," he continued, "I just took it with me. I didn't realize until I came back here that this was where my happiness has always been." Harry cocked his head to the side. "Does that make sense?"

Thoughts of Dumbledore flitted through Severus' mind and memories of past students followed. None of those things would have happened if his life had always been a happy one.

If he had never joined the Dark Lord then he never would have changed his mind and run to Dumbledore for help. Dumbledore, his friend and mentor, how his heart ached at the memories but the pain became worse as he imagined a world where he had never known the crazy old wizard. The pain disappeared after a few seconds but left an empty feeling inside of him. He shivered and glanced toward Albus' portrait, relieved to see the twinkling blue eyes and soft smile of the man who had saved his life.

"I understand," he replied after a moment, glad that Harry had known better then to interrupt his thoughts. Harry merely nodded in reply and a look of understanding passed between them. "I'm sorry," Severus admitted, the words coming easier then he expected. "I'm sorry that I was partly responsible for what happened to your parents."

"Apology accepted," Harry stated assuredly and waved his hand as if he were physically waving away the awkward air that hung in the room. "Now, I believe you were about to listen to all my complaints regarding the students. They're all beasts you know? Almost makes me long for the days of dodging hexes and fighting Dark Lords."

Severus rolled his eyes dramatically. "It was only one Dark Lord. At last, Harry Potter understands what I went through all those years."

"I swear Severus, if another Hufflepuff makes the sign of the cross when I walk by…" He let the threat hang ominously.

"The sign of the cross," Severus chuckled. "I had heard they were saying 'Merlin save us' every time you walked by."

An angry growl escaped the Boy Who Lived.

"What was that?" Severus questioned, not quite able to hear Harry.

"I said, sometimes its both!"

**dSz**

As Saturday dawned, Harry was already up and ready to start the day. An anxious butterfly was flying laps in his stomach and it was all due to the party at the Hog's Head that was to take place that very night. A welcome back party for him, Harry Potter, the boy who ran away.

A part of him felt stupid that he'd even accepted the invitation. He hadn't spoken to Neville since he'd first left and hadn't even bothered to write to him when he'd returned. In all honesty he'd expected that his old friends had forgotten about him and moved on with their Harry free existences. He even entertained the notion that they were glad he was gone. One less reminder of all that had been lost and sacrificed.

The Dark Lord was gone and in Harry's mind that meant that he was no longer needed. Like a paper napkin, he was disposable once he'd cleaned the mess. Those thoughts didn't make him feel bitter, instead they were somewhat freeing. It felt good to be free of obligation or at least that's what he tried to tell himself. Tom told him that he was nutter; thinking that an old snake was a replacement for real friends.

A tap at his window drew his attention from his melancholy thoughts. An old gray owl hovered outside; an envelope tied around one leg. Harry's eyes widened in surprise as he noticed that it was carrying a muggle envelope, from his Aunt Petunia no less! How in the world had she managed it? _Dear Harry, _Harry stared at the two words for a long while before daring to read further.


	11. Chapter 11

Light streamed in through the windows, illuminating the Headmaster's desk in a cheery glow. Fawkes gave a happy trill from her perch as Severus entered his office. He moved to close the curtains but decided to leave them open instead. Best enjoy the warm sunlight while it lasts, he grumbled to himself. Soon it will be winter and the cold will begin to seep in through the old castle walls.

Just as he was about to get started on some pressing paperwork Draco Malfoy burst through the door. "Your not busy, are you?"

"Of course not," Severus drawled. "Need to change the password again," he mumbled under his breath, making a note of it on the parchment in front of him.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Severus flipped the parchment over. "What seems to be the problem now?" He gave Draco a questioning look.

Without invitation the young wizard flopped down in the seat on the other side of the desk. Severus couldn't help the sigh the escaped him. Obviously this wasn't going to be as quick as he'd hoped.

"Did you know Potter's leaving the castle tonight?" Draco asked in a concerned tone that may have fooled most people, but not Severus.

Severus nodded. "He asked for permission already so if you're looking to get him in trouble, it's not going to work."

"Me, get Potter in trouble?" Draco placed a hand on his chest as if he were wounded. "I would never do such a thing."

"Don't start with this," Severus interrupted, rubbing a tired hand against his weathered forehead. "You are both adults and I don't think I need to remind you that you are both under my employ."

"Of course not," Draco ground out. "I don't care what he does. I just thought you should know that Potter might be breaking rules again. He did that a lot in school, if you remember."

"I do." Severus nodded tiredly. "But he is not a student anymore and I think he is quite aware of the consequences should he break any rules as a Professor. What's really bothering you Draco? I notice you've gone back to 'Potter' again, what happened to 'Harry'?"

Draco opened his mouth to reply but his breath caught in his throat. A look of confusion crossed over his face and Severus wondered what had the young man in such a state. What power does Harry Potter have to rile a Malfoy so much?

"I wasn't invited," Draco said bluntly.

"Is that so?" Severus questioned, one brow lifted in mock surprise. "And you two have always been so close."

"Everyone's going to be there," Draco whined angrily, "and if he wants to be my friend then he should have invited me."

Severus sighed. "Neville put together the party, not Potter and I highly doubt Longbottom even thought of sending you an invite. Besides, the idea that you would accept such an invitation is absurd."

"How do you know Longbottom setup the party? Did Harry tell you that?"

A wicked grin appeared on the Headmaster's face as he reached into his top desk drawer. He pulled out a large white envelope and threw it across the desk. Draco snatched it up immediately, his eyes widening in surprise as he read.

"I don't plan on staying long," Severus put in nonchalantly, "Maybe have a piece of cake, talk to a few old students. They weren't all dunderheads if I remember correctly. It's too bad you won't be able to make it. I've heard rumor that the Weird Sisters might make an appearance."

"The Weird Sisters," Draco repeated weakly as he passed the envelope back across the desk.

Severus nodded, accepting the envelope. "I'll be sure to bring you a bit of cake, if you'd like?"

**DSz**

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm sure you're surprised to get this letter and that's a poor mark on me as an Aunt and as a Sister. I don't want to go over the past. I've done my best to put it behind me and I'm sure you've done the same. What's done is done and there's no use wallowing over it here in the present. Instead I'm going to write you letters like a good Aunt should, whether you reply or not is your prerogative but I will continue to write no matter your decision._

_I'm very curious as to how your new employment is working out. No doubt you have a few students in your classes whose parents were acquainted with you when you were a student. That could certainly make things rather awkward._

_Everything at Number 4 is just fine. I ran into your friend Neville Longbottom while I was searching for The Leaky Cauldron. He was a great help. We went for a small tour around Diagon Alley and I bought an owl! Can you believe that your stuffy old Aunt owns an owl now? His name is Earl Grey and he is a fine owl indeed. I don't think I've ever seen such a regal looking bird._

_Dudley, Sarah and Lillian dropped by on Wednesday. Sarah had some great news. I'm going to be a grandmother again! Isn't that exciting? I do hope you decide to speak to Dudley. I didn't tell him that you'd stopped by just in case you decide you don't want any contact with him. It would be nice for Lillian to meet her Uncle Harry._

_I suppose I should end here since you have a party to attend. Neville told me about your 'Welcome Home' party and I think it's wonderful. No one deserves a party more than you do Harry and I hope you have a marvelous time._

_Love Always,  
__Aunt Petunia_

The parchment fell from Harry's hands and landed on his desk with quiet flutter. Unconsciously he pulled a slip of paper out of his pocket, it was Dudley's address. He stared it for a moment before shoving it back down. He still needed to think about it.

**DSz**

The Hog's Head was deathly silent when he opened the door. Harry was suddenly very nervous. Perhaps he had gotten the date wrong or the location. He pulled out his invitation and checked. No, this was definitely the correct time and place. Harry sighed.

"Hello?" He questioned the empty bar meekly. Without warning a large red flare went up in the middle of the room.

"SURPRISE!"

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. The entire bar was full of people. Some he recognized instantly like Neville Longbottom and Cho, but others he wasn't quite sure on. Ginny noticed his confused look and decided to take pity on him.

"Let's make the rounds shall we?" Ginny pulled Harry along as she circled the room, reintroducing him to all his old friends. By the time they made it back to the front of the room the party was in full swing.

"The Weird Sisters?" Harry questioned incredulously as he pointed at the stage. "How in the world did Neville manage that?"

"Are you kidding?" Neville came up to stand beside him. "All I did was mention your name. You are their number one song after all."

Harry blushed. "Don't remind me. Nice surprise there, by the way. Care of WWW I suppose."

"You know it," Ginny stated assuredly. "Speaking of, I better go find my worse half." Neville and Harry both chuckled as she wandered into the crowd.

"Good to see you again Harry."

"Good to see you too Neville," Harry replied with a wide smile. "I'm sorry that I didn't write," he continued, shifting awkwardly where he stood, "I should have but I just couldn't. I was in a bad way for a long time."

Neville gripped his shoulder firmly. "Don't worry about it Harry. I understand and I forgive you. No need to look back on it. The important thing is that you're back and you're…hopefully here to stay."

"I think I am," Harry replied in a thick whisper as he looked up at his oldest living friend.

With misty eyes Harry took in the crowd that had filled the room. Each and every person an old friend or a friend of an old friend and they'd all come here to welcome him back to a place that he'd left willingly and completely ignored for so many years. He rubbed his eye patch absentmindedly and then wiped away a small tear.

"Gryffindors," a voice drawled behind him. Harry turned quickly to see Severus standing there, a smirk on his thin lips. "This is a party for you Potter, you should be enjoying it, not wallowing in regret."

Harry grinned. "Thanks for coming Severus. It's always good to have a Slytherin around to put things in perspective." With a small nod the pale man walked away, soon blending in with the rest of the crowd.

"Your not angry that I invited him, are you?" Neville questioned nervously. "I just thought since he's your boss that maybe you'd want to try and get along with him better now then you did before."

"It's alright Neville. I'm glad you did invite him and I do think we're getting along better now. People change with time. I'm not as much of an obnoxious brat and he's not as much of a greasy git."

"At least I didn't invite Draco," Neville guffawed loudly, "Can you imagine that? Draco Malfoy at a party for Harry Potter."

Harry turned away for a moment, pretending to look for someone near the bar. When he turned back his mouth was turned up in a wide grin.

"Your right Neville, that's completely mad. I'm going to go over to the bar and get myself a butterbeer before the band starts."

**DSz**

Severus Snape didn't know when he'd enjoyed himself so much. Probably never, he thought as he lay down. As he looked at his clock he noticed that he'd gotten in later then he'd expected, it was nearly two in the morning.

He chuckled under his breath as he remembered some of the antics of his former students when they first noticed their most dreaded Potions Professor mingling among them. As the night went on though, they'd all become comfortable with his presence and soon he was chatting and catching up. It was good to know that at least some of them had matured and were no longer complete dunderheads.

His eyes began to close, heavy from a bit too much Ogden's. The bed, soft and warm, seemed to carry him off as if he were lighter then air. With a start he found himself floating through some kind of fog. Looking around he noticed a bench a few feet to his right. Without knowing why, he immediately sat down and waited.

"Hello Severus," a familiar voice called out in greeting.

Severus looked up with a grin. "Albus, it's so good to see you again."

"I wish I could say the same," his mentor said with a sad smile. The older man sat down and began fiddling with the garish purple robes he was currently wearing.

"Is there something wrong? I'm just waiting for the train."

Albus shook his head. "Harry won't let it end this way."

"What does Potter have to do with this?" Severus growled angrily. "That boy is constantly mucking up my life and even now, even here…in this place." He looked around, not quite sure where he was. "Where am I?"

"We'll meet again," Albus stated, plainly ignoring the other wizard's question. "Not to soon I hope." And with a wink the man disappeared and suddenly it was Potter sitting next to him. The boy was holding out his hand and Severus could see the boy was holding something.

"No!" Severus shouted. His eyes flew open and searched the room frantically but the pale glow of moonlight coming through the window was all there was to see.


	12. Chapter 12

It was around two in the morning when the party really went into full swing. Most of the older guests had left and the rowdier ones were just getting started. Unfortunately the Weird Sisters also left which meant no more music for the party. But not more than a few minutes after they'd departed, a familiar old wizard made his way to the stage, scratching his gray beard with one hand and carrying an accordion in the other.

"Is that Aberforth?" Harry questioned, eyes wide with surprise.

"Sure is," Ginny replied, "He still owns this old place. It looks like he's going to play something. This should be good. He knows lots of drinking songs."

George put a hand on his chest and gave his sister an affronted look. "My little sister has turned into a lush." He staggered a bit where he stood. "What an embarrassment to the family!"

"Shush you," Ginny chided drunkenly, "Let's get a seat up front."

Harry allowed himself to be dragged across the room and then deposited onto a dusty old bar stool. Everyone clapped heartily as Aberforth took the stage. The old wizard cleared his throat into the ancient looking microphone and everyone silenced instantly. "I'm glad to see Harry Potter back at Hogwarts, where he belongs. I still remember the first time I met 'em and I don't think I'll ever forget it. I'd only met one other wizard as foolhardy, stubborn, brave and loyal as he and that was my brother, Albus."

"He'd be proud of you boy," Aberforth continued, giving Harry a shrewd look, "I'm sure they're all proud of you wherever they are." Suddenly his tone changed and he offered everyone a large smile. "Tonight's not for grievin', it's for celebratin' so let's do just that. In the day's of old, a bard would sing songs of great heroes and villains, so that's what we're going to do here tonight. Once I get started then everyone should join in." He began to play a somber note on his accordion.

_A long time ago, in this very land  
__An evil rose up, in the form of a man  
__He was a dark wizard, Tom Riddle his name  
__Power was his true love, cruelty his game_

_Years past by and his power grew  
__Good wizards were killed; there was nothing we could do  
__Then a prophecy was made, a babe would be born  
__And that babe would have the power to defeat that evil Lord_

_On Halloween night, Riddle made his move  
__So full of himself, he thought he'd never lose  
__He found the babe's parents, but those folks put up a fight  
__He turned on the babe and was bathed in a green light_

_O, I've known wizards, two and ten  
__Leave to fight the Dark Lord, never to return again  
__But a mere baby did what none other could do  
__The day was won, the prophecy came true_

"Or at least everyone thought it had!" George shouted causing everyone to laugh, including Harry. "But it wasn't over yet, I've got the hole to prove it!" He pointed at the spot where his ear should be.

"Keep quiet you," Dean Thomas yelled from across the room, "I want to hear what happened next!" Shouts of agreement rang out.

"Oi!" Harry interrupted loudly. "I was there, I don't need to hear it!" Everyone laughed again but quieted quickly as Aberforth began to sing. The music began to pick up now, sounding jolly and bright.

_Year one did come, and then there was the stone  
Took out a troll or two, before he went back home_  
_Second year dawned, and the castle gave a quake  
__Before the Headmaster could turn around, the boy had killed a giant snake  
__Third year started, a hundred Dementors circled 'round  
__Harry merely flicked his wand and sent 'em to the ground  
__Fourth year that ol' evil Lord, had a trick up his dark sleeve  
__But Harry dueled him bravely; he'd not beg or plead  
__Fifth year they called him liar and our hero stood alone  
__A year later they all said 'He's back!' but our boy had always known  
__Sixth year, dark times did come; Harry was named the Chosen One  
__The Headmaster defeated, but our boy didn't run…._

Harry was sobered by the old wizard's words. The song reminded him of his years at Hogwarts with his two best friends. How he wished they were here now with him. Ron would laugh at the song while Hermione would hide her smile behind her hand, a deep blush on her cheeks.

_Seven years had passed in that young babe's life,_ _Since he'd found out he was a wizard  
__Seven times Tom Riddle had split his soul, __Turning him from man to lizard  
__Seven pieces to find, and find them he did, __Then he held that snitch and kissed the world goodbye  
__The Dark Lord shouted, __But Harry did not cry!_

_It was our boy who had the last laugh in the end  
__That evil wizard tried to curse him but he…_

"Got it in the end!" George shouted and everyone laughed.

"Now I'm going to sing it once and everyone join in," Aberforth commanded happily.

_O, I've known wizards, two and ten_  
_Who fought the Dark Lord and met a bitter end  
But he was no match for the Chosen One  
Harry beat 'em fair and square and the day was won! _

The song ended with an enthusiastic cheer and everyone clapped wildly. Harry smiled, bad mood completely gone. His friends were out there somewhere, waiting for him and someday he'd be with them and they'd have many more adventures together, but that didn't mean he couldn't still have fun here and now with all of his friends that still remained.

George held up a mug full of blue smoky liquid that Harry didn't recognize. "To Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One, The Boy Who Wouldn't Die, The Last Hope, The Only Hope, The Best…"

"To Harry Potter!" Ginny broke in, thankfully stopping George before he could list any more titles.

"Here, here!" Everyone in the room shouted in unison before taking a swig of whatever drinks they had in their hands.

The music began again and this time it was a jaunty tune that had no words. A few people began to dance and soon Harry was pulled up off his stool and thrown into the gyrating group. It was awkward to dance with a cane but the alcohol dulled any pain he might have felt.

**DSz**

The Defense classroom was dark and silent as Draco opened the door to peak inside. Obviously Harry was still down at his party, which meant that a certain blonde Head of Slytherin would have ample time to do some good old-fashioned snooping. He was surprised to find the Boy Who Lived's door completely open and unwarded. The man was much to trusting for Draco's tastes. Does Harry think that living in the castle automatically makes him safe? The blonde rolled his eyes.

"Gryffindors," he muttered as he pushed open the door to Harry's private quarters.

Immediately he was on guard with his wand out. A few detection spells revealed nothing but that didn't mean Potter couldn't have some other tricks up his sleeve. A loud hiss drew Draco's attention to a crate by the window. Peering inside he got his first good look at Tom, Harry's pet snake. The thing was gigantic and Draco was very glad that it was still locked away.

"What do we have here?" Draco questioned in a high-pitched whisper as he eyed a large package.

It was the box that Harry had received by owl post, the one full of potions. Draco couldn't resist. He opened the top and peered inside, eyes widening as he pulled out phial after phial. There had to be a year's worth of Calming Draught, Dreamless Sleep and Pepper-up, but why would the Boy Who Lived need so many potions?

"Mr. Malfoy, what a delightful surprise!" A familiar voice called out in an amused tone and Draco stopped dead.

"Professor Dumbledore!" He squeaked in a very un-Malfoylike way. "What are you…" His voice trailed off as he turned toward a large portrait of the Headmaster and he sighed in relief. For a moment he actually thought the old wizard had come back from the dead!

"Harry likes to keep me around," Dumbledore explained, sensing Draco's confusion. "I had this frame given to him when he left for America."

"But why?" Draco questioned.

The old man gave him a sad look. "He gets very lonely. Sometimes it's nice to have a friend to talk to, or perhaps not exactly a friend but rather someone who understands."

"But he's Harry Potter! Everyone loves Harry Potter; he's got loads of friends. They're all down in Hogsmeade right now, partying and carrying on while I…" Draco stopped himself and took a deep breath. It wouldn't do to get so emotional over such a silly thing as not being invited to a party. A party for Harry Potter at that!

Dumbledore shook his head. "No one truly knows Harry Potter. I think Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley understood him quite well but then they were viciously stolen away. Let me ask you a question Mr. Malfoy, how would you feel if Severus left Hogwarts?"

"Well, I would miss him of course, but I wouldn't cry over it."

"Of course not," Dumbledore replied in an amused tone, "That wouldn't be very Slytherin of you. I do think you would feel very alone…because you would be alone."

Draco thought about it for a moment and he knew the former Headmaster was right. No one would ever understand him and connect with him the way Severus does. The man always knows what he's thinking, knows what he's afraid to ask. A knot formed in Draco's stomach at the mere thought of the man leaving him behind.

"Harry could use a friend Mr. Malfoy. He's all alone here in this big castle…alone with his demons. There will come a time when Harry will need someone to stand by him and keep him from falling. The future of the wizarding world could rest on that person's shoulders."

"But the Dark Lord is gone!" Draco argued loudly. "Potter destroyed him. Everyone saw it! Don't put this fear in me again old man, just don't! I don't want to deal with that again!"

The old wizard leveled a stony glare at the young blonde. "Tough." Was all he said causing Draco to sputter in shock.

"What did you just say?"

"I said tough," Dumbledore repeated coldly, "Sometimes we must do what we have to do. Do you think I liked sending Severus to spy on Tom? Do you think I liked sending people into danger? Do you think I wanted to send Harry to those horrible relatives of his?"

"Then why did you?" Draco growled. Dumbledore's last question had hit a sore spot that Draco hadn't even noticed before. "They locked him in a cupboard and you knew. How could you leave him there when you knew how they treated him? You should have taken him and raised him, maybe then he would have been better prepared for fulfilling that stupid prophecy."

Dumbledore nodded in agreement. "O yes, I could have taken young Harry under my wing. Brought him to Hogwarts, trained him up good and proper. Even at a young age he showed promise and I knew he had power to spare. I could have molded him, turned him into a warrior, made him my weapon against Tom…and ANYONE who stood in my way. For the greater good Mr. Malfoy, with Harry by my side we could have accomplished anything!"

The old wizard ended his speech with a flourish, leaving Draco to stare dumbly, mouth gaping. "But…but you were one of the good guys," he sputtered. "No, you were THE good guy! You would never have done that to Potter, your golden boy."

"You would be surprised how easily people can be corrupted by power or even the lust for it," stated Dumbledore.

A picture of Lucius Malfoy jumped into Draco's mind. The man had always lusted for power and what had it gotten him? "My father was that way," Draco replied with a nod, "And the Dark Lord. But they were dark, not like you."

"There is no such thing as light and dark Draco," Dumbledore explained with cold blue eyes. "Harry came to realize that, I'm surprised that you have not come to the same conclusion as well."

Suddenly Dumbledore cocked his head to one side as if listening to something very far away. "What is it?" Draco questioned nervously.

"I believe someone is headed in this direction. Perhaps you should hide Mr. Malfoy."

Draco rushed to the closet and shut the doors behind him, doing his best to quiet the sound of his fast heartbeat and quick breathing. A few seconds later the door to Harry's quarters opened with a slow creek. In walked Neville Longbottom, half-dragging, half-carrying, a very drunk Harry Potter.

"Don't leave me alone here," Harry whined as Neville sat him down on the sofa. "Not alone Neville, stay with me. I won't tell your wife."

Draco's jaw dropped at the same time Longbottom's did. "Harry, you don't know what your saying mate. Get some sleep."

With hurried steps, the married wizard rushed out of the room, closing the door with an audible bang. Harry let out a sigh and slouched down into the gaudy red cushions of the sofa. Draco watched through the slits in the closet door as Harry's glazed emerald eyes narrowed at the sight of his former Headmaster.

"So, you're back again," Harry slurred drunkenly, "You've got a lot of nerve old man." Tom let out a loud hiss, catching Potter's attention. "You stay out of this Riddle."

"Perhaps you should take Mr. Longbottom's advice and get some rest."

"Mr. Longbottom?" Harry snorted. "Why can't you call him Neville? Not special enough. He did help save the world and all, but he's still 'Mr. Longbottom', but I'm Harry."

Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "I will not argue with you when you are like this."

"Like what?" Harry rose from the couch and stomped toward the portrait.

For a moment Draco thought he was going to punch through the canvas but instead he gripped one side of the frame and pulled it away from the wall. Instantly a secret cubby was revealed. Draco couldn't see inside from his vantage point but a moment later Potter emerged with a half-empty bottle of Ogden's, which he proceeded to drink as if it were butterbeer. The Slytherin couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Like a sip?" Harry offered, shaking the bottle before Dumbledore's eyes. "Nope, forgot, you're dead. Convenient excuse. Didn't help me though, did it? Go back and save your friends Harry or go on and be with the people who love you."

Draco nearly shouted as the bottle of Ogden's came flying toward him, smashing a second later on the closet door. Small bits of glass and liquor rained over top of him but he managed to keep his mouth firmly shut.

"A trick, that's all that was! What did it matter if I went back or not? Everyone dies. Everyone except the bloody Boy-Who-Never-Bloody-Dies."

"Harry," Dumbledore chided softly, "Don't speak like that. We all have a path to follow. It's not as if you're completely alone. I believe you just came from a party full of people who were there to welcome you back home."

A sad laugh escaped the Boy-Who-Lived as he once again collapsed onto the sofa. "Home, that's a laugh. Everything's different now. All my old friends have moved on with their lives, leaving me here with Malfoy and Snape."

"I thought you and Mr. Malfoy were starting to get on quite well?"

Draco's ears perked up at the sound of his name. "I don't know," Harry admitted. "Things are different now and I don't know if I like it. I knew how to deal with the loud mouthed, spoiled brat, from back in school, but this new Malfoy? I just don't know."

"Spoiled brat!" Draco mouthed quietly.

"Give him a chance Harry," urged Dumbledore. "I think you'll find that you both have some common ground to stand on. Perhaps he could help with…"

"No!" Harry hissed angrily. "It's not a problem. I can take care of myself as long as I have a job." He rubbed his bad eye under its patch while his good eye began to droop.

Dumbledore smiled knowingly. "Good-night Harry."

"Good-night Albus," the younger wizard replied through a loud yawn. A soft hiss was heard and then the room fell silent. Draco waited a few moments before quietly opening the closet door and slipping away.


	13. Chapter 13

The early morning sky was still dark as Severus opened his office door and moved to sit behind his desk. An odd feeling surrounded him this morning, almost as if something was trying to call his attention but every time he finally listened, that something was gone. A pair of twinkling blue eyes regarded him with concern.

"Did you sleep well Severus?" Dumbledore asked from within his frame.

Severus shook his head and turned his attention to the former headmaster's portrait. "I had the most horrible dream. I seem to have forgotten most of it but I do remember that you were there and I wanted to go with you, but Potter was holding me back for some reason." He gave his former friend a questioning look. "What happened to me before the Dark Lord's defeat? No one has ever explained."

"I'm sorry my friend, but sadly I was not there so I do not know. Mr. Potter may know…"

"No," Severus interrupted angrily, "I will not…I can not…"

The red hue of sunrise outlined the Headmaster's pale features as he leaned forward over the large desk with his face in his hands. Fawkes cooed softly from his perch, doing his best to calm his master. Severus sighed in response to the noise but his brow remained furrowed and his jaw firmly clenched.

He remembered back to a night long ago, not the night of the Dark Lord's defeat but one even farther in the past when he'd fallen to his knees in front of his savior and begged. Severus wasn't the type of man to beg, but he had begged that night. Anything, that's what he'd said he'd do, anything to get her back. Surely there was a potion or a spell, something to change her cold, gray skin to the familiar warm glow he remembered so vividly. He was prepared to sacrifice, but there was nothing to sacrifice for, she was gone.

"No one comes back from the dead," Severus grumbled from behind his palms. "But I did, somehow Potter brought me back. But how is the question…"

"How and not why?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

Severus nodded. Dumbledore had a point. Why would Potter bring him back? The boy had always hated him just as much as he had hated the boy. Severus rubbed his brow wearily. So many questions, and only one way to get answers.

"One can never be sure of why a Gryffindor does anything," Phinneas Nigellus put in from his frame situated next to Dumbledore's. "One minute they despise you and the next they're saving you're life. At least with a Slytherin you can be certain of where you stand."

Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly. "If you'd like to remember what happened Severus, my old pensieve may be just the thing you need."

The headmaster's dark eyes widened in surprise. How could he overlooked a solution so simple? Perhaps it was because he'd locked the pensieve away with most of his worst memories contained within its silver depths. He shuddered at the mere thought of unlocking those memories once again.

"But my memory of that night is muddled and full of holes," Severus explained in a defeated tone, "How can it be of any use?"

"What is the last thing you remember?" Dumbledore asked.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "I was in the Shrieking Shack and I knew I was dying. Potter came out of nowhere and I gave him the memories I had of Lily and of my conversations with you. After that, I can only remember bits and pieces."

"Well, it's a start anyway," Dumbledore stated cheerfully. "Think back to the beginning and pull, the rest should come."

The pensieve sat in one of the locked cabinets off to his right. Severus removed it with shaky hands, placing it on his desk. He eyed his wand and then glanced at Dumbledore. Surely it can't be so easy. But why not? There was no reason he shouldn't be able to remember that night. No memory charms had been placed on him. With a sigh he placed the point of his wand at his temple and thought back to the night in the Shrieking Shack when the Dark Lord's snake had supposedly killed him.

A silvery thread followed his wand as he pulled it away from his head. He dropped it in the pensieve and watched it swirl for a moment before poking at the surface with his wand. He took a deep breath and held it in. It was a habit he'd never been able to break. A side effect of his muggle upbringing, he supposed. The pensieve always reminded him of diving into a lake full of murky water.

**DSz**

The staff room was nearly full by the time Harry stumbled through the doorway, his head clutched in one hand. Minerva gave him a disapproving look but he barely noticed since his entire brain was focused on the coffee pot across the room. Halfway there a strange looking phial was held out in front of his eyes.

"This is much better than that swill," Draco assured, "Your head should clear in a snap."

Harry eyed the small glass container warily. It could be some kind of trick. There were plenty of WWW products that looked just like everyday potions. It would be just like Malfoy to kick him while he's down.

"It's not poison Potter, just take it." The blonde shoved the phial into his hand and walked away in a huff.

Minerva patted Harry on the shoulder and offered him a knowing grin. "Just take it Harry. I doubt you'll make it through the staff meeting in the shape you're in now."

Shrugging, he downed the pale green liquid and instantly felt the fog lifting from his mind. Harry held the phial out, eyes wide in surprise, not quite believing that Malfoy had actually helped him. And he'd done it voluntarily, which was all the more surprising!

"Thanks Malfoy," Harry said as he sat down next to the Slytherin.

"Don't mention it Potter," Malfoy replied, smiling slyly, "Couldn't have you falling all over the place, now could we?" He paused for a moment. "Had a good time at your party then?"

Harry smiled. "The best! I couldn't believe how many people showed up. Some of them I didn't even know."

"Of course everyone wanted to have a good look at the Boy Who Lived," Draco stated knowingly, "They all like a good show."

"I know." Harry's smile fell sharply. "That's the part I didn't like. I think I would have been happier if it would have just been a few good friends and that's it, but Neville planned it so I had no say on who was invited."

The apologetic look on Harry's face took Draco by surprise. "He should have had the good sense to only invite your friends. You'd think Longbottom would know how much you don't like to be gawked at. Even I know that."

"You do?"

"Look Harry, we might not always get along but I know how it feels to be stared at like some kind of strange animal. After the Dark Lord was defeated, I couldn't go anywhere because everyone was always staring or pointing."

Harry's jaw dropped. "Are you serious? But your Draco Malfoy!"

"The son of a Death Eater," Draco stated in a harsh tone. "I can't even walk down Diagon Alley without witches and wizards running away. That's why I stick to Knockturn Alley, I still get some respect there."

"I'm sorry." The look on Harry's face told him that the other man truly meant it.

"Don't be," Draco sighed. "That's the price I pay for picking the losing side." He held up a hand when Harry opened his mouth to protest. "No, all of the blame can't be put on my father. We all make our own choices. Look at Severus, he made a bad choice and then he did his best to make up for it. I could have done that but I was so sure that I was on the winning side." Draco shrugged. "O well, it's in the past now."

"Then let's not talk about it anymore," Harry replied, offering Draco a glowing smile. "The whole wizarding world thinks they know us but they only see Draco Malfoy, son of a Death Eater and Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. We both know that we're not those people anymore, if we ever really were. Let's not spend all of our time trying to live up to those roles when we don't have to."

Draco crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, considering Harry's words. Finally he sighed and his lips cracked into a sly grin. "You're still a Gryffindor."

"So was that a no? Do you really want to go back to hating each other?" Harry questioned angrily.

"I was merely going to point out that you are a Gryffindor through and through," Draco replied, motioning toward the other wizard with one pale hand. "Which means that it's only right you have a Slytherin around to keep you from doing anything stupid."

Harry grinned. He knew that was 'Draconese' for 'yes'.

"Where in the world is Severus?" Minerva asked loudly. "Has anyone seen him this morning? He's never been late before."

"He wasn't at breakfast," Flitwick chimed in from across the table.

"He did have a bit much to drink last night," Harry stated in the most innocent tone he could muster. "I'll go see if he's in his office." He turned to get up but an idea hit him. "Do you have any more of that potion?" He whispered to Draco. The other wizard nodded and handed him a small phial from inside his robes. "Thanks."

Harry found Snape's office completely empty except for Fawkes who was sitting on his perch, calmly preening his feathers. A familiar bowl of silvery liquid sat on the Headmaster's desk. He eyed the pensieve warily, remembering his past experiences with the magical item.

"Go to him Harry," Dumbledore urged from within his frame. "He will need you."

Harry shook his head, not taking his eyes from the swirling liquid. "He wouldn't want that. Not after everything that happened between us. He's trying to remember that night, isn't he? The night he…" Harry's voice trailed off into silence.

"He died," Dumbledore finished. "You know what he's going through. You've been in the same place he was."

"But I remember it all," Harry disagreed, "He doesn't remember. It's better if he doesn't."

"He will," Dumbledore interrupted, "and he will want to know why. You must tell him."

A sigh escaped the Boy Who Lived, now a broken and fragile man, as he stepped toward the pensieve. He eyed the bowl with obvious uncertainty before taking a deep breath and plunging down into its murky depths. With a loud gasp he opened his eyes and scanned the area in front of him for any sign of Snape.

"Is that you Potter?" Severus asked in confusion, "Or am I remembering something new?"

A white mist surrounded them and Harry instantly understood that Severus was trapped within his memories. He'd gone as far as he could, his mind could take him no further. Harry reached out and took the frightened Headmaster's hand.

"It's really me," Harry replied assuredly.

"I can't remember what happened that night. I've gone over it again and again, but I can't remember."

"Then forget about it all," Harry urged, "It's not worth remembering. Why can't you just leave it be?"

Severus pushed the other man away with an angry growl. "I can't go on forever with this empty space inside me. I have to know Potter. What did you do to me?"

The Potions Master's eyes were wild and confused. Harry had never seen the man so out of sorts. Gone was the cool and collected façade that the man had held onto for years, in its place was a visage too horrific for Harry to meet eye to eye. Even when Severus grabbed him beneath the chin and turned his head, Harry continued to look away.

"Show me Potter," he pleaded.

Finally Harry could take no more. Grabbing the other man's arm, he pulled him up and out. They both landed with a loud thud on the floor of the Headmaster's office. Severus looked around in confusion while Harry worked to pull himself up with the help of his cane.

"Leave it Snape," Harry hissed, his cane already tapping swiftly toward the door.

Severus reached a hand toward the Boy Who Lived. "Wait, please. What is so horrifying that you'd hide it away?"

It was the sad sound of Snape's voice, tugging on Harry's heartstrings, which caused him to pause, his palm stopped over the door handle. "I died that night and came back," he responded, watching the Headmaster's reaction over his shoulder with his one good eye. "It's like a dream that never leaves you alone. I see it every time I close my eyes. I don't want you to have to live like that. I don't think you'd be able to handle it and you'd do something…do something you shouldn't."

"You think I would take my own life…just for a memory? I am stronger than you think Mr. Potter. Certainly if you can handle…"

"It's not about handling anything Snape!" Harry interrupted loudly. "It's about having the choice."

Severus watched as Harry limped out the door. It shut with a loud bang, leaving him alone in his office. He eyed the wall of long dead witches and wizards, contemplating what wondrous thing must lie beyond death that would cause the most powerful wizard alive to wish for the end. Straightening his robes as he stood, he decided that he would find out…whatever the cost.

**DSz**

"Harry!" There was a screech and then a slap to his arm. "Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley," he apologized, "The staff meeting was over early and I didn't have anything else to do. Is there something I can help with?"

Mrs. Weasley pointed to the table. "I'm afraid there will only be five of us today. Fred is too busy to make it. Ginny and Colin should be here soon though and Arthur is out in the shed with some muggle invention that I'm not allowed to see." She let out a loud huff of disapproval at her husband's actions.

Harry set the table quickly and then made his way out to the shed to see what new muggle invention Mr. Weasley was tinkering with. He had to fight back laughter as he opened the shed door to find the older wizard waving a wand over a television set.

"Close the door," he hissed, catching sight of Harry.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing to that TV?"

Mr. Weasley grinned wildly. "It's for Molly's birthday next month. It's October 30th, you know, so I've got less than two months to get it working. Won't it be wonderful for her though? She'll have something to keep her company during the day!"

"I didn't know she was lonely."

"Really Harry, I've got to get this working. It's either this or she'll want another baby soon. She's got that twinkle in her eye every time Ginny's over."

"But won't a grandchild be enough," Harry chuckled, "That should keep her busy."

"It's not the same thing," Mr. Weasley groaned, "Trust me, it won't be enough. Now what do you know about these contraptions?"

A few hours later they stepped out of the shed with broad grins plastered on both their faces. They were able to get one channel to work. Of course the picture was upside down, but it was still a start and Mr.Weasley proclaimed that if he couldn't get it to work better than that, then he'd just have to turn it over. Either way, it should be enough to keep Molly satisfied and move her thoughts away from the creation of any new family members.

"Have you thought about settling down Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked as they rinsed their hands on the outside spigot.

Harry frowned. "You mean like a family of my own?" Mr. Weasley nodded and Harry shook his head. "I doubt that'll ever happen now. Look at me." He motioned to his face. "No one's going to want to look at this everyday."

"Maybe you should work on building ties with your Mother's family," Mr. Weasley suggested, watching Harry's reaction closely. "Ginny told me you'd been to see them and it went fairly well."

"It did," Harry nodded, "but I only talked to Aunt Petunia. I don't know if I'm ready to see Dudley again. He's got a family now. Maybe he won't want his freak of a cousin coming around."

A strong hand clapped Harry on the shoulder. "I can't imagine that he wouldn't be proud to have you as part of his family Harry. I know we've always been proud to count you as part of ours."

"Thanks Mr. Weasley. That means a lot coming from you."

"Now we just have to work on getting you to call me Arthur, instead of Mr. Weasley all the time. It makes me feel very old."

"I'll work on it Mr. Weasley," Harry responded with a cheeky smile, causing the other man to laugh heartily.


	14. Chapter 14

"I have to say that I'm surprised. In all the years I've known you, I don't think I've ever seen you this out of sorts. Late for a staff meeting? The Severus I know would never allow anything to manipulate his emotions in such a way."

The Headmaster could not bring himself to meet the glare of his Deputy Headmistress. "I apologize Minerva. A personal matter has been interfering with my ability to do my job and I have no one to blame but myself."

"We have never been the best of friends but I would wager that no one alive knows you as well as I do. You can talk to me Severus; anything you say will stay between us. Tell me what's haunting you. Is it Harry?"

Severus shook his head. "No, it's not Potter." He shook his head again. "Perhaps it is, but it's not his fault, not really. Do you remember the night the Dark Lord was finally destroyed?" He looked up and found Minerva's gaze no longer focused on him, but staring glassy-eyed at the open window. A soft breeze rustled the curtains as she began to speak.

"How can I forget? It felt as if a great weight was lifted off the world's shoulders. I don't think I'll ever feel so calm and at peace yet excited and jubilant at the same time." She turned toward Severus, meeting his dark eyes with a soft look from her own. "It's not often that one is able to witness history in the making. I wish you could have been there. The way Harry just appeared out of nowhere…after we all thought he had been killed!"

"So he did come back from the dead," Severus mulled.

Minerva shrugged. "Who knows? He might have played a trick on the Death Eaters. I suppose he's the only one who knows for sure."

"No, he did it, I know he did and he brought me back somehow." He reached out to grip the concerned witch's hand. "I can't remember what I saw when I was there and he won't help me to, so what am I to do now Minerva, how can I go on knowing that I saw what was beyond but can't remember a lick of it?"

"Surely there's a reason he thinks you shouldn't see it."

"He thinks I would…that I would attempt to return to that place."

She patted Severus' hand. "You will return there someday Severus, we all will."

The Headmaster's whole body shook as he pulled away. "What if I don't get back there?"

"I don't understand," Minerva stated, giving him a confused look.

"What if I end up…somewhere else? I was a Death Eater once and I did horrible things. What if that was my only chance for paradise and next time I won't be so lucky…"

Minerva sat down with a loud huff. "Why would you even think such a thing?" She grabbed his chin and forced his eyes to meet her own. "In all my years I don't think I've ever met a man as brave and self-sacrificing as the one I see before me now. You have made mistakes in your life as we all have, but they are so eclipsed by the good that you've accomplished that there's no use even mentioning them now."

"Great Merlin Severus!" She exclaimed, shaking his head with her hand. "You helped save the world and yet you still see yourself as some kind of pariah. Besides that, you've forgotten one little detail."

"What's that?" Severus questioned, eyes wide and curious, reminding Minerva more of a desperate young boy then a powerful adult wizard.

Minerva offered him her most motherly smile. "Albus would never allow you to spend eternity alone."

**DSz**

The next week passed quickly but easily. Harry could already feel himself falling into a routine and he was really beginning to enjoy his job. Each day held a new discovery for his students and it was exhilarating to follow them on their journeys. Of course some students made it harder then others.

Many of the Slytherins openly despised him but he could tell that he was slowly earning their respect, which was more than enough for him. He didn't need every student fawning over him; he just needed them to learn. If they learned more by trying to show him up or make him look foolish, so be it.

Saturday morning loomed bright and cheerful. A nice change from the constant thunderstorms of the past week. Draco came bounding into the Great Hall in obvious good spirits. He greeted Severus cheerfully and took the seat to Harry's right.

"Someone's in a good mood this morning," Harry commented, giving Draco a curious look.

"Of course I am," Draco stated cheerfully, "I've got two tickets to the Harpies match tonight. They're playing the Cannons, it should be a massacre." He watched Harry from the corner of his eye. "Would you like to go?"

Harry was so surprised by the request that he nearly spit his pumpkin juice across the table. "Me?" He questioned, eyes wide in shock. "You want me to go with you?"

"Well who else would I ask? Severus isn't much for Quidditch and this is somewhat short notice. If you're not interested…"

"I'm interested," Harry spat out quickly, maybe a little too quickly. His cheeks turned a deep red. "I mean, I'd love to go. It'd be great to get away for the night. Have you asked Severus yet?"

"It's fine with me," Severus put in from behind the morning's copy of the Prophet. "Although I don't know why you're bothering to go. The Cannons are guaranteed to lose."

Harry grinned slyly. "Would you like to put money on that?"

Severus lowered the paper slowly. "Are you saying that you would bet against the Harpies in a match against the Cannons? Are you sure that eye patch isn't cutting off the circulation to your brain?"

"C'mon. Let's go ten galleons at ten to one odds."

The other man contemplated the offer for a moment and then gave him a sharp nod. "I'll take that bet. Although I'm surprised that you're so eager to part with your money considering how much you seem to be spending on potions."

"What do you mean?" Harry questioned in a strained tone.

"Never mind," Severus replied, disappearing behind the Prophet once more. "You do seem to get a lot of packages."

Harry pushed the package he'd just received under his chair. "I don't know what you're talking about. They're just care packages from friends in America, no big deal." He waited for a snide comment from the headmaster, but none came which made Harry feel even more wary.

Apparently he wasn't being as secretive as he thought. Of course if anyone were going to find out about his little problem it would be Severus. It was impossible to hide anything from the former spy. He seemed to know everything that went on in the castle…just like Dumbledore, a bitter, cynical version of Dumbledore. Harry snorted at the thought and suddenly the paper rustled in Snape's hands.

"I heard that," Severus stated in an amused tone, leaving Harry to wonder if the man meant the snorting sound he'd just made or if Severus could actually hear his thoughts.

Draco seemed to have missed the whole conversation between Harry and Severus. "So you'll go then? The match is at four o'clock. I've already arranged for a port key from Hogsmeade."

"Sure, sounds great!"

"Perhaps after the game we can stop for a bite to eat at the Leaky Cauldron, since we'll be in London anyway."

Harry nodded in agreement. "Do you mind if we make another stop? I haven't been to see George's place yet. I've heard he's got quite the display."

"One you have to see to believe," Draco replied with a broad grin. "I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall at two-thirty, that ought to give us plenty of time."

After breakfast Harry retired to his office and grabbed a bit of parchment. He'd been thinking about Aunt Petunia's letter all week and, after careful deliberation, decided to reply. What harm could there be in regular correspondence? None that Harry could see.

_Dear Aunt Petunia,_

_I was surprised to get your letter. I can't believe you found your way to Diagon Alley and even bought yourself an owl! I'm very proud of you, what you did took a lot of courage. Perhaps I should take a lesson from you and be more courageous._

_I've still got Dudley's address. Haven't done anything with it yet, but I haven't thrown it away. I suppose I still need some time to think things through. There's a lot of bad blood between Dudley and I, and I need to make sure that I can overcome those negative feelings or else I could end up doing more harm then good._

_My classes are going fine. I was scared at first but I'm really getting into the swing of things now. I know the names of almost all of my students and I've managed to keep them all from seriously maiming themselves. Quite an accomplishment for a DADA professor!_

_Tonight I'm going to a Quidditch match with a fellow professor. His name is Draco Malfoy and he teaches Potions. I don't know if I ever mentioned him while I was a student at Hogwarts, but we never got along very well. We're trying to change that now with somewhat spotty results. One minute we're at each other's throats and the next I feel like we're the best of friends. It's maddening._

_I suppose I better end this letter now. I've got essays to grade and a pixie hiding in my office that isn't going to catch itself._

_Hope to hear from you soon,  
__Harry_

Harry waited nervously in the Entrance Hall, smoothing his robes every few seconds. He was wearing his best casual robes, a deep green set with a pale gold lining. The snakehead cane had been put away in favor of his silver cane with the simple round head. He checked his watch and patted down his hair.

"You look very nice sir," a small voice stated from behind him. Harry swung around in surprise and found the Longbottom girl grinning up at him, a slight flush to her cheeks.

Harry checked the hall to see if anyone else was around. "Do you think the eye patch is too much?" He pointed to the silver, triangle shaped patch covering his bad eye.

The tiny witch shook her head. "Of course not sir." Her blush deepened. "It makes you look very distinguished."

"I just want to make sure I don't look like a bum," Harry stated nervously.

"You certainly don't look like a bum!" She exclaimed. "If I might ask sir…are you going on a date?"

Harry's jaw dropped. "A date? Of course not. I'm just going with Professor Malfoy to a Quidditch match."

"I see." Hermione's eyes looked him over a final time before she bounded away down the hall.

A few minutes later she returned, a group of giggling girls gathered around her. "I told you," Harry heard her whisper to the other young witches as they made their way past him, all of them staring unabashedly at the famous wizard. Harry scowled and turned away. Things were much easier when all the students were afraid of him. Much easier.

"Ready to go Potter?" Draco questioned as he stepped around the corner and into the Entrance Hall. He paused for a moment and looked the Boy Who Lived up and down. "Well, at least you clean up well."

Harry blushed. "I'm wearing the best casual robes I've got. It was either this or dress robes."

"You look fine." The blonde wizard waved his hand dismissively. "Let's get going. I don't want to miss the pre-match warm-up drills."

A few hours later Harry found himself in one of the oddest situations of his life. He was sitting next to Draco Malfoy, watching a Cannons match and, surprisingly enough, thoroughly enjoying every minute. He couldn't believe that he'd never realized how interesting Draco could be. The man seemed to know everything that was going on in the wizarding world from politics to Quidditch and even the most recent spell creation breakthroughs.

"You'd be surprised what they can do with bones these days." Draco pointed to Harry's bad leg. "I bet they could do something about that at St. Mungo's. There's a healer there, Augustus Pye I believe his name is, and he's doing some revolutionary things using muggle techniques mixed with magic."

"August Pye," Harry murmured, "Why does that name sound familiar?" Harry shrugged. "Maybe I'll make an appointment. I suppose it can't hurt to have a second opinion. The healers in America couldn't do anything."

"Well most of the healers at St. Mungo's will probably tell you the same thing the healers in America did, but that Pye, he's ahead of the pack. I've been corresponding with him on funding some of his research."

Harry gave him a surprised look. "You, funding medical research? That sounds almost like a Malfoy being charitable…I don't believe it!"

"Just imagine how many people could be helped," Draco stated, ignoring the other wizard's sarcastic comment, "and imagine how much they'd pay."

"There's the Malfoy we all know and love," Harry chuckled.

Suddenly the whole stadium erupted in cheers. Both men looked around to see what happened. They'd both been so engaged in their conversation that they'd forgotten all about the game. Harry's jaw dropped as the Cannons seeker flew by, a small golden ball clutched tightly in her hand.

"I don't believe it," Draco mumbled dumbly, "The Cannons won, one-fifty to forty. I don't believe it."

"Wow," Harry responded, still in shock. Then he remembered his bet with Snape and that brought him out of his stupor. "Snape owes me," he exclaimed, punching the air with one fist.

Draco laughed at the other man's antics. "Let's go get something to eat. I'm famished."

"Wait a moment," Harry urged, noticing that no one had left the stadium yet. "I think…" His words were cut off as a loud bang echoed through the stadium. Both men stood in silence and watched the orange fireworks light up the sky.


	15. Chapter 15

The shop windows' were dark by the time the two wizards made their way down Diagon Alley. One shop remained open, a shop giving off enough light to brighten most of the street around it. Harry came to a stop, jaw open in awed wonder.

"Bloody hell," he whispered and Draco nodded in agreement.

Weasley Wizard Wheezes' had expanded its operation in Diagon Alley, buying up the buildings surrounding it as the years went by. Now Harry stood looking up at a monstrosity of epic proportions.

There were windows from bottom to top and all had their own brightly lit displays. Each seemed tailored to different needs. Harry looked to one and could see Skiving Snackboxes and Puking Pastilles, while another held Notice-Me-Not Necklaces and a myriad of different items to produce temporary invisibility.

As they entered the shop Harry noticed the place seemed to be empty. Then a door toward the back opened and a man in dark robes slipped out. He pushed quickly past them, head down, and then he disappeared into the night. Harry grinned. George probably does his most lucrative business at night.

"Harry!" George exclaimed cheerfully, coming out of the room the dark robed man had just come from. "You've finally come to see the place."

"I can't believe you've done all this," Harry sputtered, "I'm amazed!"

George came up and took Harry's free hand. "It's all thanks to you mate. All of this," he gestured to the air around him, "Is all because you believed in Fred and me. That means a lot."

"Well…it was no…"

"Nevermind that you saved the world," Draco snorted derisively. "That whole evil Dark Lord thing would have definitely thrown a kink in your business plans."

"Too right," George chuckled. Then he pulled Harry over to whisper in his ear. "I've got a Malfoy gift bag all ready for you. It's a fifteen prong attack so just say the word and it's yours."

Harry laughed aloud. "That won't be necessary. Draco and I are…sort of friends now, kind of…in a weird way."

"Say no more," George said, backing away with his hands raised. "Whatever Harry wants, Harry gets. Now let me give you a tour of the place."

Draco browsed the shelves while George dragged Harry around the shop. He was quite impressed with many of the new items George was offering. The redhead and his sister are geniuses, he said to himself as he pulled a bottle of temporary love potion off the shelf closest to him. Suddenly the sound of soft footfalls caught his attention. Someone was moving toward the door.

"Is someone there?" The footfalls paused for a moment and then started again, this time faster and louder. "Hey you!" Draco yelled at the departing witch. He groaned when he saw her disapparate outside the door, a camera under one arm.

"What's going on down there?" George questioned as he walked down the stairs, Harry following closely behind. "Was there a thief? Don't tell me you couldn't stop a common street rat!"

"It was no thief," Draco grumbled, "It was a photographer."

"A photographer," Harry blanched. "Do you think she was following us?"

Draco nodded. "I'm sure she was following you." He kicked the ground. "Damn it, I didn't even think of that."

"Don't worry about it Draco," Harry urged in a hopeful tone. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

It wasn't until Monday that Harry found out how wrong he was. He stomped into the Great Hall for supper, an annoyed expression on his face. Professor Sprout gave a little twitter as he sat down.

"Why are all the girls giggling at me?" He questioned aloud. "It's been happening all day long. Did I do something stupid? Did someday play a prank? Is my hair pink or something?" Harry pulled at his unruly black hair, trying to peek at it from the corner of his eye.

"You too?" Draco asked, giving Harry a confused look. "It's been happening to me as well. Maybe someone played a prank on the both of us."

As one they both turned to look at the Headmaster. "Don't look at me," Severus stated immediately. "I haven't noticed anything strange and I certainly haven't done anything. If I had, I would take credit for it." The two wizards couldn't argue with that logic.

Suddenly a small giggle escaped Minerva. It was an odd sound; since she wasn't the type of witch known to laugh very often, much less giggle. Without a word she passed a magazine across the table. Draco was the first to get hold of it and he immediately dropped it after getting a look at the cover.

"What is it?" Harry questioned fearfully. With shaky hands he lifted the newest issue of Witch's Weekly and then gasped so loudly that all of the students turned to look.

On the cover was a picture of Harry and Draco, obviously taken when they were at the Chuddley Cannons game. Both men were laughing and smiling. At one point Harry even patted Draco on the back. It wasn't the photo that bothered Harry; it was the big bold letters across the page.

**BLACK & WHITE, THE WIZARDING WORLD'S TWO MOST ELIGIBLE BACHELOR'S**

"Black and White?" Harry questioned.

"I think that's in reference to your hair and also your allegiances. You have black hair and are a good wizard while Draco has blonde hair and is an evil wizard," Snape explained sagely.

"Hey!" Draco exclaimed. "I'm not evil! Let me see that!" He snatched the magazine from Harry's hands and opened it to the article inside.

"Read it aloud. I want to hear what it says," Harry urged. "But not too loud, I don't want the students to hear."

Minerva reached out to pat his leg. "They've already read it dear. Why do you think they're all giggling like idiots?"

"Including you," Snape commented snidely.

_One of our photographers was in attendance at the recent Chuddley Cannons game, when who should she see but none other than Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, and Draco Malfoy, son of the Dark Lord's right hand man. While she was not able to speak to the two men, she was able to get some great pictures. Enjoy!_

Harry looked over Draco's shoulder to see two whole pages devoted to various photos of the two of them. Draco flipped to the next page.

_We showed these pictures to various witches and wizards and asked them who they would choose; the brave and heroic Harry Potter or the cool, dignified Draco Malfoy. How did our readers respond?_

"_If I had to chose, it would definitely be Harry Potter. Look how passionate he was about saving the world, just imagine what else he'd be passionate about!" – Mary, Hogsmeade_

"_Definitely Draco Malfoy. He's got those icy blue eyes and that pale skin, just like a doll. An evil doll who'd probably do despicable things to you!" – Oliver, London_

"_I would have to chose the Boy Who Lived. I think he's even hotter now with that cane and eye patch. He looks so dangerous and rugged. Don't get me wrong. He was cute when he was younger, but now you can tell he's a man." – Richard, Diagon Alley_

"_Why chose one or the other? I'd want both. Just imagine that! On second thought, why would they even need me? They look like they make a pretty good pair already! Harry and Draco Potter, has a nice ring to it. – Ginny, Hogsmeade_

The magazine crumpled in Harry's hands. "Ginny dies on Sunday."

Draco grinned evilly and nodded in agreement. "I think I might join you for lunch at the Weasley's."

**dSz**

The air surrounding Hogwarts was cool and crisp, a reminder to all that fall had come and winter would soon follow. Harry scanned the grounds, watching as his seventh year Gryffindor/Slytherin defense class practiced dueling techniques. He'd split the class into two teams and told them the rules, nothing permanent and the game goes until everyone on a team is completely defeated.

Small crates and barrels were scattered about the grounds. They'd been created by McGonagall's third year transfiguration classes from small stones and pieces of wood. Her students hadn't quite gotten the hang of it yet and Harry chuckled every time there was a small popping noise and one of his students lost their cover.

"Better find another barrel Brown," he called out to Ian Brown as the barrel the young boy was hiding behind suddenly transfigured back into a small pebble.

The black-haired wizard scrambled behind a crate, shooting off a few hexes to distract the other team. Suddenly a scream rang out and one of the Slytherin students, Elsie Higgs, came sprinting across the grounds from the direction of the Forbidden Forest. Harry groaned, he'd been worried about this.

"Calm down Miss Higgs and tell me what happened," Harry urged the frantic young witch.

"Angela and I were at the outskirts of the forest sir," she began after a deep breath, "Angela wanted to go deeper in, I tried to stop her but then she just disappeared!"

Angela Dorkins, one of the seventh year Gryffindors. Harry had mixed the two houses for the team, hoping that it would keep them from fighting. He also hoped that the Gryffindor's would keep the Slytherin's from cheating while the Slytherin's would keep the Gryffindor's from any foolish acts of bravery.

"I told everyone the forest was off limits, didn't I?" The young girl nodded. Harry blew the whistle hanging around his neck and the students reluctantly emerged from their hiding places. "Class dismissed for the day. I've got a wayward student to find."

"But who won?" One of the Gryffindor boys questioned loudly.

"The Orange team has been disqualified since Miss Dorkins broke the rules." The rest of the orange team groaned. Harry turned to Elsie. "Go and inform the Headmaster that Miss Dorkins is missing and tell him that I've gone into the forest to look for her. If I don't return in an hour then he should send help." Elsie nodded, her brown curls bouncing vigorously off her round cheeks. Then she was off like a shot, the rest of her classmates running behind her.

Harry entered the forest without hesitation. There was nothing for him to fear in these trees. He was well aware of the creatures that resided in the Forbidden Forest and he knew how to handle each beast quite easily. The sound of a twig snapping to his right drew his attention and his wand was up before he even turned his head.

"Hello Harry Potter," a calm and wise voice greeted. A branch was suddenly pushed out of the way and a large centaur stepped into the clearing.

"Firenze!" Harry exclaimed. "I'd wondered what'd become of you. So the herd took you back then?"

Firenze nodded sagely. "They were inspired by your courage Harry Potter. You were so young and frightened, and yet you faced the greatest of evils. Now I hear you are teaching at the school. Do you think this path you have chosen is the correct one?"

"What do you mean?" Harry gave him a concerned look. "What could be wrong with me teaching?"

The centaur ignored his question. "The young witch you are looking for is not very far from here. She fell into an uncovered well."

"Has she been hurt?"

Firenze shook his head. "A small bump on her head, but she will be fine." The centaur turned to leave but paused for a moment. "The stars tell of a long lonely road."

"Do they now?" Harry asked in an annoyed tone. "I could've told you that."

"Not all roads must be walked alone," Firenze added, "Good-bye Harry Potter." Then the centaur was gone as if he'd never been there.

By the time Harry made it back to the castle with Angela in tow, a half hour had already passed. Severus was waiting in the Entrance Hall, arms crossed over his chest and a frustrated look on his face. The Headmaster followed silently as Harry ushered the young witch to the Hospital Wing.

"I hope you don't plan on putting the students in lift threatening situations on a daily basis. I don't think the board would like it."

"It was an accident Severus," Harry growled. "We were just doing some dueling practice outside."

"I know," Severus sneered, "I saw your little obstacle course. May I ask what war you are training the students for since there isn't one going on at the moment? Not one that I know of at least."

"It's always good to be prepared for anything and everything," Harry muttered, turning away from the man to head down the hall.

A strong hand fell on his shoulder, surprising him. "The danger has passed," Severus said in a calm tone. "The war is over. There is no need to be so paranoid. It's time that you left the past behind and started living in the present. Let these children be children."

"But they're not children," he grunted and pulled away from the man. "I was eleven the first time I faced Voldemort. I think a bunch of seventh years can handle a little dueling practice." He stomped to his rooms, never turning back.

Down in the Slytherin dorms poor Elsie was so relieved she could cry. She'd just gotten word that her friend Angela had been found and would be okay. The other Slytherin students urged her to come to the Great Hall and have supper.

"What've you got there Elsie?" Millicent questioned, looking at Elsie's hand with interest.

"Just a stone," Elsie replied, holding up a small black rock. "I found it out in the forest when Angela disappeared. I dropped my wand and this was lying next to it when I found it. From now on it's going to be my good luck stone."

"Looks like someone carved something on it," the other girl pointed out.

Elsie shrugged. "So, that doesn't mean it can't be good luck."


	16. Chapter 16

"Relax a bit, you can't just poke at it and expect it to go in."

"Just let me put some more grease on it first."

The Headmaster stopped short in front of the door to the Defense classroom. The two voices continued to bicker back and forth. His eyes widened in shock as he recognized who was beyond that door.

"Harry, you can't just jiggle it around and except it to go in. You've got to put a little force behind it."

"Not too much, you'll hurt it."

Finally Severus Snape's curiosity got the best of him and he slowly opened the door to take a peak inside. The room had been expanded to twice its side. The right side was free of desks but full of what appeared to be muggle exercise equipment. Hovering over one such piece of equipment was Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, engaged in an argument over inserting a screw in a hole.

"What in Merlin's name have you done to your classroom Potter?"

The boy's head jerked up immediately and he gave Severus a sheepish look. "I just needed a little more space and the castle was happy to oblige. That's not a problem, is it?"

Severus sighed and did his best to look agitated. "Please consult with me first next time you wish to make any change…Professor Potter." Harry nodded and Severus turned to go, giving both wizards one last glare before shutting the door.

One thought ran through his head as he made his way to his office. How on earth had Potter expanded his classroom? That was a feat only the Headmaster was supposed to be capable of doing. Nothing's ever simple with Potter, Severus muttered inside his head.

Back in the Defense classroom Draco Malfoy was coming to the end of his rope. He'd pulled his wand three times on the offending piece of muggle machinery but continued to be thwarted by the bloody Boy Who Lived. Apparently Harry didn't want to take any chances with his precious, Draco turned his head to the side to read the name printed on the piece of metal in front of him, StairMaster.

"Did you say something Draco?" Harry questioned, causing the other wizard to wonder if he hadn't accidentally spoken that last word aloud.

"No, nothing," Draco replied in an innocent tone. "Tell me again why you've got all of these muggle machines? What do they have to do with Defense?"

"The students here are too out of shape to do any proper practical work," Harry explained.

Draco eyes scanned the room. "This stuff must have cost a fortune. Where'd you get the money?"

"I'm not that poor." Harry looked away from the other man and mumbled something to the wall.

"What was that?" Draco questioned. "I couldn't quite hear you."

"I said, I sold some autographs to make some extra money," he explained, still not turning to face the other wizard. "No big deal." Harry cringed, preparing himself for a good round of teasing from the blonde.

"About time you started making some money off that fame of yours. Though, I didn't think you liked that sort of thing."

"I don't," Harry admitted, angrily throwing the screwdriver in his hand down to the floor.

"I thought you still owned property. What about your Godfather's house, couldn't you just sell that?" Draco could see the muscles in Harry's neck clench and then relax.

"There's too much darkness there." That was Harry's only response, he picked up the screwdriver and went back to work.

Draco shuffled his feet for a moment before bending down to help. "So, what should we do to your dear friend Ginny Weasley? The big day is tomorrow and I've got some perfectly evil ideas."

"Nothing too evil." Harry frowned.

Draco waved his hand dismissively. "Of course not."

The next day dawned bright and cheery. Draco and Harry sat next to one another at breakfast so they could work out plans for revenge. Once in awhile Draco would suggest something truly horrifying and Harry would quickly shake his head. Finally the two wizards came up with a prank they could both agree on.

Poor Ginny Weasley, she didn't know what to think when Harry asked her to walk with him after lunch. For a moment she almost felt a tiny bit of long forgotten hope well up inside her and she instantly pushed it back down. She was married now for Merlin's sake and she loves her husband, but Harry Potter always did leave her weak in the knees.

"Ginny," Harry said her name quietly, a solemn look in his eyes. They had walked far out into the back garden. So far that no one would be able to see them from the house.

"Yes Harry?" Ginny swallowed past the lump in her throat. "What is it?" Her eyes darted about nervously.

Ever so slowly Harry reached down and took one of her hands in his own. "You know I've always felt a special connection between us."

Ginny moved to pull away. "I'm married now Harry, it's a little late for this kind of talk."

"What kind of talk Ginny?" Suddenly Harry pulled her close, almost as if he was going to kiss her.

"No Harry, what are you…" Ginny's voice cut off as she heard someone come up behind her.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here," Draco sneered. "What if poor Colin saw this? What would he say?" In actuality poor Colin was hiding in the bushes, trying not to laugh.

"I didn't do anything," Ginny protested wildly.

"Doesn't look like that to me," Draco stated, holding out a camera, "And once Colin sees this picture I took, I doubt he'll see it that way. O, you are in trouble, aren't you?"

Ginny's eyes widened in surprise. "Harry will tell him that you're lying."

"Of course I won't. With Colin out of the way, we'll be free to be together…forever."

"No, this is all wrong. I'm a very pregnant, very married woman. I'm sorry Harry, I just don't love you."

Harry looked her in the eyes, a truly besotted expression on his face. "You'll learn to love me Ginny and things will be perfect. You, me…Draco, we'll all be one happy family."

"Draco!" Ginny squeaked comically.

"Of course," Harry nodded, "You were right, you know. Draco and I are together. Draco, you and me, that makes three." Harry held up three fingers. "Just think how much fun we'll have."

Harry's lips began to twitch and Draco could sense that he wouldn't be able to keep it together much longer so it was time to end their little game. "You'll never have him Weasley, he's mine and only mine!"

"I don't want him!" Ginny protested wildly.

"Of course you do. Who wouldn't want such a catch?" Draco moved so fast that Ginny had no time to stop him. He quickly pulled on her robe and dropped a whole bottle of WWW brand Itch Under Every Stitch powder directly down her back.

"What did you do?!" She roared angrily, a look of horror on her face. In seconds she was down on the ground, itching every piece of skin she could get her nails on.

"Merlin that was priceless!" Colin exclaimed as he came bursting out of the bushes. "I thought I was going to lose it."

"I know I was going to lose it," Harry chuckled.

Draco nodded. "So did I, that's why I rushed into Plan B." He looked down at the redhead as she rolled about on the ground. "I think our punishment was sufficient. Not the best I could come up with, but Harry insisted there be no permanent damage."

As they made their way toward the school gates, Draco suddenly stopped Harry in his tracks. Harry gave him a questioning look.

"I was just wondering if you were busy this evening?"

The eyebrow over Harry's good eye went up a good inch. "I've finished grading all my papers so I suppose I'm not busy."

"Don't give me that look," Draco replied with a scowl. "I was just wondering if you'd like to play a game of chess or maybe listen to some music."

"More muggle music?" Harry questioned. "That sounds fine. I'll come down after dinner." They both continued on to the castle.

"I didn't know you get lonely Draco," Harry sniggered quietly.

"Everyone gets lonely," Draco responded with a shrug. His reply surprised Harry, who was expecting the trademark Malfoy sneer and a snotty remark.

"I suppose so," Harry agreed. "I was lonely a lot when I was in America. Didn't have a lot of friends there."

"I don't know why, you're such a joy to be around," Draco stated sarcastically. "What with your frightening visage and that annoying tapping sound your cane makes everywhere you go. I'm surprised you didn't have a fan club."

Harry grinned and patted Draco on the shoulder. "Now there's the Draco Malfoy we all know and love."


	17. Chapter 17

The two enemies circled each other. Severus watched in amazement as the killing curse rebounded on the Dark Lord and the snake-like creature fell dead. It was his sixth time viewing the memory that Minerva had borrowed to him and he still was no closer to any answers.

He scanned the Great Hall as the survivors cheered for their hero. Severus was searching for something…anything out of the ordinary. Suddenly Harry whispered something to his friends and then rushed from the hall, slowing a bit as he past those who had been killed. Severus slowed as well.

There they were, all lined up in a row. Fred Weasley, an amused look on his face even in death. Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, they finally found love but it was too late. A bit like Romeo and Juliet, Severus shook his head and moved on. Then there was Colin Creevey, the young man who'd always followed Harry around like a puppy dog in love.

Wait a minute, Severus stopped short and nearly tripped over his own feet. Colin Creevey isn't dead, he's married to Ginny Weasley…he works at the Ministry…he can't be dead. But there he was, laid out with the rest, face ashen and pale. Obviously Severus couldn't touch Creevey to make sure but all outward signs pointed to the boy being thoroughly deceased.

A rush of adrenaline passed through him and he quickly pulled himself out of the memory. Before his feet hit the floor he was heading toward the floo and in a burst of green flame he was gone.

"Severus Snape!" Madam Rosmerta exclaimed in surprise. She threw down the rag she'd been using and rushed around the side of the bar. "It's only eight, we're not even open yet!"

"I apologize Rosmerta," Severus stated with a small bow, "But I'm in quite a hurry."

A dark look formed on the woman's face. "Not something bad, is it? I know Harry Potter's back at the castle." She leaned in and whispered. "Not dark wizards again, is it?"

Severus shook his head. "No, nothing like that. It's personal business."

"Well that's alright then," Rosmerta proclaimed happily, "You know I still remember that night so long ago, he was such a little boy back then, still can't believe he did what he did."

"You remember?" Severus' ears perked up.

She pointed to the front door. "Of course I do. Young Harry floated you right through that door and onto my bar. No one was around of course because of the fighting. He told me to take care of you until someone came for you and I did. About an hour later two aurors came and got you and I think they must have taken you to the school."

"So I was alive then," he muttered under his breath.

Rosmerta must have heard him. "Of course you were alive! If you hadn't been then you wouldn't be standing here today, would you?"

"Did Potter say anything else before he left?"

"Hmmm…let me think." She crossed her arms over her stomach and looked up at the ceiling. "I think I remember asking if it was all over and he told me it was, then I asked how many we'd lost and he said he didn't know for sure and he was hoping to save a few more."

Severus' eyes lit up. He shook the woman's hand and thanked her for her help. Five minutes later he was standing in front of the staircase leading up to the apartment above Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. The door opened with a creak and Ginny looked up at him blurrily. He opened his mouth to speak but was immediately interrupted by a loud sigh from the young red-haired witch.

"The products sold by Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes are for entertainment purposes only." She paused to let out a loud yawn. "Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes will not take responsibility for any Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes product used for a purpose other than entertainment, such as personal vendettas, revenge or public embarrassment. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes does not take responsibility for any physical damage, emotional damage or public embarrassment due to misuse of any Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes product. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes does not promote use of its products against teachers, administrators, public officials, law enforcement or muggles. So I'm sorry if a student is harassing you Snape, but it's not my problem."

"I assure you Mrs. Creevey that if one of my students was harassing me with one of your products, it most definitely would be a problem for you. But that is not why I'm here," Severus interrupted, "I wish to speak with your husband if he's available at the moment."

Ginny gave him a confused look and then turned her head toward the inside of the apartment. "Colin!" She screeched causing Severus to jump slightly. "Are you available at the moment?"

"Sure," Colin replied amiably. The confused expression on his face matched his wife. "Is there something I can help you with Professor Snape?"

"I need to speak to you," he replied bluntly and then leveled a glare at Ginny. "In private."

"No problem, come on in." Colin motioned to the man to enter.

"I'm going down to the store," Ginny stated warily, "Call me if you need anything." Severus didn't miss the threatening look she gave him as she left.

"Sorry about that," Colin said after his wife had gone, "She can be a bit testy in the morning. Now what brings you here Professor Snape?"

"I'm attempting to piece together the night of the Dark Lord's defeat. You may remember that I was not present at the time." Colin nodded as he crossed the room with a tea tray. "What do you remember from that night?"

A strange glint appeared for a split-second in the young wizard's eye. "I wasn't supposed to fight but I knew I had to do something." He sat down across from Severus and began to pour the tea. "I couldn't just sit there while Harry went out to fight a losing battle. I was in love with him then," he admitted sadly. Severus sputtered into his tea.

"I thought everyone knew," Colin continued, "Ginny was in love with him too. That's sort of what brought us together."

Severus gave him an agitated look. He had no wish to hear about the strange love triangle of the three young Gryffindors. "But what do you remember from the fight? Were you there when Harry defeated the Dark Lord?"

"No." Colin shook his head. A small grin appeared on his face. "I shouldn't tell you this because when I tell people they usually think I'm crazy."

"What?"

"I died," he replied plainly and then leaned back in his chair.

"I did too," Severus stated truthfully and the other man's eyes widened in surprise, "or at least I think I did. I can't remember for some reason. What do you remember?"

"It's all very foggy. I remember a train station and I was sitting all alone. Then Harry came and told me it was time to go home. At first I didn't want to, but when I looked into his eyes something stirred in me and it was like I suddenly knew that I didn't want to die, I wanted to live."

"Then what happened?"

Colin shrugged. "He held out his hand and I took it. I remember there was something in his hand, it was small and hard, and then he told me to close my eyes. The next thing I knew I was in the Hospital Wing and Ginny was sitting at my bedside." He smiled fondly at the memory and slowly sipped his tea.

**DSz**

There were days that Harry had to convince himself to get out of bed. Today was one of those days. It's Saturday, he kept repeating in his head, Saturday is good because there are no classes. He opened his eye and shifted in his bed. Suddenly a sharp pain shot up his bad leg and he let out a loud groan.

"Something wrong Harry?" Dumbledore asked from his portrait.

Harry shook his head and rubbed his good eye. "The usual nightmares," he grumbled. An empty potions bottle lay on his bedside table and he threw it into the garbage. "Completely useless."

"I take it the Dreamless Sleep isn't effective anymore?" Dumbledore questioned, giving him a concerned look.

"The healers all warned me that it would stop working eventually. I guess I'll just have to live without it."

Dumbledore frowned from within his portrait but kept his mouth shut. He could tell when Harry wasn't in the mood for arguments about mindhealers and psychotherapy. Today wasn't the day to bring any of that up.

"Some days are so hard," Harry complained. The floor was cold under his feet as he headed toward the bathroom. He stood in front of the mirror looking at the stranger staring back.

This is me, Harry thought sadly as he stared at his mangled visage. This is the me that everybody sees, a scar, an eye patch and mussed up hair. Harry ran a hand through his hair, whispering a spell to force it to lay flat. The effect was startling.

"I could be Malfoy's evil twin," Harry chuckled. The slicked back hair did make him look a lot like Draco. He tried to change his expression to match the icy Slytherin's cold stare but couldn't seem to pull it off. With another whispered spell his hair was back to normal.

"Ah well," he hummed and pointed at his reflection, "You'll never win any beauty contests."

"It's not so bad dear," the mirror replied, "You just have to look at the bright side."

Harry raised an eyebrow questioningly. "And what would that be?"

"You have a very nice rear," the mirror responded, "So you'll be fine if you just walk backwards."

The Gryffindor couldn't help but grin. "Cheeky," he said, reprimanding the mirror before walking out.

Hogwarts was fairly quiet for a Saturday. Most of the older students had already gone to Hogsmeade for the day and many of the younger ones were catching up on homework, flying or running about out by the lake. Harry had been told by several students that the lake was the place where everyone hung out nowadays, at least until it gets too cold.

It was these quiet days that Harry didn't like, when the corridors are empty and every footstep echoes. When the halls are full of students he can remind himself that he is a teacher now and his school days are done. Now, with the castle empty, he's only reminded of his own time spent as a student with two friends he'll never see again.

"Morning golden boy," a snarky voice greeted from behind.

For some reason the comment the mirror had made suddenly popped into Harry's mind and he couldn't help but blush. "Morning ferret," he greeted without turning around.

Draco stepped up beside him, slowing his pace to stay even with the other man. "So, what are you up to? I was thinking about going down to Hogsmeade and looking for a Halloween costume."

Harry stopped in his tracks. "A what?"

"A costume," Draco repeated in an annoyed tone, "For the Halloween party. It's only about four weeks away now. You do remember that it's mandatory, right?"

"Why have I not heard about this?"

"Hmmm…you must have missed the staff meeting," Draco contemplated, "Severus is planning on announcing it on Monday, most of the students already know though, since we have one every year. No reason we can't get a jump on things early." Draco grabbed him by the arm and pulled him toward the Entrance Hall. Harry's cheeks turned a deep crimson and he pulled his arm away but continued to follow the other wizard.

"So you're seriously going to dress up?" Harry questioned disbelievingly. "I can't believe it. What do you plan on dressing as?"

"I'm sure I'll think of something. I was thinking of going as Severus but he said he'd fire me. Then I thought I'd go as a Death Eater, but that would probably frighten the students."

"So I can't go as Voldemort then?" Harry asked, an innocent expression on his face.

Draco flinched slightly at the name but a second later he grinned. "That would be perfect, but Severus would probably fire you or hex you, or both. Maybe you should go as Dumbledore." Harry's eye darkened. "Or maybe not. Mad-Eye Moody would be the obvious choice."

"Absolutely not! I get compared to him enough thank you very much. Think of something else."

Suddenly Draco snapped his fingers. "I've got it. I've got the perfect idea for the both of us!"


	18. Chapter 18

Severus looked down his nose at the young woman standing on the other side of his desk. Her brown curls shook slightly and he could feel nervousness rolling from her in waves. A blackened and burnt book sat between them, he pointed at it and watched in amusement as her brown eyes shifted this way and that.

"Exactly what is the meaning of this Miss Higgs? Do you believe that the books in the library are placed there so you may abuse them in any way you wish?"

The poor girl shook her head wildly. "Of course not Headmaster, sir!" She squeaked. "It was an accident. I was going over some spells with some…classmates and we got kind of carried away." Her eyes dropped to the ground, cheeks flushing like mad.

"And who were these friends of yours?" Severus questioned.

She looked up quickly. "I'd rather not say sir, I don't want to get them in trouble."

"Hmmmm…I can guess who it was," Severus hummed to himself, "Dolohov and Houston by the looks of this." He pushed at the burned book with the tip of his wand. With a mumbled spell it was fully repaired. "That will be ten points from Slytherin," he said as he handed the witch the newly restored book.

"Thank you sir," she replied, clutching it to her chest. "I am sorry."

"I know you are," he sighed, "and I'm sure it won't happen again. You are dismissed."

A strange sensation passed over Severus as the girl turned to bolt for the door. It wasn't bad or good, just familiar and odd at the same time. He tried to grasp it but it was gone before his door closed. "That was odd," he commented aloud. Fawkes let out a questioning trill. "There was something about that girl that seemed familiar, I wonder what it could be." Fawkes trilled again.

Severus gave the bird a despairing look. "Of course I can't sense her magic, she's not a very powerful witch. Besides, I don't think it's her, it's almost as if there's something attached to her or floating around her."

Slowly he got up from his chair and began to circle the room with his wand out. Suspicions ran through his mind. Perhaps the girl was some sort of spy and had dropped a magical item in his office. She could have done a spell or spilled a potion. Wouldn't he have noticed?

"Maybe I'm getting too old for this," he sighed.

"Nonsense my boy," Dumbledore put in jovially, "You're not even over a hundred yet!"

**dSz**

Harry slowly made his way down the staircase, using extra caution. As the weather grew colder, his leg seemed to grow stiffer, causing him to rely more and more on his cane. A sigh of relief escaped him as he finally made it to the last step.

"Do you need any help Professor?" A young voice questioned from behind.

"No thank you, I'm quite alright," he replied and then continued on his journey to the Great Hall. The shy and inquisitive Hermione Longbottom stepped up beside him, keeping pace easily with his slow steps. "There's no reason to wait for me, I assure you I don't need any help."

The young witch was not deterred, instead she merely grinned at him. "Perhaps some company then for the long walk. I'm in no hurry anyway."

"Don't you want to spend time with your friends before your next class?"

"I don't have any friends," she replied sadly. "I think the sorting hat put me in the wrong house. None of the Ravenclaws like me. I'm just not smart enough." Her small feet stomped along angrily.

Harry looked at her doubtfully. "Are you sure about that? You seem plenty smart to me. Of course I was in Gryffindor and we're not known for our intelligence."

"But you defeated You-Know-Who!" She exclaimed disbelievingly. "You'd have to be smart to do that."

"Not if you have someone who's smart helping you," he replied. "My friend Hermione Granger, she was the brains of the operation. You remind me a lot of her actually."

Hermione's eyes grew as wide as saucers. "Me?" She squeaked. "I'm nowhere near as smart as Hermione Granger was, she's in Hogwarts: A History."

"For the highest NEWT scores of all time," Harry interrupted, "She deserved it too, I wouldn't have made it without her…and Ron." He swallowed past the lump in his throat. "They were good friends and you'll find good friends too." Harry patted her softly on the head just as they reached the Great Hall. "I'm sure of it."

Hermione pushed open the door and Harry shooed her off too the Ravenclaw table. She gave him one last smile before slowly moving away. A few of the Ravenclaws looked up as she approached but quickly went back to their ongoing conversations. Harry frowned. If only there was some way he could help her without alienating her more. It's not as if he can go up and demand that the other students befriend her.

"Something wrong Potter?" Severus questioned sharply. Harry noticed a slight crack in his voice.

"Nothing that I can do anything about at the moment," he stated calmly, "It sounds like you're upset about something."

"Again, it's nothing you can do anything about," Severus replied quickly before turning to the magazine lay out in front of his plate. "At the moment," he added.

Harry leaned over to read the title. He let out a snort when he realized it was all about potions. What a surprise. Some things never change. That thought warmed him slightly and his lips curled up in a small grin.

"Thinking about me," came a listless drawl to his right.

"Of course Draco," he replied without missing a beat, "I'm thinking about ways I can make you look more foolish then you already do. Unfortunately I've yet to come up with anything but I'll keep you posted."

"How long have you been saving that one up?" Draco questioned. Then he leaned forward to look past Harry. "Severus, did I tell you that Harry and I have come up with costumes for the Halloween Party on Saturday?"

Severus answered without looking up from his magazine. "If either one of you dress as me then you will both be out of a job."

"Hey," Harry protested, "That's not fair. Why should we both be punished if only one of us does it?"

"If one of you decides to dress as me, then I'm holding the other responsible for not putting a stop to such nonsense."

"That reminds me, I need to leave the castle for a couple hours tonight and again on Saturday."

"All of the other professors will be here," Severus replied, "So it's not a problem. May I inquire as to why?"

"You may," Harry responded with a sly grin and then said no more.

Severus waited a moment and then gave him a questioning look. "Well?"

He sipped his pumpkin juice calmly before looking up at the Headmaster. "I said you may inquire, I didn't say I'd tell you." A loud chuckle echoed from Draco's goblet. Severus rolled his eyes and picked at the food in front of him.

"Do you need any company?" Draco inquired after lowering his goblet. He stared down at his plate and did his best to appear nonchalant.

"Don't need any this time," Harry replied. "It's kind of personal," he added as Draco gave him a curious look.

Draco shrugged. "That's fine, I've got a lot of work to do anyway." Harry was lost in thought and didn't notice the disappointed look on Draco's face, but Severus did.

**DSz**

The door to Number 4 Privet Drive opened quickly and Petunia drew Harry into a tight hug. He held his breath for a moment and shut his eyes tightly, remembering back to the time of his youth when he would have done anything for this type of gesture. After a moment he pulled away and looked into his Aunt's sparkling eyes. It still surprised him that this was the same woman who used to swat his knuckles with a wooden spoon for burning the bacon.

"How are you Harry?" She questioned while leading him to the sitting room. A tea tray was already laid out.

"Expecting company?" He asked, looking around curiously.

Petunia nodded. "Sarah's going to be here in a few minutes. I didn't know you were stopping by." She wrung her hands in her apron.

"It's okay." Harry offered her a reassuring smile. "I'm only stopping for a moment. I wanted to ask if you'd like to come with me to Godric's Hollow on Saturday."

A hand flew to his aunt's mouth. "It's the anniversary, isn't it?" She asked. Harry nodded in reply. Petunia's eyes looked slightly misty for a moment but she quickly wiped it away.

"You don't have to," Harry explained.

Petunia shook her head. "No, I want to. What time will you be going? Should I meet you in Diagon Alley?"

Harry was stunned into silence for a moment at his aunt's casual reference to the wizarding world. "No, I'll come and pick you up here at the house. Look for me around noon, we can go out for lunch beforehand."

A soft knocking at the front door caused them both to start. "That must be Sarah," Petunia whispered, "You best leave out the back."

Harry grinned and shook his head. "No need." Quickly he leaned forward to give his aunt a small peck on the cheek. "I'll see you on Saturday." Then with a quiet pop he was gone.

The streets of Diagon Alley were bustling with late night shoppers and no one noticed a figure limp out from a shadowy corner. A few wizards and witches did notice though when the figure limped off into Knockturn Alley. Everyone knows only dark wizards shop in Knockturn Alley, not good witches and wizards.

A small bell rang as Harry stepped into Borgin & Burkes. He stopped for a moment and allowed the dark magic to wash over him, always an interesting experience. His eyes scanned the store, surprised at how little it had changed over the years. Of course that shouldn't be surprising, things are slow to change in the wizarding world.

"Mr. Potter," a wheezing, high-pitched voice greeted from behind the counter. Mr. Borgin stood there, watching him with beady eyes.

"Mr. Borgin," Harry greeted in return, plastering a jovial smile on his face. His demeanor must have thrown old Borgin off because the man suddenly appeared fearful. "Don't worry, I'm not here to cause trouble. I'm just looking for a few books. Do you have anything on this list?" He handed a long list of titles to the grizzly looking wizard.

Borgin scratched his chin for a moment and read down the list, whispering each word under his breath. His eyes lit up more than once and Harry assumed he'd just read a few of the more interesting publications that Harry was in search of.

"Most of these books are illegal to own and sell," Borgin mentioned offhandedly. "How do I know this isn't some kind of trick? You put a lot of dark wizards in Azkaban…"

"Death Eaters," Harry corrected angrily. "I put Death Eaters in Azkaban. I've got no problem with dark wizards as long as they leave me and mine alone. I won't apologize for seeking vengeance when it was rightfully deserved."

Borgin listened to his little speech, appearing completely unmoved. "I suppose I might be able to dig up a few of these right now and I may be able to find more through some of my contacts. How much are you willing to pay?"

"I don't have a lot of money," Harry sighed. The old wizard moved to give back the list but Harry held up a hand. "But I may have other items that would interest you."

Borgin's eyes narrowed. "Well then, let's head to the back and see what we can work out over a glass of firewhiskey." He let out a raspy laugh that caused Harry's jaw to tighten but still he followed the man, committed to the path he'd chosen.


	19. Chapter 19

"How'd you like to see the Chamber of Secrets?"

The question caught Draco by surprise and pumpkin juice sprayed across the table. "Are you kidding?" He asked in a choked whisper.

"You must be kidding," Severus stated, a hopeful twinge in his voice.

Harry shook his head. "Nope. I was thinking I'd go down there and look around. Slytherin had to have been hiding more in the chamber, but I never had a chance to look. Plus, I thought I'd harvest the dead Basilisk, that ought to make some good potions' ingredients."

"I'll buy them all from you," Severus put in immediately, "But you may want to save some of the scales and have a coat made. Basilisk scales will repel most minor spells and curses."

"Do you want to come along as well?"

"I may be interested," the Headmaster answered.

"Well I plan on going down tonight. Meet me in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom at eight and wear clothing that you don't mind getting dirty." Draco gave him an appalled look at the very idea that he'd own something that he wouldn't mind getting dirty.

A little before eight Harry opened the door to the second floor lavatory. It looked much like he remembered it from back when he was a student. A few more cracks in the floor and one or two stall doors were missing, but other than that it was like stepping back in time. A low keening sound echoed through the empty bathroom and Harry called out softly.

"Harry, is that you?" A tiny voice called out in reply. "Have you finally died then?"

"Sorry to disappoint but I'm still alive."

Myrtle glided toward him, her ghostly eyes looking him up and down. "Are you sure you're my Harry?"

"Unfortunately I am," Harry grumbled.

"O, I didn't mean it like that," she stated quickly, "You're still very handsome." Harry couldn't help but blush. "And now you look a bit dangerous too!"

"Ugh, what is this? The Harry Potter Fan Club." Draco looked disgusted as he stepped into the room, Severus trailing behind him.

"Hello Draco," Myrtle greeted in a high-pitched voice. She played with her hair nervously and Harry chuckled at the ghost's antics.

"Looks like it's been changed to the Draco Malfoy Fan Club."

"Can we get on with this?" Severus questioned darkly. "I do have a school to run."

"No one invited you," Draco spat. "Let's go Potter, work your magic."

The excitement on the faces of both Slytherins was almost too much. Harry held back a laugh and turned toward the large, elaborate sink. He concentrated on the silver snake. _"Open,"_ he hissed slowly. Immediately the sink began to open. Draco and Severus watched in fascination as a hole appeared under the sink. Unfortunately there didn't appear to be any steps leading down or even a ladder.

"How in the world do we get down?" Draco questioned, leaning over the edge of the black void.

"Like this," Harry stated and then gave the blonde man a good shove.

The Slytherin flailed for a moment, attempting to correct his balance but eventually he lost his footing. A sharp yelp escaped him and Harry was reminded of the cartoons Dudley used to watch where a coyote would always fall off a cliff. Severus rolled his eyes and jumped in next.

"Be careful Harry," Myrtle pleaded causing Harry to pause.

"There's nothing down there," Harry stated assuredly, "I killed the basilisk, remember?" Myrtle wrung her hands nervously. "What do you know that I don't?"

The shy ghost placed a hand over her left eye, imitating Harry's eye patch. Harry's right eye narrowed suspiciously. The warning wasn't meant to be about the chamber. He turned away from her and jumped into the hole. A thick coating of dirt and dust covered his robes by the time he hit the bottom. He found Draco and Severus poking through the bones scattered about the floor.

"Don't worry, there's nothing new there," Harry stated assuredly, "These were all here the last time too."

Severus breathed a sigh of relief at that. "I have no desire to deal with another basilisk."

"You never dealt with the last one," Harry pointed out, "I did, remember?"

"Let's get going," Draco suggested as he attempted to brush some of the dirt off his own robes. "I have no desire to spend my entire evening down here."

The tunnel leading to the chamber seemed less sinister now then it had when Harry had made his first trip back in second year. He attributed it to the fact that he was no longer twelve years old and had actually killed another basilisk while working in America. It hadn't been a problem, surprisingly enough, and Harry had no doubt that he'd be able to defeat one easily even in his present physical condition.

"_Open,"_ he hissed at the entrance to the chamber. Draco shivered slightly and Harry immediately noticed since the other man was standing so close. "Does it bother you?"

"What?" Draco questioned, giving him a confused look.

"When I speak Parseltongue, does it bother you?"

"Are you kidding?" Draco asked, confused expression changing to one of surprise. "Any Slytherin would give their left arm to be able to speak Parseltongue. It sounds so dark and…" His voice trailed off.

"And what?"

"I don't know how to explain it," Draco replied quickly before pushing past him.

"Does it bother you?" Harry asked Severus as he followed behind Draco.

One eyebrow rose elegantly. "Yes, but that's only due to jealousy. It's a very desirable skill."

Harry entered last, coming to stand next to the other two wizards. The three of them stared at the dead basilisk. Harry was surprised at how little it had decomposed after so many years. Severus moved to look at the other side, leaving Draco and Harry standing alone.

"I can't believe you killed that thing when you were twelve," Draco stated in an awed whisper. It was a tone that Harry had never heard from the other man.

"I had help," Harry explained matter-of-factly. "Fawkes came and brought the Sorting Hat."

"You killed it with a hat?!"

Harry shook his head. "No, I pulled Gryffindor's sword from the hat, that's what I killed it with."

"Okay, okay, okay," Draco said, shaking his hands in front of him. "Let me get this straight. Dumbledore's phoenix flew down here with the Sorting Hat."

"O, and Fawkes blinded the basilisk too," Harry interrupted.

"Okay, the bird blinded the basilisk and gave you a hat," Draco continued, "Then you pulled out a little sword and killed this huge beast…when you were twelve."

Harry cocked his head to the side. The way Draco described it did make it sound like something really heroic. No matter how he looked back at it, he just couldn't come to the same conclusion. It all just seemed like dumb luck to him.

"I guess that's about it. I was just lucky."

"You were a bloody hero," Draco sputtered, "The Dark Lord never stood a chance."

Harry blushed and scratched the back of his head. "It wasn't just me though, I had a lot of help along the way."

"Do you think you could kill one of these again?" Harry looked away in an attempt to hide his embarrassment but Draco noticed. "You already have!" He exclaimed.

"Just one while I was in America. It was a lot easier now that I'm older." Draco's mouth opened and closed while he looked back and forth between Harry and the gigantic snake.

"There's something back here!" Severus called out. He was standing in front of Salazar Slytherin's statue. "There's a door." Harry and Draco rushed over as Severus pointed out a faint outline of a doorway.

"I've tried pushing it open," he explained, "and a few spells, but nothing seems to work. Why don't you try talking to it Potter?"

Harry nodded and stepped over to the door. He closed his eyes, imagining a snake in his mind. _"Open."_ The three looked on expectantly but the door remained firmly in place.

"Maybe it has a password," Draco suggested.

"Maybe," Harry agreed, coming over to lay a hand on the stone. He pulled away immediately.

"What is it?" Draco and Severus asked at the same time.

"It feels like…like there's something moving in there."

Immediately the two Slytherins back away, suspecting another basilisk might pop out at any moment. Harry stayed where he was, more curious then afraid. This was something he'd have to look into.

"Well, let's leave it alone for tonight. I'll send some elves down here to harvest what's left of the basilisk." Draco nodded in agreement, eager to leave the eerie cavern.

**DSz**

Saturday came faster then Harry anticipated and he soon found himself outside Number 4 Privet Drive. Taking a deep breath he straightened his shoulders and knocked on the door. Aunt Petunia answered with a sad smile and motioned him inside without a word.

"Are you ready?" Harry questioned.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she replied hesitantly.

He offered his aunt his hand. "You might want to close your eyes," he suggested and she did so without question.

A soft popping noise echoed through the trees as Harry appeared, his aunt holding tightly to his free hand. She did not release it as they made their way toward Godric's Hollow. Harry gave it a reassuring squeeze and her grip slackened marginally.

He led her past the silent shell of his parent's home, past the statue of his family and through the gates of the small cemetery. She paused then, but only for a moment, almost as if she were unsure if she should go on.

"What's wrong?"

Petunia shook her head. "Would she want this? Would she want me to come here after the way…after all…"

Harry pulled the older woman into a tight hug. "Remember what my mother was like and then ask yourself those same questions."

Petunia squeezed her eyes shut and forced herself to remember Lily, going as far back as when they were only children playing with dolls. Tiny shards of glass cut at her heart and she gasped at the pain. Remembering hurt so much but it also reminded her, it reminded her of her loving sister who had never been anything but kind even when Petunia herself had been nothing but mean.

"She loved me," Petunia responded, opening her eyes to look at her nephew. "And I'm fairly sure that she knew that I loved her despite the way I acted and the way I treated you. If she didn't know then, I hope at least she knows now…wherever she is."

Harry pulled her toward her sister's grave. "Tell her," he urged, "I'm sure she's listening."

The look on Harry's face made Petunia believe that somehow he knew for certain that Lily was somewhere out there, watching and listening. It was an idea that Petunia grabbed hold of fiercely, holding it against her heart as hard as she could. She turned her head as she felt Harry pull away.

"There's something I'd like to go take a look at, will you be alright by yourself?" Harry questioned. Petunia nodded sadly and knelt down in front of her sister's grave.

A chilly wind picked up as Harry headed through the gates of the cemetery. Without thinking he spelled his aunt with a warming charm but did not cast one on himself, preferring the bite of the fall wind against his cheeks. It kept part of his mind focused on something other than the ache building up inside his chest.

The war memorial in the center of town changed as he approached and he paused to look upon the serene looking family. A father and a mother with a little babe in her arms, a scene so perfect that it brought an icy tear to Harry's eye. He shook his head quickly and continued down the road toward the home of the late Bathilda Bagshot.

Bathilda's house had seen better days. Apparently no one had ever taken possession of it, believing that some sort of curse lay upon it due to her relation to Grindelwald. It didn't help that Voldemort himself had appeared there. Harry shivered at the memory of the frail old Bathilda transforming in front of his eyes.

The door was unlocked so Harry had no trouble getting inside. Spider webs lined the corners and a good inch of dust covered everything. A picture frame on the mantle caught Harry's attention and he snatched it up, blowing the dust off to get a better look. The cheerful visage of Gellert Grindelwald grinned up at him. Next to the boy was another young man who Harry knew to be Albus Dumbledore. The young version of Albus looked at Gellert with unbridled admiration, blushing as the other boy threw an arm around his shoulders.

Harry threw the picture to the floor. The shattering of the glass sounded haunting as it echoed through the empty house. He couldn't help but wonder if he and Voldemort might have been friends if their situation had been different. A strange wind blew through the cracks of the old house sounding almost like laughter.

The last place Harry wanted to visit was just down the road. His parent's house still stood, a large part of the second floor blown away. Harry looked up at the scorched wood and blackened windows from outside the gate.

"Hello Severus," he said calmly without turning to look at the other man.

"How did you know I was here?" Severus asked after canceling the Disillusionment charm he had placed on himself.

"I could sense you," Harry replied, "Don't ask how, you don't want to know."

Severus cocked his head to the side. "Is it because of my mark?" He questioned, holding out his arm.

Harry shook his head. "Not your mark, his mark."

"But you can sense it?" Severus contemplated aloud, "I wonder if you could summon through your scar."

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked, attempting to change the subject.

"I come here every year," the older wizard replied. Severus reached up and touched the gate. Immediately a gigantic plaque rose up.

Harry stared at the plaque, eyes wide with surprise. "There's so many," he sputtered.

Messages and signatures covered nearly the entire plaque. A few messages were written by people he was familiar with, but many of the names were foreign. Some of the messages didn't even have names. Harry noticed a particularly strange one and pointed it out to Snape.

"Who do you think might have wrote that?"

Severus squinted at the small letters, reading the message silently before turning to give Harry a knowing grin. "Read it again and then tell me who you think would have written such a message."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise as he read the message again. "It can't be," he muttered.

"I assure you, it was and it is," Severus responded seriously, "When you save a wizard's life he owes you a debt. Given the way he was raised I'm sure he takes that very seriously."

"Do you think that's all it is?"

Severus' brow rose slightly. "Perhaps there is more, but you would have to ask him to know what it might be."

"I suppose I should," Harry muttered before looking back at the plaque, his eyes straying to the sad poetic statement.

You saved my life that night even though it was not worth saving. I held out my hand to you, perhaps someday it will be worth taking.


	20. Chapter 20

The Great Hall was packed to the brim with costumed students. Severus glided among the riffraff, breaking up fights and confiscating Weasley products. He'd just passed a boy dressed as an auror when the doors to the hall opened with a bang and two familiar students walked in.

"Bloody hell," he hissed. Next to him Minerva stiffened and he grabbed her by the arm. "Tell me I'm hallucinating because if I have to live everything all over again then I'm going to Avada myself and save the Dark Lord the trouble."

Minerva chuckled. "Very ingenious costumes," she commented shakily.

The students seemed confused by the two boys who just joined the party. One was in Slytherin robes, the other in Gryffindor, but no student from either of those houses recognized either wizard.

"Hello," a nervous Hermione Longbottom greeted the two boys as they neared the refreshment table. "My name's Hermione, I don't believe we've met."

The dark haired boy turned to her and she gasped in surprise. "Harry Potter," he replied with a large grin. "Pleasure to meet you. Have you met my friend Draco?" He pointed to the blonde boy in the Slytherin robes.

"Professor Potter, Professor Malfoy," she squeaked. "But how? Polyjuice?"

Harry held a finger to his lips. "Shhhhh…don't tell the other students. We want them to figure it out on their own." Draco tugged on his arm and they headed off to find some of the other teachers.

"Professor Snape," Harry and Draco chorused happily.

"How do you like our costumes?" Draco questioned with a grin.

Severus shook his head and rubbed his forehead. "This better not be permanent because I refuse to be Headmaster if you two are going to be students again."

Harry looked at Draco who just shrugged in response. "I suppose we could transfer to Beauxbatons," Harry suggested.

"Or Durmstrang," Draco added.

"Don't you two look precious," Minerva commented jovially. Harry assumed she'd already had a bit too much wine. "How does it feel to be young again Harry?"

"It's nice to have two working eyes and two working legs," Harry replied seriously. "Too bad there's no way to recreate those affects so I could be fixed up all the time."

Minerva shook her head. "It is a shame. Well, you'll just have to enjoy yourself tonight." Harry nodded in agreement.

"You never did tell me where you got the hair from," Harry commented to Draco as they walked away from the two Professors. "Did you save hair from when you were thirteen? Why would you save my hair as well?"

"One never knows when such things may come in handy," Draco hummed. "Let's go scare Trelawney."

The night wore on and Harry and Draco were both asked to dance at least a hundred times. Harry didn't think it would be appropriate to dance with students but Draco had no such moral dilemma, he accepted the first hand presented to him and didn't stop dancing until the night was over. Harry, on the other hand, politely declined all offers until he spotted one young witch sitting alone.

"May I have this dance?"

Hermione looked up in surprise at Harry's outstretched hand. "Me, you want to dance with me?"

"I wouldn't have asked otherwise," Harry responded, smiling kindly.

"I'd be honored," she replied, a deep blush staining her cheeks.

The lights dimmed for the last dance of the evening as Harry twirled the young girl out onto the dance floor. Draco gave him a wink as he passed causing Harry to shake his head in amusement. The lacey bottom of Hermione's golden dress robes skimmed the ground beneath them and Harry found himself in awe of his own grace. It was nice to have two good legs again, even if it was only for one night.

As he headed off to his quarters a small hand on his arm made him pause. "The Polyjuice hasn't worn off yet," Draco stated, his blue eyes glowing in the flickering torchlight of the hallway, "Let's go for a fly."

Harry's heart jumped to his throat. Of course, now that he had two good legs he'd be able to fly. Why hadn't he thought of that before?

"Let's go," he replied and rushed to follow the other boy.

It was just like old times for Harry once he hit the air. Sure, he was using one of the school's brooms, not an ultra-fast Nimbus or Firebolt, but it would do. He circled around the pitch a few times before drifting down to where Draco hovered on a Firebolt.

"Nice broom," Harry remarked.

"Yeah," Draco sighed. "I would have loved to have one of these back in school. Maybe I could have actually won against you."

Harry shook his head, laughing lightly. "Not a chance," he stated matter-of-factly. "I could beat you on this old thing if I wanted."

Draco looked up at the smiling face of a thirteen year old Harry Potter and shrugged. "It doesn't matter anymore. Those times are over now."

"Does that make you sad?" Harry frowned. "I would think you'd be happy that all of that is behind us."

"Are you happy?" Draco questioned. The wind rustled the hair covering Harry's scar and Draco noticed it was swollen and red.

Harry shrugged. "I'm not unhappy. I guess things are just the way they are, might as well make the best of it."

"I suppose you're right. It's odd seeing you this way."

"Like it's not odd to see you," Harry snorted. "I keep having the urge to punch you." He scratched his head. "I wonder why that is."

Draco nodded. "I'm having the same difficulty. Shall we race to keep our minds off causing violence to one another?"

"Sounds good," Harry agreed, lips turning up in a wide grin.

The two boys raced around the pitch until the wee hours of the morning. Neither young wizard noticed that the Polyjuice was beginning to wear off until Harry suddenly felt his broom shake and vibrate.

"Draco!" Harry called out loudly. "My leg!" Draco turned to see a look of horror on young Harry's face, but it wasn't young Harry anymore, it was old Harry and Draco knew old Harry isn't able to ride a broom.

Time seemed to slow as Harry's broom plummeted toward the ground, the man's mouth open in a silent scream. Draco didn't stop and think, he just acted. In seconds his Firebolt was across the field and diving toward the falling wizard. He reached out and attempted to grab Harry's robes but the fabric ripped off in his hand. With a growl of frustration he pushed his broom harder, ignoring the pitch as it rose toward him.

"Give me your hand!" Draco called out, hoping Harry could hear him over the whistling air passing by their ears. He squinted and reached out a hand, feeling his stomach lurch as Harry's hand reached upward.

Gravity pulled at him, Draco pulled harder and soon he had slowed Harry's descent. The two wizards hit the ground with a loud thud, but Draco could tell that Harry hadn't been seriously hurt. He sat up panting and tried to catch his breath, the scarred face of Harry Potter stared at him with an odd expression.

"What?" Draco questioned worriedly. "You're not hurt are you?"

Harry shook his head. "No," he replied, wiping off his robes as he stood. "I was just wondering if everything in the wizarding world is always so ironic."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Your hand was definitely worth taking this time," Harry stated assuredly.


	21. Chapter 21

An icy wind blasted its way over the Quidditch pitch and Harry cast a third warming charm on his cloak. It was always fun to watch a match but not so much during the cold month of November. In just a few days it would be December, which meant Christmas was just around the corner.

Petunia had sent an invite for Christmas day but Harry had yet to make up his mind whether he would attend. Dudley would be there and he still wasn't sure he was ready to confront his former nemesis. The whole thing was silly really, Harry thought to himself. He was able to face Voldemort and his Death Eaters, but he can't face his own muggle cousin.

"Did I miss anything?" Draco asked, plopping down on Harry's right. "Brrr…it's cold out here." He immediately pulled out his wand and cast a powerful warming charm over his cloak and then over Harry's.

"The match hasn't started yet," Harry commented.

Draco shook his head. "Doesn't matter," he replied, "With Hufflepuff playing, one never knows what might happen before, during or after the match. I remember last year Eliston Hooper, a fifth year at the time, mistakenly mounted his broom backward. The game had already started before anyone noticed."

"Who won?"

"Hufflepuff." Draco gave the team a disgusted look. "I swear that team thrives off dumb luck."

"Sounds like my kind of team," Harry chuckled.

The match started like any other. Madam Hooch, or Rolanda as Harry called her now, threw the quaffle and there was the usual mad dash. Harry and Draco were silent as they watched the first few goals scored, both completely engrossed. Suddenly a loud shout echoed across the pitch and Harry watched in horror as Rolanda fell like a rag doll from her broom, landing on the snow-covered grass with a soft thud.

"What happened?" Harry shouted over the yelling and confusion.

Draco squinted down at the field, watching as Severus and Pomfrey made their way to the fallen witch. "I think she was hit by a bludger. It looks like it got her pretty good."

Rolanda was rushed off to the Hospital Wing and the match was postponed. None of the students made a noise of complaint. Hooch was a well-liked teacher and no one was happy to see her hurt. Even Draco looked mildly worried, an emotion terribly difficult to detect on the face of a Malfoy. The only reason Harry could tell that the man was bothered was due to a small twitch under Draco's left eye.

"Let's go see if she's okay," Harry urged.

They found Severus standing outside the Hospital Wing, pacing back and forth. He gave them a hard look as they approached. "Do not attempt to enter," he commanded, "Poppy is running some tests and must not be disturbed."

"Is Rolanda going to be okay?" Harry questioned worriedly.

Severus rolled his eyes. "I have no idea Potter. Why do you think Poppy's running these tests?"

As if on cue, the double doors swung wide and Poppy stepped out. "Rolanda is going to be fine." They all breathed a sigh of relief. "But, she will not be able to walk or fly for at least 9 months. Her leg and most of her ribs have been completely shattered and need time to heal. You may go in and see her now, but not too long, she needs her rest."

"Severus," Rolanda moaned as they stepped up to her hospital bed. Harry bit his lip and attempted to remain calm. The poor woman looked terrible. One whole side of her body was completely bandaged and a large purple bruise had formed on her left cheek. "Poppy says I can't fly for six months. You've got to make her see reason. How am I supposed to teach if I can't fly?"

Severus shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry Rolanda, but you'll just have to rest until you're recovered. I'm sure I can find someone to take over your duties." This caused the poor witch to let out another moan of despair. "Now, now Rolanda, didn't you mention the other day that your daughter and her husband have been nagging you to visit. Well, this would be the perfect opportunity."

"I suppose the warm weather would do me good," she mulled under her breath. "Hawaii's nice all year round."

"Exactly," Severus broke in quickly, "Go and spend some time with your family, rest and recover, and by next year you'll be as good as new."

"But who will you get to teach my classes," Rolanda whined and then gave Harry a sharp look. "It's too bad you can't fly Potter, you'd be my first choice."

"Finding a temporary replacement is my duty as Headmaster," Severus stated. "I assure you that I will find someone qualified."

As soon as the three were out in the hallway, Severus turned to the two younger wizards with a desperate expression. "I have no idea who to ask. Do either of you have any acquaintances that might be interested."

Harry ran a hand through his hair, trying to come up with someone who might be qualified to teach. Ginny was the first choice, but she was much too busy with the shop and a pregnant flying instructor probably wouldn't work out too well. He looked to Draco, but the other wizard merely shook his head.

"I'll let you know if I think of anyone," Harry stated assuredly and Draco nodded in agreement.

**DSz**

Draco called out in greeting to a few of his Slytherin students as he made his way to the Defense classroom. It was Saturday, so everyone was in good spirits despite the cold weather. Draco was in a good mood as well. Saturdays were days that he and Harry spent together, doing "friend-type things" as Harry liked to call them. Usually that meant going over defensive spells or brewing rare potions, but once in awhile it also meant going for a trip to Hogsmeade or Knockturn Alley.

O how Draco loved the trips to Knockturn Alley. It was the one place where the Malfoy name still had clout. He also found it amusing to watch all the supposedly "dark" wizards stumble out of Harry's way. Harry chuckled a little too at their absurd actions, which Draco attributed to his good influence on the other man.

"So Harry, what is it going…to…be…" His voice trailed off as he looked up to find Harry engrossed in a conversation with a familiar looking wizard.

A familiar looking handsome wizard, Draco noted with a scowl. A handsome wizard with wind swept brown hair and laughing brown eyes. Draco schooled his face into a neutral expression as both men finally noticed his presence in the room.

"Draco," Harry greeted him with a large smile, which he nearly returned before remembering someone else was there, "You remember Oliver Wood, don't you?"

"Of course," Draco stated in the most polite tone he could muster through his clenched jaw, "Gryffindor, correct?"

Oliver nodded enthusiastically. "I was a fifth year when you two came to Hogwarts. I still remember when McGonagall dragged a scrawny little first year to me and told me he was our new Seeker." Oliver chuckled, causing Harry to blush, and Draco to let out a low growl under his breath.

"What is the purpose of your visit Mr. Wood?" Draco questioned icily. Harry gave him a confused look.

"Severus didn't tell you yet?" Harry asked. "Oliver is filling in for Rolanda. He's going to be here all year." Harry smiled as if it was the best thing ever, while Draco felt his bright new life slowly crumbling away.

With Oliver at the school, Harry would have no need to spend time with Draco anymore. Harry and Oliver, the two Gryffindors, would be friends and Draco, the slimy Slytherin, would be alone once more.

"Well, isn't that wonderful," Draco stated forcefully, "I guess we'll be seeing you around then." He turned his attention to Harry. "We are still going down to Hogsmeade today, aren't we? I have those potions ingredients that I need to pick up."

The guilty look on Harry's face gave Draco his answer before the other wizard even spoke. "I kind of promised Oliver that I'd go through his planned syllabus. He's never taught before so he's kind of nervous."

Oliver gave Draco a wink and casually draped an arm over Harry's shoulders. "I'm sure I'll need all the help I can get."

Draco grit his teeth and nearly bit down on his tongue. "I suppose I don't really need assistance picking up ingredients. I'll see you at dinner then." With a quick nod of his head, he turned and nearly raced from the room.

By the time Draco got back to his own quarters, his face was flush and a hard lump had formed in his throat. He splashed some cold water over his face and attempted to regain his cool demeanor.

"You're a Malfoy, start acting like it," he urged his reflection as he stared into the bathroom mirror. "Malfoy's don't care about silly things like friendship." But I do, that annoying little voice in his head stated assuredly.

"What kind of syllabus does someone need for a flying class anyway?" He questioned angrily. "What a sneaky, slimy…" Wait a moment; the little annoying voice broke in again. There's no way a goodly Gryffindor is going to out maneuver a Slytherin. A sharp gleam appeared in Draco's eyes, one that he had sorely missed.

"Perhaps Mr. Wood has forgotten that he was a Keeper and I was a Seeker," he explained aloud, "In the end, I'll always catch the Snitch."


	22. Chapter 22

A siren blared off in the distance as Dudley bolted upright. The sound heightened the sense of urgency inside him and he pressed a clammy hand to his chest, willing his heart to slow down. It beat so hard and fast that he couldn't breathe. The sudden small click of the bedside lamp caught his attention.

"The same nightmare?" Sarah asked, placing a cool hand on his sweaty arm.

Dudley nodded. "It's always the same." He ran a hand through his neatly clipped blonde hair and then pressed his face against his palms. "It's that night over and over again."

"I know we've talked about this before, but maybe we should go looking again," she suggested. "He's got to be out there somewhere."

"No," he stated angrily, "I've already spent enough money on investigators, I won't waste anymore. If Harry doesn't want to be found, then no one will be able to find him."

"Surely there's got to be some kind of trail. What about contacting that old boarding school and starting there?"

"I told you we can't," he grumbled.

Sarah crossed her arms and sat back with a huff. "Yet you've never explained why we can't. What's with all the secrecy about your cousin? Petunia's the same way. It's like he's some deep dark secret."

Dudley shook his head. "Believe me, if I could tell you, then I would, but I can't. It could cause trouble for us. I just wish I knew if he was okay." He turned to Sarah and gave her a quick kiss. "I'm going to go for a quick walk, see if I can't get rid of all this extra energy. You go back to sleep." Her eyes drooped slightly and she patted his cheek.

"You're such a softy. I'm sure your cousin is just fine." A loud yawn escaped her. "You'll see," she mumbled sleepily before turning over.

The cold winter air bit at Dudley's exposed eyes and cheeks, chasing away the remnants of his nightmare. A few memories never left him though and as a car sped by, he thought back to that night, that hectic and frightening night. It was the last time he ever saw his cousin.

About a year later, news came to the Dursley's that Harry Potter had defeated the Dark Lord who'd been causing so much trouble for wizards and muggles. Dudley would never forget the relieved look that washed over his mother's face. Heck, he couldn't believe the relief that had washed through him as well. Vernon, Dudley's father, had said his first and possibly only good thing about the boy, 'I guess he was good for something after all'.

Now, so many years later, Dudley was still haunted by the past. The frightened green eyes looking back at him, the fear coursing through Dudley's veins as he began to realize what an important role his cousin played in the world, that last handshake, it all played over and over in his head. Dudley sighed and kicked a rock down the darkened street, watching it bounce away until he couldn't see it anymore.

His shoes tapped out a quick beat on the sidewalk as he began to run. Steam puffed from his nostrils and he pushed himself to go faster and farther. Dudley ran until he was exhausted, it was the only way he could get a good night's sleep.

Sunday morning found the whole Dursley clan bundling up for a trip to Grandma's. Lily Marie pulled up her snow pants and stood still while her mother pushed a warm, wooly stocking cap over her short brown hair. The little girl shoved an errant lock out of her eyes.

Her mother huffed and placed her hands on her hips. "Even with a cap on, you're hair never wants to sit still. It must be from your Dad's side of the family."

Lily nodded in agreement. Her mother's hair was long, straight and there was never a strand out of place. It was completely different then Lily's unmanageable mop. Her Dad always kept his hair clipped short, so she guessed his must be unruly too.

"Everyone ready to go?" Dudley asked as he came in from warming up the car. "I thought we'd walk since it's so nice."

"Ha ha ha," Lily replied, "Very funny Dad. You could walk and I could drive."

"Not on your life missy. Let's go before Gram starts to worry."

Lily's Gram seemed especially nervous when answering the door. Her apron was tied awkwardly and she was wringing her hands together. Dudley looked at her with shrewd eyes, attempting to deduce what had her so wound.

"Something wrong mum?"

Petunia shook her head. "No, no, just feeling a little under the weather."

"Maybe we should visit tomorrow night," Sarah suggested.

Petunia glanced over her shoulder quickly. "No, I'll be fine. It must be this cold weather."

She ushered the group inside and fidgeted as they removed their winter coats and boots. Lily noticed that she seemed extra eager for them to go to the living room, blocking their view of the kitchen as they went.

"Let me go get the tea," Petunia said.

"I can get it," Lily stated, rushing to the kitchen before her Gram could stop her.

As Lily reached for the tea tray on the counter, she happened to look out the window. There in the backyard she saw the oddest thing she'd ever seen. A man in a long black cloak and a cane was walking across the snow. He glanced back toward the house and Lily noticed that he was wearing an eye patch just like a pirate. He didn't seem to notice her and in the next instant he disappeared with a soft pop.

Lily's eyes widened in surprise and she rushed into the living room. "I saw a man in the backyard and he disappeared! Poof, just like that!" She gestured wildly with her hands while the adults looked on with confused expressions.

Her father gave Gram a curious look. "A man who just disappeared, what did he look like?"

"He had a cane and an eye patch, like a pirate," she explained.

"O Lily," her mother chastised, "I think you've been watching too much television. I don't think your Gram has disappearing pirates in the backyard."

"Good heavens no," Petunia exclaimed a bit too loudly.

"Maybe he wasn't a pirate," Dudley suggested innocently, "Maybe he was a wizard."

Petunia's hands pulled at her apron, but Sarah didn't notice. "You two," she said, giving Dudley a disapproving look. "No wonder Lily gets such strange ideas. Really now, a wizard? Next thing I know, you'll both be seeing fairies and dragons."

"I'll go get the tea," Petunia offered before rushing to the kitchen.

"I'll help," Dudley stated and rushed after her. He caught up to her before she could lift the tea tray, grabbing her arm roughly. "Who was out there?"

"It was…it was," Petunia eyes darted around wildly. "It was that wizard that came to pick up Harry, the one with the eye patch and bad leg."

Dudley's brow furrowed. "I remember him. What'd he want?"

"I don't know. I think he was just checking up on the place."

"Maybe Harry asked him to check up on you," Dudley broke in eagerly. "If he comes again, ask him if he knows where Harry is."

Petunia nodded shakily. "I'll do that."


	23. Chapter 23

The blonde-haired, sprightly Gettinger twins eyed Draco curiously as he carried a large box from his private cupboard and set it on the desk. Marie nudged her sister Mary and gestured to the large 'WWW' on the front of the box. Mary gulped loudly, wondering how much trouble they were in.

"Can you guess what this is?" Draco asked in an innocent tone.

"No sir," Marie answered too quickly, voice strained and high-pitched.

Draco feigned surprise. "Really? So you've never seen the Weasleys' logo before?" Marie and Mary both shook their heads in unison. "Well, let me explain what I have here. In this crate I have all of the Weasley's merchandise I've confiscated from every student since I began teaching here."

The girls' eyes widened comically. Draco stifled a grin, he was really enjoying this. Both girls wore expressions of greedy hunger mixed with fear. He opened the box and tilted it forward, displaying the contents within.

"As you can see, this box has been charmed. It holds ten times more than its outside dimensions. So you can imagine…" He let the comment hang as he pushed the various multi-colored packages around.

"If I may, sir," Marie spoke up bravely. "Why are you showing us this?" Mary narrowed her eyes, watching Draco with suspicion.

Draco shook his head and held out his hands. "This isn't a trick, if that's what you're thinking." Neither girl relaxed. "There is a reason I asked you both here and showed you this," he motioned to the box. "I have a proposition, one I think will interest you greatly."

"And that would be?" Mary questioned.

"These pranks have been sitting in my private potions' cupboard for years, collecting dust…not being used…"

"You want us to use them?" Marie blurted out in surprise.

Draco offered them both a sly grin. "Let's say this box was misplaced and it ended up in the hands of two intrepid young witches. What could I expect to happen?"

Marie cocked her head to the side. "That depends on what you want to happen. I'm figuring that you want a precision attack. Am I right?"

"Perhaps you are." Draco's grin widened. "And who would get the brunt of such an attack? Perhaps a certain Gryffindor Professor?"

Now both girls were exchanging shocked looks. A professor wanted them to play pranks on another professor. The whole situation was crazy. Marie squared her shoulders and her sister did the same, looking up at the Slytherin with matching expressions of determination.

Mary didn't look quite as certain though and she voiced her concerns. "We won't go after Professor Potter," she stated clearly. "We may be the best, but we're not crazy."

Draco nodded. "I was thinking of a different Gryffindor."

"Wood?!" The two girls exclaimed incredulously. "But that will be too easy," Marie stated flatly. "Yeah, the guy's a total pigeon," Mary added. "What's the fun of driving him mad?"

"I don't want him mad," Draco said in a dark tone causing both girls to shiver involuntarily. "I want him gone."

"Gone?" Marie swallowed past the lump in her throat. "Just gone from the school right, not 'gone' gone?"

"The first." Draco paused for a moment. "Will do for now."

Marie looked at Mary, who nodded with resolve. "We can do it," she urged her sister. Marie nodded at the Professor and reached for the box. Draco held up a hand.

"I don't want any spillover," he commanded.

"Of course not," Marie stated assuredly. Mary nodded in agreement. "Don't worry about a thing Professor, we're professionals."

**dSz**

"We need to get this done Oliver. Stop fooling around." Harry looked over the book in front of him and shook his head in frustration.

Oliver stopped spinning in his chair and offered Harry a sheepish grin. "Sorry Harry, just a bit bored." He sat up excitedly. "Let's do something fun."

"I need to get these tests graded and you said you'd help."

"I know, I know." Oliver waved him off. "But there's plenty of time, we've still got tomorrow."

"I'm busy tomorrow, remember?"

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Yep, busy with Draco. I can't believe you're friends with him. Don't you remember how much trouble he caused you in school? I don't think I could ever forgive anyone that."

Harry chewed his lip nervously and kept his eyes focused on his desk. It was true that he hadn't always gotten along with Draco and Draco had done some pretty bad things to him in school, but both of them are adults now and that shouldn't matter, should it? Harry shook his head and returned to grading.

"Draco and I are sort of friends now."

"But you were only friends with him because you didn't have anyone else to spend time with," argued Oliver. "Now you have me, you don't need him."

The only answer was the sound of Harry's pen marking another piece of parchment. Oliver sighed and grabbed one of the tests. Two blue eyes watched the proceedings with a look of worry and disappointment.

**DSz**

Severus was just sitting down to read a brand new novel when a loud cough made him pause. He closed his eyes, pretending that he hadn't heard a thing, then opened them and started to read. An even louder cough echoed through his office and he shut his book with a loud 'thwack'.

"Which one of you keeps coughing?" He growled, looking up at the portraits of former Headmasters and Headmistresses. All eyes turned to Dumbledore.

"I'm afraid it was me," Dumbledore replied in a deceptively innocent tone, "Something was caught in my throat." Severus pinched the bridge of his nose before turning his attention back to his book.

"But since I have your attention," Dumbledore continued. Severus slammed his book shut again and threw it on the desk. "And it seems you're done with your book."

"It does seem that way, doesn't it?" Severus bit out angrily.

"I am somewhat worried about the new flying instructor you've hired."

Severus' eyes widened in surprise. "Oliver Wood? Why in Merlin's name would you be worried about him? He was one of your goody goody Gryffindors if I remember correctly. Potter seems to get along with him quite well."

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed slightly. "Perhaps too well," he replied cryptically.

"I see, I see," Severus chuckled. "So I've thrown a wrench in your plan, eh? Thought you'd get the Boy Who Lived and his nemesis to be chums, but now Woods come along and Potter doesn't need Draco anymore."

"And that does not bother you?" Dumbledore questioned curiously. Severus cocked his head to the side questioningly, attempting to follow Dumbledore's train of thought.

"So Potter's found a new friend, why should I care?"

"Because Draco needs Harry," Dumbledore stated assuredly. "Harry's his last chance and Draco is Harry's last chance. Wood might be here now, but where will he be next year?"

"Gone perhaps," Severus suggested, "Maybe he'll take the golden boy with him."

Dumbledore's eyes hardened. "We cannot allow that to happen," he ordered. "Harry must stay here at the school. It's too dangerous for him outside these walls, just like it is too dangerous for Draco."

"Potter seems to have taken care of himself fairly well up to this point. What makes you think he can't survive on his own?"

"I wouldn't call losing an eye and a leg, taking care of oneself, would you?"

Severus swallowed hard. "I suppose not."

**DSz**

"Wow Potter, you sure know how to have fun," Draco commented as they made their way through the musty tunnel.

"Aren't you the least bit curious about that door?"

Draco shook his head. "Whatever is in there, can remain there for all I care. What if there's another basilisk?"

Harry paused at the door to the Chamber and turned to give Draco a cocky smile. "Scared Draco?"

Draco couldn't help but grin. "Only of you Harry. Now let's get this over with."

The Chamber was much more inviting now that the rotting carcass of the basilisk had been removed. The elves, driven mad by the amount of spider webs and dust, had tidied the entire Chamber; leaving it cleaner than the day Slytherin sealed it away. Harry and Draco strolled to the foot of the statue and stood quiet for a moment.

"Do you hear that?" Harry asked. "Do you feel that?" He laid a hand on the stone.

Draco reluctantly reached over and laid his hand next to Harry's. "I don't hear or feel anything."

Harry gave him a confused look before laying his hand over Draco's. "Now do you feel anything?"

The breath caught in Draco's throat at the contact and he almost told Harry that yes, he was feeling quite light-headed. But instead he merely shook his head and pulled away, cheeks coloring significantly. Harry ignored his reaction and continued to touch the stone door.

"I swear I can feel something moving," Harry urged. "I wish you could feel it too. Maybe I should bring Oliver down here and see if he can sense anything," he mulled under his breath.

Draco's hackles rose immediately and he snatched Harry's hand away. "Let me try again," he stated fiercely. "Maybe if you put your hand on the stone and I put mine over yours." He did just that and didn't feel anything. Growling in frustration, he balled up his free hand and thumped at the wall. A moment went by in silence and then there was a muffled tapping in return.

"Did you hear that?" Draco questioned, eyes wide.

Harry nodded. "Try it again," he urged.

Hesitantly, Draco pounded on the wall twice and then waited. A few seconds later there were two loud thuds in reply. Draco stepped away from the door and held up his wand, not entirely sure what to do next.

"You don't think there's someone back there, do you?" Harry wondered.

Draco shook his head. "How could there be? How would they survive?" He glanced at Harry and noticed the other man looking quite ill.

"What if it's an Inferi?" Harry questioned, remembering back to the night he went with Dumbledore to retrieve Slytherin's locket.

"An Inferi wouldn't answer back when we knock," Draco stated assuredly.

"Unless it's a really smart one," Harry added fearfully.

"Well, there's only one way to find out. We need to find a way to open this door. Perhaps we should check in the library, there may be something in Hogwarts: A History."

"Good idea," Harry agreed as he slowly inched away from the statue.

"Really Harry," Draco huffed, "You defeated the Dark Lord, I highly doubt whatever is behind this door is going to be much of a problem for you. Now let's get out of here, I've already gotten dust all over my good robes."

"Why do you wear your good robes every weekend anyway?"

Draco shrugged. "Just seems like something one should do when they're going to be in someone's company for the day."

Harry's eyes widened and he smiled brightly. "You dress up for me?" He chuckled. "Why Mr. Malfoy," he continued, placing a hand over his heart overdramatically. "I didn't know you cared."

"I said 'someone's' company. That doesn't necessarily mean you," Draco sneered.

"Sure it doesn't," Harry responded cheekily. "I just happen to be the only person who keeps you company."


	24. Chapter 24

A tiny bell sounded as Draco strolled through the doorway into Borgin & Burkes. He gave the displayed items a cursory glance, knowing that the best merchandise was locked away in back and under the floorboards, not sitting out where some foolish auror might see it. Old man Borgin shuffled through a rotted out door and came to stand behind the large counter.

"Mr. Malfoy," he wheezed, "What a pleasant surprise!"

"Borgin," Draco sneered in greeting, "I have a few…items I need you to acquire." He handed a list to the decrepit looking man and tapped his fingers impatiently against his thigh.

Borgin looked down the list. "Not a problem Mr. Malfoy. I'll see to it immediately." Draco watched as he disappeared into the back of the store, returning a moment later with a small sack. "You'll find everything you need in here." He handed the bag over. "That will be ten galleons."

Borgin's eyes lit up as Draco handed over the large coins. He stowed them away in the register as quick as he could, paranoid that someone would immediately steal them. Draco rolled his eyes and moved to leave, but Borgin stopped him before he could get to the door.

"I was wondering Mr. Malfoy, if you might take these to Mr. Potter." Borgin held out a large sack full of books. "He requested these, along with some others."

"Where are the others?" Draco questioned.

"I'm still working on finding them," Borgin replied in a secretive tone, "If you could tell Mr. Potter that and bring these to him, I would greatly appreciate it."

Draco nodded uncaringly and held out a hand. "I'll take them," he stated.

The bag felt extremely heavy as Draco carried it up to the school. He tried to spell it to be lighter, but Borgin must have put some kind of protection it. Draco eyed it greedily, itching to know what treasures lay inside.

As soon as he was back in his quarters he set the bag on his desk and began to rifle through its contents. The first books looked fairly legal and boring, _Controlling your Mind by Sentina Salvy _and _Mind over Matter by Kensington Fellor_. Draco pushed those to the side and continued to dig. The four books that were left were much more interesting; _A Guide to Possession and Soul Transference, Soul Capturing, Masking Magical Signatures, _and _Blood Rites_.

Draco scanned the titles with wide eyes. Why would Harry order such dark books? Each one was dripping with the most evil variety of Dark Magic. _A Guide to Possession and Soul Transference_, Draco read the title again and felt a shiver run down his spine.

Looking up at the clock, Draco realized that everyone would be at lunch. It was the perfect time to sneak down to Harry's office and drop off the books. Hopefully he'd also be able to have a conversation with a certain former headmaster. Perhaps Dumbledore would know what in Merlin's name Harry is up to.

As quietly as he could, he inched his way into Harry's private quarters. The stupid Gryffindor still didn't have any wards upon the door. Draco would have to have a serious talk with Harry about security. Dumbledore's portrait eyed him curiously as he strode across the room, a few choice books in one hand.

"Soul Transference, Soul Capturing," Draco read off the titles. Dumbledore gave him a questioning look. "These are books Harry ordered from Borgin & Burkes. Why would he need books like these…Dark Magic…why?" Draco held out the books so the portrait could read the titles easily.

Dumbledore shook his head. "I'm not able to share that information, as Harry has sworn me to secrecy. But know this Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore's blue eyes became cold and serious. "If you begin down this road, there is no going back."

Draco's eyes widened in surprise. "Harry's not turning dark is he?"

Dumbledore chuckled at that. "No darker then he already is," he replied while shaking his head sadly, "Harry needs help, but you're in no position to provide assistance. Not yet."

"If not now, then when?" Draco asked as he re-bagged the books and set them on the coffee table.

Instead of replying, Dumbledore simply tapped the side of his nose and then disappeared out of the frame, most likely moving to the Headmaster's office. Draco sighed in frustration. Things can never just work out, he commented mentally. Things could never be easy where the Boy-Who-Lived was concerned. It seemed he was destined to send Draco for another loop.

Said wizard eyed him suspiciously as he casually made his way into the Great Hall. Draco scowled when he saw Wood sitting in his place at the head table. The scowl turned to a smirk a moment later as his eyes caught those of Mary Gettinger. Her face was completely passive, giving nothing away, but Draco could see mischief below the surface of her cool demeanor.

"Where were you?" Harry questioned, looking the man over with suspicion. "You're very late."

"Don't you think I know that," Draco replied flippantly. "I had an errand to run in Knockturn Alley. Borgin sent a package for you, by the way." This caught the attention of Severus and Wood, who both gave the black-haired wizard questioning looks.

Harry stiffened. "Did you happen to look inside, see what it was?"

"Of course not," Draco responded calmly, "It's none of my business." Harry relaxed slightly, but was still nervous under the questioning stare of Oliver Wood.

"Borgin from Borgin & Burkes?" Wood asked hesitantly. "Why would you be ordering things from there?"

Harry shrugged. "Needed some good defense books and Borgin can find really rare ones. It's no big deal."

A loud bang made everyone in the hall jump from their seats. Severus, Harry and Draco were on their feet immediately, wands drawn and at the ready. Draco scanned the students and listened for any sounds of distress, but he found the only one was coming from the seat next to him. He couldn't help but snicker quietly as his eyes fell on the pathetic wizard sitting to his left.

"O my!" McGonagall exclaimed while holding a hand over her mouth to hide her smile.

Oliver reached a hand up and stroked one of his long donkey ears. "Well, it looks like I've been pranked," he stated with an amused chuckle. Harry began to laugh as well and soon the whole hall had joined in.

Draco eyed the flying instructor critically. Surely his hired help could come up with something better than floppy donkey ears. His eyes slid to the Gettinger twins and he gave them a questioning look. Mary ignored him while Marie met his gaze with a slight smirk on her lips. There was a look of determination behind her eyes, one that told of many, many pranks to come; obviously this was just the tip of the iceberg.

The Slytherin in him could see the logic in it. Drive your enemy mad by using small pranks, nothing too big or flashy, just little things to slowly antagonize until the person can't take it anymore. Yes, the Slytherin in him could definitely see the logic in that, but the small, tiny, insignificant and extremely narrow-minded, Gryffindor side wanted to punch Wood in the nose and forbid him from ever speaking to Harry again.

Draco sighed and picked at his lunch. Patience, he insisted to that nagging little Gryffindor, patience my friend.

**DSz**

_Dear Aunt Petunia,_

_I'm sorry I've been so slow at writing. Things here at the castle have been rather hectic. Teaching is much harder than I thought it would be. No, I don't mean that. I knew it was going to be hard, but I didn't know that children could be so horrible. Everyday I seem to be stopping a student from hexing another student or casting a counter on a student because they were hexed. They're all terrors!_

_I still haven't decided if I can make it for Christmas. That doesn't mean no, it just means I haven't decided. I may not decide until that day, so perhaps you should just expect me not to show. I just don't know if I'm ready to face him again. I'm sorry._

_All my love,  
__Harry_

Harry folded the parchment carefully and placed it in a small cream envelope. Earl Grey, his Aunt's regal looking owl, sat perched and waiting. Apparently his Aunt's instructions had been clear, the owl would wait until Harry sent a reply. It wasn't that Harry was ignoring his Aunt; instead he was attempting to ignore the issue of Christmas…and Dudley.

O how the memories of his fat cousin still haunted his dreams. At first Harry thought his anger at the boy, now man, was due to the way Dudley had treated him while growing up. Now though, Harry understood there was more, much more. It wasn't just the way his cousin has beat up on him, it was the way his Aunt Petunia had treated Dudley that really grated on Harry's nerves. Even to this day he could remember the loving look in his Aunt's eyes as she coddled her 'Duddykins'.

Three phials of Dreamless Sleep slid down Harry's throat and it was all he could do to keep himself from gagging on the foul tasting concoctions. Dumbledore suddenly walked into his frame and gave Harry a wary look. Harry matched it with a stern glare.

"Not one word," Harry slurred out, "It's either this or whiskey."

"Perhaps if you'd only speak with Mr. Malfoy, maybe he…"

"Drop it," Harry interrupted as he made his way past the portrait, heading slowly but surely in the direction of his bedroom. A large bag on his coffee table stopped him in his tracks. "Where'd that come from?" He pointed at the bag.

"Mr. Malfoy dropped that off before lunch. I believe it contains a few books from Borgin & Burkes."

Harry turned on the spot, wishing for the millionth time that there was a way to Legillimize a portrait. Dumbledore merely stared back as if waiting for Harry's insinuations.

"He looked in the bag, didn't he?"

"He is a Slytherin," was Dumbledore's only reply and it was enough. Harry huffed and stomped into his bedroom.

How dare that slimy Slytherin look at his books! Harry punched at his bedroom door, barely feeling the sting of pain as his knuckles connected with the hard wood. What could he expect from someone like Malfoy? Perhaps Wood was right; maybe he had only been spending time with Draco because they were both alone in the castle. He bit his bottom lip as he slid under his blankets, hoping that the answers to all his questions might come in his dreams.

Dreams were not meant to be on this night. Harry tossed and turned, trapped in one horrid nightmare after another. He'd overdosed on Dreamless Sleep. Years of taking the stuff had finally made him immune to most of its effects, so his nightmares were not being blocked, but it was still keeping him from waking.

A tiny Harry, of only the age of six, slowly stepped over to his Aunt. He chewed his bottom lip and looked down at his feet. Surrounding him was a circle of brightly colored glass. That glass had been a vase not ten minutes ago, before Harry tried to clean it and ended up breaking it instead. Now Aunt Petunia was furious and yelling something about punishment.

"Give me your hands," she commanded in a frightening tone. For a moment little Harry hesitated, not at all sure of his Aunt's intentions. She seemed to take his pause as disobedience and soon she was on the cusp of blind rage. "I said give me your hands!" She shouted this time, causing Harry to flinch away.

She jerked his hands toward her and pulled him through the house. Soon they were standing next to the stove. Harry heard the familiar click and whoosh of the gas burner while continuing to stare at his feet. It still had not hit him what his Aunt was about to do.

It did a moment later, when his small white hands were pulled up and over the bright blue flame. His eyes widened in horror, little body stiffening in pain. The seconds blurred together, feeling more like minutes or even hours. He cried and squirmed, attempting to fight back for the first time in his life, but it was to no avail. Then, just when he thought he would surely die from the pain and heat, Aunt Petunia released him and he fell backward, hitting his head against the refrigerator.

"Get up, get up!" She shrieked over and over again. Harry tried to get up, but she pushed him down. "Get up, get up!" She shrieked, but each time she would push him down again.

From his portrait, Dumbledore could see the effect of Harry's triple dose of Dreamless Sleep. The poor boy appeared to be trapped in his nightmare. He'd tried to rouse the boy twice, but Harry was sleeping to deeply. Finally coming to a decision, he left his portrait and made his way to the Headmaster's office. Fortunately Severus had not retired early.

"Severus," Dumbledore called out quietly.

Snape looked up from the pile of parchment on the desk in front of him. "What is it now Albus? I'm very busy."

"Harry's having a slight problem and I wondered if you might send Mr. Malfoy to assist him?"

Severus' brow furrowed worriedly. "What exactly is the problem Albus?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "It really would be better to send Mr. Malfoy." Snape sighed but nodded his head in agreement. "Excellent then, I will make sure the door is open." He turned to leave but was stopped by the current Headmaster.

"What do you mean 'make sure the door is open'? Are you saying you can open the door to Harry's quarters without his permission?" Severus waited for an answer but the old man merely tapped his nose and then disappeared, heading for Potter's room.

Fifteen minutes after Dumbledore's visit to the Headmaster's office, a ruffled looking Draco Malfoy stumbled into Harry's bedroom. He looked around, rubbing his eyes tiredly. One look at the sleeping wizard told him exactly what was wrong.

"He overdosed on Dreamless Sleep," Draco commented aloud. "I've seen it before."

"Yes," Dumbledore nodded. "I do recall Severus having that same problem many years ago."

Draco shook his head as he looked down at the tossing and turning Boy-Who-Lived. "Why didn't he come and ask me for help?" He questioned. "I teach potions for Merlin's sake. Was he afraid I'd tell Severus?"

"Poor Harry," Dumbledore responded, "He never wants to cause anyone worry and yet he ends up causing more worry. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, I'll have to do it the same way I did with Severus. It all needs to come up." Dumbledore blanched at that, causing Draco to chuckle softly. "You've been around how long and seen how much, yet the sight of vomit causes you to cringe." Dumbledore shrugged sheepishly and disappeared.

"Come on Harry," Draco coached as he pushed the man into a sitting position. He wrapped one arm around Harry's back and held out his wand with the other. "Might need this," he commented while conjuring a bucket and placing it in Harry's lap.

A soft murmured spell to Harry's throat started the difficult part of the man's recovery. All of the Dreamless Sleep needed to come out, and soon, which meant it would have to come out the hard way. The sound of retching echoed through the small bedroom but Draco remained at Harry's side, offering soothing words of encouragement. After a few minutes it finally subsided and Draco banished the bucket.

"You're going to be okay Harry," Draco stated assuredly while helping him to lie back down. "I'll just get you a glass of water." As he moved to leave he suddenly felt a sharp tug on his robe.

"Draco," Harry rasped out tiredly, "Thank you for helping me. Please don't go."

Draco turned and took Harry's hand in his own. "I'll be right back, I'm just going to get you some water. Doesn't nice clean water sound good?" Harry nodded weakly and Draco felt a lump rise in his throat.

The next morning Draco quietly slipped out of Harry's quarters and made his way through the halls. A few turns away from the stairs to the dungeons he suddenly heard a loud cry of alarm coming from a floor up. Wood's office, Draco remembered with a small smirk and he slowed his steps so he could listen to the Gryffindor's loud complaints.

"Who put this here? Merlin's beard, look at my shoe. O that's disgusting. When I find who put this bucket here…"

Draco had heard enough and he continued down to the dungeons, a smile on his lips and a skip in his step.


	25. Chapter 25

Harry slowly opened his eyes, a feeling of confusion rising up inside. It had been so long since he'd slept as soundly as he had last evening. Not that the night had started out well. His nightmares had been horrible and he couldn't seem to wake up, but then someone had woken him and held him while whispering softly that everything would be okay.

A loud groan of embarrassment echoed through the room, as he remembered who that someone had been, none other than his former nemesis Draco Malfoy. Of course it was, that's how things in Harry's life always worked, a strange mix of irony and mortifying embarrassment. The blonde would never let him live it down, not Malfoy the world class Slytherin. He'd find some way to twist it to his advantage. Harry sneered and threw the covers to the floor.

"Did you sleep well?" Dumbledore asked cheerfully. "Mr. Malfoy retired to his own quarters hours ago."

"Hours ago!" Harry exclaimed. "What time is it? I've got classes to teach!"

Dumbledore shook his head. "I took the liberty of informing Severus that you were ill this morning and he was nice enough to cancel your morning classes. I suggest you rest until lunch."

"I bet I'll be getting it from him, you know how Slytherin's are, they just love any sign of weakness," Harry replied in a snide tone. A soft tapping sound coming from the sitting room drew Harry away from his frustration.

"I believe someone is at the door to your quarters."

The tapping sounded again and Harry forced himself to move. Before his hand settled on the handle, he paused, questioning whether he really wanted to deal with whoever was standing on the other side. He should have asked Dumbledore who was knocking. The door opened with a loud creak and he peeked through the crack.

"Who's there?" He asked in the harshest, most unfriendly voice he could muster.

The small figure hesitated for a moment before stepping closer. "It's me sir, Hermione Longbottom. I heard you were ill and I just wanted to make sure that you didn't need anything."

Harry faltered for a moment, having no idea how to reply. So instead of saying anything he merely opened the door further and gestured for the young girl to enter. In a healthier state of mind he would have thought better of that, but he wasn't exactly thinking clearly this morning.

"Thank you for your concern Miss Longbottom, but I'm merely suffering from a poor night's rest. I'm sure I'll be fine for afternoon classes."

The young witch bit her lip nervously. "Excuse me for saying sir, but you've looked rather poorly for quite awhile now. Are you certain you're not ill?"

Dumbledore let out a loud snort from the bedroom where he was quite obviously listening in. Hermione gave Harry a curious look as he slammed the bedroom door.

"Sorry about that," Harry apologized calmly. "One of the portraits in my bedroom has a rather poor attitude."

"So you are okay then?" Hermione asked once again. "Some of the other students were saying…" She looked away, cheeks bright red.

"What are the students saying?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "There are students who've been saying that you're mad, sir. But I know that's not true, you're a wonderful teacher." The words rushed out emphatically. "It's that horrid Matt Fernwell who's been saying such nasty things. Only don't tell anyone I told you that, who knows what those Slytherins would do to me if they even thought I'd tattled."

"What about the other houses? What are they saying?" Harry questioned, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Ravenclaw just ignores the rumors. All they care about is how much they can learn in your class. The Hufflepuffs are scared of you and some of the Gryffindors think you might be a dark wizard, but I think that's just because they're afraid of you and they don't want to admit it. Not all of the Gryffindors think like that though, just yesterday Teddy Lupin, one of the third years, punched Trevor Nott square in the nose for something he'd said."

"He did!" Harry exclaimed. "Whatever for?"

"Nott had said some pretty nasty things," Hermione replied, blush returning in full force. "I don't think I could repeat most of them."

Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I won't ask you to. O well, I suppose I should've expected this kind of treatment. I probably would have been the same way when I was in school."

Thinking back to his fourth year, when Mad-Eye Moody was teaching, he realized that he had been scared of the man, but he'd also respected him immensely. If only he could get that same kind of respect from his students without the fear. Perhaps there was no way to do that, given his reputation.

"But that's so stupid," huffed Hermione. "People shouldn't judge others by what they look like and they should be happy you know so much about defense. I'm certainly glad. I really want to learn all I can."

"Well you're off to a good start. Your grades have been very good so far."

There was that blush again. "Thank you, sir. I should be going," she replied, glancing up at the clock. "I've got Charms. Will you be at lunch, sir?"

"Of course," Harry replied cheerfully. "I'm feeling much better."

**DSz**

Harry made his way to the Great Hall, grateful that he'd left early and could avoid the sea of students who'd soon fill the hallways. The tapping of his cane became almost hypnotic and he barely noticed when someone came to walk beside him.

"Some thanks are in order, I think," Harry stated in an offhand tone.

Draco shrugged. "It was nothing really. Just thought you might need some help."

Harry stopped walking and turned to the other man, a serious and sober expression on his face. "It wasn't nothing, but for future reference, I don't need anyone's help."

"You certainly seemed to last night."

Harry leaned in menacingly. "I told you I don't need anyone's help." Draco's expression turned to one of confusion.

"What's with you Harry? One minute we're friends and then next minute you're acting like we're back in school. All I did was help you out last night, it was a friend thing to do, or at least I thought so."

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a long sigh. "It was, I guess I'm…I guess I'm just not used to having anyone there. I've been alone for a long time and I don't like depending on others. It's easier to only depend on myself."

"Really?" Draco questioned, head cocked to one side. "From the looks of things, it hasn't been very easy for you."

"Let's just go to lunch." Harry moved to step around Draco but the blonde grabbed his arm.

"I've dealt with people who were addicted to potions before Harry, I know how dangerous it can be. I can help you."

Harry's first instinct was to jerk away from the other wizard and proclaim that he didn't need anyone's help, never had and never will. But that's not true, a voice whispered in the back of his mind. He'd always needed help, just rarely got it, and now that it was offered, he didn't know what to do with it.

"I…I…I'll think about it," he stuttered out stupidly. "I…"

"Don't know how to accept help even if it's offered," Draco finished for him and Harry nodded mutely. "That's okay, I've been dealing with Severus for years so I've got lots of experience with stubborn wizards who think they know everything."

Harry grinned. "I suppose you do. I can be really stubborn though, probably even more stubborn than Severus."

Draco's brow rose at that. "You, the Boy-Who-Lived, Gryffindor Goldenboy, thinks he's as stubborn as Severus Snape, the leader of the Land of the Gits, you must be delusional." He put a hand to Harry's forehead. "Sure you're not still suffering the effects from last night.

Without understanding why, Harry's whole body began to heat up at the strange contact. Draco's hand, so soft and cool against his forehead, it was a feeling that was as familiar as it was unwelcome. It somehow made him feel giddy and nauseous at the same time.

Draco frowned. "Are you sure you're feeling alright? You're rather hot."

Harry's skin burned like fire. "I'm fine," he stated, pulling away forcefully. "I just need something to eat." He turned quickly from the blonde and hobbled off down the hall, the sound of soft footsteps following slowly behind.

They both took their seats at the same time and Harry suddenly became very interested in his dinner plate. Draco gave him an odd look, but said nothing. There was nothing to say. Until Harry really wanted help, there was nothing Draco could do for him.

The chair next to Draco creaked and the blonde turned toward the sound, a look of dismay on his pale features. It was none other than Oliver Wood, the current bane of his existence. He gave the older wizard a fake smile before turning to serve himself lunch.

"So, how are things down in the cold dark dungeons?" The foolish Gryffindor had the nerve to ask.

"Filled with dunderheads as usual," Draco chuckled darkly, "I'm surprised none of the second years haven't been blown to pieces yet given the look of some of the creations they like to come up with."

Oliver frowned. "Don't you think you're a bit hard on them?"

"I have to be," Draco replied coldly. "Being harsh keeps them on their toes, I can't have any of their little brains wondering from their work. Potions take a steady hand and complete focus."

"I guess I never thought of it that way," Oliver admitted after a moment's pause. "Sometimes I have to get after the first year's as well. They all want to jump on a broom and be the next great Quidditch star. Never mind they can't even play Quidditch their first year."

"Harry did," Draco stated.

"That's part of the problem," explained Oliver, "They all know the great legend of Harry Potter, youngest Seeker in a century and they all want to do what he did."

Harry snorted into his goblet. "Then they better start trying harder at defense, they're going to need it if they plan on doing what I did."

A loud pop echoed through the hall and for a moment Oliver disappeared. Leaning over, Draco realized that the man hadn't disappeared but had been turned into a small canary. He could hear Harry stifle a laugh.

"Canary Cream," Harry pointed out. "Haven't seen that in awhile."

A moment later there was another pop and Oliver was back to his old self. He scanned the room, an odd expression on his face before breaking into a large grin. "Looks like I've been pranked again. I swear that's been the third time today."

Severus frowned. "Perhaps it's time to root out these pranksters?"

"Really Severus, the students usually settle down on their own. If you attempt a crackdown now, then it will only tempt more students to join in for the attention." Draco gave the other a man a pointed but calm look.

"Draco's right," Oliver agreed, much to the blonde's surprise. "The pranksters aren't doing anything dangerous, just little things. I'm sure they'll get bored and give it up, especially with the holidays right around the corner."

Harry suddenly turned toward Oliver, a curious look on his scarred face. "What are you doing for the holidays Oliver?"

Oliver shrugged. "Same as usual, dinner with the folks and all my siblings. How 'bout you?"

"I…haven't decided yet. I've received a few invitations."

"Well, if you're looking for someplace to go, you're welcome to come with me to Christmas dinner. Ma would love it."

Harry played nervously with his silverware. "I'll think about it."

**DSz**

The afternoon passed in a blur and Harry mostly slept walked his way through it, until three o'clock when the seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins walked into his classroom. There was a little burst of magic coming from somewhere, but because Hogwarts is seeped in magic, Harry couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from. It was like trying to find a lit match in a field full of torches.

Sitting in a cage, off to the right of Harry's desk, was Tom the snake and even he seemed to sense something was off. Harry watched curiously as the snake did laps inside the large metal enclosure. Tom let out soft disgruntled hisses, not words, just noises of displeasure. He wanted to ask the snake what he was feeling, but decided it was best not to scare the class. Parseltongue would always be considered dark by most people's standards.

"Well, it's much too cold to go outside, so we'll be dueling indoors today." He pointed to the side of the room usually occupied by exercise equipment. Now a long dueling platform sat in its place. "I've decided we're going to have a dueling tournament." Harry tapped the chalkboard and a series of lines appeared. "Now, I know there's eight seventh years in Gryffindor and eight in Slytherin, but I'm not big on house rivalry, so we're going to pick names out of a hat."

With a wave of his wand a large bowler hat appeared. "I will draw the names for each dueling pair, then the winner of the first will duel the winner of the second and so on and so forth. No permanent damage, no inherently dark spells, and absolutely no Unforgiveables." He gave all the students a menacing glare, which instantly turned into a smile as his eyes passed over the last row of students. "Any questions?"

A square faced boy with large brown eyes raised his hand tentatively. Harry nodded in his direction. "Wouldn't it be easier to just have Slytherin's again Gryffindor's?"

"It'd be a lot funner too," Mark Sloper, a Gryffindor, stated in agreement.

"Thank you for the suggestion Mr. Jugson and I'm sure Jugson thanks you for your support Mr. Sloper, but this is my class, so we do things my way." Harry reached into the hat. "The first dueler is, Greg Kettleburn from Gryffindor." All of the Gryffindors clapped heartily. "And his opponent will be, Arthur Doge, also from Gryffindor house." The clapping died off now as the students realized that the two friends would have to fight each other.

"Don't look at me with so much dismay," Harry comment sharply. "This is merely a friendly duel in a classroom setting. Imagine if war ever broke out and you had to fight against friends or even family. Now get up there you two and give us a good show."

By the end of class, there had been four duels and only two students sent to the hospital wing. Harry considered that a major accomplishment considering how wild some of the seventh year boys could get. Some were obviously trying to show off for the girls, but Harry suspected most were trying to show off to him. He was proven correct when Carl Nott and Mark Sloper tentatively made their way toward his desk after class.

"Can I help you gentleman with something?" Harry questioned, looking from one boy to the other. Obviously they had some kind of request and thought a united Slytherin/Gryffindor front would look better.

"We were just wondering if there's a prize for winning the tournament, sir?" Sloper asked nervously.

Harry's mind drew a blank. "Isn't winning enough of a prize?"

"Well, we were thinking, sir," Nott broke in, using a judicious and polite tone, "That perhaps the final prize could be a duel against you."

"Duel me?" Harry's jaw dropped. "Are you both out of your minds?" The young wizards shook their heads quickly.

"No, sir," Sloper replied, "We just thought it would be a treat is all. I mean, you're Harry Potter, who wouldn't want to duel you."

Most sane wizards, Harry commented in his head. He gave the two boys a critical look. "The fact of the matter is none of you could beat me." He held up a hand to stop any argument. "I've been doing this a lot longer than either of you. What makes you think you'd stand a chance?"

The two teens shared a questioning look, neither knowing how to answer. Harry let out a loud sigh and tapped his cane on the palm of his hand. He wanted to encourage his students, not discourage them.

"Why don't we do this?" He began and they both looked up hopefully. "Whomever wins the tournament will duel me and if they can last more than two minutes they will be adequately rewarded."

"That would be great Professor," Sloper answered readily and Nott nodded in agreement.

"It's settled then. Now get to your next class before I deduct points."

**DSz**

"Draco, what are you doing for Christmas?" Harry asked as they settled down for dinner in the Great Hall.

Draco's goblet halted on the way to his mouth. "I don't usually do anything. My parents don't celebrate Christmas, they consider it too muggle."

"Hmmm…" Harry tapped his fingers on the table. "I was invited to the Weasley's, but I don't know if I'm going to go?"

"Why not?"

"Aunt Petunia invited me to Christmas dinner too," Harry explained hesitantly, "but I don't know if I want to go."

"Well, if you decide to go and want company, I'm always free." Draco's eyes widened in shock at his own words, what in Merlin's name was he thinking. By the look on Harry's face, the black-haired wizard was just as surprised.

"Do you mean it?" Harry questioned in an almost desperate way.

"Sure, why not?" Draco asked coolly, doing his best to sound uncaring and conversational even though his heart was thumping against his breastbone.

Harry's green eye brightened and his lips turned up in a broad grin. "It might not be so bad then. You can pull me off my cousin if I go mad and start to attack him."

Draco chuckled darkly. "You think I would stop you from getting revenge?" He questioned. "If anything I should ask Creevey if I can borrow his camera, then I can catch all the action." Harry laughed and Draco grinned at his cheerfulness.

This is the way it should be, Draco thought happily. Just Harry and I, sharing laughs and cracking jokes. Then Draco heard the chair next to his give out a groan of complaint and his smile fell.

"So, did you decide what you're doing for Christmas Harry?" Wood asked as he served himself a large helping of mashed potatoes.

More mashed potatoes then anyone else had taken, Draco noticed immediately. Did Wood think that he was entitled to all of the mashed potatoes? Perhaps he thought he'd take them all and leave none for Draco. Not if this Slytherin had anything to say about it.

Harry looked over in confusion as Draco began helping himself to the mashed potatoes. Heaping them onto his plate until they'd covered all the meat and vegetables. "I didn't know you liked potatoes so much," he commented dumbly.

Draco shrugged. "If I want potatoes then I'll have potatoes," he sneered, although it didn't sound very menacing with his mouth full.


	26. Chapter 26

A chubby little muggle boy stepped into Draco's path and he gave the dirty thing a most menacing glare. Instead of running away in fear, the boy put a grubby thumb into its mouth and stared at Draco dumbly. The blonde huffed and scanned the crowd, searching out a particularly messy tuft of ebony.

"Harry," he whined once he found the other man, "Did you have to pick Christmas Eve Day as the day to do your shopping? This place is a madhouse. I still don't understand why we couldn't go to Diagon Alley."

Harry rolled his eyes distractedly. "That's a great idea Draco, buy the magic hating muggle's daughter a magical toy. We'd be off to a great start then."

"He'd deserve it for all the terrible things he did to you." Draco crossed his arms over his chest. "Are you sure you still want to do this?"

"I'm not going to change my mind now," Harry assured him while scanning the picked over shelves. "You don't have to come along."

"I said I'm going with you, I'm not going to back out now."

Harry shrugged in reply and gestured for Draco to follow as he headed down another crowded aisle. The store was filled to capacity with aunts, uncles, parents and even grandparents, getting last minute presents. Draco couldn't understand why muggles didn't get their shopping done early and avoid all the chaos.

"C'mon Harry, let's try somewhere else." He went to grab Harry's arm but the black-haired wizard stumbled away down another aisle. "Did you hear me Harry, I said.." Draco paused when he noticed that Harry definitely wasn't listening.

Instead he was staring at the nearly empty shelf in front of him, eyes drawn to something sitting in the back. Quickly he pushed the mess of boxes out of the way and lifted something that Draco couldn't immediately see.

"It's perfect," Harry exclaimed breathlessly and finally held up the object that had caught his eye.

It was a small snow globe, standard fare really. Draco almost dismissed it as ordinary until he looked closer and noticed a tiny wizard standing inside. A wizard with long gray hair and a long gray beard, half-moon glasses perched on its little wizard nose and the most garish purple robes. On the small wizard's shoulder sat a regal looking white owl whose eyes were upturned, following the line of the man's arm as he held his wand high.

A chill ran down Draco's spine. "That's kind of creepy. It looks just like Dumbledore."

"And Hedwig," Harry added. "It must be a sign. This is the gift I should get."

Draco opened his mouth to argue that Harry was thinking a bit like Trelawney, but then he remembered that if Harry bought the stupid thing then they could finally leave this horrid, horrid muggle store. "You're right, it's perfect," Draco stated quickly. "Better buy it before anyone else gets their hands on it."

**DSz**

"Dad, why aren't you in bed?" Dudley heard a small voice question.

A moment later Lily scrambled up onto the couch to lie against his side. "The bigger question, is why aren't you in bed? You don't want Santa to skip the house do you? That's what he does when children are still awake, he looks at his list and says 'O well, better luck next year'."

"O Dad." The little girl slapped him in the arm. "You know I haven't believed in Santa for ages. The tooth fairy neither. Those are for little kids."

Dudley's brow rose questioningly. "You're still pretty little compared to me and you shouldn't give up on fantasies so quickly, they keep life interesting."

"So why aren't you in bed? Are you having bad dreams?"

"No," Dudley replied shaking his head. "I'm not having bad dreams. I suppose I'm just excited about Christmas Day."

"That's why I'm not sleeping too," Lilly exclaimed. "Just think about all those presents!"

"Shhhh," Dudley chided, "You'll wake your mother."

"Sorry Dad," she apologized in a whisper so quiet that Dudley could barely make out her words. "Why are you excited Dad?"

"Because of the presents of course."

Lily shook her head stubbornly. "That's not why. You're too old to get excited over stuff like that."

Dudley gave her an affronted look. "I'm not that old!" He exclaimed.

"Shhhhh," Lily whispered quickly, "You'll wake up Mom."

They sat in near silence for quite awhile, staring up at the decorated Christmas tree while logs snapped in the fireplace. Each was lost in their own thoughts and didn't notice anyone had entered the room until the couch cushion dipped to one side.

"You two are up late," Sarah chastised softly. "Too excited for Christmas?"

Lily nodded eagerly. "I can't wait to open presents. I don't know what Dad's excited about though, he always gets boring presents."

Sarah huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I get your father perfectly good presents, thank you very much. You both should be getting to bed though, we need to get moving early tomorrow."

"But I'm not tired yet," Lily whined.

"You certainly sound tired," Sarah responded with a wry grin.

"Can I have a story before bed?"

"A story?" Sarah questioned. "Aren't you a little old for bedtime stories?"

"No," Lily complained. "But I want an exciting one, not a baby one."

"What's a baby one?" Dudley asked curiously.

"You know, stories about snow white or Cinderella, stuff like that. I want a more exciting story with pirates or dragons, something like that."

"Hmmm…a more exciting story," Dudley murmured, scratching the stubble under his chin. "I think I can come up with something. Let's see. How about a story about an evil wizard?"

Lily's eyes brightened instantly. "A real evil wizard, who did bad things."

Dudley nodded. "A really, really evil wizard, who murdered people."

"I don't know if a story like that is appropriate," Sarah interrupted.

"Mom," Lily whined angrily.

"Fine," Sarah shot out in a scolding tone. "But if you have nightmares after, then wake your father. I'm going to bed."

Dudley and Lily watched her leave and as soon as she was up the stairs Lily turned back to her father, excitement in her eyes. "So tell me more about this evil wizard."

"Well, this wizard was so evil that people were even afraid to say his name," Dudley explained.

"But then what did they call him?"

"O, lots of things." Dudley waved his hands back and forth. "The Dark Lord, You-Know-Who, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, names like those."

"That's silly, why would someone be afraid of a name."

"Because this wizard was so bad that anyone he went after ended up dead. No other wizard could stand in his way and his ultimate goal was to wipe out everyone who wasn't a wizard, people like you and me. There was only one good wizard who could stand up to him."

"Did the good wizard get the evil one in the end?"

Dudley shook his head. "No, the good wizard was powerful and the evil wizard was afraid of him, but he wasn't powerful enough to stop the evil wizard, so while they fought back and forth a lot of wizards were hurt and killed. It was like a war, but not one fought with soldiers and guns, one that was fought in dark alleys with wizards hiding in the shadows." Lily shivered and pulled her housecoat tighter around her shoulders.

"Well, you can imagine that everyone thought the evil wizard would eventually win because the good wizard was so old after awhile he would be gone and there would be no one to stand against the Dark Lord. But a prophecy was made and in that prophecy it said that a boy would be born that could defeat the Dark Lord because that wizard would have a power that the Dark Lord didn't have."

"Like telekinesis or something?" Lily asked. "Or super healing abilities like Wolverine?"

"Who?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "The X-Men."

"O, no, not like that," Dudley stated. "The Dark Lord searched out the boy and his parents and went after them on Halloween night."

Lily shivered again and spared a glance at the darkened window. She almost swore she could see shadows moving outside and a little voice told her that it might be dark wizards. Maybe they were coming to get her right now!

"Are you okay? Maybe this story is too scary."

"No Dad, I'm fine," Lily assured, forcing her voice to sound calm even though her heart was racing. "Finish the story."

"Okay. So the Dark Lord went after the family that Halloween night. He knew where they were hiding because one of their best friends had betrayed them and told the Dark Lord where to find them."

Lily let out a quiet exclamation of alarm at that.

"Yes, one of their best friends had betrayed them and now they had to face the Dark Lord. The boy's father dueled the evil wizard and sent his wife and child upstairs, urging them to leave and go on without him. They raced up the stairs but as they got to the top they heard a loud shout and his wife knew that her husband was dead."

"Now the Dark Lord was heading up the stairs and the boy's mother raced to the little nursery at the end of the hall, trying to shut the door behind her, but it was too late. That evil wizard pushed right past her and aimed at the little baby boy while he was sitting in his crib. The boy's mother rushed in front of the wand and told that evil wizard to kill her and leave her son. The Dark Lord tried to push her out of the way but she wouldn't move so he finally killed her."

"The little boy was left and the evil wizard whispered the killing curse, but something strange happened. Instead of killing the little boy, the curse shot back and hit the evil wizard, splitting his soul from his body. The house exploded and when the wizard policeman arrived they were sure that everyone was dead. But do you know what they found."

Lily shook her head dumbly.

"They found that little boy laying among the boards and the rubble. He was crying but he wasn't hurt, just hungry and cranky. The only scratch he had on him was a single scar. A scar shaped like a lightning bolt right in the middle of his forehead."

"So what happened to the little boy after that?" Lily questioned after a moment of silence.

Dudley hugged her close and kissed the top of her head. "That, my dear, is a story for another night. Now off to bed with you. It's time I went too."

"Will you carry me, I'm awful sleepy."

Dudley looked at her doubtfully. "I suppose." He lifted her off the couch with ease and trekked up the stairs to her small bedroom.

"I feel bad for that little boy even though I know it's just a story," Lily admitted while her father tucked her in. "Do you think that's silly?"

"No," Dudley agreed softly, "I don't think it's silly. I feel bad for him too."


	27. Chapter 27

Molly Weasley stood in front of the large bay window in her sitting room, sipping her morning tea and watching the softly falling snow. She sighed in contentment, thinking about her family coming together for Christmas dinner. All of her boys, and her little girl, coming together for the holidays, it was enough to bring a large smile to her round face. She was so engrossed in her thoughts; she failed to hear Arthur walk in.

"Happy dear?" He questioned, causing his wife to jump.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" She exclaimed in a loud whisper. He wrapped both arms around her, holding her close, and her heart calmed immediately. "Of course I'm happy, the whole family will be together today, nothing could make me happier."

Arthur gave her a questioning look. "One of our boys will be missing."

"I know," Molly replied with a stiff nod. She couldn't help but be offended that Harry had chosen to spend the holiday with his Aunt, rather than the Weasley's.

"Don't be angry love," Arthur commented as a look of understanding passed between them. "You should be proud."

"But those people were awful," she huffed. "He's always been like a son to us and I thought…maybe I was…"

"Like a mother to him," Arthur provided and she nodded sadly. He grabbed her firmly around the middle and kissed her forehead. "O my dear heart, Harry has always considered you to be his mother and whatever relationship he has with his Aunt is not going to diminish that one bit."

"But then why would he go there instead of coming here?"

"Because they're his family Molly," Arthur explained slowly. "The blood that runs in Harry's veins is the same that runs in his Aunt's and in his cousin's, the same blood that ran in Lily's veins. There's something important about family that no amount of fighting and hardship can ever really destroy. Just look at Percy, we thought he was lost to us once, but he came back because we're family."

Molly stared out the window, her large clock ticking away in the silence. "Perhaps next year we should invite Harry's aunt and cousin to Christmas dinner," she suggested without looking up at her husband.

A large smile tugged at the corners of Arthur's mouth. "That sounds like a wonderful idea dear."

**DSz**

The sound of laughter filtered through the open window in the Headmaster's office. Severus looked down, his sharp features unusually soft in the morning light. He sipped his tea and watched as the students frolicked in the snow. A small grin was on his lips.

"Merry Christmas Severus," Dumbledore greeted kindly as he stepped into his portrait. The other portraits called out their own greetings and Severus called out in kind.

"You look exceptionally happy this morning," the former headmaster commented as Severus continued to sip his tea.

The headmaster inclined his head slightly, black hair falling over his eyes. "The children are playing outside, the castle is safe and sound and it is Christmas morning. Why on earth would I be in a bad mood?"

"Of course my dear boy," Dumbledore chuckled. "I didn't mean to ruin the moment." He let out a loud sigh. "I too feel a bit lighter now that Harry is back at Hogwarts. This place is good for him."

Severus gave him an amused look. "Are you sure you don't mean, Draco Malfoy is good for him?" Dumbledore shrugged innocently and Severus snickered into his teacup. "I still can't believe Harry Potter is going to spend Christmas with his horrible muggle relatives and Draco actually agreed to go along."

"Actually, Mr. Malfoy offered." A stream of tea erupted from Snape.

"What?" He coughed out, eyes wide in disbelief.

"O yes, he was gracious enough to offer. I wonder though if his offer had something to do with Mr. Wood's offer for Harry to spend Christmas dinner with his family."

Severus shook his head. "I still can't believe it." He paused for a moment, curious as to the reason for Dumbledore's bemused expression. "Draco wouldn't have anything to do with the pranking of my flying instructor, would he?"

Dumbledore shrugged. "Really, I have no idea, but he is your former student. Do you think he would do something like that?"

The gears in Snape's head began to turn. No, of course Draco would never get his hands dirty. Besides that, the pranks played on Mr. Wood were juvenile and petty, not really Slytherin worthy. Unless there's something going on that Severus isn't seeing, some reason for the pranks that hasn't presented itself yet.

"I think if Draco really wanted to get rid of Mr. Wood, then the poor Gryffindor would have never unpacked his bags," Severus stated assuredly.

"If Mr. Malfoy were to do something so terrible as to make Mr. Wood leave, I wonder how Harry would feel. Surely he wouldn't be happy with Mr. Malfoy's behavior."

"You're right," Severus admitted, "I'll have to keep a closer eye on things. I don't want anything getting out of hand."

Dumbledore nodded in agreement. "Let's not think on it today. It's a beautiful Christmas morning with lots to do and lots to get done. I noticed Harry left you a Christmas present."

"What?" Severus questioned in surprise. "I didn't get any present." Suddenly there was a small pop and a large box wrapped in bright red paper was sitting on his desk.

"It must have been a timed delivery. Go on and open it," Dumbledore urged.

Severus plucked at the wrapping carefully, wary of what charms or curses the young Gryffindor might have put on the package. He slowly opened the lid and peered inside, completely lost as to what Potter might have given him. At first it appeared to be empty, but then a flash of light caught his eye.

Ever so slowly he reached inside and grasped something hard and cool. What he lifted out surprised him more than the idea that Potter had actually gotten him anything. It was a long, thin silver dagger, a very familiar weapon, one he'd seen many, many years ago.

"Merlin," he whispered as he examined the dagger's sharp edge. "This is it, isn't it? What I think it is?" He showed the hilt to Dumbledore and was shocked at the former Headmaster's loud intake of breath.

"That is priceless Severus," the portrait stated solemnly, even though he knew Severus understood the significance of such a gift.

"There's a note here." Severus plucked the small bit of parchment from the bottom of the box.

"I've had this for years now," he read aloud, "I figured it would be better off in the hands of a real Slytherin." He put the note down and stared down at the dagger.

A chuckle escaped him, and then a laugh, then another, until he was nearly bellowing. The former Headmasters and Headmistresses looked at him in alarm. Even Dumbledore appeared concerned, waiting until the man had calmed to ask what his reason was for being so amused.

"All those years," Severus breathed out, "All those years supplicating myself to that creature and now he's gone, and here I stand with Salazar Slytherin's dagger. Potter's right, I am a Slytherin." A smirk grew on his lips. "I always survive."

**DSz**

Lily stared up, with wide blue eyes, at the over-sized Christmas tree in her Gram's sitting room. It was decorated with bright shiny lights and sparkling garland. The effect was magical and the young girl couldn't stop staring. The small mountain of gifts was also vying for her attention.

"Dad, can we open gifts now?" She questioned for the hundredth time.

Dudley lowered the newspaper in his hands and gave her an angry look. "If you ask one more time, I'm throwing your gifts out into the snow. You know we have to wait until after dinner."

A huff of annoyance escaped the brunette as she turned back toward the tree. Movement on the sidewalk caught her attention and she moved to the window to get a better look. A blonde man and a man with the blackest hair she'd ever seen were making their way up the walk. Both men were holding a small pile of presents. Lily's eyes focused on the black-haired man, attempting to remember where she'd seen him before.

"Dad," she whispered quietly.

Dudley ruffled the newspaper. "I told you not to ask again. We'll open presents after dinner. This is the last…" His voice trailed off as he finally noticed his pale and shaking daughter. "What is it Lily? What's the matter?"

"The pirate is coming up the front walk," she whispered nervously, "and he's got presents!"

Everything went completely still and then Dudley was off like a shot. He ran to the kitchen first, grabbing his mother roughly by the arm. Sarah gave him an annoyed look.

"What in the world has gotten into you?"

He ignored her, instead opting to glare at Petunia. "The pirate's at the door. You know, the one Lily saw disappear from out back. Apparently he's brought presents."

Petunia's hands flew to her mouth. "I didn't think he'd come," she stated, eyes lighting up in a mixture of hope and anxiousness.

The doorbell rang and no one moved. It rang again and still no one moved to answer. Lily looked at the adults in confusion, what was making them act so strange? Suddenly Petunia and Dudley bolted in unison, both hurrying toward the front door. Too bad a little brunette beat them to it.

"Hello!" Lily greeted the two men after the door swung open. "Are you pirates?" They stared for a moment before shaking their heads.

"Ha-rry?" Dudley questioned disbelievingly. "Is that you?"

One green eye looked up nervously. It widened and then narrowed. A second passed in silence before a loud crack echoed through the house and Dudley lay on the ground, a hand over his bleeding nose. Harry glared down at him, barely restrained fury in his expression.

A grin split Draco's face as he pushed past the group. He handed the presents he'd broughtto Lily to put under the tree. She took them without question, but didn't move. Instead she continued to stare, open-mouthed, at her injured father. Draco ignored her and turned to Harry's Aunt.

"Is that ham?" He questioned innocently, placing his hands behind his back and rocking on his heels. "Smells delicious."


	28. Chapter 28

When Dudley pushed himself up from the ground, Harry was sure that a fist would surely follow. He flinched as his cousin lunged forward and then gasped in surprise as he felt two strong arms reach around his back, holding him firmly. A mix of blood and tears, dripped down onto his shoulder as Dudley sniffled away. He looked to Draco for help but the blonde merely shrugged.

Dudley leaned back, gently holding his nose. "I deserved that," he mumbled in a nasally tone. "I was a prat."

"I…don't know what to say," Harry admitted. It was true, he was at a loss. All the hours he'd spent practicing for this moment were wasted because his mind just went completely blank. "What do we do now?"

"You both come in the house," Aunt Petunia hissed warily. "You've given the neighbors enough of a show."

Harry blushed deeply and followed the rest of the group inside. Anxiety sat heavy in his stomach and he suddenly felt light-headed. But he managed to follow his Aunt and the others through the door and into the sitting room. Dudley dragged a lovely brown-haired woman forward, a woman Harry recognized from the pictures on the wall. The small girl hiding behind her legs must be their daughter.

"Harry, this is my wife Sarah and my daughter Lily. Sarah, Lily, this is my cousin Harry." Sarah's eyes widened comically.

"Pleasure to meet you," Harry greeted her, feeling very awkward. "This is a friend of mine, Draco Malfoy. He's a professor at the school where I teach."

Sarah mumbled something in return and walked off toward the kitchen to help Petunia. She appeared shell-shocked and dazed. Apparently the great Harry Potter, the man her husband had spoken of so many times, was a bit different than she'd expected.

"Don't worry," Dudley assured, giving Harry a firm pat on the shoulder. "She's just surprised to see you. I'm a bit surprised myself. Care to tell me how long you and mum have been in contact?"

The two men sat on the sofa, while Draco made himself at home in Uncle Vernon's old recliner. Lily stayed close to her father, not quite sure what to make of the strange man with the eye patch.

"Don't be angry with her, I didn't know if I wanted to see you again. You've got to admit we never had the best relationship."

Dudley nodded sadly. "It still would have been nice to at least know you were alright. It really tore mum up when you never called or wrote or anything. We had no idea what happened to you after…you know…that night." He glanced at his daughter and flashed a meaningful look to Harry.

So Dudley had never told his family that his cousin was a wizard, perhaps they wouldn't have believed him if he had tried to explain. Harry could understand why Dudley would keep it a secret. If anyone found out the Boy-Who-Lived still had some relatives out in the world, all of them could be in serious danger.

"Things were crazy for a long while after that, until everything got…uh, sorted out. After a few years I moved to the states and worked, that's where I got the eye patch and the cane."

"So you're not a pirate then?" Lily interrupted.

Harry shook his head. " 'Fraid not."

She cocked her head to the side. "So what are you then? I saw you in the backyard and you just disappeared."

"Do pirates usually disappear then? I thought they sailed on ships?" Draco questioned sarcastically causing Harry's eyes to narrow in his direction and the blonde went back to inspecting his nails.

Sarah walked into the room carrying a tray topped with mugs of steaming brown liquid. "Who wants cider?" She stuttered nervously, her hands shaking slightly as she stepped toward her husband and his dark-haired cousin.

Everyone grabbed a mug, even Draco, Harry noted as he fiddled with his own. He could feel everyone eye's looking his way. Sarah's were fearful, Dudley's relieved and Lily's curious, while Draco merely watched the entire group with interest, waiting to see who would break the silence first.

Finally Sarah worked up enough courage to start a conversation. "So Harry, where do you teach?"

Harry starred at her dumbly for a moment before Draco jumped in. "We both teach at a school for gifted children in Scotland. It's very private so we really shouldn't reveal the name, it could put some of the students in danger."

"O my!" Sarah exclaimed. "You can at least tell us what course you teach, can't you?"

"Self defense," Harry blurted out quickly. "And Draco teaches Chemistry."

"You can tell her," Dudley interrupted, "She'll find out eventually."

Harry and Draco both stared at the man as if he'd just sprouted another head. "I don't know what you're talking about," Harry ground out between clenched teeth.

"It's not as if she could tell anyone," Draco commented to the other wizard, "no one would believe her."

"Believe what?" Sarah questioned, giving all three men a confused look.

Dudley flashed her a wide grin. "Believe that Harry's a wizard."

"I knew it!" Lily shouted loudly. "I knew it had to be something like that."

"Shush now," Sarah reprimanded, "There's no need to shout over your father's silly jokes."

"But it's not a joke," the little girl whispered knowingly, "I know it. I saw him disappear out in the back garden. I told you I saw it and you didn't believe me, but Grandma knew all along."

"I knew what?" Harry's aunt asked as she stepped into the room, eyes trained on the recipe book open in her hands.

"You knew the man I saw disappear is a wizard," Lily replied excitedly.

Petunia waved her off. "Of course dear," she answered without looking up and lost in thought. "But I couldn't say anything because…" Her voice trailed off as she realized who was listening to her explanation. "O dear."

"Don't worry mum, they both need to know the truth."

"Why?" Harry shot back in an antagonized tone. "Why do they need to know any of this?"

A loud hoot caused the room to descend into silence. Petunia hurried to open the window and as soon as she did, a large gray owl came swooping into the sitting room before perching on the back of the recliner. Draco stroked its soft feathers absentmindedly.

"Nice owl," he commented.

Dudley pointed to the large bird. "That's why we need to talk about this. Mum's got a bloody owl in the house."

"It's just for post," Petunia explained, wringing her hands in her apron. "Harry and I exchange letters. I've written to Neville a few times as well."

"The owl delivers letters? Like a pigeon or something?" Sarah questioned.

Dudley shook his head. "Magical owls," he explained.

"I told you mummy, I told you so!" Lily whooped excitedly.

Sarah stood abruptly and threw her hands in the air. "That's it, this is all craziness! I don't know what you are all on about, but I don't think it's very funny. This is all some kind of prank, isn't it? Something you cooked up with your cousin?" She gave Dudley an accusing look.

He shook his head wildly. "No, it's the truth. Show her Harry."

"Yes, go on Harry," Draco drawled. "Show him a trick like a good doggy." His lips split into a wide grin.

Harry grinned back. "Why don't you?"

"O no, this is your show."

Harry sighed, knowing the blonde was right. Dudley was right too, he decided. Sooner or later Sarah and Lily would have to know what he was if he was going to insert himself into their lives. Perhaps this whole thing was a bad idea.

Lost in thought he hadn't noticed when Dudley's daughter slowly stepping over to stand in front of him. "Can you really do magic?"

The questioned was asked so innocently, so sweetly, that Harry couldn't resist. The bright spark of wonder and expectation in her wide blue eyes melted away any reservations. For her he would do anything.

Lily watched in curious silence, gasping softly as her cousin Harry Potter pulled out a long and thin, dark piece of wood. She knew it was a wand, it had to be, but weren't witches the ones that carried wands. Her brow furrowed and she decided she'd have to ask her cousin all about magic, she especially wanted to know if anyone could learn. How wonderful it would be to wave a wand and do whatever you wish!

"Watch closely now," Harry urged, the corners of his lips turned up in amusement. The girl was so anxious she could barely stand still. "Wingardium Leviosa." He swished and flicked exactly the right way and the brightly decorated Christmas tree slowly rose up off the carpet.

Lily cocked her head to the side, obviously not impressed. "A magician on TV made a helicopter disappear," she stated knowingly, "Making something float doesn't seem like it would be that hard."

Draco slapped a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. Here was the greatest, most powerful wizard of their age being told by a little girl that his tricks were no better than a common muggle magician. His laughter halted abruptly as he noticed the spark of mischief in Harry's eye.

"Now, now Harry, don't do anything I wouldn't do. No, scratch that, don't do anything illegal."

Harry's grin turned positively evil. "Serpensortia."

A long, green snake came flying from the man's wand. It immediately headed in Lily's direction but a commanding hiss from Harry caused it to halt, giving the wizard what one could only describe as a confused look, if a snake can look confused.

"Wicked," Lily gasped in awe as the snake circled around her, clearly under the command of the dark and dangerous looking man. Hesitantly she reached out and petted the serpent on the head. It gave a soft hiss of pleasure as it leaned into her palm. "Can I keep him?!"

"No!"

"Absolutely not!" Both her parents exclaimed at the same time.

With a flick of his wand, Harry sent the snake away, dropping it into a mouse filled field in the middle of Scotland. That's where it came from after all, so he was sure it would be happy to return.

"Where'd it go?" Lily asked sadly. "You didn't kill it, did you?"

"Of course not," Harry explained. "I just sent it home."

"How did you get it to do all that? It let me pet it and everything."

"I told it to."

"You can talk to snakes? That's so cool! Wait until I tell all my friends at school. They'll be so jealous."

Dudley reached out a hand and grasped her gently on the shoulder. "Lily dear, you can't tell anyone, not about the snake, not about Harry being a wizard, not any of it. We'd all be in danger if anyone found out."

"Plus you'd be in trouble with the Ministry of Magic," Draco pointed out, "They generally frown upon that sort of behavior."

"They're right Lily," Harry added softly. "This has got to be a secret, a secret between you, me and the rest of the family."

"But…but what about him," she pointed an accusing finger at Draco. "He knows."

With a deft flick of his wrist, Draco's wand was in his hand. "Of course I know. I'm a wizard too."

"They're more wizards!" Lily exclaimed, bounding on her toes. "Are there witches too? Can I be a witch? Do you fly on brooms? How'd you disappear that day I saw you? Do you teach at a magical school or just a regular one?"

Harry held up a hand. "Woah there, one question at a time."

"I can't believe this is happening," Sarah said in a dumbfounded tone. "This is the oddest thing I've ever heard. I don't think I'd believe it if I didn't just see it with my own eyes." She turned to Dudley and gave him a wide-eyed look. "Your cousins really a wizard, a real wizard."

Dudley nodded. "You wouldn't have believed me if I would have told you before. Plus, I didn't know if it was safe. Harry's had some enemies in the past."

Draco let out a loud snort. "That's an understatement."

"So the school you teach at, that's not for gifted children?" Sarah questioned and Harry shook his head. "It's for magical children then?" He nodded. "And you teach some kind of magical defense class?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts actually," Harry replied, keeping his tone calm and collected. Dudley's wife was taking this better than he thought she would. "And Draco teaches Potions."

"Potions," she mumbled.

"And Harry chases down dark wizards," Draco added, "But only in his off hours."

"Draco," Harry warned. He looked down as he felt a light tap on his knee.

"Uncle Harry." She said to get his attention and the title caused him to pause.

"I'm your cousin, not your uncle," Harry explained slowly.

"I know that, but Uncle Harry sounds better than Cousin Harry." Lily placed her hands behind her back and rocked from side to side. "I was just wondering, can I go to the school you teach at? I want to learn magic."

Sarah's jaw dropped. Obviously with just learning about the magical world, she didn't know that magic was an innate ability, not something one could just learn. Harry could see equal parts hope and fear in her eyes. Harry sighed; this was going to be difficult.

"I'm sorry," Harry apologized sadly. He could feel her large, watery eyes cutting straight to his heart. "Magic isn't something that a person can just learn, wizards and witches are born with magic. My parents were magical, so that's why I'm magical too." He didn't mention muggle-borns, no reason to get her hopes up.

"O," was her only reply and Harry's heart shattered into tiny pieces.

He lifted her chin gently so he could look into her eyes. "Don't be sad," Harry urged in a quiet whisper. "Magic isn't always a good thing. It's because of magic that my leg hurts all the time and it also caused this." He pointed at his eyepatch and then traced the scar poking out from beneath.

"And besides," Draco broke in with an amused grin. "If you ever need any bullies taken care of, you can just tell your Uncle Harry and he'll hex them into pretty pink dresses." A tiny giggle escaped the girl so the blonde continued. "And if you ever fancy a young man and he doesn't fancy you in return, I can brew you a love potion that will have him following you around like a puppy on a leash."

"Draco," Harry reprimanded through his own chuckling. "Don't fill her head with such ideas."

Draco shrugged. "I'm a Slytherin, what can I say."

Lily watched the exchange between the two men, eyes narrowed slightly. There was something odd about the way they spoke to each other. It reminded her of the way her Dad and Mum would throw jibes at one another before Dad would tickle Mum and then they'd kiss…gross.

"Uncle Harry?" Lily questioned so quietly that Harry had to lean forward.

"Yes?"

She cupped a hand over her mouth so no one else would hear. "Is that man your boyfriend?"

Harry pulled away quickly and looked up at his Aunt. "So, is dinner ready yet?" He tried to sound calm but his words came out in a high-pitched squeak.

A few hours later the entire family was in the sitting room while Lily handed out presents. Of course her pile was the biggest so she went first, but instead of diving in with ferocity, she unwrapped each present very carefully, savoring the moment while it lasted. The gifts from her parents were the same as usual; a few video games, clothes, and a few DVD's. Her Grandma had given her candy, clothes and a gift card to a music store in London. Lily set those aside and reached for the gift from her Uncle. She hoped it was something magical.

The shiny silver paper fell away and her Uncle tapped the top of the small white box with his wand. Lily gasped as she felt the cardboard disappear, leaving a snow globe sitting her palm. It wasn't the best gift, but it was beautiful and it did have something to do with magic even if it wasn't magical. A noble looking wizard with a long white beard and bright purple robes held his wand high, a beautiful white owl perched on his shoulder.

"It's wonderful." Lily thanked her Uncle with sincerity. "Meeting you was a good present too," she added, smiling up at the dark-haired man. She looked over at her Mum and Dad and noticed that they were also wearing wide smiles.

"Now that you know what I am, I can do this," her Uncle replied mysteriously. He tapped the globe and Lily watched in fascination as snow began to fall and a bright light surrounded the tiny wizard's wand. "Now say Lumos."

"Lumos," she whispered to the globe and the light went out, but the snow continued to fall.

"It'll last forever," Uncle Harry stated, green eye shining brightly in the light of the Christmas tree. "And if you want to turn the light back on, just say Lumos again."

"Lumos." The light returned immediately. "Wow! I'll keep it with me always."

**DSz**

Christmas was over and it was time to return to Hogwarts. Petunia had offered them both a room for the night and considering how much wine they'd had, Harry almost took her up on it. But instead Draco suggested they take the Knight Bus, it wouldn't do well for them to be gone from the school for so long. Draco, being the Head of Slytherin, had a responsibility to look after his Slytherins that were staying at the castle over the holidays.

"I'll be right out," Harry said to Draco before heading upstairs, "I just need to use the loo."

He snuck down the hall silently, knowing that Dudley and Sarah had just carried Lily up to the guest room. When he finished in the loo, he turned out the light and stepped into the darkened hallway. A sound to his left caught his attention and he was shocked to see Dudley and Sarah outside the spare room, snogging quite heavily.

Now Harry knew that they were married, so there wasn't any reason they couldn't snog, but he was still embarrassed to catch them at it. Intimacy was a foreign idea to him, as he'd never found it with any witch or wizard. Sure he'd snogged a few while drunk, even taken a few to bed, but he'd never had what he was seeing in front of him now. He quickly made his way downstairs and with a quick wave to his aunt, he was out the door.

"Problem?" Draco questioned with concern.

Harry shook his head. "Not really, just caught Dudley snogging with his wife upstairs. It was a little disconcerting." Draco gave him a confused look. "Because I still remember what he was like," Harry explained, it was a complete lie of course. "I just can't believe he's married and has a wife to snog, that's all." He accented his point with a shrug of his shoulders.

The trip to Hogsmeade took only a few minutes as the Knight Bus swerved through traffic. For some reason Harry couldn't take his eyes off his blonde friend and he didn't know why, Draco seemed to notice as well, but didn't mention it. This only confused Harry more.

On their walk up to the castle, snow began to fall. "Would you look at that?" Harry pointed at the castle. "Have you ever seen anything more beautiful?"

The image of the castle surrounded by softly falling snow was certainly a beautiful sight, but Draco wasn't looking at Hogwarts. No, he was watching the snowflakes falling into Harry's messy black hair, a few catching on his eyelashes. A strong urge to take action, to do anything at all, consumed the blonde, but confusion held him back.

"Thank you for the cloak," Draco blurted out abruptly, as he pulled the fine fur lined cloak around his shoulders. The outside of the cloak was covered in basilisk scales, nearly impervious to minor hexes and curses. It was extremely valuable, more so than Harry probably understood.

The dark-haired man shrugged sheepishly. "I didn't know what else to get you. I really like my watch by the way." He held up the fine gold timepiece.

Anger bubbled up in the blonde. Harry had given him a precious gift and Draco had given him a mere bauble in return. Draco hadn't put any thought into the present at all, it was completely worthless, and he sneered internally. It surely wasn't adequate for a wizard of Harry's caliber. This was a problem that needed to be remedied immediately.

"Harry," Draco said softly, drawing the other wizard's attention away from the castle. "I have another present for you."

Harry gave him a questioning look. "Besides the watch? That's really not necessary, I've…" His words were lost as two soft, but firm, lips pushed against his own. Tentatively he returned the kiss, but only for a moment, before his brain caught up with what just happened…what was happening and he pushed Draco away. The scarred wizard gave the other a confused look, which quickly turned into an expression of horror.

Harry didn't know what to do now.

Harry didn't know what had just happened

Harry didn't know why Draco had done what he just did.

Harry was confused. So Harry did the first thing that came to his wine-addled mind.

A fist flew through the air and connected hard with Draco's chin, knocking the blonde to the cold, wet ground. Harry stared at the crumpled man, looking more horrified then before. After a quick look around he apparated away with a small pop, appearing in his rooms a millisecond later.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Dumbledore questioned worriedly as Harry paced his quarters.

"Send a message to Snape," Harry commanded in a wild and disconcerting tone. "Draco's near the school gates and he's been knocked unconscious."

Dumbledore's eyes widened in surprise. "Was he attacked?"

Harry stopped pacing and turned his eyes away sheepishly. "Something like that."


	29. Chapter 29

By the time Severus found Draco laying half submerged in a snowdrift, the boy was awake and holding a bleeding nose. He gave the blonde a perplexed look and waved a general cleaning charm. Draco offered him a small 'thanks' and held out his hand.

Before taking it, Severus had to ask. "Who attacked you?"

"It was Harry, he punched me," Draco replied in a nasally voice. The blood had been cleaned away but his nose was still quite swollen.

"And why exactly did he punch you?" Severus questioned as he grasped Draco's hand and began to pull the blonde up.

Draco's face became beet red. "Because I kissed him," he blurted, cheeks turning a bright pink.

Severus froze in shock and Draco's hand slipped away. The younger wizard fell back into the snow with a loud 'Oomph'. He gave the older man a searing look before pushing up from the ground. Wiping off his robes, he made a move to continue to the castle.

"You did what?! Severus exclaimed, grabbing Draco's arm roughly.

"It was an accident," Draco attempted to explain, "I'd been drinking, we both had been." He rubbed his chin. "Maybe I was under Imperio, maybe I still am, you should check."

Severus crossed his arms over his chest. "You do not appear to be under any curse and the castle's wards would have alerted me if any Unforgivables had been used on school property. I would like to blame this on alcohol, but I fear it may be a deeper issue."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Draco huffed in an uncaring tone as they walked toward the castle. "I was merely caught up in the magic of the evening. I have been quite lonely…"

"Save your excuses," Severus interrupted. "If you truly wish to rationalize this into some kind of foolish mistake, do not waste your time by telling me. Your personal life is your own." He stopped at the door and turned to glare down at the other man. "But Harry Potter is a Hogwarts' professor and I will not have any funny business between you two. If you can't be friends, that's fine, but at least be civil."

"But I…"

Severus held up a finger. "And do not paw at other Professors without their consent." With a flip of his robes he stalked away. "I certainly don't need any lawsuits."

Draco balked at that. "Lawsuits! It was nothing, just a misunderstanding."

"Let us hope that Mr. Potter believes this as well," Severus replied icily, "Because if I have to choose between an easily replaceable Potions Professor and the first competent Defense Professor this school has seen in years," he paused. "Well, let's just say, I don't think you would be pleased with my choice.

Draco swallowed audibly, his steps stalling as the Headmaster continued to stalk down the hall. He placed a hand over his eyes.

"What in the world have I done?"

There was no answer, but someone had heard his question. Little Hermione Longbottom stood hidden behind one of the suits of armor to Draco's right. She'd been unable to sleep, so she decided to sit by the window and she'd seen the most surprising sight. Professor Malfoy had kissed Professor Potter! Then Professor Potter had punched Professor Malfoy! The whole situation was beyond belief and she had to find out more.

**DSz**

Dumbledore returned to his frame in Harry's quarters and gave the man a stern look. "Would you like to tell me why Professor Malfoy is lying unconscious at the front gate?"

Harry wrung his hands in his robes. "I didn't mean to punch him, but I've been drinking. You know how I get when I've been drinking," Harry pleaded.

"You appear to be quite sober."

"Well, the whole experience must have sobered me up then," Harry huffed. "I was quite drunk before. Totally drunk actually. So drunk I could hardly see."

The former headmaster's bright blue eyes drilled into him relentlessly and after a few seconds passed Harry just couldn't take it anymore. "He kissed me!" Harry shouted. "What should I have done? Okay, maybe I shouldn't have punched him, but he kissed me!"

Dumbledore's eyes began twinkling like mad. "I'm surprised the Professor Malfoy is such a poor kisser, so poor that you had to punch him in fact."

Harry shrugged and plopped down on the sofa. "No, it wasn't so bad. It was just," he waved his hands, "you know."

"No, I don't know."

The black-haired wizard's eye narrowed dangerously. "You know why I have to be careful. You know what happened last time I let my control slip. The last time…"

"You were hurt." Dumbledore broke in sadly.

"I'll never let someone do that to me again," Harry responded sourly, "I'll never allow myself to be taken in again like I was with him. Just look how that ended up, do you want that to be Draco someday when he's hurt me and I destroy him to get even?"

Harry looked away while brushing tears away with the sleeve of his robe. "You know why I can't let anything happen. I can't allow myself to lose control like that, not when it's so easy for me to hurt someone."

Dumbledore shook his head. "You cannot live alone forever, my boy. Eventually you will get lonely."

"It doesn't matter if I'm lonely. It's just the way it has to be. What's the use in it anyway? I'll outlive them all and still be left alone in the end, so why even bother?"

"Draco might be worth it," the old wizard suggested tentatively but Harry shook his head.

"I do care about Draco, I don't know in what way or what may come of it, but I can't let it happen. I can't let it end like it did with…the other."

"As you wish, but I do think you should at least speak to the young man and apologize for overreacting."

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I know and I will, but tomorrow would be better, I think. Tonight I'm just a bit too emotional to deal with all of this."

The lights automatically dimmed as the Boy-Who-Lived stretched out on his sofa. It was easy for him to sleep tonight, with all that happened. A giddiness bubbled inside his stomach at the thought of meeting Dudley's family and especially little Lily. She was such a sweet girl and he was already planning ways to spoil her rotten.

Eventually his mind circled round to the end of the evening. It had been a beautiful evening. Harry had been enamored with the softly falling snow and the starry sky, but then Draco had to go and ruin it with that…that…kiss. He reached up and ran a finger over his lips, shivering involuntarily. There had been something magical there, that was something he truly could not ignore, but he knew that all kisses could be magical given the right circumstances. Surely the entire episode had been all one big misunderstanding.


	30. Chapter 30

Draco paced in front of the door to Harry's quarters. The man hadn't come to breakfast that morning and the blonde was sure it was due to the events of the prior evening. He fiddled with the beautiful cloak he held in his arms. It was the cloak Harry had given him and he hoped the dark-haired wizard would accept it in apology.

Finally he got up the courage to knock. "Harry, it's me Draco."

Harry opened the door a moment later, eyes still weighted with sleep. He ran a hand through his eternally messy hair and gave the blonde a confused look. "What're you doing here so early?"

"Early?" Draco questioned. "It's nearly noon. You missed breakfast completely."

"What?" Harry glanced at his watch. "Wow, I must've really been tired. Come on in." He stood aside so the other man could enter.

"Harry, about last night…"

"What about last night?" Harry gave him a pointed look. "We'd both been drinking and there was a misunderstanding, right?"

Draco nodded. "Exactly," he stated, swallowing past the lump in his throat. "I brought this for you." He held out the cloak. "I wanted to apologize."

"Draco," Harry chuckled. "It was just a mistake, I don't want the cloak back. I had it made for you; it was gift, so just keep it, alright? If anything I should be apologizing for punching you. I am sorry for that, by the way."

"Right," Draco breathed out slowly. "I was wondering what you have planned for today."

Harry shrugged. "Hadn't really thought about it yet. I suppose I should work on some grading or something, but I don't really feel like it. I don't know if you'd want to…"

"Want to what?"

"Head back down to the Chamber. I'd still like to figure out what's on the other side of that door," explained Harry.

Draco shrugged. "Sure, why not? I've got nothing else planned. Should we invite Severus along?"

"Nah, he'd just keep us from doing something stupid." A loud bark of laughter escaped the blonde and Harry looked at him in surprise. "I didn't know Malfoy's could laugh like that."

"We can," Draco replied nonchalantly. "But usually only at the expense of others."

Thoughts of Lucius danced through Harry's mind. "That, I can believe." He turned and headed for the bathroom. "Give me ten minutes and I'll be ready to go exploring."

The two made their way through the tunnel leading to the chamber. Draco followed as close as he could, not wanting to get lost in the catacombs beneath the castle. The Chamber of Secrets looked much as it had the last time they'd been there, except for one glaring inconsistency.

"Um, Harry," Draco whispered hesitantly. "Are you…do you…is that door open or am I just seeing things?"

Harry swallowed audibly and shook his head. "No, you're not seeing things. I see it too."

The stone door, that had been blocking the way into the secret passage, now swung open on invisible hinges. Harry pointed his wand into the darkness and muttered a Lumos. Both men stepped back as the light was eaten by the dark. He shouted the spell once more and this time Draco had to shield his eyes from the incredible light that escaped from the other wizard's wand. Again the light was devoured, leaving only a black hole in front of them.

"You wouldn't have a flashlight handy, would you?" Harry asked.

Draco gave him a confused look. "What in Merlin's name is a flashlight?"

Harry shook his head. "Nevermind. A torch then?"

The blonde scurried off and snatched one of the torches standing off to the right. Using his wand, he cut it down in the middle, making it easier to carry with one hand. He handed it to the black-haired wizard and urged him forward.

"What? Why do I have to go first?"

"You're a Gryffindor," Draco replied as if it was obvious.

Harry huffed and turned back toward the secret passage. A small voice nagged at him that this might not be a good idea, but as usual, he told it to hush. The hair on the back of his neck stood up straight as he took one step into the dark tunnel. It was short, and so narrow that Harry's shoulders scraped the sides. Draco followed close behind.

"Do you have to follow so close? I can feel your breath on my neck," he complained.

"You have the torch," Draco stated nervously, "Bloody hell, I hope that torch stays lit. It's so dark in here I can barely see you."

They walked in silence for a few minutes until Draco couldn't take it anymore. "I am really sorry about last night, Harry."

A few seconds passed before the other wizard replied. "It's not that big of deal Draco, don't worry about it. I wasn't really mad anyway, just a little shocked."

Draco chuckled softly. "I bet. I wasn't really planning on doing that you know."

"Doing what?" Harry questioned in an amused tone, curious as to how the blonde would answer.

"Kissing you," Draco responded confidently. It seemed easier to talk to the other man in the dark with his back turned.

Harry nearly tripped. "I'm sure it was the wine. Who'd want to kiss me anyway, right? It's not as if I'm easy on the eyes. I'm surprised you didn't run away screaming afterward."

"Well, I couldn't, you knocked me out cold, remember?" Draco laughed, trying to keep the mood light. "You shouldn't be so hard on yourself, there's nothing wrong with the way you look."

"Yeah, right."

"No really," Draco continued. "You're handsome in an unconventional kind of way. The dark, dangerous look does it for a lot of people, don't doubt that."

Harry stopped in his tracks and tried to look back at the man, but ended up turning all the way around. The torch flickered between them, casting odd shadows over both their faces. Harry noticed how haunting Draco's ice blue eyes appeared in the dim lighting.

"Do you really think so?"

Draco swallowed hard. "I think that any witch or wizard would be very lucky to have you Harry. You're not like the rest of us," he explained. "There's just something about you that's special and unique."

"But you're the handsome one. Compared to you, I must look like a troll. You must have men and women tripping over each other to get to you."

"Are you kidding?" Draco stared at him, eyes wide with disbelief. "Everyone thinks I'm a dark wizard. No one would touch me with a ten-foot broomstick." He stared into the other man's eyes.

Harry stared back, not exactly sure how they ended up in such a predicament. He cleared his throat loudly and made to turn around. A strong hand grasped his arm.

"There's no reason that you need to be alone. Neither of us needs to be alone."

He shook his head. "It's better to be alone, then you can't get hurt when someone's taken away from you."

"Not everyone gets taken away?"

Harry turned to him, one eyebrow arched upward. "Really, then why are we alone now?"

Draco's jaw snapped shut, no response coming to mind. Harry turned and continued down the passage. A moment later Draco rushed to catch up. He stared at the back of Harry's head, wondering why he'd said what he'd said…wondering why he hadn't said more.

"Hey, there's another doorway and it's open," Harry exclaimed in surprise.

They stepped into a room as wide as the Great Hall, with a short ceiling that barely cleared their heads. Torches stood around the room and discarded skeletons from various vermin littered the floor.

"Hmm…something doesn't seem right here, does it?" Harry suggested.

Draco shook his head. "What do you think lives here?"

"Doesn't matter. Whatever it is, it's not here anymore."

"But that means," gasped Draco.

Harry nodded. "It found a way out and if it found a way out of this room and the passage, I don't doubt it's found it's way through the catacombs."


	31. Chapter 31

Severus rubbed his eyes and leaned over his desk. "Do you mean to tell me there is something loose in the castle and we have no idea what it might be?"

"I bet it's another basilisk," Draco blurted out while Harry made to hush him.

"We don't know that," Harry explained. "What's the chance Slytherin had two basilisks down there?"

"It could be the child of the basilisk that you killed," Draco added in a frightened tone, "Perhaps it's looking for revenge."

Harry shook his head. "I don't think that's it."

"So what do you think it is?" Severus questioned hesitantly, part of him fearing the answer.

Harry cocked his head to one side. "Well, I think the chamber we found is where the basilisk lived until Riddle's memory let it out. Whatever is down there tapped on the stone doorway in response to my tapping, so it must have some kind of intelligence."

"And now it's loose in the castle?" Asked Severus.

Draco and Harry both cringed even though it truly wasn't their fault. "Most likely," Harry stated at the same time Draco said, "Definitely."

"Well, it's a good thing we're still on holiday," the headmaster sighed. "I'm going to restrict the students remaining in the castle to their dormitories until all this gets sorted out. Tonight, at the staff meeting, we'll come up with search parties. Until then I want both of you to do some of your own investigating."

The two young wizards stepped off the lift leading to the headmaster's office and headed straight for Harry's quarters. It was decided that Tom Riddle, Harry's pet snake, would be best for getting into all of Hogwart's many nooks and crannies. He found the snake resting peacefully, head on top of tightly rolled coils.

"_Time to get up you lazy snake,"_ Harry hissed in Parseltongue. Tom hissed back and he gently lifted it from its crate.

"What did you say to him? He sounds mad."

"I called him lazy," Harry chuckled, "He hates that." With one final hissed command he set Tom out in the hallway and watched as the snake slithered around the next corner. "Merlin forbid if he runs into a student. He has quite the warped sense of humor," he explained.

Draco held back the laughter threatening to escape. "So, where should we search first?"

Harry tapped his cane against his leg. "The catacombs would be the most likely choice, but I really, really don't want to go down there again today. Let's just start with the dungeons and work our way up."

"You don't think whatever it is could be in my quarters, do you?" Draco questioned hesitantly.

Harry shrugged. "Who knows? It could be anywhere." Draco's steps faltered. "I'm sure it's not in your quarters," Harry added to calm the blonde. "If anything, it's probably slithering around your Potions' classroom."

The Potions' classroom was thankfully empty, as were Draco's quarters. The two were just about to head up to the next floor when a bloodcurdling scream echoed through the dank, dungeon corridors. Both men halted, trying to find the direction the sound had come from.

Draco paled. "I think it came from the Slytherin dormitories." He was off like a shot, Harry limping to follow.

A gaggle of students, all wearing the distinctive patch of Slytherin house, stood in the corridor outside the Slytherin common room. They all appeared frightened and out of sorts, some of the older teenagers whispering comforting words to the younger students. A feeling of relief seemed to wash over the entire group as they looked up to see their head of house.

"It was a ghost, sir," a tall, blonde girl stated assuredly. Draco recognized her as a fourth year named Amy Reed.

"It wasn't just a ghost," Carl Nott explained fervently, "It was a poltergeist like Peeves, only it sure wasn't Peeves."

"What did this ghost look like?" Draco questioned. He noticed their expressions become wary as Harry limped up to stand next to him.

"Well, sir," Carl continued, "He looked like a tall man in old clothes, kind of like Nearly-Headless Nick."

A soft groan caught Draco's attention. "What is it Harry?"

"I've got a feeling that this poltergeist and the thing that escaped the chamber have something to do with one another."

"So you think it was a poltergeist that escaped the chamber? But can't they travel through solid objects? Why would it escape now?"

Suddenly the crowd parted as Anton Jugson made his way through dragging Millicent Sellador. "Tell Professor Malfoy what you told me," he urged the girl.

Millicent's eyes grew wide and she shook her head. "I've got nothing to do with this."

"Tell them," Jugson warned, giving the girl a little shake.

"Hey there," Harry broke in, "No need to get rough. Let Miss Sellador go." Jugson looked to his head of house, only releasing the girl when Draco gave a slight nod. "Now Miss Sellador, is there something that you need to tell us?"

She began shaking her head, but at the dark look Jugson gave her, the shaking became nodding. "It was Elsie Higgs that did it, sir. She can bring people back from the dead. I've seen her do it. She's brought back all sorts of people as ghosts and then she sends them away."

"So, she conjured up the poltergeist?" Asked Draco.

Millicent shook her head. "I don't know, sir. Awhile back we were joking about bringing back Slytherin's ghost so he could be our house ghost. Elsie gave it a try and nothing happened, so none of us worried about it again."

"Slytherin's ghost!" Draco exclaimed. "Where is Miss Higgs?"

"I don't know," Millicent wailed, "She ran off after the poltergeist came. Some of the other students were bothering her, asking her lots of questions." She looked warily over to Matt Fernwell and his cronies. "They wanted to know if she could bring someone else back."

Harry felt a shiver run up his spine. He knew exactly whom she was speaking of. No doubt there were many Slytherin's and purebloods that would jump at the chance at bringing that one back.

"Well, what do you want to handle first?" Draco questioned.

"I think we should find Miss Higgs," replied Harry. He tapped his cane on the side of his leg as he often did while thinking. "I have a feeling that we'll need her to get rid of Slytherin."

Draco nodded in agreement and turned back toward the Slytherins. "I want you all to go to the Great Hall. Prefects, make sure no one is lost on the way."

The students scurried away while Draco stared at the portrait leading to the Slytherin common room. "Want to go in?" Harry asked. "I'm sure you've got to be curious. I know I am."

"We should really find the girl first, but why not."

The common room was eerily quiet as the portrait creaked open. Both men had their wands out and at the ready. If Peeves was any indication, poltergeists could be extremely troublesome. A man with long blonde hair floated serenely next to the fireplace. He had both hands folded behind his back as he scanned the pictures on the mantle.

"Very skittish," he commented aloud. "I expected more from my own house."

Draco immediately noticed the path of destruction Slytherin had wrought. Books scattered the floor, paintings hung askew and more than a few pieces of furniture appeared slightly singed.

"I don't think they were expecting you," Draco replied calmly.

Slytherin turned slowly and cocked his head to the side. "You must be Head of House, and you are?" His eyes turned to Harry.

"Defense Professor," Harry explained as he studied the ghost. "Did you come from the chamber?"

Slytherin nodded. "It took me ages to work the door. Someone had changed the password since I built it."

"Your heir," Harry explained, "He was down there a few times."

"My heir! Tell me, does he still live?"

Harry shook his head. "No, he died many years ago and the Slytherin line died with him."

"That is a pity," the ghost replied sadly and then gave them both a confused look. "But it is odd, I distinctly heard someone tapping at the door. Only one of my line can access the chamber."

"Or one who can speak Parseltongue," Draco put in sarcastically.

Slytherin's eyes narrowed. "The only Parselmouths in history are from the Slytherin line."

"Except this one," Draco explained, gesturing to Harry.

"_Is this true?"_ Slytherin hissed in Parseltongue.

Harry nodded. _"It is true," _he hissed back. _"Although I wasn't born with the ability, it was given to me through a curse."_

The poltergeist cocked his head to one side and floated down in front of Harry. "How strange that the ability would transfer through a curse. May I ask what curse?"

"The killing curse."

Slytherin scoffed at that. "No one can survive the killing curse."

"Look, we don't have time for this," Draco broke in. "Do you know how you got here?"

"Alas no, but I do apologize for the mess. I can be a tad temperamental."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I think that's putting it lightly. Can you stay here until we come back? We're going to find the student that did this."

"I have no intention…" His next words were cut short, as he froze in mid-air.

"What did you do?" Draco questioned as Harry stashed his wand back in his pocket.

Harry shrugged. "Just a little spell I picked up along the way. It should give us about four hours. That should be plenty of time to find Miss Higgs and send him back where he came from."

"Are you sure he can be sent back? How do you know it was even her that did it? Maybe it was just some kind of coincidence." He watched with interest as Harry pulled out a folded piece of parchment.

"I'm quite sure we can send him back because I know how she did it. We just need to find her. I solemnly swear I am up to no good." He tapped the map and waited patiently as the different classrooms and corridors appeared.

"That's bloody useful!" Draco exclaimed. "Where in Merlin's name did you get it?"

"Weasley twins," he replied as he scanned the map for any sign of E. Higgs. "There she is, Astronomy Tower. Mischief Managed." He tapped the parchment again and the ink began to disappear.

"You don't have a copy of that, do you?" Draco gestured at the parchment.

Harry shook his head. "Sorry, it's one of a kind. My father and his friends made it when they were in school."

The two professors hurried through the halls, utilizing every secret passage they could remember. It took them twenty minutes to get to the Astronomy Tower and they could only hope that the student they were searching for was still there.

"Miss Higgs," Draco called out, "We need to talk to you."

Elsie slowly came out from behind the door. "I'm sorry Professor, I didn't mean to cause trouble."

Harry pushed Draco aside and held out his hand. "Give it to me Miss Higgs."

"I don't know what…"

"Miss Higgs, give me the stone."

Elsie slowly pulled a little silver chain from within the folds of her robe. At the end hung a small, black stone. Etched on the rock's surface was the symbol of the Deathly Hallows. Harry's breath caught in his throat.

"Here, you can have it. I don't want it anymore." The girl dropped the stone into his hand before running past them and down the stairs. Draco moved to stop her, but Harry grabbed his arm.

"Let her go. We have what we need." He held up the stone and examined it in the light. "I can't believe she found it. Of all the rocks for her to pick up." Harry shook his head and handed the stone to Draco.

"What is it?" The blonde questioned, studying the stone curiously.

"It's the Resurrection stone," Harry replied, swallowing past a hard lump that formed in his throat. "I used it in the forest before I fought Voldemort…before he killed me."

"He killed you!" Draco exclaimed.

Harry nodded stiffly.

"Wait a moment, this is how you brought Severus back, isn't it? We all thought he was dead. Hell, even he thought he was dead."

"It's how I brought Colin back as well," Harry explained. "The others had already gone on. If I would've had this." He reached out and snatched the stone, staring at with a far away expression on his face. "If I would've had this one little stone, maybe I could have saved them both. It's too late now of course. They wouldn't have lingered at the station. I'm sure Hermione dragged Ron off and…" His voice trailed off into silence.

Draco placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure they're happy wherever they are. They have each other and one day you'll see them again."

"Are you sure about that?" Harry ground out angrily as he stuffed the stone into his pocket. He pushed away from the blonde and hobbled over to stand next to the tower wall. "What if I can't die?"

"Everyone dies," Draco stated assuredly as he stepped up beside the dark-haired wizard. "Even the great Harry Potter."

Harry shook his head in disgust. "I'm not so sure. There's been so many times when I should've died and I didn't." He paused for a moment and his green eye caught Draco in a piercing stare. "If I were to tell show you something, could you keep it a secret."

"Of course," Draco replied quickly. "Unless it's something that could pose a danger to the school or the students." Harry nodded and unhooked his robes. "Harry, what in Merlin's name are you doing?" Draco stuttered as the other man's robes dropped to the floor.

Underneath the robes, Harry wore a plain pair of black trousers and a thin white undershirt. Slowly he lifted the front of his shirt, baring his pale white chest. A myriad of scars criss-crossing his torso, but one over the man's heart truly stood out. Draco gasped and reached out without thinking.

"Is that what I think it is?" Draco questioned as his forefinger traced the lightning-bolt shaped scar. Harry flinched slightly and gave a curt nod before pulling down his shirt. "I can't believe it. But how?"

"I don't know," Harry responded in a miserable tone. "It didn't bounce back like it did when Voldemort tried it. Instead it just disappeared and left the scar. It left the caster completely confused and I was able to disarm him easily after that. I've also been shot, stabbed and poisoned."

If anyone else had said such things, Draco would have called it exaggeration, but the pained and desperate expression on Harry's face told him that the man was speaking the truth. From the events in his life he'd figured out that he could not be killed and Draco now understood from where the dark-haired wizard's deep depression stemmed.

"Maybe you can't be killed, but that doesn't mean you can't die a natural death," Draco suggested.

"I suppose."

Draco nudged his arm. "Hey, if you aren't dead in a hundred years, I promise I'll help you research a way to die, but until then, just don't worry about it. Okay?"

Harry looked at him doubtfully. "How do you know you'll still be here in a hundred years?"

"Someone's got to stick around and keep you out of trouble," Draco stated with a shrug. "Now let's go get rid of Slytherin before that spell wears off and he comes looking for us."

Harry nodded and motioned for Draco to lead the way. At the bottom of the stairs he laid a hand on Draco's arm. "Thanks for the pep talk."

"Everyone needs one every once in awhile," he assured. The hand slid down his arm and Draco nearly gasped as Harry's hand took hold of his own. Try as he might, he couldn't keep his eyes from staring at the spot where they connected.

"I really mean it Draco," Harry said forcefully, giving the blonde's hand a firm squeeze. "It's nice to know someone cares."

Draco swallowed nervously. "Of course I care." His blue eyes caught Harry's green with fevered intensity. For a split-second an invisible connection seemed to form in the air between them and then it was gone. Harry pulled away and limped off down the corridor, Draco following a few steps behind.


	32. Chapter 32

"He's gone!" Draco exclaimed as he stumbled from the Slytherin common room.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Harry pushed by him and scanned the room. Sure enough, the poltergeist had disappeared. "Hmpf, must have taken too long. Where do you suppose he went?"

The blonde shrugged. "Who knows, but I think we should go and inform Severus. If he finds out from someone else..." Draco visibly shivered at the thought.

Boisterous laughter echoed from Snape's office as the two wizards rode the spiral staircase. Harry gave the blonde a confused look and Draco just shrugged in reply. The laughter stopped as Harry knocked on the door.

"Enter."

Both men stepped through hesitantly, anxious as to what the older wizard's reaction to their current problem would be. Neither looked up and Draco opened his mouth to explain, but he was immediately interrupted.

"So, you've come to apologize for leaving me frozen in the dungeons, hmm?"

Harry's eyes widened in surprise. There, floating next to Snape's desk was Salazar Slytherin. The amused expression on the Headmaster's face told them both that this had been the source of the laughter.

Draco blushed. "Yes, of course. It was all his fault anyway." He jabbed a finger in Harry's direction. "You know how Gryffindor's can be."

"My fault!" Harry exclaimed. "You were there too. What would you have had me do, let him wander the halls?"

Severus cleared his throat loudly, catching their attention. "Have you found out exactly what or who brought this most esteemed founder back from beyond the veil?"

Harry nodded and held up the Resurrection Stone. The older wizard's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Without thinking he reached a hand toward the silver chain, but then drew it back immediately.

"Leave us," Severus commanded and all three men gave him a confused look before turning to leave. Salazar had floated halfway through the wall before Severus spoke again. "But you stay," he added, pointing directly at his Defense Professor. Harry swallowed audibly and nodded his acknowledgement.

Harry watched nervously as Severus slithered around his desk, slowly gliding up toward him. A pale hand cupped the stone gently before yanking it from the younger man's grip. He stared at the stone, watching light reflect off its dark surface with a confused expression on his sallow face. Harry could tell that he remembered the feel of the stone's magic. The younger wizard braced himself for the argument to come.

"This is how you did it, isn't it?" Severus questioned, a touch of madness in his tone. "This is how you brought me back from the dead." Harry didn't attempt to deny it; instead he merely nodded his head slightly in acknowledgement of what he had done. "And you think it's your place to decide such things, to decide who lives and who dies."

Harry scoffed at that. "Others make those kinds of decisions everyday, why shouldn't I?"

"I remember now." Severus turned and stared blankly across the room. "I remember it all. I was at peace there…finally happy." With a growl he brought his attention back to Harry and quickly reached out to grasp the front of the other man's robes. "You brought me back from paradise. What did you think you were doing? Did you think you were playing the hero for your poor, misunderstood Potions Professor?"

It was Harry's turn to snarl, pushing the man away roughly. "As if I would think you misunderstood!" A bark of laughter escaped him. "I understand you just fine you evil git. O, the poor spy, he's had such a difficult life and look at his bad end." He poked a finger into Snape's chest. "You didn't deserve what you got and I fixed it, that's all there is to it."

"Fixed it?" The older wizard snarled. "Are you insane? I was happy there."

"Exactly."

Severus was taken aback by the younger man's reply. The almost evil look in the boy's one green eye catching him completely off guard, he took a step back without thinking. There was something dark there, something he had never seen in the Boy-Who-Lived. Perhaps he wasn't the only one who was misunderstood.

Harry took a small step forward, forcing Snape to take another step in retreat. "You didn't deserve to be happy. Who do you think you are? Do you think that because you did the right thing in the end, everything works out for you? Life isn't fair Snape and you should know that better than anyone."

"I don't understand," Severus sputtered, "I saved your life many times."

"It was all your fault!" Harry shrieked, voice unusually high and shrill. A small amount of wild magic whipped up the air around him. "It's your fault they were killed. Was I supposed to thank you for turning spy after killing my parents? Should I have gotten down and kissed your feet because you tried to spare my mother? It was all your fault."

"If I wouldn't have heard the prophecy then you would have never been marked!" Severus shouted in reply. "The Dark Lord would never have been destroyed."

Harry took another step forward and Severus pulled his wand. "Go ahead Snape, make my day." He let out another bark of laughter, the sound of it eerie to Snape's ears. "Do you remember the prophecy Snape? Do you remember what it said? And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives."

A hush fell over the office and Severus noticed the portraits were watching the proceedings with great interest, Dumbledore's portrait oddly empty. Fawkes too sat silent on his perch. Suddenly Severus got the feeling that he was missing something and he rubbed his left forearm, an unconscious habit he thought he'd given up years ago.

Harry tapped his cane impatiently. "Do you think you deserve death?" He questioned. "I did everything I was told too. I followed Dumbledore's directions…even let him talk me into dying." A dark look crossed over the man's face. "Why should someone like you, a horrible shell of a person who's never done anything truly noble in his life, get eternal paradise? I'm the hero and what do I get." He looked away angrily.

Without thinking Severus laid a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Certainly you will eventually die from old age. Why go looking for death?"

"What if I can't Snape? What if never die?"

"Albus never believed the prophecy worked in such a way."

Harry's eye narrowed. "Dumbledore didn't know everything, there were quite a few areas in which he was terribly ignorant."

**dSz**

"Well, it certainly sounds like you two had quite the adventure," Dumbledore chuckled from his portrait. "Slytherin's ghost, my word!"

Harry laughed. "Yeah, it almost reminded me of being back in school. A little less dangerous though, what with no basilisk or Dark Lords after me, as adventures go, this one was fairly mild."

"But I do wonder at the power of that stone, to bring back such an old spirit. It makes me wonder if Salazar's body might be entombed in the Chamber and that's why his poltergeist originated from there. I'm not surprised the Severus would choose to keep Salazar around. To think, a Hogwarts' founder, how amazing."

The couch groaned as Harry flopped down upon it. He held up the Resurrection Stone and watched it spin lazily on the silver chain Elsie Higgs had attached to it. An idea gnawed at his insides, yet he hated to voice his thoughts aloud and give life to his fears. As usual, Dumbledore did it for him.

"For the first time in history, all three of the Deathly Hallows have been united under the same owner. I have to wonder if there isn't something larger at work here."

Harry tossed the stone onto the coffee table. "I'm sure it's just coincidence. Besides, I surely don't plan to keep that thing." He pulled out his wand and looked at it carefully. "Do you think I shouldn't have taken this from your tomb? I suppose I could still have Ollivander make me a new one."

Dumbledore shook his head. "The Elder Wand has chosen you," he stated forcefully. "It is best if you keep it, if only to keep it out of the hands of a witch or wizard who might use it for evil."

"Unless someone kills me for it," scoffed Harry. The white-haired old wizard gave him a pointed look over half-moon spectacles. "Yeah, I know. Not much of a possibility for that happening. So, now that I've got all three, what does that get me, a new car, weekend vacation to Majorca?"

"What would you like to do with the Deathly Hallows?" Dumbledore questioned.

Harry shrugged and leaned back to look up at the ceiling. "I'd like to see Ron and Hermione again, but I know that's not a good idea." He shook his head back and forth, watching the way the light reflected off the small chandelier hanging above.

"Are things so bad?" Dumbledore asked hesitantly. "You seem to be happier lately…"

Harry's thoughts roamed to a certain blonde. "No, things aren't bad."

"Perhaps, now that Draco understands you cannot die, you might tell him about your other…small problem?"

An angry hiss escaped the young man. "Do not give me advice about this, you have no right."

Dumbledore sighed disappointedly. "I'm certain that I would have not pushed you in such a way when I was alive, if I hadn't believed whole-heartedly in what needed to done."

"And you were wrong!" Harry shouted angrily. "And you left me to deal with it." He picked up the Resurrection Stone. "I know one thing I could do with this little stone if I truly wanted it bad enough."

"Harry," Dumbledore warned.

"I could do it," he continued maniacally. "I could bring him back and then I could finally rest. Ron and Hermione would be there waiting, along with Sirius of course. We'd all be together again."

"Harry," Dumbledore said sharply, jerking the man from his thoughts. "You would leave Tom in your stead and he would truly be unstoppable."

Harry sighed. "I know, but it's tempting. I should give this to someone else to hold onto, I don't think I can be trusted.

Dumbledore's expression softened. "Harry, my boy, I would trust no one with that as much as I trust you. Everyone has dark thoughts from time to time, but I think you are the least likely to give into them, even with your current…affliction."

"That's a funny way to put it," Harry hissed angrily. "Miller called it my 'little problem'." He itched the scar under his eyepatch. "I'll never tell anyone again."

"Some people are evil Harry, but not all. If you keep everyone at arm's length out of fear, you will miss out on one of the best things about being alive."

"Let me guess," Harry broke in sarcastically, "Its love. How could I not know that? It is my great power and all."

Dumbledore nodded. "And you cannot ignore it forever."

A hiss echoed through the sitting room. Harry gave the snake a disgruntled look. "No one asked you Tom."


	33. Chapter 33

Before long it was New Year's Eve and Draco was making preparations to celebrate the same way he did every year prior. It wasn't really much of a tradition; it only involved the Astronomy tower and a very expensive bottle of wine. A soft tapping at his door drew his thoughts away from his evening plans.

"Enter."

The door swung open and Harry hobbled in, a smirk on his face. "You know you sound like Snape when you say 'enter' like that, don't you?"

Draco smirked. "Of course. I thought you'd be off with everyone in Hogsmeade for the fireworks."

Harry shook his head. "I don't fancy being gawked at all evening. I was wondering if you'd care for a game of chess?"

"Sure, if you don't mind having it up in the Astronomy Tower."

"Astronomy Tower?"

He nodded. "It's my yearly tradition, an expensive bottle of wine up in the tower watching the fireworks. How 'bout it?"

Harry shrugged. "Let's go."

A few heating charms made the tower toasty and warm. Draco pulled out a bottle of wine from his robes and handed it to Harry, who decided he wouldn't drink much since it looked very expensive. He conjured two glasses and made to pour but the blonde stopped him by banishing them a moment later.

"No need," Draco stated, pulling out another bottle. "Did you really think I meant to share?"

"Of course not," Harry scoffed, "Wouldn't be very Malfoy-ish of you? What time is it?"

Draco pulled out his pocket watch. "Ten o'clock sharp. The festivities must have just started down in Hogsmeade. You sure you wouldn't rather be down there having fun instead of stuck in a tower with an evil wizard like me?"

"Former evil wizard," Harry commented.

"That's what you think."

Harry smiled and began to set up the chessboard. The other wizard would be the black pieces and he would play the white. Draco grinned and popped the cork on his bottle of wine. A moment later he reached over to do Harry's.

"Drink it slow, it's fairly strong."

Harry took a swig from the bottle. "Somehow I don't think this is the way it's meant to be drank." He shrugged and took another.

"O well, it's my wine, I'll drink it however I damn well please. White moves first."

Harry studied the board for a moment before directing a pawn to move forward one space. "Did I warn you that I'm horrible at this game?"

Draco shrugged and called out a command to one of the black pawns. "I stink at it too, actually."

"I don't believe it."

"Yes, yes, because I'm a pureblood I should be good at everything, right? Well I'll let you in on a little secret. I'm not particularly smart."

Harry laughed and moved another pawn. "My image of you is completely ruined now. In my mind you were always the smart, cultured and refined pureblood. Now look at you, drinking wine right from the bottle and bollixing up a game of chess."

"There's no one left to impress," he commented, "my friends are gone."

"Don't I count?" Harry asked in mock distress.

"I don't need to impress you. That's what I like about you actually."

Harry blinked owlishly. "That's what you like about me? You like that you don't need to impress me? Thanks. Didn't know I was so low on your list."

"It's not like that," the blonde explained. "With you I don't feel like I need to put on an act. I can be exactly who I am and you don't judge me for it. That's what I like."

"So do you judge me?"

"Of course. I'm a Slytherin, aren't I?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "So how do I measure up?"

"How do you measure up as what?" Draco shot back as he studied the mess they'd made of their chess game. Each had made some illegal moves but he decided it didn't really matter and took another drink from his half-empty wine bottle.

"As a person, how do I measure up?"

Draco's brow furrowed. "I used to think you were a complete goody-goody. I like you more now. You seem more human, not so much of a hero."

"What about as a friend?"

He shrugged. "You're a good friend," he replied matter-of-factly. "When you're not ditching me for Oliver Wood of course."

"What?!" Harry exclaimed. "I've never ditched you for Oliver." He gestured wildly with his nearly empty bottle of wine.

"Yes you did. When he first came here," Draco stated assuredly. "We were supposed to spend Saturday together and you ditched me for him." He glared at the dark-haired wizard, chessboard completely forgotten.

Instead of arguing, Harry just stared at him sadly. "I'm sorry if I made you feel ignored."

Now Draco felt bad for overreacting. "It was no big deal," he shrugged. "Just one date…day."

"What?" Harry slurred.

"I said it was just one day, no big deal."

Harry rubbed the back of his head, mussing his hair more than it already was. "You're my best friend Draco, I don't want you to feel abandoned."

"I don't feel abandoned," Draco huffed. A strange red light reflected in the window behind the other man. "What is that?"

Both men stood shakily and made their way to one of the large windows facing Hogsmeade where bursts of colored light were filling the sky, each burst forming a number. The countdown was at twenty so they hadn't missed the New Year.

"Shall we make a resolution?" Harry questioned.

Draco shrugged. "If you'd like." He sat on the ledge and tugged Harry down to sit next to him.

"Hmm…well, neither one of us needs to lose weight, maybe stop drinking so much…"

Draco frowned and looked at the two empty bottles of wine sitting on the floor. "We don't drink that often."

"Well, then I guess we don't need to make one." With a tired sigh born of too much alcohol Harry leaned over and rested his head on the blonde's shoulder. "Another year…"

Draco nodded and snaked an arm around Harry's back. "It's customary to kiss at midnight on New Year's Eve," he stated matter-of-factly.

Harry grinned slyly. "Is it now? I hadn't heard that."

"Perhaps it's only a wizarding tradition."

The countdown flashed five, four, three, two…and Harry leaned upward. "Happy New Year," he whispered shyly before planting a small kiss on Draco's pink lips. He pulled away quickly and once again rested his head on the blonde's shoulder.

"Happy New Year," Draco whispered shakily, struggling to keep his voice steady.

It was suddenly hard to swallow, hard to breathe…hard to do anything really. Draco felt something stir within him for the first time in his life. It was an odd feeling, both happy and sad, with a million other feelings rolled up inside. He glanced down at Harry's messy black hair. A world of possibilities seemed to appear in front of his eyes.

He wanted to shout and yell. He wanted to scream from the highest tower so everyone would know what he was feeling, but at the same time he knew that no one would understand. This was a secret thing…a secret for his heart only. He pulled Harry closer and looked out across the sky, past the fireworks to the stars beyond.


	34. Chapter 34

The sound of cheery whistling echoed through the darkened hallways of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was still early, yet Draco was in fine spirits. A potion had rid him of his headache and now he was headed back to his quarters. He'd left Harry sound asleep in the Astronomy Tower after casting a few warming and cushioning charms on the man.

The castle felt joyful this morning, Draco decided. The paintings seemed more vibrant, the floors sparkling like never before and a most fragrant aroma following him along his way. It was the smell of Harry Potter on his cloak. The cloak they'd lain under while sleeping. Draco held up his arm and breathed in deeply through both nostrils.

Hmmmm…nice. A strange smell of sweat and powerful magic, laced with something a bit reptilian in origin. Draco knew Harry should have been in Slytherin, he even smells like a snake.

"G'morning Professor Malfoy!" Professor Simmons called out jovially.

Usually Draco wouldn't spare a second to be polite to the man but today he was feeling generous. "And a fine morning it is Professor Simmons," he called back, causing the large man's jaw to fall. "Happy New Year!"

"And to you!" Simmons bellowed happily after composing himself.

Draco started whistling again but stopped when he heard another voice call out in greeting.

"Happy New Year Malfoy," said Oliver Wood as he passed by with a cart full of luggage.

A frown almost formed on Draco's face, but instead he grinned. "And to you Wood." He waited until the man was just about to turn the next corner before giving his wand a small wave while whispering a curse. There was a loud yelp and then a crash.

"Floor must be a bit slippery," Wood stated as he looked around in confusion. He was splayed out on the floor, luggage scattered all around.

Draco smiled down with a curious expression. "How odd. I'll have a talk with Filch on the matter."

**DSz**

Harry's right eye cracked open a bit as he attempted to get his bearings. He remembered drinking wine with Draco and watching fireworks. Sitting up straight he fought to untangle his cloak from his legs. Once free his breath began to speed up as he remembered more of what happened the night before.

A finger came up tentatively to trace a path across his bottom lip. It was stupid, but Harry was sure he could still feel a little warmth there.

"Okay Harry," he said aloud. "Let's not panic. You'd both been drinking so there's no reason to blame yourself for…for…" Kissing Draco Malfoy, he finished in his head.

With a loud sigh he pushed up from the floor and scanned the room. All evidence of the night before had been removed. Perhaps nothing had happened last night. Perhaps he'd gotten drunk and dreamed the whole thing. Harry began to believe that until he moved to put his cloak on.

Raising it to his nose he inhaled deeply. It smelled strangely of exotic herbs and spices, with a just a hint of expensive cologne. He closed his eyes and inhaled again, holding the cloak close to his nose. His one good eye popped open a moment later, an expression of horror on his scarred face. This whole 'Draco thing' was turning him into some kind of giggling schoolgirl.

A huff of annoyance escaped him before he made a quick escape from the Tower. Good thing it was still early, less chance of getting caught on the way back to his quarters. Still he made sure to use a little stealth just in case Snape still liked to haunt the halls at odd hours.

"Harry my boy!" Dumbledore greeted as he entered. "I was beginning to worry." The old man's eyes were twinkling brightly.

Harry cringed, feeling his cheeks heat up immediately. "Yes, well," he stammered, "I was a bit indisposed this morning."

Dumbledore's lips turned up into a wide smile. "Yes, one of the portraits has told me that Professor Malfoy was equally, um…indisposed this morning." The older wizard winked and Harry couldn't take it anymore.

"O fine!" He shouted. "I kissed Draco and it wasn't half bad, I'll admit it! Now stop grinning like a loon."

Dumbledore's expression sobered immediately, but his eyes were still twinkling like mad. "Of course my boy. But may I ask if you're feeling well this morning."

He tilted his head to one side, contemplating the question. The past evening hadn't been so bad and he had slept through the entire night without needing alcohol or a potion. A grin tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah, I suppose I am well. Quite well actually."

**DSz**

Holidays were over much too soon as far as Harry was concerned. Classes started up again and he was busier then ever. When he wasn't being pestered by Neville's daughter Hermione, he had a gaggle of seventh-years around him asking about dueling techniques to help in their ongoing tournament.

The tournament had been a success so far. He'd even started a second tournament to decide third place since so many students were enjoying themselves. The fact that he wasn't assigning homework very often probably had something to do with that.

"No Miss Longbottom," he sighed as the young girl trailed along beside him as he made his way to dinner. "I have never heard of a block that can stop the killing curse. Why are you asking about this anyway? Unforgivables aren't covered until sixth year Defence."

Hermione's brow furrowed. "Well, I just thought there must be some reason that Voldemort's killing curse didn't work on you. I mean really, the whole idea of a mother's sacrifice as some kind of protection is completely illogical."

"I assure you, that's what happened."

She shook her head. "But surely that should have happened before then. I can't believe that there haven't been other wizards or witches who have sacrificed themselves for someone they cared about."

Harry's steps faltered. She kind of had a point there. "I suppose I've never really thought about it. I hope you're not being neglectful with your studies while doing all this research about me and my past."

"Of course not!" She exclaimed, cheeks blaring red. "I only do outside research after my assigned homework is finished, sir."

He flashed her a smile. "I figured as much. Now go take a seat." He gave her a little shove toward the Ravenclaw table, glad when she began chatting with two third-years. It was good that she'd finally found some friends, even if she did end up talking their ears off.

"Late again Potter," Snape drawled as Harry limped behind the Headmaster's seat to take his own.

He shrugged and began to fill his plate. "Longbottom girl. I swear it was no accident when Neville named her Hermione."

"I know what you mean," Draco agreed and Harry stiffened at the sound of the other man's voice.

Suddenly he felt a wave of nervousness rush through him, but it was gone a moment later. It was the same every time he heard the man speak. Something changed between them that night in the Astronomy Tower and even though Harry's mind tried to ignore it, his body couldn't seem to.

"Um…how were your classes today?" Harry questioned without looking at the blonde.

Draco sighed. "Full of dunderheads as usual. I think I've grown to understand how Severus acquired his sunny disposition." He grinned slyly in Snape's direction. "How were your classes? I hear your dueling tournament is coming to an end. Any exceptional duelers?"

"It looks like it's going to be Nott and Sloper in the finals. Both have their strengths and weaknesses. Nott's strategy is excellent, but he tends to hold back. It almost seems as if he's afraid to make a mistake. Sloper on the other hand is the complete opposite. He doesn't seem to have much of a plan of attack other than shouting out his most powerful spells as quickly as possible. I'm surprised my classroom has survived."

Snape leaned over and gave him a questioning look. "Have you given any thought of allowing all of the students to watch the final duel?"

"That's an excellent idea," exclaimed Draco.

"I suppose it is, but don't you think it's a bit dangerous? And where would we have it, my classroom's not big enough to fit all the students."

"The Quidditch Pitch," Wood suggested excitedly. "I can help you setup a dueling platform."

Harry noticed Draco's smile faltered for a moment before reforming bigger and brighter than before. "That's an excellent idea Wood," the blonde agreed. "Why don't we plan it for next Saturday? That will give us the entire week to prepare."

Suddenly there was a terrible crackling noise echoing through the hall. "Not again," Wood moaned. Harry had to stifle a laugh. Where there had been pork tenderloin on Wood's plate, there was now a miniature pig.


	35. Chapter 35

"That about does it," Wood proclaimed loudly as he backed away from the long dueling platform.

Draco grit his teeth and held back the snide remark on the tip of his tongue. He looked to see Harry's reaction. The dark-haired wizard was smiling like a loon. It's only a dueling platform, he thought, rolling his eyes.

"It's brilliant," Harry stated, beaming up at Wood. "Thanks for all your help." Draco cleared his throat and Harry chuckled. "Thanks for your help with the shielding."

Draco gave a slight nod. "Not a problem."

"Was it difficult?" Wood questioned.

"Not at all," he replied in a bored tone. "Wards are a specialty of mine."

"I thought brewing is your specialty?" Harry gibed.

Draco shrugged. "That is too." He turned to Harry and grinned slyly. "I have many areas of expertise."

A thrill ran from his feet to his head as Harry's cheeks reddened. He'd been doing that more often to Harry, making the man blush like a schoolgirl. At first he'd thought that the feelings for Harry might overwhelm him and he had to admit that there were times when he wanted to grab the Boy-Who-Lived and snog Harry senseless. But this subtle flirting and gentle coaxing was so much sweeter. It was like a dance…like a hunt.

Wood cleared his throat before grabbing Harry by the hand. "Come see the decorations that we've picked up. I thought perhaps we could recruit some students to help us with them."

Harry shook his head as if he were trying to dislodge a few distracting thoughts. "That sounds like a great idea. I could ask Neville's daughter, I'm sure she'd be happy to help."

Draco sneered. "You'd have to drag her away from the library."

"Your probably right," Harry agreed, pausing. "Want to come see the decorations with us?"

"I've already seen them. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to head down to my lab. I have a very tricky potion brewing and I need to check on it every two hours."

"I'll see you tomorrow then. Remember, the duel starts at one in the afternoon."

He made his way down to the dungeons as quickly as possible, breathing a sigh of relief. The potion was bubbling away and showing no signs of breakdown. It would be a month before it would be ready to use.

**Dsz**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for coming to Hogwarts first annual, first ever, dueling competition!" Oliver shouted, his voice magically amplified. "Is everyone ready to see some great dueling?"

Draco rolled his eyes at the Gryffindor's enthusiasm, but he clapped along with Harry.

"Dueling for Slytherin we have Carl Nott!"

A loud chorus of cheers and boo's sounded form the Quidditch stands. Harry's brow furrowed and he leaned over to whisper in Draco's ear.

"I told him not to mention houses," Harry ground out angrily. "I'm sick of things being about house pride, this should be about student pride."

Personally Draco thought that competition between houses was a good thing. It made students work harder. Sure, it might sometimes get out of hand, but not dangerously so, not since the Dark Lord at least. But he wasn't about to say those things to Harry. Instead he nodded whole-heartedly.

"I agree. How can unification of the houses be accomplished when there are teacher's promoting infighting between them?" Harry nodded staunchly and Draco fought to hide his grin.

"Dueling for Gryffindor we have Mark Sloper!" Oliver Wood shouted and most of the student body burst into applause. The Slytherin's merely stood quietly, arms folded across their chest.

"That's strange. I thought the Slytherin's would shout out some curses or something," Harry commented.

Draco shook his head. "They wouldn't sink that low."

Harry snorted loudly. "They used too. I remember a certain Slytherin who would curse me all the time. Even made up buttons saying 'Potter Stinks'."

"Really, I can't say that I remember that." Draco tried to keep a straight face but ended up chuckling. "Sorry about that. I was young and not very bright."

"And now you're older," Harry added, letting the comment hang.

"O ha ha. Just watch the duel. This is for your class, remember?"

Carl Nott and Mark Sloper took the platform. Both wore completely mismatched expressions. Nott appeared serious and grim while Sloper was grinning and waving to the audience. It was obvious who would win, even though Draco hated to admit it. No use in Slytherin losing without getting something out of it though.

"I'll bet you ten galleons that Sloper wins," he offered.

Harry stared at him confusion. "But Sloper's in Gryffindor."

"What did you just say about not dividing the students?" Draco questioned innocently. "Do you want to bet or what?"

"I suppose, but let's make it five galleons."

Draco cringed. Of course Harry wouldn't have ten galleons to bet, the man barely has a galleon to his name.

"Wait, I changed my mind. Let's make this more interesting, shall we? If Sloper wins then you have to allow me to take you out for dinner and a movie."

Harry's eyes bugged out comically. "What if Nott wins?"

Draco grinned. "If Nott wins, then I still take you out, but you can choose the movie."

For a moment Draco was sure the other man would refuse, but then a wide smile appeared on Harry's face. "That sounds alright, but if Nott wins then I get to pick the restaurant and the movie."

"Deal." Draco held out a hand and Harry shook it forcefully, a slight flush to his cheeks.

The match started slowly with both boys throwing well-known curses back and forth. Then something in the air seemed to change and Draco could feel a chill run down his spine as a fiendish grin appeared on Nott's lips. The boy was definitely up to something.

"I don't like that look on Nott's face," Draco stated and nudged Harry. "He's got something up his sleeve."

Harry shook his head and wagged his finger. "Now, now Draco, just because Nott's a Slytherin doesn't automatically mean he's going to cheat." The man's eye was twinkling slightly.

"You know what he's planning, don't you? I can tell you're keeping a secret."

Harry shrugged. "Perhaps, but it wouldn't be a secret if I told you, would it? Just watch the match."

And then something fantastic happened, something that Draco never thought he'd see…or hear for that matter. Nott held out his wand and hissed. It took a moment for it to sink in, but unless Draco was mistaken, Nott had just cast a spell in Parseltongue. He looked to Harry for confirmation, but the dark-haired man's concentration was firmly on the duel.

A sickly yellow glow began to emanate from Nott's wand. Sloper was so surprised that he nearly stumbled backward off the dueling platform. The glowing light seemed to drip down until it formed a long, snake-like creature. The spelled snake slowly made its way toward Nott's opponent while the audience watched in complete silence.

Sloper, always a Gryffindor, made a last ditch effort to stop the snake, as it's nearly transparent body sluggishly made its way closer and closer. Even Draco was on the edge of his seat as spell after spell disappeared into the creature. He rubbed his eyes, wondering if he was seeing things.

"Did it just get bigger?" He whispered, mostly to himself.

Harry leaned over. "It better have, it's a spell eater."

"What?"

"Magic makes it stronger."

"Great Merlin, what's it going to do to him?" Draco exclaimed, not even noticing when his hand reached over to grip Harry's leg.

"Expelliarmus!" The disarming spell shot across the platform, but it hadn't come from Sloper, it was from Nott. Draco watched in confusion as Nott disarmed the other boy and the yellow snake immediately disappeared.

"What in the world just happened?!" Draco questioned loudly and his thoughts were echoed by most of the audience.

Harry grinned. "It was all a distraction my dear Draco. Nothing more."

Draco turned quickly, looking at the other wizard with a calculating eye. "It was you, it had to be. You taught Nott a spell in Parseltongue. But how? You can't just learn Parseltongue, you have to be born with it."

Harry shrugged. "Nott and Sloper both asked if I could help them with their spell work. Sloper only wanted to know which spells are the most powerful, but Nott asked me directly if I could teach him to cast in Parseltongue. We tried a few spells, but that's the only one he could ever cast correctly." Harry scratched his chin. "I think it's because the spell is so short, it must be easier to pronounce."

"I can't believe it," Draco laughed. "I've been tricked by a Gryffindor."

"Yep, you have," Harry chuckled, "Now go celebrate with your snakes." He gestured to the dueling platform.

Draco looked down at the field where the Slytherin students had run out to congratulate their housemate. He supposed he should be down there, but an unwelcome voice made him hesitate.

"Yes Malfoy, go and cheer with your snakes," Wood suggested snidely, "We Gryffindors will stay here and lick our wounds."

For a moment Draco was tempted to turn around and hex the man, but Harry's gruff voice interrupted those dark thoughts.

"Remember Draco, you owe me dinner and a movie."


	36. Chapter 36

"You'll have to hold on tight and close your eyes," Harry urged. Draco gave him a dubious look, but stepped closer.

"What exactly shall I hold onto?"

Harry blushed and held out his arms. "Just to warn you, this might feel a bit…funny."

"Funny?" Draco questioned worriedly as he gripped Harry's forearms tightly. "You're just going to apparate us, right?"

"Of course," Harry nodded. "But some people don't take to Trans-Atlantic apparition so well. You might feel a little queasy."

"Trans-Atlantic?" Draco asked, eyeing the man in confusion. What was Harry thinking? Everyone knows it's impossible to apparate across oceans.

"Don't worry, I've done this hundreds of times," Harry assured. He leaned forward and whispered into Draco's ear. "Now close your eyes."

Draco followed the man's instructions without thinking, lost in the strange feeling of Harry's warm breath wafting over the shell of his ear. It really was the most amazing thing. Harry's arms were amazing as well, all muscle and sinew under Draco's fingertips. Wizards rarely wore short-sleeved shirts, but Harry was wearing a muggle button-up shirt and it fit rather nicely on the man's lean frame.

Then the very air seemed to swallow the both of them and Draco gasped, feeling as if he'd been hit in the stomach with a bludger. This wasn't like normal apparition; it wasn't over in a snap. No, Trans-Atlantic apparition took at least a minute and it was the most excruciating minute of Draco's life.

"Take a deep breath." Harry rubbed Draco's back consolingly as the blonde doubled over and his body was wracked with dry-heaves.

"Pot…Harry…that was…how…"

"You get used to it after awhile," Harry assured him, "The first time was hell though. Are you going to be okay?"

Draco nodded and pulled a small phial from his back pocket. He downed the brown potion in one gulp and waited patiently for the concoction to do its work.

"I'm okay now."

"Do you carry a potion for everything?" Harry asked.

Draco straightened the dark blue polo shirt he was wearing and grinned at his friend. "Of course, I'm a Potions Master, aren't I? Don't you carry your wand everywhere, o' killer of dark wizards and basilisks?"

"Actually I killed the basilisk with a sword."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Sorry, must've forgotten. Now where in Merlin's name are we?" He eyed the cityscape before him. It was an unfamiliar city with many tall buildings and one very tall pointed structure.

"Hope you're not afraid of heights," Harry chuckled.

"What? Don't tell me we're eating there!"

Harry pointed at the building. "That, my dear Draco, is the CN Tower. See that round thing close to the top." He pointed upward. "That's the restaurant. Dinner at eleven-hundred and fifty feet!"

The blonde's jaw dropped. "Is it a magical restaurant?"

"Nope, completely muggle," Harry explained, "The whole tower was built by muggles, no magic involved."

Draco scanned the structure, wondering at how the muggles had built something so large. "Amazing. Do you know how they did it?"

"No and I don't think I want to know."

"Why not?"

Harry shrugged. "I like the idea that some things in this world can still remain a mystery. It makes life more interesting."

Draco could understand that. "I used to think muggles were completely useless," Draco admitted."

"Really?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"It's true. Until I met Augustus at St. Mungo's I didn't know anything about muggle technology, but they've really come up with some amazing things."

"Let's go get some amazing muggle food," urged Harry, "I'm starving."

The two men began walking toward the tower. Harry whistled a tune while Draco eyed the people and cars they passed on the street. He was completely enraptured with the bustling city with its large buildings and loud noises. It was as if Harry had brought him to an alien planet.

"Did you come here often when you lived in America?"

"We're not in America," Harry replied nonchalantly, "We're actually in Canada, Toronto to be exact." A deep blush stained his cheeks. "But I have been here a few times, yes."

Draco nudged his side. "So this is where Potter takes all his dates, eh?"

"No." The blush became deeper. "I've only come here by myself. It's kind of…"

"Kind of what?"

"My private place," Harry blurted out, his cane tapping across the sidewalk quickly. "I used to come here to be alone. No one knows me here. I rarely run into anyone who knows Harry Potter."

"I can see how one might find that appealing," Draco nodded. "No one here knows Draco Malfoy either."

Harry grinned. "Really? I thought the whole world was aware of your existence. Is there really a place where people don't know the name Malfoy, Draco Malfoy?"

This time it was Draco's turn to blush. "I was really a ponce, wasn't I?" Harry chuckled. "Hey, you were a goody two shoes, that's just as bad!" The blonde exclaimed.

"Me, a goody-two-shoes? I think Snape would have a heart attack if he heard someone call me that. I was a horrible troublemaker. I think I may have tied the Weasley twins for detentions."

Draco rolled his eyes. "If you're off saving the world, it can't be counted as causing trouble. When did you ever get into any trouble that wasn't directly related with saving someone, or protecting someone, or doing something heroic or…"

"Okay, okay, I get it," Harry laughed. "I should have just caused trouble like the twins, it would have been more enjoyable then fighting giant snakes and battling Dementors."

Before they knew it, they were at the restaurant and being led to their seats. Harry had made reservations months ago. The view from their table was amazing and he enjoyed watching the look on Draco's face when the man realized that the view had changed a few minutes after sitting down.

Draco looked at the table, then looked at the other tables and then looked out the window. He did this more than once before giving Harry a confused look. "I swear that building has moved since we sat down," he whispered across the table.

Harry leaned over and paused for a moment, giving the other man a serious look. "I think I'm going to have to cut you off Draco, I mean it, no more wine."

Draco glanced back out the window. "There, it moved again!"

A few people turned at his outburst, so Harry decided he better explain. "The buildings aren't moving, we are. The restaurant is turning."

Draco stared out the window and a slow smile formed on his face. "Amazing. What a great idea. A restaurant that spins…" Harry could see the gears turning in the man's head. "Just think what kind of crowds a restaurant like that could draw in Hogsmeade. It could be way up in the air like this one, maybe a glass floor so people could look below them."

"Not the best idea," Harry interjected. "People might get sick."

"You're probably right, but still, such an idea has great potential."

Harry chuckled. "Glad I could be of service. That's what I'm here for, to give you business ideas."

A strange light was in Draco's eyes, one Harry hadn't seen since he'd faced the boy on a broom during Quidditch at Hogwarts. "We could do it together Harry, just think, our very own restaurant. We wouldn't need to work there; we could hire a few wizards and witches to run the whole thing while we teach at Hogwarts. Just think of the money we could make."

"Just think of the money it would take," Harry grumbled into his water glass. "In case it's escaped your mind Draco, I'm quite broke."

"But you're wrong," Draco stated assuredly. "You just haven't capitalized on all of your equity. Your equity is your name. My money, your name, perfect match."

Harry shook his head. "No thank you. I don't want people eating at Potter's Place or anything stupid like that."

Draco's nose wrinkled. "Potter's Place, how awful. No, I can think of something better." He rubbed his chin. "Give me a moment."

"We could always name it something French, that's how fancy restaurants are always named, aren't they? How about 'Vol de Mort'?" Harry laughed. "That's French."

Draco snapped his fingers. "That's it, 'Le Garçon qui A vécu'. It's perfect!"

"What does it mean? Not something stupid I hope."

"Of course not," Draco grinned. "It translates to 'The Boy Who Lived'." He waited for Harry's reaction, expecting that the other wizard would throw some type of tantrum. Instead Harry surprised him greatly.

"That's excellent!" Harry exclaimed, a wide smile splitting his scarred face. "Got any other ideas?"

Draco tapped his chin. "Dieu de Blond?"

"What does that mean?"

"The Blonde God," he stated with a smirk. Harry laughed and laughed at that and Draco decided he liked Harry's gruff laughter. He also liked the way the corner of Harry's good eye crinkled when the man laughed. There were many things about Harry that the blonde was beginning to like.

"We could name it after Snape," Harry suggested in an innocent tone, "Got one for him?"

Draco thought about it for a moment. "Batte avec le Grand Nez."

Harry was sitting on the end of his seat, preparing for another good laugh. "Okay, what does it mean?"

Draco made sure to draw the words out slowly. "Bat with the Big Nose."

This time Harry laughed so hard that the hostess eventually came to the table and told them they were disturbing the other patrons. They both apologized profusely.

Harry seemed a bit nervous after that. The man's hands shook while he was eating and he fidgeted constantly. Finally Draco had enough. "Is there something wrong Harry?"

"No," Harry replied quickly, "I guess I'm not used to this."

"Used to what? We've gone to dinner before."

Harry nodded. "I know, but this time seems a bit different. I don't know." He shrugged. "It just seems like…things…are a bit different. You know?"

Frankly Draco did know, but it didn't make him nervous and he couldn't understand why Harry was feeling that way. Draco was excited that things were changing between Harry and him. He wanted things to keep changing, he wanted to see where things would lead, what wonderful times the two of them would have together, all of these thoughts filled him with hope and a strange kind of longing he hadn't felt in ages.

Somewhere, in the very depths of him, laid a substantial amount of fear but he was ignoring that for the time being, enjoying the way his feelings for Harry filled him in a way nothing had before. Perhaps the first time he'd touched his wand had a similar effect, but even that felt muted next to what he felt every time Harry grinned in his stupid Gryffindor way and mussed his hair until he looked like a shaggy, dark-haired lion.

"Draco, are you listening to me?"

"What?" Mustn't get lost in my thoughts, Draco reprimanded himself.

"I was just saying that I might really be interested in your restaurant idea. Especially if it can get me some galleons, Merlin knows I need them."

"We'll discuss it more at Hogwarts," Draco stated. And we'll discuss why you need to buy so many potions, he added in his head. "So, what movie have you picked out for tonight? I should tell you now that I haven't been to many movies, it always seemed like such a muggle thing."

"You'll like it," Harry assured him, "We're going to see a classic. It's called Friday the 13th."

Draco cocked his head to the side. "What an odd title. What does it mean?"

Harry shrugged. "Not quite sure," he lied. "I think it's some kind of muggle holiday."


	37. Chapter 37

"No, no," Draco hissed as he placed his hands over his eyes. Harry chuckled when he noticed that the blonde left little spaces between his fingers so he could still watch the movie. "Why is she going out there? Doesn't she hear the music? It's the same music that plays every time someone is about to be murdered."

Harry laughed loudly, not disturbing anyone else in the small theater thanks to a silencing charm. "She can't hear the music Draco. Only we can."

"Well that's very silly. O no!" The poor brunette on the movie screen was viciously hacked and Draco nearly jumped out of his chair. "That's awful. Why would anyone make a movie like this? How can muggles allow those poor girls to be killed?"

"I explained already, remember? It's all fake, none of it's real."

Draco gave him a confused look. "Why would someone want to watch people get killed anyway? How can muggles find this entertaining?"

For the first time in a long while Harry was reminded how different Draco's upbringing was from his own. "Muggles like to be scared sometimes."

"But why?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe its because their lives are pretty boring so they like to make things up so it will be more exciting, like fantasy novels and fictional stories, things like that."

"I've read muggle fiction," Draco protested and motioned to the screen. "This is definitely not on par with Dickens or Melville. I don't remember a madman popping out of the sea and hacking away at Ishmael with a machete."

"We can go if you want."

"Are you kidding? I have to see if anyone will survive."

Thirty minutes later they strolled out of the theater. Not hand-in-hand, but walking rather close. It made Harry's cheeks warm to think about it, so he tried not to, but Draco seemed to move closer and closer as they walked.

"Someone should make a movie about you Harry, about your fight with the Dark Lord."

"You mean Voldemort," Harry corrected.

"Yeah him," Draco flinched. "What an exciting movie that would make, eh?"

Harry shook his head. "Wizards don't make movies."

"But they could!" Draco exclaimed. "Just think of it! We could make a movie and sell it in the muggle world. With magic it would be a cinch and no one would need to know that it was all true."

Harry gave him a horrified look. "Are you insane?! This is my life you're talking about here. I certainly don't feel like making it into a muggle movie."

"Okay, okay." Draco waved his hands in surrender. "It was just an idea. You said you're short on galleons and I just figured movies must bring in a lot of…what was it again, um…ounces?"

"Pounds," Harry corrected.

"Yes, movies bring in a lot of pounds. You'd never have to work again."

"I don't mind working."

Draco sighed. "You wouldn't. You're such a Gryffindor."

"Let's just go for a pleasant stroll and end this evening on a high note, shall we?"

The blonde was silent after that, following Harry's lead as they walked toward a park not too far from the theater. A large fountain stood in the middle shooting large streams of water into the air while different colored lights shown in the pool below. As Harry glanced over to his companion he couldn't help but chuckle at the absurdity of the entire situation.

"What's so funny?" Draco questioned as they walked toward the fountain.

Harry took a seat on the cement ring that bordered the circular pool. He motioned for Draco to do the same. The refined wizard cast an inconspicuous cleaning charm on the makeshift bench before taking a seat.

"The whole situation," Harry stated ruefully. "Who would have expected Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy to spend an evening together. Dinner and a movie…" He chuckled again. "I bet no one would have bet on that."

Draco chuckled. "You're right. If someone would have come up to me when I was in school and said, 'Hey Malfoy, I hear you're going on a date with Potter,' I would have hexed them to the lake and back."

The silence stretched and Harry could feel his body heating up. Draco seemed unconcerned by what he'd just admitted, finding a strange sort of entertainment at spelling the fountain to spray passing muggles. Harry, on the other hand, felt excited, nervous and confused all at once. For a moment his mind drifted to Hermione, wishing, not for the first time, that she were here to give him advice.

"Harry, are you okay?"

"Just thinking," he shrugged. "Sometime my mind wanders to places it shouldn't."

Draco grinned. "Tell me about it." He raised one eyebrow and Harry blushed.

"No, not like that. I was just thinking about Hermione."

Draco blanched. "Wow Harry, you really know how to kill a mood." Harry looked away and Draco immediately reached out to take his hand. "Hey, I was just kidding you know. You can talk to me about it if you want. I don't mind."

"Sometimes I really miss her," Harry admitted sadly, "She always gave really good advice. I'm a complete moron when it comes to this kind of stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

Harry turned and looked the blonde directly in the eyes. He held up the hand that Draco was holding. "This kind of stuff," he replied with a blush. "You know, emotion kind of stuff." Draco stared at him for a moment and Harry wished that Draco wasn't so good at Occlumency; he'd love to know what the man was thinking at that moment.

The park was beginning to empty so Draco pulled out his wand and cast a warming charm. "You can talk to me about how you feel."

Harry shook his head. "I can't talk to you about how I feel about you." Draco stared at him as if he'd just said the oddest thing ever. "O, you know what I mean. I need a neutral party."

"So my opinion doesn't matter then?"

"Of course it does," Harry stammered, "but I expect you'd be rather biased on the subject."

Draco opened his mouth to say something but then paused. He shook his head and kissed Harry's hand before placing it gently in Harry's lap. A tension seemed to lift as he pulled away.

"I don't expect anything Harry. Or, at least, I don't expect anything you're not willing to give."

"I haven't had the best luck in the …you know," he waved his hands, "this kind of department."

"The love department," Draco interjected and Harry cringed. "There's nothing wrong with that word, you know. Love, love, love, love."

"Stop it," Harry laughed at the blonde's antics. Draco ignored him though.

The blonde stood up on the edge of the pool. "Love, love, love, love," he repeated. "Scream it from the rooftops Harry. It is your most secret powerful power after all. Or was that most powerful secret power?"

"Draco, get down from there."

"No, you come up here."

"No! Sit down."

"Not until you say the word," Draco stated stubbornly.

"That's just stupid," Harry argued. "Get down before you fall in. I could push you in, you know."

Draco grinned widely. "Just say it."

"Fine," he groused. "Love. There, are you happy?"

"What was that?" Draco questioned, holding a hand up to his ear. "Didn't hear you there."

"Love," Harry repeated a little louder.

"Still didn't…"

"O for Merlin's sake. LOVE!" Harry screamed with all his might.

A gruff voice growled from down the path. "Quiet you two, or you'll have to leave."

Harry felt his face heat from embarrassment as a policeman walked by, giving them an odd look. The man in blue motioned for Draco to get down and the blonde slowly sank down to sit next to Harry.

"Well, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Draco asked after the policeman was out of earshot.

Harry growled under his breath and then chuckled. "No, I suppose it wasn't."

"Good," Draco said with a sincere smile plastered on his pale lips. "Now, shall we continue our stroll?"

Hours later Harry stumbled through the door to his rooms, a slight heady feeling circling around his head. He waved to the portrait of Dumbledore before flopping onto the sofa. The former Headmaster's eyes were twinkling brighter than he'd ever seen them twinkle when the old wizard was alive.

"Go ahead, ask. I know you want to."

Dumbledore grinned. "I don't think I need to. The look on your face tells me you must have had a marvelous time."

Harry couldn't help himself, he laughed. He laughed a real laugh, free of cynicism or bitterness.

**DSz**

Draco stumbled into his quarters, feeling more adrift then he had in quite some time. He'd had so many plans and perfect ideas on how to capture the Boy-Who-Lived and now all those plans seemed silly. A Malfoy had never questioned his worth, but Draco was doing just that at the moment.

He stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. "Who do you think you are?" He asked it. "Thinking you deserve Harry Potter, you must be bloody insane!"

"Don't put yourself down," the mirror replied, "You're quite the looker."

The mirror cracked as he sent a blasting curse at its shiny surface. Wandless magic wasn't something he was usually capable of. Okay, he'd never been capable of it, but tonight he felt as if he could blow up half of Hogwarts with just a thought.

Was that the true power of the Boy-Who-Lived? This way Draco felt, this power that suddenly flowed through his veins at just the thought of Harry Potter, perhaps Dumbledore was right all along. It was the power of love that destroyed the Dark Lord.

"But now what?" He mumbled, pouring a generous amount of Ogden's into a tumbler.


	38. Chapter 38

The third-year Gryffindors and Slytherins piled through the door for their first class of the week. Harry watched them carefully. He could tell that trouble was brewing between the two factions. Matt Fernwell's eyes were narrowed like a snake's and Teddy Lupin's face was beat red. The rest of the student's held expressions of either anger or fear. It was obvious that today was not going to be a quiet Monday.

"Everyone pass your weekend assignments to the front, please." Harry limped around his desk. The wet weather seemed to be having a negative affect on his bad leg. "Does anyone have any questions on the assignment?"

A young Slytherin girl, Greengrass if Harry remembered correctly, slowly raised her arm. He gave a nod in her direction.

"Yes, Miss Greengrass?"

The Gryffindors all glared in her direction, while the Slytherin's watched her expectantly. Obviously she had been pressured by her peers to ask a certain question, a question that very well might get her in trouble.

"Well, sir…I was wondering," she stammered. "It's just…when are we going to study werewolves?" The question came racing from her lips and her face turned positively green as she waited for Harry's reply.

Harry understood now why Teddy looked so furious. "I am wondering, Miss Greengrass, why you'd ask about werewolves when the assignment was regarding vampires?"

"Because they're both dark creatures, sir," Matt Fernwell sneered from his seat at the back of the room, causing the Slytherin's to snicker. Teddy made a move to rise but Fred McLaggen held him down.

Harry scratched his chin. "That's odd, I don't remember ever saying that vampires were dark creatures and I surely have never said that werewolves are dark creatures. That will be ten points from Slytherin and five points for Gryffindor."

A few of the Gryffindors grinned behind their hands, but Teddy still appeared fit to be tied.

"Well my father says that werewolves are dark creatures and they should all be put down," Fernwell continued.

Felice Cauldwell, one of the Gryffindors, slammed her hand on her desk. "The Ministry says that werewolves and vampires should be afforded the same rights that witches and wizards have and I believe they should too."

"That's because your aunt's a vampire," stated Marie Rosier.

"And your uncle was a Death Eater," Cauldwell shot back.

Rosier stuck her nose in the air. "That's nothing to be ashamed of, not like being a bloodsucker."

Cauldwell drew her wand and that's when Harry decided he needed to take hold of the situation.

"Expelliarmus!"

Every wand in the room flew through the air and landed on Harry's feet. Even wands that had been sitting in students' pockets, ripped right through stitches and fabric, and into Harry's possession.

"That's enough," He commanded darkly. "The assignment was on vampires, which ARE NOT dark creatures. Werewolves are also NOT dark creatures. One of the bravest men I've ever known was a werewolf."

Harry noticed that Teddy sat a little straighter at that.

"You children sit here, not a care in the world, knowing magic will take care of everything. Well imagine if you had a disease that magic couldn't cure and you had to live with it for the rest of your life." He tapped his cane on the floor as an audible reminder to them all. "We cannot belittle people due to things that happen that are beyond their control."

He hissed a word in Parseltongue and chuckled when the whole class started in surprise. "Parseltongue, long thought to be a prime indication of a dark wizard, but I can speak it. Does that mean that I'm a dark wizard? When I was in my second-year many people thought so. Some even thought that I was the heir of Slytherin, but no, that honor was reserved for Voldemort."

"It's our actions that define us, not our abilities. Before Voldemort was a Dark Lord, he was merely Tom Riddle, a student at Hogwarts with a charming smile and above average intelligence. Many were fooled because they couldn't see the darkness that lurked within, instead they were obsessed with the 'supposed' darkness that could be seen."

The room was filled with silence, until Teddy raised one hand tentatively into the air. "Sir, how can you tell if someone has darkness in them? I mean, if someone seems really nice, but they're bad on the inside, then how can you know?"

"There is no way to know. We can only make our best judgments based on someone's actions."

Harold Creevey's hand shot up. "But sir, you did great things and people still turned against you. My Dad has a bunch of old copies of the Prophet and they said all sorts of bad stuff."

Harry's posture stiffened and his grip on his cane tightened considerably. "Everyone makes mistakes, especially when we're afraid or angry, or even jealous." His thoughts drew him back to fourth-year when Ron had turned his back. "But as long as a person strives to do the right thing, good will win out."

"But how did you know for sure that everything would come out alright in the end?" Questioned Harold.

Harry shook his head. "I didn't, but I had to believe it would." He shrugged. "Or else what was the point."

**DSz**

The door to Harry's quarters flew open and he stumbled inside. His morning classes had come to an end and none too soon. The box of potion phials flew open with merely a thought, causing all of the little glass bottles to clink against one another.

"Harry?" Dumbledore questioned worriedly.

"Not now," Harry grumbled as he downed a calming draught. "I had a hard morning."

"I can see that. It might help to talk about it with someone."

Harry gave him an incredulous look. "With who, you?"

"Of course not," Dumbledore stated calmly, "We both know that you harbor too much resentment to speak to me of your emotions. Perhaps Draco…"

"Draco," Harry scoffed. "So I can send him running? Or maybe he'll decide to use me just like Miller did? Yeah, that's a great idea." He rubbed at the scar underneath his eyepatch. "No one is going to forgive me this, they'd string me up if they knew."

"Now Harry, you know that's not true."

He ignored the old wizard and grabbed up his cane, glad to find the hallways empty. All of the children must be at lunch, he surmised. Not all though, one young man waited at the end of the corridor. Waited for him apparently.

"Hello Teddy," he greeted, watching curiously as the boy's hair turned from a dark brown, to deep black, matching the color of his own.

Teddy looked up at him sheepishly. "I just wanted to thank you for what you said. Everyone knows my real Dad was a werewolf. Usually I don't let it bother me, but…"

Harry clapped him on the shoulder. "I meant every word of it. Remus really was one of the bravest men I'd ever met. He loved your mother so much." The words caught in his throat and he stopped himself there, worried about making a scene so publicly.

"I still don't think I'm ready for everyone to know that you're my Godfather," Teddy admitted, "But you're not as much of a git as I once thought."

"Well thanks for that," Harry laughed, "and I won't take points for calling your Professor a git since he very much deserves it. Now run along to dinner."

The boy opened his mouth once more, but then shook his head, obviously not ready to say whatever was on his mind. He turned the corner quickly and made his way to the Great Hall.

"Hey Teddy, where've you been?" James bellowed loudly.

Teddy rolled his eyes. "I needed to talk to Professor Potter about something. Why, you haven't eaten everything on the table already, have you?"

The group of Gryffindor's surrounding them laughed heartily as James did his best to try and look hurt, but ruined it by cracking a large smile. Teddy grabbed a couple sandwiches and began to eat.

"So, what did you need to talk to Professor Potter about?" Felice questioned, a faint blush to her cheeks.

"Merlin's beard Cauldwell," Mary Gettinger exclaimed, "Can't you even say his name without blushing?"

"She's got it bad," Marie chimed in.

"Shut it," Felice said angrily.

Teddy shrugged. "I just wanted to thank him for what he said about werewolves. You know, my real Dad was one." Everyone nodded.

"But you're not one," Harold Creevey chimed in nervously, "Are you?"

Teddy grinned, making sure to bare his teeth. "Maybe I am," he growled, "and every full moon I turn into a beast. Ha, ha, ha!" Everyone laughed. "If I really was a werewolf, then Fernwell would be the first one I'd go after."

"I could always send my aunt to suck his blood!" Felice chuckled loudly.

"Really, could you?" The Gettinger's asked at the same time.

Felice frowned. "Probably not. She only drinks animal blood now."

"Too bad," Teddy grumbled into his sandwich, "It'd be fun to see him knocked down a peg or two."

**DSz**

"Harry, you're finally here," Draco complained, "Thank Merlin! Wood is driving me crazy with Quidditch stories."

Wood shrugged. "I thought Draco might enjoy a trip down memory lane."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yes, I just love hearing the highlights of Harry's career as a Seeker. As if I wasn't there for every excruciating moment of it."

Harry pulled out his chair and sat down with a thud. Draco noticed that the man's eyes were somewhat glassy and out of focus. He decided not to comment on it and instead began to observe the dark-haired man.

"You two," Harry chuckled, "Can't you ever get along?"

"Are you feeling okay Harry?" Wood questioned and Draco swore under his breath.

It was obvious that Wood didn't understand Harry enough to know that the man would never admit to anything being wrong. Wild hippogriffs couldn't drag anything out of the Boy-Who-Lived. Not surprising with him being a Gryffindor and all.

"I'm fine," Harry stated quickly. "Just had a busy morning. How are you?"

"Fine," Wood replied cheerfully, not even noticing how strained Harry's voice sounded. "No major accidents today. I did get a letter from the Cannons asking if I would be interested in taking over as coach."

"Wow!" Harry exclaimed, "Wood, that's excellent! Are you going to take it?"

Wood rubbed his chin. "Not sure yet. The team needs a lot of work. I sure wish you still played Harry, that group could really use a good Seeker."

Draco watched as Harry's face fell and he damned the idiot Wood for bringing up such a subject. Was the man completely ignorant to Harry's feelings?

"Yeah, it's too bad," Harry mumbled as he picked at the food on his plate. "Playing professionally would have been excellent."

"Harry," Draco interrupted, "I was wondering if you'd like to go and visit a friend of mine at St. Mungo's on Saturday? I think I mentioned him before, Augustus Pye?"

"I remember," Harry stated, coming out a little from the fog surrounding his head. "I remember that name now! That's the Healer that gave Mr. Weasley stitches!"

Draco's brow furrowed. "Stitchers? I don't think I've heard the term."

"No, stitches. It's a muggle procedure. When a muggle gets a really bad cut, then a doctor will sew it back together."

Draco and Wood both paled. "That's barbaric," Draco responded, turning a little green as he looked down at his sandwich. "So, will you go with me? He may have some ideas of what to do about your leg."

"Mr. Potter has a duel on Sunday," Severus interrupted, "He may want to go over his strategy on Saturday."

"Strategy," scoffed Harry, "As if I'm afraid of a seventh-year, even if he is a Slytherin."

"You misunderstand," Severus replied, "What I meant was, you may want to come up with a strategy that will incapacitate your opponent without doing any permanent damage. You are still a professor at this institution and I doubt the students' parents will be very happy if they hear that Harry Potter has put a student in the hospital wing."

"Da' it," Wood shouted suddenly, his voice sounding odd. Draco looked over and was surprised to see that Wood now sported a gigantic tongue.

"Ton-tongue toffee," Harry commented idly, "That's odd. The Weasley's haven't sold that since I was in school. I wonder where the pranksters got it."

"I will stop by and discuss it with Miss Weasley," Severus stated in a pinched tone. "This whole thing is getting out of hand. I think it's time we find the students responsible."

Wood nodded. "I thi' yo' ri'."

Draco swallowed a large gulp of pumpkin juice as he attempted to keep calm. The toffee had been a mistake. He should have pulled it from the box. Severus already suspected him and he knew it wouldn't take the man long to connect the dots.


	39. Chapter 39

"Whose mama's big boy? Who is, you are! Yes, you!" Ginny laughed as her 4 month-old baby boy clapped his hands happily. "Now, let's try the yummy formula again, shall we?"

At the word 'formula' little Archie's expression soured and his lips pressed together. Ginny tried to push the nipple of the bottle through anyway, but it was an impossible task. At this rate, she'd never be able to leave him with a sitter.

"Archibald Harold Creevey, you will drink this formula right now," she commanded in a dangerous whisper. Instead of doing what he was told, Archie turned his head toward her chest. "O, no, no, no, there will be none of that."

Two sharp raps on the door to the apartment drew their attentions away from their current battle of wills. Ginny placed her son in his highchair and gave him a stern look.

"This isn't over mister," she assured, pressing her finger up to his small nose. Archie immediately pulled her finger into his mouth and began to suck. "O, you!"

There was another sharp rap at the door.

"Coming!" Ginny yelled angrily. "Hold your hippogriffs, will you!" The door swung open and a dark specter came into view. "Professor Snape," she sighed, "Please come in."

Snape stalked into her kitchen without a word and took a seat at the kitchen table without being offered. Ginny watched in amusement as he and Archie stared each other down. The baby looked away first, giving her an idea.

"Come here Archie, let's try the bottle again." She lifted her son from his chair and offered him the bottle. His bright blue eyes shifted to Snape for a moment before he dutifully opened his mouth. "Wow, who would've thought having Snape around would come in handy? What can I do for you Professor?"

"I'm having trouble with a prankster at Hogwarts. Actually, I'm beginning to think there might be more than one."

Ginny grinned. "Twins perhaps?"

"Perhaps," Snape agreed with a nod. "Their target is Oliver Wood."

"Oliver Wood?" Ginny questioned, her brow furrowing in confusion. "Why would the Gettinger twins pick on Oliver Wood? I thought you were going to say it was…"

"Malfoy?"

"Well, he is Slytherin," Ginny admitted. "Seems strange that Gryffindors would prank a former Gryffindor, especially one as well known as Wood."

Snape tapped his chin with the tip of his forefinger. "Actually, I have a feeling that Draco may have something to do with this whole mess."

Ginny's confused expression changed to one of understanding. "O, I get it. Malfoy's pranking Wood because he's jealous. Although I can't understand why he would be. From the way Harry talks, it sounds like he's head over heels for the ferret."

"I believe Draco has already claimed Potter and sees Wood as a threat to that claim."

"But you don't think Wood has feelings for Harry, do you?"

Snape shook his head. "No, I think Mr. Wood enjoys flirting and doesn't understand that Potter is not a happy-go-lucky bachelor like himself."

"I'd really hate to see Harry get hurt. Why don't you tell Draco to just be himself and not screw everything up by being a Slytherin?"

"Pardon me?" Snape crossed his arms over his chest and glowered at the young woman.

"You know what I mean," Ginny shrugged. "With a Gryffindor, the best action is direct action. If he tries to be all sneaky, he'll just scare Harry off."

Severus huffed in agitation. "If anyone would have told me years ago that I'd be playing matchmaker for Malfoy and Potter someday, I would have hexed them quite severely."

**DSz**

"Okay Mr. Potter, I'm going to move your good leg now and you tell me if you feel any discomfort, any at all."

Harry nodded and tried to relax as Healer Pye manipulated the joints and muscles in his legs.

Augustus Pye was the strangest Healer that Harry had ever met. With his wild blonde hair and comparably wild blue eyes, the man was definitely passionate about his work. Augustus entertained some very unique ideas regarding the blending of magical healing with muggle medicine. It made Harry a tad bit nervous.

"Okay, now I'm going to move your right leg a bit and you tell me when it hurts, okay?"

"Okay," Harry whispered nervously and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Please relax Mr. Potter," urged Augustus. "I will be very gentle."

Harry nodded in understanding, but gripped the sides of the hospital bed just in case.

His whole body shook as the Healer began to very slowly bend his right leg at the knee. It bent about a half inch and then he couldn't take it anymore. Without thinking he let loose with a wandless spell and Augustus was pushed away. To his credit, Augustus merely straightened his robes and moved back to Harry's side.

"Sorry," Harry apologized, his face burning with embarrassment. "I get nervous."

"I see that," Augustus grinned and then his expression became serious. "And I can see why. I don't need a scan to know that your leg has been cursed and it's been cursed by something quite nasty." He began reaching into his robes, but paused in mid-motion. "I'm going to take out my wand now, to do some scans, so don't curse me…or anything."

Harry smiled and did his best to appear harmless. "Of course I won't."

Augustus nodded and pulled his wand. He ran the scans quickly, glancing at Harry after each one. A clipboard appeared in the air when he was finished and they both sat in silence as he read the results.

"How interesting," Augustus stated, "Whoever cursed you had quite the imagination. I can see why none of the Healer's you've gone to have been able to help you."

Harry nodded. "They said it's the curse, it won't let my leg heal and there's no way to get rid of it."

"Do you know the curse that was used on your leg?" Augustus asked.

"No," Harry shook his head. "He did it wordlessly and the Healer's couldn't figure it out either."

"That's because most Healer's merely scan for dark magic and the curse you were hit with isn't dark."

"What?" Harry sat up in surprise. "Aren't all curses dark?"

Augustus shook his head. "No, not really. The curse you were hit with is something that most people wouldn't think to use on a person. It's for gardening…weeding to be exact." He continued to read the report on the clipboard. "Your leg won't heal because the curse thinks it's a weed. Every time your muscles and skin try to fuse back together, the curse keeps it from happening."

Harry grimaced as he looked down at his mangled right leg. "Is there any way to cancel the curse?"

"Of course, you just need the person who cast it to cancel it," the Healer replied with a nod. "Do you know where the wizard is?"

Harry shook his head. "Yes, but he won't be able to help."

Augustus looks at him as if he were insane. "Surely if you explained the situation…"

"He's dead," Harry interrupted bluntly.

Augustus scratched his chin and began to pace. "This will take some thinking over, but I do have a few ideas. I've been working on a brace that can negate curses. It can't break a curse immediately, but I've had cases where it has rid the patient from the curse in a matter of weeks."

"Do you think it would work on my leg?"

Augustus shook his head. "I can't be sure unless we try. It shouldn't hurt you though, even if it doesn't work. I will need a list of all of the curses you've been hit with in the last twenty years." Harry gave him a dubious look. "Okay, all of the curses you can remember being hit with and any curses you think you might still be carrying."

"I think I can do that," Harry answered nervously. "Are we done then?"

The Healer looked disappointed, but nodded anyway. "I'd like to see you next Saturday, if that's alright."

"Same time?" Harry questioned.

"That would be fine as long as it works for you."

"I'm going to go find Draco. I wonder where he's gone off to?"

A broad grin broke on the Healer's face. "I think I might have an idea. Take a left after you leave my office, go down to the end of the hall and then take a right."

Harry followed the man's directions and found himself standing outside a door marked 'Children's Ward'. His brow furrowed in confusion. Why would Draco be in the Children's Ward?

He pushed open the door to find a very interesting sight. There was Draco Malfoy standing in a crowd of children and throwing out candy. The little girls and boys screeched and shouted as he pulled out fistfuls of candy from his robes and tossed them into the air. The candies must have been charmed. Instead of falling to the ground, they floated about and Draco urged the children to try and catch them.

"There you go Matthew, good grab. We'll make you a Seeker yet," he shouted over all of the noise and patted a little black-haired boy on the head. "Keep trying Muriel, you'll get one if you don't give up."

Harry let out a loud chuckle, which immediately caught Malfoy's attention. "Having fun, Draco?"

Draco's chest puffed out. "Of course I am."

The crowd of children looked at the scary newcomer with frightened eyes. Collectively the entire group took a step back. Draco noticed their movement and flashed them a reassuring smile.

"Don't be afraid," he stated assuredly. "That's my friend Harry Potter."

"You're friends with Harry Potter?" One of the older boys questioned in disbelief.

Draco nodded. "I certainly am."

"Are you sure that's really Harry Potter?" An older, blonde girl asked. "I didn't think Harry Potter was so scary looking."

"Show them your scar Harry," Draco urged.

Harry sighed and lifted his bangs. The children gasped as one.

"Bloody hell, it is Harry Potter!"

"Matthew, don't swear," Draco chided.

Harry fidgeted as ten sets of eyes stared at him from across the room. "I'm ready to go now."

Draco nodded. "Let's be off then. I'll see you all next week," he informed the children. "Be good for the nurses now."

"Awwww," the boys and girls all let out a loud groan of disappointment as the two of them walked away.

"I didn't know you liked children, Draco," Harry commented as they made their way to the elevators.

Draco shrugged. "I suppose you know my secret now, so I may as well tell you the truth. I like being around children. They don't look at me any different because they don't know any better. Once they learn who I am, I'm certain that will change."

"You mean, who you were, not who you are," Harry corrected. "The Draco I knew from school would never spend his precious time cheering up sick children."

"You're right," Draco replied with a small smile, "I guess I have changed." His smile quickly changed into a sneer. "But don't forget that I'm still Draco Malfoy, the sneakiest Slytherin to ever set foot in Hogwarts."

Harry patted his shoulder gently. "Of course not Draco, you're still as sneaky as ever as far as I'm concerned."

Draco tilted his head in acknowledgement. "And don't you forget it."

**DSz**

Sunday dawned bright and cheery. Harry would have been bright and cheery too, if he didn't have to duel one of his students. Not that he was particularly worried about Nott. The boy might be sneaky, but Harry knew there wasn't a wizard or witch in the world that he couldn't out-duel.

"Good luck Professor Potter," a young Ravenclaw called out.

"Thank you Miss Longbottom."

"Go get 'em, sir," a young Hufflepuff called out.

"Yes, well, I'll do my best," Harry stated assuredly.

He took his usual seat at the head table and immediately noticed that he was getting more attention then usual.

"Ready for the duel, Potter?"

"Of course, Severus," Harry replied. He reached up and itched at the skin around his eyepatch.

"Scar bothering you today?" Snape questioned worriedly.

"Yeah, but don't worry, it does that a lot. It's just a skin irritation."

"Well, if you need any salve, be sure to see Pomfrey."

Draco plopped down in the seat next to Harry. "What do you need a salve for?"

"Nothing, it's nothing," Harry stammered, "My bad eye's just a bit irritated."

A strange feeling was welling up inside Harry's stomach. It was something he'd felt before, many times in fact. That sick feeling that usually indicated some horrifically bad event was going to happen in the near future.

"You're not nervous about your duel, are you? It's just Nott, Harry," Draco stated in a snide tone, "You should be able to handle a seventh-year."

"I'm not worried about that," Harry whispered loud enough so both men could hear him, "I've just got a bad feeling."

The effect his comment had on both men was alarming. Draco began choking on his pumpkin juice and Snape's fork hit his plate with a long clang. Harry cringed as they both turned to him with looks equal parts disbelief and dread.

"Do you have any idea what may be causing this 'bad feeling'?" Severus questioned calmly.

"Is it a 'I shouldn't have ate so many sausages', type of bad feeling?" Asked Draco. "Or a 'O no, here comes another Dark Lord', type of bad feeling?"

Harry reached for his goblet and drank down his juice in great gulps. Suddenly he felt very, very thirsty.

"Great Merlin," Draco gasped. "It's the Dark Lord, isn't it?!"

All of the student body turned their attention to the Head Table at Draco's sudden outburst.

"Draco," Severus hissed angrily.

"Sorry," he whispered, "Got a little too upset."

Severus calmly lifted his napkin from his lap and placed on his plate. "Both of you will follow me to my office. You will exude calm and serenity or I will hex you both. Is that clear?"

"Yep, that will keep us calm," Harry quipped, "The threat of a hex always makes me feel peaceful and serene."

A low growl emanating from Snape's throat made both men jump into action. As calmly as they could, Draco and Harry rose from their seats to follow the Headmaster. The children watched them like hawks.

"Why are they all looking at us?" Harry whispered to Draco.

Draco forced a fake smile onto his lips. "They're frightened by what I shouted. Laugh like I just said something funny."

Harry began chuckling and smiled as best he could.

"I think you should cancel the duel," Draco urged forcefully as they entered the Headmaster's office.

Severus shook his head. "After you just bellowed 'It's the Dark Lord' in the Great Hall, the duel has to go on as planned. If we divert from the students' regular schedule, then rumors will start and after that…panic."

"Just because Draco said 'Dark Lord'," Harry scoffed. "It's not like he said Voldemort."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "Rumors of the Dark Lord's return run rampant through the wizarding world. A member of staff giving any kind of credence to those rumors would be disastrous. I know you are unaware, since you have been living in America, but the fear of the Dark Lord still lives on even after so many years."

"Now tell us about this bad feeling," urged Draco.

"I don't know what it is," Harry sighed before sinking into one of the armchairs in front of Snape's desk. "All my curse scars itch and I've got this sick feeling in my stomach." He crossed his arms over his middle. "I feel like something bad's going to happen."

Draco motioned to Harry before plopping down into the armchair next to his. "See, we should cancel the duel."

"No, we will not be canceling the duel," Severus stated tersely. "But we will take precautions. I want you as referee." He pointed a long finger at Draco.

"But Wood is supposed to be reffing," Harry interrupted.

"Draco will be overseeing the match," he repeated. "It's very important that someone is nearby in case something should go wrong."

"You don't think Wood's competent enough?"

Draco shook his head. "That's not what he's saying Harry. He wants someone there that knows Dark Arts because if something goes wrong, that's most likely what you'll be facing."

Harry grimaced. "I'm sorry. I feel like this is all my fault. Perhaps it would be better if I wasn't teaching here."

"No, it's not your fault," Draco ground out angrily. "Not everything that happens in the world revolves around you. If anything, it's probably better that you're here. If something bad is coming, then we'll need a powerful wizard to help us through, won't we?" He smiled encouragingly at the Boy-Who-Lived while Severus rolled his eyes.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Draco is correct." Both wizards turned to Snape, matching looks of surprise on their young faces. He ignored them and looked down at his watch. "The duel starts in two hours. I suggest we head down to the pitch now and put up a few wards, just in case something should go awry."

"Good idea," Draco nodded.

Harry nodded his own agreement as he ran a nervous hand through his hair and wondered if his life would ever be peaceful.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: A big thank you to everyone for the great reviews. I'm glad that people are enjoying this story. I'm sorry the updates have been so late. Everything has taken a backseat to my job lately, but I'll try to update more frequently in the future. Thanks again!**


	40. Chapter 40

The stands were slowly beginning to fill and Harry scanned the students with an experienced eye. Draco paced nearby, looking calm, but Harry could feel nervousness rolling off the man in waves.

"Would you stop that pacing?" Harry hissed under his breath. "You're starting to make me nervous."

The match was starting in a half-hour and Harry's level of uneasiness hadn't lessened at all. Instead it pulsed beneath his skin like a heartbeat. The only person who seemed to be in total control of his emotions was Snape. The dour wizard appeared unperturbed by Harry's dire warning. Harry had even noticed a tiny glint in the man's black eyes and wondered if Snape wasn't enjoying this new threat.

"I think Snape's itching to use his wand," Harry commented to Draco.

The blonde finally stopped pacing and glanced over at Snape. "I don't doubt that. For someone like him, sitting in an office, filling out paperwork, would hardly be considered exciting. I'm surprised you don't enjoy this sort of thing. Fighting evil and all that, I thought that was your cup of tea, yeah?"

Harry shook his head. "Not particularly." He tapped his wand on the side of his leg. "But I do enjoy a good duel now and again." He offered Draco a feral grin and the blonde smirked in return.

"Well you two can have all the danger. I'll stick to the safe and quiet job of a Potions Master, thank you very much."

"Good luck with that," snorted Harry. "If you wanted a quiet life then you shouldn't be dat-friends with the Boy-Who-Lived." A bright flush lit Harry's cheeks. He'd almost slipped and proclaimed Draco and him to be dating.

Draco smirked. "Of course, friends. That's exactly what we are."

The color on Harry's cheeks grew brighter. "Quiet you, here comes Nott."

"I better go check on him. He doesn't look so good." Draco stepped away to intercept the seventh-year on the way to the dueling platform.

Harry had to agree that Nott did not appear very confident, if anything, he looked like he'd just seen a ghost. Droplets of sweat ran down his forehead and he constantly wiped it back into his dark hair, making it seem greasy and stringy. Speaking of greasy and stringy…

"Ready Potter," Snape asked as he strolled over to stand to Harry's right. "Remember, I want no one hurt in this little contest."

Harry's brow furrowed in agitation. "Merlin's beard, I'm not planning to kill him, but he might be slightly injured. This is a duel after all, people tend to get hurt."

Snape didn't argue with him, instead he merely gave the young wizard a dark look. "Remember, I want no one hurt in this little contest," he reiterated. "You are a powerful and competent wizard, Professor Potter. I'm sure you can think of something."

"Did you just call me competent?" Harry questioned with a goofy smile. "Why Severus, I believe that's the first time you've ever complimented me!"

"Don't let it go to your head," the older man grumbled before stalking away.

The stands were nearly full and Harry couldn't believe how many students had come out to see the duel. Scanning the crowd he soon realized that it wasn't only students in attendance. Neville Longbottom waved down at him and Harry gave a happy wave in return. Next to Neville sat Colin and Ginny, with little Archie sleeping soundly in Ginny's arms. Harry smiled up at them both and Ginny lifted one of Archie's small arms in greeting. The small babe didn't seem to notice and Harry wondered if babies had the ability to sleep through anything and everything.

Suddenly Draco came running up. "We should start now," he urged. "Nott's libel to bolt if we wait much longer."

"We can always call the duel off if he doesn't want to do this."

Draco looked at him as if he were mad. "Are you insane? Nott's a Slytherin, he can't forfeit. How would that look to the house?"

"It's not that big of deal, is it?" Harry questioned.

Draco ran a frustrated hand through his impeccably groomed hair. "If you hadn't noticed, you're Harry Potter, so yes, dueling you is a very bloody big deal! Now get up on that platform and let's get this over with."

Harry flashed an inquiring look to Snape and sighed as the man nodded in agreement. "I suppose you better go tell Oliver to announce that we're starting then. Won't some of the students be angry if they miss it though? We've still got ten minutes to go before we're scheduled to begin."

"Look at those stands." Draco motioned upward. "Every student is here along with half of Hogsmeade. So let's throw out the snitch and get this match going, shall we?"

"Fine, fine," he conceded. "Go tell Oliver then."

Draco pulled an ugly face. "I'll go tell Mr. Wood."

**DSz**

Hermione Longbottom hefted her school bag high on her shoulder as she strolled down the empty corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She felt somewhat guilty at not attending the duel. After all, Professor Potter is her favorite professor and he would surely use all sorts of interesting spells. But the pull of an empty library was just too much for the young girl.

Just think, row upon empty row of old tomes and dusty spellbooks. A shiver ran up her spine in anticipation and then a strange sound drew her attention away from her daydreams.

"Hello," she called out softly, "Is anyone down there?"

The corridor formed a 'T' at the end and Hermione was sure the sound had come from around the right corner.

"Hello," she called again and started in surprise when a loud hissing echoed through the hallway. She was just about ready to turn and run when she remembered that Professor Potter owned a very large, but very nice, pet snake named Tom. "Tom, is that you?" She questioned loudly before shaking her head at her own idiocy.

Of course Tom wouldn't answer back, he's a snake, surely he can't understand English! But Tom must have recognized his name, because the next moment a very familiar green snake came slithering around the corner, coming to a stop in front of the frightened Ravenclaw.

"Erm…uh…hello Tom, what are you doing out here in the corridor alone?"

Once again she felt stupid for asking, but Tom must have sensed the intent of her query. With smooth grace he rose up in a fluid coil until he was eye-to-eye with the small brown-haired girl. Hermione blinked in surprise at the color of Tom's eyes. She'd never noticed before, but they were nearly the same exact green as Professor Potter's eyes. Tom stared straight at her, then turned to look back, then at her again.

"Do you want to show me something?" The snake nodded. Hermione couldn't believe it, Tom understood her! "Lead the way," she stammered excitedly.

The snake shot back down the corridor and she had to run just to keep up. She quickly realized that Tom was leading her to the Defense classroom and as they grew closer, she realized why. Just outside the classroom door lay a student in Gryffindor robes.

Hermione slowed her steps as she grew near, allowing Tom to slither up beside the boy before coming any closer. The boy appeared to have been stunned and his arm was stretched out in front of him as if he'd had his wand out at the time. Swallowing down her fear, Hermione pulled her wand out from inside her robe pocket. It shook slightly as she scanned the surrounding area, waiting for any kind of attack.

"I think they're gone," she stated, forgetting that she was talking to a snake.

Tom gave a strange sounding hiss and nodded his scaly head in agreement.

"So what now? I don't know very many spells yet. I suppose I could try…Finite Incantatam…O that's not it! Finite Incantatem!"

Immediately the boy became lax and slumped to the floor, his breathing heavy and pained. Hermione watched in wonder as his hair turned from brown, to yellow, to pitch black and then a fiery red.

"Are you okay?" She questioned nervously. "Do you need me to get Madam Pomfrey?"

"No," the Gryffindor replied forcefully as he pushed himself up from the floor. He swayed on his feet a bit and Hermione offered her arm.

"You're Teddy Lupin, aren't you?" Her question garnered a look of suspicion. "Your hair changed color and I'm fairly sure Teddy Lupin is the only Metamorphmagus in the school. Were you here looking for your godfather? I would think you'd know he's out on the pitch for the duel."

His whole body stiffened at that and Hermione worried that she'd said something to make the third-year angry.

"How did you know that?"

"Know what?" She questioned curiously.

Teddy sighed. "Know that Potter's my godfather?"

Hermione gave him a confused look. "The story of your family is in a few books, you know? It was also in the Prophet after the fall of Voldemort. I've read all of the back issues of the Prophet."

"Why?" He asked.

"To read about my father," she stated with a blush. Then she looked at him quizzically. "I'm surprised your friends don't know. If Professor Potter was my godfather, I think I'd have a hard time not telling the whole school."

Teddy's brow furrowed slightly. "I just don't want anyone to know, okay? It's my personal business."

Tom hissed loudly, drawing both the children's attention. The snake circled around them quickly before heading down the hall and stopping a few feet away. Then it slithered back toward them before turning around again in the opposite direction.

"I think Tom wants us to follow him," Hermione stated with certainty. "But we should probably find Professor Potter first." The snake hissed and nodded.

"Yeah, we should," Teddy agreed. "Let's go."

The two students started off down the corridor, Tom slithering along in front. It was slow going since Teddy was still feeling the effects of the stunner. Hermione urged him to see Madam Pomfrey, but he refused.

"There's no time," Teddy stated fiercely. "Someone was in Harry's rooms and we need to let him know. What if the thief stole something valuable or dangerous?"

"Do you know who it was?"

Teddy shook his head. "I didn't see them, everything went dark. But I bet you anything it was Fernwell and Turking. I heard them whispering outside the Great Hall one day last week and I got a bad feeling, like they were up to no good. When I walked by they watched me with these evil grins on their faces."

"You should have let someone know."

He shrugged. "And say what? I didn't have any proof and I still don't. I have no idea who stunned me."

"Well I'm sure Professor Potter can figure it out or Headmaster Snape."

"I sure hope so," agreed Teddy.

**DSz**

The duel was off to a slow start. Harry was feeling quite sorry for Nott, who appeared to be swaying slightly. The boy's face had taken on a sickly green appearance, so he wanted to end the duel quickly. But he didn't want to end the duel too quickly and make Nott the butt of any jokes.

Harry knew Nott was a good dueler and against any other opponent the boy could hold his own with ease. But against the Boy-Who-Lived…well, that was another matter altogether.

Nott hissed out the Parseltongue spell that Harry had taught him only weeks ago. Harry looked at the young wizard in confusion before hissing the counter and watching the misty snake disappear into a puff of smoke.

"Merlin's beard Potter," Draco hissed from the ground below. "Just end it already."

Feeling even more guilt, Harry nodded and sent a stunner Nott's way. The boy didn't even attempt to stop the spell; instead he reached a hand into his robe pocket and pulled out something suspicious. It took mere seconds for Harry to realize what that something was, but by that time, it was too late.

"Cover your eyes!" Harry yelled loudly and everyone stared at him in confusion.

The stunner had hit Nott and by the looks of things the duel was over. But then a loud rumble shook the platform and the world exploded in a cascade of bright light. Harry quickly covered his good eye with his arm and waited for the barrage to end.

For a moment there was silence, and then the screaming started.

"I can't see! Someone help me, I'm blind!"

"My eyes! My eyes are burning!"

Harry slowly lowered his arm and scanned the horrific scene surrounding him. Everywhere students, teachers and guests stumbled with their arms held out, their eyes completely white.

"Harry, what was that?"

He sighed in relief and turned to answer Draco, glad to see familiar icy, blue eyes starring at him questioningly.

"It's called a Bright Bomb," he explained. "It's a mid-level dark magic device used to blind your enemies. I suppose that's obvious."

"Everyone stay where you are!" Snape's amplified voice echoed over the pitch and almost instantly everyone froze. "We have been hit with a spell that causes temporary blindness. Everyone remain where you are and the spell will wear off soon." He ended the Sonorous spell on his throat and added, "We hope."

"Don't worry," urged Harry. "It will wear off in an hour or so. We should all be fine until then."

Draco gazed at him incredulously. "Are you serious? Really Potter, how did you survive your life?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Draco waved his arm out over the crowd. "Everyone is blind. This would be the perfect time for someone to attack. Obviously this has all been planned."

Severus moved to stand next to the two younger wizards. "I haven't felt any outsiders cross the wards." He shook his head. "If this is part of some kind of larger attack, it hasn't been planned very well."

Suddenly Harry noticed a strange vibration coming from the inside pocket of his robe. With nimble fingers he snatched out his pocket watch and looked at the time, surprised that he hadn't noticed the vibrations until now.

"I think I know what's going on." Draco and Severus looked at him expectantly. "Someone broke into my rooms."

"How can you tell?" Draco asked, looking at the back of the watch curiously.

Harry flipped it over to show him the face. "My watch says that five minutes ago someone broke through the wards on my door."

"Broke through your wards!" Severus nearly shouted. "You're the Defense Professor and you cannot even manage such a simple piece of defensive magic."

Harry shrugged sheepishly. "I don't like to make them too strong in case of emergency."

"What kind of emergency?" Asked Snape.

Harry shrugged again and Snape threw up his hands in frustration before stalking off to assure the blinded crowd of wizards and witches that in an hour they'd have their sight back.

"So what kind of emergency?" Draco asked in an innocent tone.

"Any kind."

Draco took a step closer and was surprised when Harry took a step back. "Like the kind of emergency where you would be needed, but wouldn't be able to wake up."

"What! But I…"

"Maybe you'd be passed out from a potion overdose or too much firewhiskey," suggested Draco. "Let me know if I'm getting close." He offered the black-haired man a level stare.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Harry hissed under his breath.

"Professor Potter! Professor Potter!" A familiar voice called out and Harry pinched the bridge of his nose as he attempted to calm his nerves.

"Miss Longbottom, Mr. Lupin," he greeted, glancing at his godson for a split-second before focusing on the frightened little girl before him. "You can still see," he stated in surprise.

The Longbottom girl nodded her head. "I was on my way to the library and your snake came and found me and then I found Teddy outside your classroom and he was stunned!"

"Okay, slow down," urged Harry. "You say Tom came and found you and he lead you to Mr. Lupin?"

Hermione nodded her head and frowned. "And someone broke into your office, sir." She glanced at Teddy for a moment before turning back. "And we don't know who it was." The last part came out in barely a whisper. "Teddy thinks it may have been one or two Slytherins." Her eyes darted nervously in Draco's direction.

"Tom, did you see who it was?" Harry questioned. The snake hissed in return and Harry nodded his head. "I see."

Draco looked at the man in confusion.

"Professor Potter's snake can understand English," Hermione explained patiently. "He can't speak English of course, but he seems to be able to understand it alright."

"How?"

Harry shrugged. "We've spent a lot of time together."

"So what did he say?" Teddy asked. "Did he see who stunned me?"

Harry nodded and leaned heavily on his cane. "He did, but they were wearing masks." He gave a significant look over their heads to Snape and nearly shivered at the older wizard's dark gaze. "Death Eater masks."

Draco hissed under his breath. "Perhaps you should go check your rooms just in case something important was stolen."

"I can't," replied Harry. He motioned to the stands. "Everyone's blind for the next hour. We have to protect them."

"I suppose you're right."

He gave Draco a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, I'm sure it was just a couple students playing a prank or something. Nothing to get nervous over."

Harry led Teddy and Hermione over to the edge of the dueling platform and carefully lowered until he was sitting with his legs hanging off the edge. The two children followed suit and Draco moved to join them, but a strong hand on his arm held him back.

"He is lying," Snape stated assuredly.

Draco nodded. "I know. I can see the fear in his eyes."

A loud hissing drew their attention and Draco was surprised to find Tom staring up at the two of them. The snake's eyes were a disconcerting shade, too green to be real. He almost wondered if the snake had been spelled.

"There is something very odd about this snake." Severus stuck out his hand and the snake stuck out its tongue tentatively. "It's too intelligent. It reminds me of another snake."

The snake let out an angry hiss and reared up threateningly. Draco instinctively took a step back, but Severus stood his ground. "Yes, you're far too intelligent, aren't you? I wonder what secrets you hold for Potter." Neither the snake nor Severus moved, both eyed each other distrustfully.

"Tom, stop bothering the Headmaster," Harry called out suddenly and almost instantly the snake dropped to its belly and slithered away.

"Odd that Potter's snake would know of Nagini," Snape commented as they watched the snake curl up next to the Lupin boy.

Draco let out a loud snort. "You don't know that. It could have just been reacting to your rudeness."

"And that's how a normal snake would react?"

Draco waved a hand in Harry's direction. "This is Harry's snake we're talking about. When has anything ever been normal for him?" He turned to stalk away, but then thought better of it and moved to sit next to Harry at the edge of the platform.

"Severus thinks your snake is odd," Draco began in a conversational tone, hoping that Harry would expound on the topic.

Instead the dark-haired wizard's mouth tightened into a thin line. "And he would know something about being odd, I suppose."

"I've never heard of a snake understanding any human languages."

Harry shrugged. "I would expect no one's ever taken the time to speak to them, so they've never had cause to learn."

Draco nodded. "You're probably right," he conceded, giving up on the subject for now. "So, what do you think was stolen from your office?"

"Who knows." Harry's fist tightened around his cane until his knuckles began turning white.

"You must have some idea."

Harry nodded. "I might, but I'd rather not share at the moment."

"Do you mind if I tag along to your quarters after this? I'm a bit curious."

Harry seemed to consider this for a moment before nodding.

"Can I come too?" Lupin asked hopefully.

"O, I'd love to tag along as well," the Longbottom girl proclaimed excitedly.

"No, absolutely not," Harry replied sternly. "Teddy, you will be visiting Pomfrey after this fiasco is over and Miss Longbottom, you will head back to your common room along with the rest of the students. I think you've both had enough excitement for one day."

The Lupin boy appeared mutinous, but the Longbottom girl immediately capitulated. Draco watched with interest as Lupin's hair changed from red, to black, to a striking blue color. Of course he knew the boy was Harry's godson, but didn't quite understand what relationship the two had…if any.

"Of course, sir," Longbottom piped, looking chagrined.

"Yes, Professor Potter," Lupin spat angrily before jumping off the platform and walking away. Tom let out a disgruntled hiss at losing the warm body he'd been leaning against.

Longbottom's brow furrowed in confusion. "Excuse me for saying sir, but your godson doesn't seem to show you much respect."

Harry sighed. "It's as much as I deserve, I expect. Come here Tom."

The large snake lazily coiled its way around the Boy-Who-Lived, until its head was resting on Harry's shoulder.

An hour later Harry, Draco and Snape made their way to Harry's quarters. Tom still lay coiled around Harry's middle and the snake was fast asleep.

"How can he sleep like that?" Draco asked, motioning at the snake.

Harry shrugged. "Nothing seems to bother him when he's sleeping. I suppose he's a bit like a baby that way."

They stepped into the corridor in front of the Defense classroom and Snape immediately called two house elves to block off the area. It would do no good to have a student step over an important piece of evidence.

Harry lowered Tom to the floor and the snake woke immediately.

"Smell that?" Harry questioned.

"What?" Both men asked at the same time.

Harry blushed. "Sorry, I was asking Tom." The snake hissed. "Yes, of course, how could I have missed that?"

"Missed what?" Draco questioned in frustration. "It's bloody annoying listening to one side of a conversation."

"Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder," Snape answered before Harry had a chance.

Harry's expression hardened to stone as he mentally recalled the first, last and only time he'd heard of the powder. It had been the night he'd gone with Dumbledore to get the locket. The night that Draco had let the Death Eaters into the school and Harry had returned to find the Dark Mark hanging over his beloved home.

Draco swallowed audibly. "But darkness powder hasn't been around for years."

Severus nodded. "Obviously someone must have gotten their hands on some." He waved his wand at the Defense room door. The wood glowed red for a moment before turning back to a dull brown. "That should preserve any magical signature left on the door. We may enter now." Another wave and the door swung open.

Harry limped slowly into the classroom, wand at the ready. For all they knew, this could all be some elaborate trap.

The classroom was empty and appeared untouched. Snape waved his wand at the door to Harry's quarter and it flashed red once before opening. He gave the Headmaster a wary look, but Snape urged him forward.

Harry stopped in the doorway and turned to the two men. "I know what they took," he explained shakily. "The Resurrection Stone's gone, I can feel it." The raw fear in Harry's voice startled the wizards.

Tom hissed warily and seemed to sway from side-to-side as if he were about to pass out.

It was at that moment that Draco suddenly had his own 'bad feeling' wash over him. As if in slow motion, Harry's eye rolled back into his head and the Boy-Who-Lived fell to the floor like a puppet with its strings cut. He moved to catch the man and barely got there in time. The angry scar under Harry's eyepatch pulsed grotesquely from beneath its confines.

"Severus!" Draco called out, "What's happening to him?"

"We must get him to the hospital wing quickly," Severus urged. "We can use the floo in his quarters."

Draco stood and aimed a levitation spell at the unconscious wizard, before deftly floating him through the doorway and toward the fireplace. Severus scooped up Tom and hurried to follow. Only the worried look on Dumbledore's portrait stopped him from flooing away after Draco had stepped through with Potter.

"You know what's happened, don't you?" Severus questioned as he stood before the former Headmaster.

Dumbledore nodded. "I do, but this is no time for explanation. Harry needs help now. He needs your skill with Occlumency. You must help him."

"Occlumency? But why?"

"You will find out soon enough," Dumbledore replied. "I would tell you, but Harry has spelled me to silence on this matter."

"Should I contact St. Mungo's?"

Dumbledore's eyes grew wide with alarm. "No, whatever you do, do not do that! Nor should you contact the Ministry. I beg you to keep this a secret, my old friend. Harry's future…all our futures…depend on it."


	41. Chapter 41

The Hospital Wing was nearly empty when Draco burst through the floo, Harry floating in front of him. A very tiny Hufflepuff first-year girl and a stoic sixth-year Ravenclaw boy nearly jumped from their beds at the sight of their Potions Master, wild and half-crazed, shouting for Madam Pomfrey.

"Do something!" He shrieked at the woman as she bustled out of her office.

"You calm down Draco Malfoy," she chided angrily. "Rash action never helped anything. Now float Mr. Potter over to that bed there."

Suddenly the floo flared brightly and Severus stepped through, Tom held securely in his arms. He glanced around the room and shook his head.

"The Professor requires a private room," Severus stated, finality in his tone.

Pomfrey's lips pursed tightly. "You heard him Professor Malfoy, float him to Room 1 and lay him down."

Draco did as he was told, too disconcerted to do more than follow orders at the moment. He gently lowered Harry to the bed, brow knitting at the sight of his dark-haired friend lying so pale and still. The jagged scar underneath Harry's eyepatch still pulsed an angry red and it was swollen to twice its normal size. Without thinking Draco reached for the patch, meaning to tear the thing away and view the damage beneath. But just as his hand got near, a bright silver light emitted from the thing's center and sent a strong jolt straight through Draco's magical core.

The blonde's whole body shook from the invasion and Madam Pomfrey gave him a concerned look as she entered the room. Severus followed closely behind her with Tom still coiled in his arms. He gently laid the snake in the corner before moving to join them at Harry's bedside.

"Are you alright Professor Malfoy?" Pomfrey questioned worriedly. She took out her wand and began running scans over Harry's unconscious form.

Draco nodded, grasping his chest with one hand. "I'm okay, but there's something wrong with that patch. I think it must be cursed. I tried to take it off, but it fought back."

Now Severus appeared concerned as well. "Do you know what curse you've been hit with?"

Draco shook his head. "I have no idea." He grimaced at the memory. "It was very unpleasant. My heart feels like something tried to squeeze the life out of it."

Severus frowned.

"I can see why," Madam Pomfrey stated warily. Her wand tip rested just above the eyepatch, where a small dome of silver light had appeared. "It's been heavily cursed to keep anyone from removing it."

"But why?" Severus exclaimed, staring at Harry with a confused look. "Why would someone do such a thing?"

"Obviously Harry wanted to make certain that no one could remove it even if he were rendered incapable." Draco turned to Pomfrey. "How can we remove the curse?"

She shook her head. "I have no idea." She looked to Snape. "Perhaps you should take a look at this, Headmaster. You're much more of an expert at Dark Arts."

Most wizards would have taken the comment as an insult, but Severus merely nodded in agreement. Muttering a few quiet spells, he waved his wand over the unconscious man. His brow furrowed in concentration after a few silent minutes passed.

"The curse is like nothing I've ever seen before," Severus stated in an ominous tone.

Tom let out a loud hiss from the corner, causing everyone in the room to start. The large snake uncoiled itself and slithered to the bed. After winding its body around one of the bed posts, it finally came to a halt on Harry's lap, where it gathered its large body into a coil to bring its head to eye level.

Severus stared into the serpent's uncanny green eyes and felt a small tug behind his temple. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Do you know how to remove it?" He questioned and to everyone's surprise the snake nodded its scaly head.

Severus allowed his mind to open and felt, rather than heard, a single word hissed across the link.

"Parseltongue," he stated assuredly and the snake nodded. "The curse can only be lifted using Parseltongue," he explained to Draco and Pomfrey.

"Too bad none of us can speak Parseltongue," Draco commented offhandedly.

A sly smile formed on Severus' face. "But we do have someone in the castle who can."

"Of course! We have Salazar Slytherin himself!" Exclaimed Draco.

"You stay here with Potter and I will locate our esteemed founder." Severus walked quickly out of the room, brushing past Madam Pomfrey as he stepped through the doorway. "Watch him closely," he whispered to the medi-witch, "If his behavior becomes dangerous, stun him immediately."

"Who, Harry?" She asked in confusion. "Or Draco?"

"Either one," he stated over his shoulder before the door closed with a bang.

Draco inched closer to the bed, eyeing Tom fearfully. It wasn't that he had a large fear of snakes or anything. It was more that he had a small fear of large snakes and Tom was one very large snake.

"Nice snake, nice Tom," he cajoled as he moved closer. "You don't want to bite me, I'm your master's friend."

The snake shook its head and a strange hiss that sounded more like a chuckle, echoed around the room. Draco reached out slowly and took Harry's hand in his own. It felt clammy and cold in his palm. The room remained silent except for an occasional quiet whine or groan from Harry.

"Don't worry. Snape will be back soon and you know he's good with dark curses. We'll get this figured out. Don't you worry." Draco continued to assure Harry it would be okay, until Severus finally stalked through the doorway. "Well?" He looked at the Headmaster hopefully.

"Slytherin is missing at the moment," Snape ground out angrily. "Even the castle can't find his ghost."

"He can't have wandered far," Pomfrey stated assuredly. "The Forbidden Forest perhaps."

Snape shook his head. "We don't have time to look. Besides, an idea came to me while wandering the castle and I think it just might work. Dumbledore mentioned Occlumency might be needed. Perhaps I can use Legilimency on Potter and utilize his Parselmouth ability to release the curse."

"But you just said Dumbledore told you Occlumency might be needed, not Legilimency," Draco stated.

"That's true, and I believe I will need Occlumency. There's a very good chance that Harry could try to escape into my mind."

Draco reluctantly moved away as Severus motioned him to the other side of the room. Pomfrey followed and they both watched nervously as Severus hovered over Harry, his wand held to the younger wizard's temple.

"Legilimens." The Boy-Who-Lived shook under Snape's dark gaze and Snape only remained connected to the wizard for mere seconds before pushing away.

"Severus," Draco called out nervously. "Severus, are you alright?"

Snape shook his head and moved further away from Harry's bedside.

"Severus, what did you see?" Asked Pomfrey.

The normally controlled and reserved Headmaster continued to shake his head. A moment later his wand dropped to the floor as both his hands came up over his face. His shoulders shook without restraint.

"Severus!" Draco commanded forcefully. "What did you see? Can you remove the eyepatch?"

"There's a dark spot," Severus stated, finally removing his hands from his face. "And then another, and then…and then something…" He shook his head again and turned away.

"Can you remove the eyepatch?" Draco questioned once more.

"Yes," Severus said quietly. "But I find myself afraid of what may be buried underneath."

"Whatever it is, it's killing him. We have to help him, Severus." Draco urged. "Please, Severus. If you can remove it, then do it."

Severus nodded shakily and closed his eyes. "I must imagine myself back in Potter's mind. I was able to locate the counter there, before encountering…that darkness." He took a step closer to the bed and pointed his wand at the patch. His eyes remained closed as a strange hissing echoed through the room.

Draco held his breath in anticipation as the patch fell to the floor. Taking a few steps closer, he could see that Harry's bad eye was open. His curiosity took him straight to Harry's side, even as he heard the horrified gasp from Madam Pomfrey. Or perhaps it was he who gasped first.

Draco would never remember that small detail. He also wouldn't remember when he instinctively went for his wand, or when the chair behind Severus fell to the floor because the man had backed as far away from the dark-haired wizard on the bed as was possible.

No, Draco wouldn't remember any of those things. Instead he would remember the eye, the horrible, snake-like, red eye glaring up at him between that swollen, pulsing scar. The eyelid had been burned away, or possibly even cut off, so the eye was bloodshot and dry, making it all the more disgusting to look at.

Suddenly Harry seemed to jolt back to life and both his hands came up to cover his face. "Don't look at it!" He screamed. "Don't let it see you! Don't look at it!"

Harry's frantic plea brought Draco back to reality. "How did this happen, Harry? Why did it happen?"

"It shouldn't have happened," Severus broke in angrily, "The horcrux was destroyed when the Dark Lord hit you with the killing curse."

"Give me my patch," Harry pleaded, "I need…just don't look at it. Please, the eyepatch." His tone was pathetic and frightened

With shaky fingers, Madam Pomfrey plucked the patch from the floor. She eyed it warily for a moment before handing it to Harry. Draco tried to move to help, but his whole body felt as if it were bolted to the floor.

"Harry, how did this happen?" He questioned nervously.

The patch slipped back over Harry's eye and instantly the man seemed to regain some of his strength, although his body still shook and his face was still as white as Sir Nicholas.

"It was Dumbledore," he snapped. "It's all his fault. He lied to me. I sacrificed myself and he told me it would all be okay after that, but it wasn't." His hand flew to his chest, gripping the skin over his heart. "He's still in here Draco and I've tried to cut him out. I've tried so many times."

Draco felt his legs lose their strength and he fell to his knees. He looked upon the Boy-Who-Lived and knew he was looking at a fallen god. Harry, their savior, had fallen.

"You tried to cut him out," Severus mumbled under his breath. "Yes, it makes sense now. That's why I saw the darkness inside you, the empty holes where you should be."

Harry nodded as he looked at them all with pleading eyes. "I tried so hard to get rid of him, but I couldn't. It never worked. Nothing ever worked."

It was beginning to rain. Draco could see the drops falling upon the window. The thunder and lightning gave the room a surreal look. All of it seemed to be happening within a dream. Severus stunned Madam Pomfrey and Draco remained kneeling on the floor, watching it happen without ever wondering why. None of it made sense. It was all just a very bad dream.

"You made a horcrux," Draco stated with a crazed grin, his brain finally processing all that he had heard. "You made a horcrux and someone stole it."

Harry shook his head. "They didn't just steal it, they destroyed it. I felt part of my soul die."

"O, is that all," Draco replied, never losing his goofy grin.

"No, they also stole the Resurrection Stone," Harry explained, his tone somewhat frantic and frightened. "Whoever stole it, knows what it can do and they're trying to bring him back. Do you understand? The both of you, do you understand?"

Severus had lowered Pomfrey into one of the cushioned chairs next to the bed. He was waving his wand over her and Draco could tell that he was weaving new memories for the poor woman.

"I understand," Severus stated without turning from his work, "The Dark Lord will be resurrected if we do not find the culprit in time."

Harry nodded. "I can only hold him down for so long."

"Wait a minute!" Draco exclaimed. "Aren't we all getting ahead of ourselves here? When that Slytherin brat used the stone, it only brought back Slytherin's ghost, not Slytherin himself."

"Because Salazar Slytherin is dead and has been for quite some time," Severus explained calmly. "The Dark Lord, on the other hand, is still tethered to this world. A part of his soul still exists here."

"But he doesn't have a body!" Draco growled in frustration.

Severus finished working his magic on Pomfrey and turned to face both men. His features were stiff and his eyes were hard. "But he does," he said, his tone still even.

Draco gave the older wizard a questioning look.

Severus motioned to the bed. "He has Harry."


	42. Chapter 42

Friday afternoon was when Harry's breathing became shallow and his features appeared even more drawn. Draco came to sit with him after classes, as he'd been doing all week long. He watched Harry's chest rise and fall, rise and fall, each time wondering if the next rise would be the last. The dark-haired wizard shivered underneath his blankets, but Draco knew it wasn't from any cold draft or cool breeze.

"Hello Harry," he greeted as he sat down in the simple brown chair next to Harry's bed. "How was your day?"

Harry grimaced slightly as he attempted to push up to a sitting position, but did his best to cover it with a smile.

"It was okay. I received a few more cards from the students and Hermione Longbottom sent me a care package." Chuckling softly, he pointed to the corner of the room where a large stack of books teetered precariously on an old wooden stool. "Severus must have told everyone that I have some kind of wizard virus because that's the main theme of the entire collection."

"It was my idea actually," replied Draco. "We needed to come up with a plausible illness that would keep people away and explain your extended bed rest. It's called flumatholingitis, or what some would call wizard's flu."

Harry's brow furrowed. "What is it with wizard's coming up with such funny names? What's wrong with just calling it the flu?"

"It's too muggle." Draco turned up his nose. "Besides, the muggles got the name from us, not the other way around."

The other man rolled his eyes. "How's ol' Snape doing with my classes? He hasn't sent the first years away in tears yet, has he?"

Draco chuckled. "I think he's really enjoying himself. Gryffindor lost 25 points this week."

Harry grimaced.

"Your godson has been nosing around the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey's had to send him away multiple times."

"He's probably just curious," Harry suggested sadly. "We don't have much of a relationship."

"I noticed," replied Draco. "It's really too bad. He seems like a fairly intelligent kid. He and the Longbottom girl are as thick as thieves these days."

A worried look appeared on Harry's face. "That's not necessarily a good thing. With her intelligence and his curiosity…"

Draco's lips screwed up in a grimace. "I see what you mean. All they need is another outcast and we'd have ourselves a brand new troublesome trio."

"Golden Trio," Harry corrected with a smile.

Draco smiled in return. "That's not what everyone called you three."

The black-haired wizard stared down at his hands, a pensive expression on his shadowed features. "If it weren't for the horcrux, I wouldn't mind dying. I'd be able to see them again." His eye met Draco's two and the blonde's breath caught at the honesty in that deep, green emerald.

"Don't say that," he croaked out weakly as he firmly grasped both of Harry's hands in his own.

"But it's true," Harry continued. "I know they're out there…if I could just get to them."

"No!" Draco shouted forcefully, causing Harry to jump, "They had their time with you and someday you'll all spend eternity happily prancing around heaven, or wherever wizard's and witches go when they die. Right now is my time…our time, and I won't give you up that easily."

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but whatever it was, it died on his lips.

"I need you Harry," Draco pleaded softly. "I don't know why, or how, or when, or what, I just know I need you to stay here with me."

"Draco…"

The blonde held up a pale hand, pinning Harry with his icy, blue eyes. "No, I won't let you keep talking this way. I don't care if I'm being selfish. I'm a Slytherin, damn it, and I always will be." He stopped to talk a deep breath. "I want more Saturday shopping trips and cold Quidditch games. I want more potion-making and pranking Wood."

"I knew it was you!" Harry exclaimed. "Draco," he admonished, "That really wasn't very nice. What'd Oliver ever do to you?"

Draco growled under his breath. Harry's naïve Gryffindorish could be very frustrating sometimes. "He tried to steal you away."

"What?! But…Oliver and I…we're just friends."

"I can assure you, Harry," Draco stated calmly, "Wood wants to be much more than friends."

Harry's cheeks turned a bright pink and his mouth formed into a small 'o' as understanding finally hit. Then his lips turned up into a wide smile.

"Draco, you're not jealous are you?"

"Of course I am," Draco admitted, causing Harry's eyes to widen in surprise. "I'm a Slytherin, aren't I? I'll always be a possessive bastard, Harry. That's just who I am."

The dark-haired wizard turned and gave him the sweetest, saddest look Draco had ever seen on the man's face. "But you're my possessive bastard, aren't you?"

Draco smirked. "I am," he agreed.

"Thank you," Harry replied, squeezing his hand. "It's been so hard carrying this secret around with me, telling no one. Well, almost no one." His features grew shadowed and grim. "I told someone once before, someone I thought loved and cared about me, but it was all a lie." A green eye studied Draco carefully. "I killed him."

A whoosh of air left the blonde at Harry's admission. "So that was why you killed that American auror?" Harry nodded. "But, I don't understand, what did he do?"

Harry's voice became tight as he recalled the horrible events that lead to him murdering his lover. "He wanted to use me and when I refused, he threatened to turn me in. I couldn't let that happen, Draco. They would have potioned me out of my mind and done who knows what kinds of strange experiments."

Draco nodded in understanding. "I believe you did what you had to do, but Harry," he waited until the man's eye met his own. "I won't turn on you like that. You can trust me."

"Trust a Slytherin," Harry chuckled, "I can't believe I actually do trust you."

Draco ran a hand across his cheek. "Keep trusting me Harry and we'll get through this. I promise we will.

Two hours passed quickly and soon it was time for Harry to get some rest.

"Make sure you eat, you stubborn Slytherin," Harry urged as Draco made his way out the door.

"Only if you do," Draco replied. "I'll bring you some Honeyduke's chocolate tomorrow night." He smiled as Harry's eyes lit up at the word chocolate.

The halls of the castle were dark and deserted as Draco made his way back to his quarters. It gave him an almost ominous feeling, which he couldn't understand, since the castle itself hadn't really changed at all. Perhaps it was the threat hanging over the place that caused it to feel so grim and haunted.

As he opened the door to his private quarters, he wasn't expecting to see a head floating in his fireplace. His wand was drawn in seconds and a curse lay on the tip of his tongue.

"Is that any way to greet your father, Draco?" The head questioned haughtily.

"Father?" Draco asked, slowly lowering his wand as he moved toward the fireplace. "What in Merlin's name are you doing here?"

Lucius looked worse for wear. His eyes were haunted and his face was gaunt.

"I need to speak to you regarding something important. Please step through."

Draco sighed. It was just like his father to believe Draco had nothing better to do. "I might have plans tonight. Have you thought of that?"

The elder Malfoy's lips pursed angrily. "This is important, Draco. Step through!"

Draco jumped in surprise at his father's clipped tone. "Right away, Father."

The head disappeared and Draco quickly stepped through before the green flames disappeared. He reappeared in his father's study. Glancing around, he could see that he was in their house in Greece.

"Where's Mother?" He questioned, surprised that his mother hadn't immediately swept him into a hug.

Lucius waved away the query. "Never mind that now. I have something much more important to discuss."

Draco gave him a questioning look.

"This," Lucius said sharply, before pushing up the sleeve of his elegant robes.

Then it was there, staring up at Draco as if it were some horrible nightmare. He sucked in a breath and stumbled away from his father's mutilated flesh. Shaking his head, he wished it away.

"No, this can't be happening," he mumbled. "Not again."

It was a blackened skull, laughing at the two Malfoy's, a snake coiling just under its wide grin.

"The Dark Mark," Lucius whispered, his tone sounding just as horrified as his son's. "He's back."

Draco shook his head. "Not yet, he isn't."

"What do you know about all of this? Are you involved in his return? Please tell me you wouldn't get yourself mixed up in anything like that, not after everything that…"

"I'm not!" Draco hissed angrily. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's complicated and I can't explain things right now, but it will all come out alright in the end. You just need to trust me."

His father stared at him as if Lucius was seeing his son for the first time. The elder Malfoy slowly nodded his head before quickly yanking his sleeve down at the sound of the door to the study opening.

"Draco!" Narcissa exclaimed happily as she entered the room. "What a wonderful surprise?" She swept Draco into a hug and kissed his cheek. "Your father didn't even tell me you were coming." Draco's eyes connected with his father's and he immediately understood that his mother had no idea that anything was amiss.

It was for the best really, considering Narcissa's behavior at the end of the war. Many a night saw Lucius half-carrying his mother through the darkened halls of the house, intent on proving to the frightened woman that her nightmares were not real and Draco was still alive. The young Malfoy could still remember the confusion he felt as his bedroom door would burst open in the middle of the night and his mother would fall atop him, sobbing and gripping his nightclothes.

"I'm sorry Mother, but Father had no idea I was stopping by. I just needed some advice on a few personal matters."

The corners of Narcissa's mouth turned up into a sly smile. "Finally planning to court the Potter boy, are you? Well, I can't tell you I disapprove of such a match." She clapped her hands together happily. "Just imagine Lucius, Harry Potter married to our son."

Draco chuckled as all color left his father's face.

"That's exactly what I came to discuss Mother and Father has been most helpful. Now I must return to Hogwarts before Severus notices that I'm gone." He shook hands with Lucius, doing his best to keep a straight face. "Thank you for the advice Father."

His mother's face fell. "You're leaving? But I've barely been able to say ten words to you."

"I'm apologize Mother, but I really must return. I'll come back for a longer visit on Sunday, as long as you and Father don't have plans for lunch."

Narcissa smiled warmly. "We'll clear our calendar. Our son comes first."

Draco smiled at both of his parents before stepping into the fireplace. "Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy's quarters!" He called out loudly before throwing down a handful of floo powder. In a flash of green, he was spiraling back to his quarters.


	43. Chapter 43

The creak of the door caused Harry's eyes to slowly open. Snape was taken aback by how drawn and tired the younger wizard appeared. It was if something was slowly sucking the life out of Potter and the idiot boy was just lying there, allowing it to continue.

"Has Draco been here?"

Potter nodded. "He left a few minutes ago."

Severus crossed the room to stand at his bedside. He pretended not to notice when Potter flinched as he pulled out his wand. A few scanning spells told the Headmaster that the boy was dying, but still alive. He couldn't help but let out a snort at the thought. It seemed to be the story of Potter's life.

"Well Potter, it seems you're not dead yet."

"Thanks Snape," came Harry's reply, laced with sarcasm with a hint of defeat.

With a wave of his wand, Severus conjured a chair next to Harry's bed. He studied the boy with cold, calculating eyes.

"I am having all of the dormitories and common areas thoroughly searched. If a Slytherin has the item we are looking for, it will be found."

Harry shook his head. "It might not even be in the school anymore. The thief might have sent it off. And why are you so certain it's a Slytherin."

Severus chuckled. "You really are a Gryffindor, aren't you? You'll even defend those that despise you."

"They don't all hate me," huffed Harry.

"No I suppose they don't all hate you." Severus fought back a grin. "Not now that you're considered Draco's...hmm, what was it, o yes…Draco's pet lion."

A deep blush rose on the younger wizard's cheeks. "You're joking!"

"Unfortunately no, I'm not joking." His eyes became serious. "Draco is very taken with you, but I'm sure you know that."

"Yes, I do."

"Then you know that you must fight against what's happening to you," urged Severus. "You must not let Voldemort win."

Harry let out a chuckle laced with bitterness. "As if I'd ever just turn over and let him win. I don't know if I'll have a choice this time, Snape. I think we've got to come up with a plan B."

The temperature in Harry's private room seemed to drop ten degrees and Severus folded his arms in an effort to stay warm. A rattle echoed around the room as the window shook in its frame. It was raining again and dark storm clouds covered the sky. Severus was reminded of the Dementors that roamed the grounds during Harry's third year and he found himself wondering why the world chooses to torture one so innocent, one so noble. Perhaps it's the fate of all heroes to die.

"No," Severus stated without hesitation.

Harry gave him a confused look. "But you haven't even heard what I have to say yet, how can you say no."

Severus stared out the window, his eyes focused on a time far away from here.

"I know what you're going to say," he growled. "I know what you would have me do, what you would ask of me! The answer is no."

"But Snape, someone has to do it. We can't let Voldemort return. He'll kill you, he'll kill Draco…bloody hell, he'll kill everyone I care about and more."

Severus shook his head. "The answer is no. I'm not a murderer; I'm Severus Snape, Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry." He stood up and kicked the chair over. "Damn it, don't you understand? I don't go around doing the bidding of powerful wizards anymore and that means you Potter, that means you." He poked his finger into Harry's chest. "You think you can just go around asking people to do despicable things? Bloody hell Potter, no wonder he was so fond of you, you're just like him."

Now it was Harry's turn to rant and rave. "How dare you compare me to him! He used me the same as he used you, so don't expect me to feel all sorry for you. O, poor Snape, he's so dark and brooding. Poor Snape the spy, his job's so dangerous." The boy was practically spitting fire now and Severus found himself unconsciously taking a step toward the door. "Poor Snape, poor Snape! How about poor Sirius? Or did you forget about him? Or how 'bout poor Remus Lupin, and poor Tonks, and poor bloody Teddy Lupin?"

"I still won't do it," Severus repeated sternly.

"You have to," Harry replied. "You have to do it because you know that it has to be done."

Severus shook his head. "I don't care anymore about what needs to be done." He moved to open the door, feeling a cold sort of fear in his heart that he hadn't felt since Potter was his student. "I'm not that man anymore."

"Damn it Snape!" Harry yelled at his back as he exited the hospital room.

The boy kept yelling as Severus walked through the Hospital Wing. He could hear Harry's muffled shouts all the way to the door to the hall. Severus slept fitfully that night, his mind plagued by nightmares. Potter would kneel in front of him and beg him to kill, to murder, to destroy. The boy would grow younger until he was only a tiny little babe, and still he would beg and plead for Severus to end it all.

**dSz**

The smiling face of Draco Malfoy leered down at Hermione Longbottom and she found herself feeling quite unsettled. Something was just a bit off about this image of the Head of Slytherin. His hair wasn't blonde enough and his eyes didn't have that icy confidence that Hermione always envied. No, she shook her head, this wouldn't do at all.

"You're never going to pull this off," she stated assuredly. "They'll know right away it's not you."

The blonde shook his head and suddenly his hair turned blue. "Oops! I'll get it; just give me one…more…moment." He closed his eyes and his hair turned back to blonde.

Hermione bit her lip. "You're going to get in so much trouble for this."

"I just need to get into his room. Once I'm in, I know he won't kick me out."

Slowly the image of Professor Malfoy shrunk and shifted until Hermione was looking into the grinning smile of Teddy Lupin. An hour ago he'd pulled her into a third floor classroom and told her that he had the perfect way to get past Madam Pomfrey and into Professor Potter's room. She'd been excited of course, but nervous about the possibility of Teddy getting into trouble.

"Don't worry Hermione, I'll take all the heat if I get caught," assured Teddy.

"Well, I suppose I can't stop you." She folded her arms across her chest and tapped her fingers along her bicep. "Maybe I can help. I can distract Madam Pomfrey so you can slip back to your Godfather's room."

Suddenly Teddy's hair shifted from blue, to black, to a fiery red. He slumped down behind an empty desk and picked at the old and rotted wood.

"What?" Hermione asked. "What did I say?"

"Don't call him that," mumbled Teddy. "Don't call him my godfather. He's had bugger all to do with me since the day I was born."

"O Teddy," she sighed, pulling up a chair to sit. "Professor Potter's life was really difficult and, you know sometimes when things are always difficult, people have a hard time dealing with life when it's not difficult anymore. Besides that, his best friends had been killed, so I'm sure he just wanted to get away from all of the bad memories."

Teddy shrugged. "I suppose, but he could have at least written a letter or two. Here I am, growing up hearing all of these stories about my wonderful, great, awe-inspiring Godfather Harry Potter and all the great things he's done, and he couldn't even write me a measly letter."

Hermione pursed her lips. Professor Potter definitely had a lot of explaining to do. She couldn't understand why he would ignore his own godson like he had. Perhaps there had been extenuating circumstances, but that's hardly an excuse for not even writing a letter.

Reaching across the desk, she put her hands on top of Teddy's. "I'm sure he had his reasons, but that doesn't make it all right. You should talk to him and tell him how you feel. Maybe he wants to try and make things better, but now he can't."

"That's what my Dad said too," Teddy replied. "He said I should try and give him a chance. He said sometimes it's hard for Potter to show how he feels."

Hermione nodded. "I can believe that."

Suddenly a light seemed to go on in Teddy's head. "Do you think he doesn't like me because of my parents?"

"What?" Hermione gave him a confused look. "I thought he's a really good friend of your family."

Teddy nodded slowly. "He is, but maybe he doesn't like it that I call Bill my Dad, since he was friends with my real dad. Do you think that's it?"

"Professor Potter is an orphan too, so I don't think he'd begrudge you having a family."

"I hope not, because he can bugger off if he doesn't like my Dad. I love my parents and I'm so glad that they took me in after Gran died."

Hermione gave him an interested look. This was something she didn't know.

"I didn't know you lived with your Grandmother."

He nodded. "For awhile after the war she took care of me, but she got really sick and passed away. I don't really remember much since I was only four when it happened. I do remember that she cried a lot. She'd lost her husband and her daughter; I suppose that was why she was so sad." Teddy's hands formed into angry fists. "He should have been there. Taking care of me was supposed to be his job."

"But you are happy with your parents, right? You said you love them."

Teddy's hands relaxed. "Yeah, I am and I know they love me too. They lost someone too. They're daughter died when she was just a baby. They've never treated me like I wasn't their son though. My Dad and Mum are both great." He chuckled. "I guess I'm just being silly. When I was little, I always imagined what it would be like to live with the Great Harry Potter. I thought he'd come to my window on a flying motorbike and we'd go off and have grand adventures."

"A flying motorbike?" Hermione questioned.

"My Dad told me stories about him and said he had a flying motorbike hidden away somewhere. I think it was Sirius Black's."

Hermione gave his hands a tight squeeze. "It's okay to be angry, but it's not okay to be angry all the time. You need to talk to your Godfather and at least hear him out. Then, if you don't like what he has to say, you can decide to never speak to him again and you'll feel loads better about your decision."

Teddy wiped a stray tear from his cheek. "Wow, you're really smart for a firstie."

She rolled her eyes. "Tell that to my brother. He's always going on about how stupid I was for choosing Ravenclaw over Gryffindor."

"The Hat gave you a choice?"

"Yep, it said I'd do well in either house. Gryffindor's are a bit loud for my taste."

Teddy chuckled softly. "No, you're definitely too smart to be a Gryffindor."

Hermione blushed and pulled her hands away. "Yes, well," she stammered. "We better head to the Hospital Wing if you're going to put your plan into motion."

**dSz**

"Madam Pomfrey, Madam Pomfrey," Hermione shouted as she barged into the Hospital Wing. "There's an emergency! Harry Creevey is dreadfully ill."

Teddy had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. He was hiding down the corridor behind a suit of armor. Their distraction seemed to work, as a moment later Hermione and Madam Pomfrey raced by his hiding spot. It wasn't really a lie. Harry Creevey was ill, but it was from a Puking Pastille.

The Hospital Wing door swung open easily as he pushed it with his well manicured fingers. It was odd walking around like this and Teddy wasn't sure if he liked it or not. There was something really disturbing about looking into a mirror and not seeing your own face. A few students looked up as he strode by their beds, but none had the courage to say anything in greeting.

He reached the door to Potter's private room and let out a deep sigh. Here was the real test. He and Hermione had figured out there were wards on the door, but they seemed to let Professor Malfoy and Headmaster Snape through without a problem. Would his change in appearance be enough? Probably not, was Hermione's answer, but Teddy didn't mind taking chances. What was the worst that could happen?

He opened the door slowly and he couldn't stop his eyes widening in surprise. It couldn't be that easy, could it? He took a step inside and quietly closed the door.

"I was wondering how long it would take," Professor Potter stated flatly.

Teddy tried to look innocent, but realized he wasn't sure how to do that with Professor Malfoy's face. He didn't have the courage to speak, so he merely shrugged. Potter smirked and shook his head.

"Really Teddy, do you think my wards wouldn't tell me who was at the door?"

Realizing he was caught out, Teddy shifted and shrunk until he looked like himself again. Potter looked at him expectantly and he shrugged again.

"I wanted to know what's going on and no one will tell me anything."

Potter gave him an amused look. "Are you sure we're not related?"

"What?"

"Never mind, take a seat."

Teddy slowly took a seat next to his godfather's bed. His godfather stared at him with wide eyes until Teddy finally cleared his throat.

"Sorry, lost my train of thought for a second there. You look so much like Remus and Tonks." He looked away and played with the blanket stretched across his legs.

Then his godfather sighed, and it was a despairing sigh, the likes of which Teddy had never heard before. It made him feel uncomfortable and adrift. Swallowing past a lump in his throat, he looked up to meet the man's good eye.

"What's wrong with you? Hermione and I've looked up everything about wizard's flu and we couldn't find any reason someone would be sick with it this long. You're not secretly a muggle are you? Because we did find one instance back in 15 and twenty-somthing where a muggle posing as a wizard got wizard's flu and died."

"No, I'm not a muggle," the man chuckled. "And I don't have wizard's flu; I've got something much worse."

Teddy nervously looked toward the closed door. "You're not contagious are you?"

"Don't worry, you can't catch what I have."

"Then what is it?" Teddy's brow furrowed. He was sure his godfather wouldn't tell him the truth. Adults always lie about things like this, thinking they're protecting kids.

"I know I shouldn't tell you, but I'm going to. I don't know how much Bill and the other Weasley's have told you about me, but I spent most of my life being kept in the dark by a bunch of old wizards and witches who thought they knew what was best." Potter pushed up from the bed until he was sitting straight with his back against the headboard. "Do you know what a Horcrux is?"


	44. Chapter 44

"_I know I shouldn't tell you, but I'm going to. I don't know how much Bill and the other Weasley's have told you about me, but I spent most of my life being kept in the dark by a bunch of old wizards and witches who thought they knew what was best." Potter pushed up from the bed until he was sitting straight with his back against the headboard. "Do you know what a Horcrux is?"_

**CHAPTER 44**

"Of course I know what a Horcrux is," Teddy stated. "You-Know-Who split his soul up and put it into different objects so that he could never really die. You and your friends destroyed them all and then You-Know-Who tried to kill you, but he killed his last Horcrux instead."

Harry nodded at his explanation. "That's correct, for the most part, but everything didn't quite go as planned."

Teddy's brow furrowed in confusion and his hair turned a deep purple. "I don't understand. Did you miss one or something?"

The hospital bed creaked and groaned as Harry fidgeted with the frayed edge of the quilt laid over his lap. It was a horrid looking, mismatched, thing, but it had been a gift from Mrs. Weasley, so it had a strange knack of calming Harry anytime he was nervous or anxious.

"You could say that," he stated. "I was certain that the last one had been destroyed. I'd even been told as much by the great Albus Dumbledore, but apparently even he could be wrong from time to time."

"Albus Dumbledore?" Teddy questioned. "But I thought he was killed at the end of your sixth year."

"Yes, he was," Harry replied. "But I spoke to him when Voldemort tried to kill me. Well, he didn't really try, he did kill me."

Teddy stared at him with wide eyes. "You died?" He questioned. "You died and came back?"

Harry nodded. "I did, but I didn't come back alone. Dumbledore was wrong. The Horcrux had to be destroyed and I was still a Horcrux when I came back. When I came back, I brought the piece of Voldemort back with me. It's still inside me and now someone is trying to bring him back."

"But that's stupid," Teddy stated assuredly. "How could they bring him back? He wouldn't have a body."

Harry fidgeted with his quilt once more, not able to bring himself to meet his godson's eyes. "He would have mine." He explained and Teddy gasped.

"Is that why you left then? Were you trying to find a way to get rid of the Horcrux?"

"Yes, but that's not the only reason," Harry explained and Teddy's face fell. "It wasn't anything you did, or anyone did really, but you have to understand Teddy."

The seconds seem to stretch as Teddy waited for the Professor to continue. He looked at the older wizard, really looked at him, and was frightened by what he saw. The man seemed to be deteriorating, his skin pale and his face gaunt. Teddy felt uncomfortable meeting his eye.

"I'm not a good man," Harry continued. "I'm a horrible man and I've done horrible things. I've ripped my soul apart trying to get rid of the piece of Voldemort. Do you understand? I'm no better than the Dark Lord."

Teddy shook his head. "No, that's not true. You're a hero. You saved the world. Everyone's told me stories about you since I was a baby. I know you saved Aunt Ginny and killed a basilisk when you were only twelve. How can you say you're like Voldemort?"

"Because I've killed people," he replied. "I've killed to save myself and I've killed for my own gain. I made a choice to do what was easy, instead of what was right."

Tears were running freely down Teddy's cheeks even as he did his best to hold them back. He didn't even understand why he was crying, he only knew that for some reason his godfather's words made him feel incredibly sad. In his eyes, Harry had just killed the man he'd always dreamed to be his godfather and in that man's place was this twisted and scarred creature.

"You're not my godfather," Teddy sobbed, jumping from the chair so quickly he nearly fell to the floor. "My Dad wouldn't have picked you. It must have been a mistake."

Teddy ran from the room and rushed through the Hospital Wing.

**dSz**

A warm weight fell against Draco's side as he turned over in his lush, green and silver, four-poster, king-sized bed. Draco didn't think much of it at first, but then the weight moved. The blonde's eyes opened as wide as saucers and he nearly jumped out of bed.

"Your feet are so cold," giggled the thing in his bed. "Do you have to steal all the covers?"

"What in the world?" Draco questioned in sleepy confusion. Finally he turned over fully and was shocked to see a mess of black hair spread out on the pillow next to his own. He shook his head, but the image didn't disappear. "Harry?" He questioned aloud.

The green-eyed man rolled his eyes. "Where you expecting someone else?" His expression hardened. "You better not be expecting someone else."

Suddenly it was if Draco's mind clicked into place. Of course Harry was in his bed. He and Harry had been together for five years now and they'd been living together for two. But then why was he so surprised when he'd first noticed the other man in his bed? Draco shook his head in attempt to clear out the cobwebs from sleep.

Harry gave him a concerned look. "Nightmare?"

"Yes," Draco replied, "Well, no, not really. I had a dream about the past. Do you remember the dueling tournament you put on in your first year as a Professor?"

"Of course," Harry grinned. "I had no idea what I was doing and it was an easy way of getting out of creating homework assignments and grading essays."

"Do you remember what happened after the tournament?"

The black-haired wizard's expression turned dark and shuttered. "I don't like to talk about that."

Draco thought back on the dream he'd been having, trying to put bits and pieces of it back together like a puzzle. For some reason he just couldn't remember what had happened. His memories of that time were fuzzy and incomplete.

"I can't really remember what happened," admitted Draco. "How did we destroy the Horcrux without destroying you as well?"

Harry gave him a confused look. "Are you feeling alright Draco? It seems odd that you don't remember."

Draco put a hand to his forehead as he felt a sharp pain between his eyes. "I'm fine, just a little headache. Tell me what happened, Harry. How did we destroy the Horcux?" Suddenly that question seemed to be the most important thing in the world and Draco's heart sped up as he waited for his lover's reply.

"It was ….Longbottom, don't you remember? Hermione….and left….all her notes."

Draco's ears were ringing and Harry's words were hard to understand. Parts of his reply sounded like static from a wireless.

"What was that? I couldn't hear everything you said. Was it Hermione Longbottom?"

Harry shook his head. "No, it was….and he….the notes. Hermione…from her father."

"Harry, I don't understand," Draco stated, as he frantically grasped Harry's shoulders. "There's something wrong with my hearing."

Then Harry's mouth was moving, but Draco couldn't hear a thing. Instead there was only constant static and Harry's expression became more and more frightened. He moved to leave the bed and Draco grabbed at him harshly, knowing on a subconscious level that something horrible would happen if Harry were to go. Harry pulled away and a quiet thump echoed throughout the room as his feet hit the floor.

Draco's eyes shot open and he sat up in bed. The clock in the sitting room chimed six o'clock and his wand was rattling away on his bedside table. He took a deep breath and looked to the left. Harry wasn't there. Well, of course he isn't here, thought Draco, he's up in the Hospital Wing dying. Draco's heart clenched at that thought and he reached out to the rumpled spot on the bed dream-Harry had occupied. His breath hitched as he grasped the sheets. They were warm.

**dSz**

"I thought I'd find you here,"

Teddy Lupin looked up wearily from the sofa, not at all surprised to see Hermione Longbottom standing in the doorway to the Room of Requirement. It would make sense that she would know of it considering her father was part of the original Dumbledore's Army. Teddy had found out about the room from his Aunt Ginny.

"Well, what did you find out?" She questioned as she crossed the room to sit next to him.

A large fire roared in the fireplace in front of the sofa and if Teddy were in a better mood, he might take some comfort from his warmth. Instead it was merely making him think dark thoughts about fire and death and evil dark wizards. A moment later the fire went out and, except for a few flickering candles along the walls, the room was left without light.

"You-Know-Who is still inside him," explained Teddy. "The Horcrux was never destroyed." He waited for Hermione to gasp, or give any sound of surprise, but instead she merely nodded her head.

"That makes complete sense. I always thought it was rubbish that Voldemort would have destroyed the Horcrux, but left Professor Potter alive. Professor Potter is a Horcrux and it's impossible to separate him from what he is."

"Someone is trying to bring Voldemort back."

"Using the Resurrection Stone?" Hermione questioned.

"I don't know, he didn't say."

"I bet that's what was stolen from his room. He had it before Voldemort attempted to kill him, so I assume he must have kept it. I wonder if he has the others as well."

"Others?" Teddy asked.

"The Deathly Hallows. Professor Potter is the only wizard to ever claim ownership of all three. According to legend, it should make him the Master of Death."

Teddy shook his head sadly. "He looks as if he's dying right now, so I don't think he's the Master of Death. How do you know all this stuff anyway?"

Hermione grinned. "My Father has boxes and boxes of research notes left to him by Hermione Granger. I've looked through most of it, but some is much too advanced for someone my age."

"I can't believe there's anything too advanced for you," chuckled Teddy and Hermione blushed. "Do you think you could get a hold of those notes and bring them here? We could do some research."

Hermione fidgeted in her seat. "I don't know. Maybe we shouldn't get involved. It could be dangerous."

Teddy rolled his eyes. "We'll just see if we can find anything that will help and if we do find something, we can give it to Headmaster Snape."

"Alright then," agreed Hermione. "I'll write to my Mother tomorrow and have her send the whole lot."

"Your Mother? Why not your Father?"

"He would ask too many questions," she explained. "Mum will just think I'm working on some project for extra credit."

Teddy grinned. "Well, it looks like we have a plan. Just think how great it will be if we find the solution and save Harry Potter's life."

"It is rather exciting," Hermione admitted with a small smile of her own. "Almost like a real adventure."


	45. Chapter 45

_Teddy rolled his eyes. "We'll just see if we can find anything that will help and if we do find something, we can give it to Headmaster Snape."_

_"Alright then," agreed Hermione. "I'll write to my Mother tomorrow and have her send the whole lot."_

_"Your Mother? Why not your Father?"_

_"He would ask too many questions," she explained. "Mum will just think I'm working on some project for extra credit."_

_Teddy grinned. "Well, it looks like we have a plan. Just think how great it will be if we find the solution and save Harry Potter's life."_

_"It is rather exciting," Hermione admitted with a small smile of her own. "Almost like a real adventure."_

CHAPTER 45

Draco eyed the small cottage with some trepidation. He'd rarely spoken to Neville Longbottom since the end of the war. There was no way to know how the other man would take having a former Death Eater show up at his door, especially one who bullied him as much as Draco had in their school days. He raised his hand to knock on the oak door, but it swung open on its own accord.

"What are you doing here?"

Neville Longbottom glared down at him with narrowed eyes. A sharp looking trowel was gripped in one hand and a pair of thick gardening gloves in the other. Draco attempted to appear confident and cold, but he was sure his expression was strained and nervous.

"Hello Longbottom," he greeted the man as calmly as possible. Neville's grip on the trowel tightened noticeably and Draco decided it was best to explain as quickly as he was able. "I'm here about Harry."

The other man's expression changed to one of confusion. "What about Harry?"

"May I come in?" Draco questioned. "I don't think it's safe to speak about it on your front doorstep."

For a moment he thought Longbottom would slam the door in his face, but instead the taller man moved to the side and gestured for him to enter. A bead of sweat traced down Draco's forehead as he followed Longbottom to a quaint looking sitting room with a brown sofa and two brown chairs. A large fireplace took up much of the area and its mantle was covered in a large amount of framed photographs.

"Luna!" Neville called out loudly. "Can you bring us some tea?"

"Of course," a dreamy voice called out from what Draco assumed was the kitchen. "Would you like biscuits Draco?"

"No thank you," Draco stated loudly, wondering how the woman knew who it was her husband just allowed into their home.

Neville motioned for him to sit. "Now, what is this about?"

Draco took a deep breath. "Harry is very sick and I think you may have some information that may be helpful in finding a cure for his illness." He watched Longbottom's reaction carefully, waiting for some kind of look of surprise or shock.

"Is it some kind of disease?" Neville asked calmly.

"No, it's something else. Something I think Granger was researching before she died. Do you know anything about that?"

Luna came clattering into the room with a large tray full of biscuits and a strange looking tea service that appeared to be made out of wood. "I decided to have a snack," she explained as she set the tray on the narrow table in front of the sofa. "Are you here about the Horcrux?

"Luna!" Neville exclaimed. "That's supposed to be a secret." He shook his head in frustration.

"I know about the Horcrux," Draco stated and Neville's jaw dropped.

"How?"

"Well Harry told him of course," said Luna as she poured out cups of tea. Draco noticed that she poured an extra cup and he gave her a questioning look. "It's always good to have an extra cup ready just in case we have company."

"Someone is trying to bring back the Dark Lord," Draco continued. "They have the Resurrection Stone." He left out the fact that Harry had created his own Horcruxes.

Longbottom ran a hand through his shaggy hair. It reminded Draco of how Harry would run a hand through his hair whenever he was nervous or anxious.

"Do you think the people who took it know what it is they took?" Neville questioned.

Draco nodded. "I think they have a pretty good idea."

"I don't know much, mind you," Neville admitted. "Hermione told me she feared the Horcrux hadn't really been destroyed. She left a box of research notes here. Luna helped her a bit, didn't you?"

Luna grinned. "It was all very interesting, to think that two souls could reside in the same body, how amazing!"

"Yeah, amazing," Draco grumbled before taking a sip of tea. He nearly spit it across the room. "This tea is ice cold."

"I like it that way," Luna admitted. "Isn't it refreshing? Would you like more?" She held the pot toward his cup.

Draco waved the teapot away. "No, this is plenty thanks. Can you tell me about Hermione's research? Or could I take a look at her notes?"

"You could, but the notes aren't here anymore." Luna paused to sip her own tea.

"Well, where are they," Draco snapped, doing his best to hold in his frustration as Neville gave him a warning look.

"What did you do with the notes, hun?" Neville asked calmly.

"I sent them to Hermione," Luna explained. "She wrote and asked for them, so I sent them off to her just this morning."

Draco nearly dropped his tea cup. "You sent them to your daughter! I've got to get back to the school." His hands shook as he noisily placed the cup and saucer on the tea tray. "Thanks for your help."

Luna smiled in her usual dreamy way. "Anything for a friend."

**dSz**

"Lumos," Lily snapped, shaking the snow globe roughly. The little light at the tip of the wizard's wand flashed and then went out. "Lumos!" It flashed again and then went dark. She huffed in frustration.

Uncle Harry had said that it would always work, but the light wasn't working right anymore. She'd checked the bottom of the thing to make sure that there was no place for batteries and found nothing. Perhaps she'd write to her Uncle and let him know that the gift he'd bought was defective. Gram Petunia had an owl so she'd know how to get in touch with him.

"Dad!" She called out as she headed downstairs. "Dad, are you down here?"

"No shouting in the house," her mother yelled from the kitchen.

Lily grinned. "You just shouted!"

There was a clatter of noise and then the kitchen door swung open. Her mom stood in the doorway, a flowery apron tied around her waist and her arms folded over her chest. Lily could tell that she was attempting to look angry, but couldn't help smiling.

"You are just like your father," Sarah chuckled. "Get in here and help me with these cookies."

Lily rolled her eyes. "I hate baking. Where's Dad?" She followed her mom into the kitchen and snatched a fresh baked cookie from one of the cooling racks.

"Out for a run I suspect." She slapped at Lily's hand. "You stay out of those. What do you need from your Dad anyway? You haven't burned through your Christmas money already have you."

"Mom, that was gone weeks ago. I wanted to see if Dad could ask Gram to get in touch with Uncle Harry."

Her mother's head disappeared into the refrigerator for a few seconds before she came out holding a dozen eggs. "Why would you need to talk to Harry?"

"My snow globe isn't working right anymore. I thought maybe he could take it back to the store and replace it with a new one or something. The little light doesn't stay on."

Suddenly the back door swung open and Dudley came striding in covered in perspiration, a pair of running shoes were tied over one shoulder and a bottle of water was clutched in one hand. He smiled at them both before snatching a cookie from the table.

"Stay out of those!" Sarah shouted.

"No shouting in the house," Lily reminded her and Sarah threw up her hands.

"You two will be the death of me!"

Dudley and Lily shared a grin.

"Lily was just telling me that the snow globe that Harry gave her has stopped working. Isn't that odd? I was sure he said it would last forever."

Dudley frowned. "That is strange. I don't think he would have said that unless it was true. I'll have Mum write to him and see if he can return it. Must have poorly done spells on it or something."

**dSz**

Snape strode swiftly through the streets of Knockturn Alley. It had been years since he'd moved among the wretched inhabitants there, but he still remembered the best places to gather information. The bell over the door jingled as he stepped into Borgin & Burkes. With one smooth movement he locked the door and flipped the 'Open' sign to 'Closed'.

"Be with you in a moment," Borgin's gruff voice called out from a back room.

Snape glided among the shelves full of dark artifacts. Most of the items were fakes and reproductions, but a few things caught his eye.

"Severus Snape," Borgin gasped as he finally stepped up behind the counter. "I haven't seen you in years." The gap-toothed man offered him a malicious grin. "What can I do for you?"

"I have need of information," Severus stated. He glided up to the counter and pulled out his wand. Borgin quickly backed away. "Perhaps you recognize this." He deftly carved the symbol of the Deathly Hallows into the countertop.

"Of course," Borgin stammered nervously. "Every wizard and witch has heard the story of the Hallows."

Snape nodded. "I am concerned with only one in particular." His wand tip landed on the round circle in the middle of the triangle. "The stone."

Borgin licked his lips nervously. "I don't know nothing about that stone," stuttered Borgin. "Now get out of my store."

Snape sneered down at the man. "I see you don't remember with whom you are dealing with, so let me remind you."

He flicked his wand at the man and Borgin gasped in pain. Snape's expression remained cool and unreadable, but inside his mind, his thoughts vibrated with anger. Dark magic had always had that affect on his psyche.

"Please sir," Borgin pleaded, one hand raised toward his attacker.

"Tell me what I want to know," Snape's lips turned up in an evil grin. "Tell me about the stone."

"Okay, okay," Borgin gasped. "A couple kids came in here a couple days ago, spouting off about how they'd found themselves the stone. They were looking to sell it, but wouldn't show it to me. Said they'd left it somewhere for safe keeping. I told them that they'd see galleons when I see the stone."

"What did they look like? Did you catch their names?"

Borgin shook his head. "They didn't give me their names and their hoods were pulled up the entire time they were in the shop."

Snape stepped over to the man and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, pulling him up until they were eye-to-eye. "When are they returning with the stone?"

"I don't know."

"When?" Snape held his wand up to the man's throat. It vibrated as Borgin swallowed past a lump in his throat.

"Two days from now," Borgin whispered. "Saturday."

**dSz**

"Teddy," Hermione called down the corridor.

The group of students surrounding the young man laughed and Teddy couldn't help but grimace. He liked Hermione, but his friends were relentless in their jibes regarding their friendship. It didn't help that the girl seemed to follow him everywhere.

"Here comes Lupin's girlfriend," Daniel Zabini chuckled. "I didn't know you like little girls Ted." He slapped Teddy on the shoulder.

Teddy pushed him away. "Shut it Zabini. She's just helping me with a project I'm working on."

"Well I think it's sweet," Felice stated, smiling sweetly. "But you don't really like her, do you?"

The entire group stared at Ted and he shook his head.

"Just as a friend," he explained, his hair turning red from frustration. "She's really smart."

The Gettinger twins nudged him from both sides. "Sure she is," they laughed.

Teddy pushed through the group to meet Hermione halfway. She smiled up at him and pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear, the rest was pulled up in a messy bun at the back of her head. It looked rather charming in his opinion, not that he would say so aloud. In her arms she carried a large box, which she shook under Teddy's nose.

"A little help."

"Of course," he said, grabbing the box. "What's in here?"

Hermione leaned closer. "It's from my Mum."

The corridor was instantly filled with the sound of catcalls and whistling. Hermione's cheeks flushed red and Teddy's hair turned pink. He attempted to change it back to brown, but was too embarrassed.

"Look at that! Teddy's blushing to the tiny tips of his hair!" Daniel exclaimed and the group laughed.

"Let's go to our room," Teddy urged and Hermione nodded in agreement.

In the Room of Requirement Teddy let out a sigh of relief. He liked his friends, but sometimes he felt like he couldn't be himself around them. They always expected him to act a certain way. He was known for his fiery temper and his knack for finding trouble. That's why he sort of liked hanging out with Hermione. She didn't expect him to be anything but himself.

"Are you planning to help with this, or are you just going to stare at me?" Hermione questioned, not looking up from the stack of papers in front of her.

"Sorry." He stepped over to the table and grabbed a folder from the box. "What is all this stuff?"

"It's research that Hermione Granger was working on before she was killed. It's all about horcruxes."

Teddy began to flip through the papers and a chill ran up his spine. Suddenly he had the feeling that they were being watched. He glanced around the room as inconspicuously as possible. Nothing appeared to be out of place and they seemed to be alone.

"I have a funny feeling," Teddy admitted aloud. Hermione gave him a questioning look. "I feel like someone or something is watching us."

"That's silly," she stated. "This is the Room of Requirement." She closed her eyes and everything in the room disappeared besides the two of them and the box. "See, nothing."

Teddy looked around the empty room. "I suppose you're right." She opened her eyes and everything reappeared.

The fireplace caught Teddy's attention and he moved toward it, the folder still in his hands. For a moment he thought he saw a face in the flames, but that was impossible. The folder in his hands burned hot and he dropped it to the ground.

"Ow!" He exclaimed. "That thing just burned me."

Hermione came running. "Maybe it's cursed."

Teddy held up his red hands. "You think?" He questioned. "What do we do now?"

"There must be something important in that folder or else why go through the trouble of cursing it. We'll just have to figure out a counter-curse."

Teddy nodded and held out his hands to the girl. "Think you can heal these. I really don't want to explain what happened to Madam Pomfrey."

"Good point. I think I have some salve in my bag." She reached into the backpack on the coffee table and pulled out a small, round tin.

"Why do you keep that in your bag?"

Hermione blushed. "I'm really clumsy," she explained. "So I get a lot of bruises." She spread the clear jelly-like substance over his hands and instantly they felt better.

"Thanks. Do you feel a bit strange about all of this?"

"About what?"

"Going through a dead person's stuff just seems a bit unsettling to me. Doesn't it bother you at all?"

Hermione frowned. "It does make me feel kind of bad," she replied. "My parents have told me hundreds of stories about their friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Sometimes I wonder what they would be like if they were still alive today."

"I wonder what my parents would be like," admitted Teddy. "My real parents, I mean. The Weasley's have told me all kinds of stories. My Father was supposedly really smart and my Grandpa Weasley says that he was always cool and collected, which seems a little strange since he was a werewolf."

"And your mum?"

Teddy sighed and stared off into the flames of the fireplace. "She was really clumsy, but fun and stubborn to a fault. My Dad tried to get her to stay out of the fighting, but she went anyway. Then they both got killed. Sometimes I get really angry at her for that." Hermione squeezed his hands tightly before releasing them to return the tin of salve to her backpack.

"I would be angry too," she stated and Teddy's eyes widened in surprise. Everyone had always told him that he shouldn't be angry at his parents for wanting to fight. They were strong and brave. He was supposed to be proud of what they'd done. "A part of every decision someone makes is selfish and self-serving."

"But they did the right thing," Teddy stated defensively. "They fought evil."

"And they left you alone," Hermione argued. "I think it's perfectly understandable for you to be angry. My grandparents were Aurors and they were tortured into insanity so my dad had to live with his grandmother. People are always bringing it up when they talk to him. They say things like, you must be so proud or your parents were so brave and it always seems to make him angry. He just wants them back."

Teddy nodded in understanding. His hair turned from purple to midnight black, as it usually did when he was feeling sad and depressed. Hermione put a comforting arm around his shoulders and he instinctually leaned in toward her shoulder. She was smaller and younger, but seemed so much stronger and wiser than Teddy felt he could ever be.

**dSz**

Harry was dreaming. He knew it instantly because an 18-year old Hermione Granger was sitting across the desk from him in the library at Grimmauld Place, a large book partially covering her face. Hermione is dead, he knew this to be true. For a long time he'd dreamt of her and believed she was real even after he woke. Each time he remembered that she was no longer with him it was like he was killing her all over again.

It was his fault she and Ron had been killed. He'd never believe it was anyone's doing but his own. If he hadn't dragged them into his fight with Voldemort then they'd still be alive today. Perhaps they'd have children and be living happily ever after.

"Stop thinking such depressing thoughts," Hermione stated as she lowered the book. Her eyes twinkled with amusement as Harry started in surprise. She never usually spoke to him directly in these types of dreams. Instead she'd just read while Harry watched. "I see, you think this is a dream."

"Isn't it?" He asked dumbly.

Hermione shook her head and offered him a large smile. "You're not dreaming Harry. I'm really here."

A tear trickled down Harry's cheek and he reached out to touch her hand. It was warm and soft, just as he remembered. He grasped at it tightly, as if he was a drowning and she was his savior. Big, fat globs of water traveled down his face and a loud wail escaped his throat.

"Where's Ron?" He questioned, glancing quickly around the room.

"He couldn't be here," she admitted sadly. "It was your love that brought me here."

Harry was confused. "But I love Ron too, don't I?"

"Yes," she nodded. "But not in the same way. Our love is pure and untainted. The friendship we have is based on devotion, loyalty and care. There is no anger, envy or pride. It is a humble thing and we are awed by it."

The breath in Harry's lungs suddenly felt heavy and his heart ached in his chest. She was right. Everything she said was true of their friendship, but not of his friendship with Ron. There was envy there, and pride. Ron had betrayed and abandoned them, and no matter how poorly Ron felt about it afterward, the damage had been done.

"I wish you were here," he whispered. "I wish it so much that it hurts."

Hermione's eyes were wet now too. Harry laid his head down upon her hands, still holding on for dear life.

"I know Harry, but you know I can't be. We'll be together again someday and in the grand scheme of things, a lifetime isn't so long."

"So I can die then?"

Hermione grinned. "Now, now, don't put words in my mouth. I just said we'd be together again, not that you were doing to die." Now Harry was really confused. "Don't think on it Harry. Your head is already full of enough confusion and despair. So much that I could feel you giving up." She gave him a woeful glare. "I can't believe I'd see the day that Harry Potter would just lay there and let Voldemort win."

Harry's head shot up. "What do you expect me to do?" He questioned angrily. "It's not as if I can duel with myself."

"Is that all boys think of, violence? If you can't point a wand at it then you can't defeat it? If I remember correctly it wasn't your wand that destroyed Voldemort, it was your heart."

"Well, that little trick isn't going to work this time is it?"

Hermione slapped his arm, huffing in frustration. "Stop that. You died for everyone and now you give up? Do you remember what you told me that week after you defeated Voldemort when we were here in the library of Grimmauld Place? I had told you my fears regarding the Horcrux and you told me that you would do anything to defeat Voldemort again."

"For you!" Harry shouted and pushed away from the table. He kicked over his chair and stood, glowering down at her with his fiercest glare. "I told you I would do anything to destroy Voldemort so that you and Ron would be safe. But I couldn't keep you safe and now you're both dead. What point is there now?"

Hermione stood and matched his glare with one of her own. "And you think just because we're dead that we don't care about you anymore? We still love you Harry and there are still people alive in the world that care about you very much. What about Draco, Harry? I know you love him and you know that he loves you."

"He'll get over it."

Smack! She slapped him straight across the cheek sending him to the floor. He fell on his bum and sat there looking up at her, a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"Harry James Potter, don't you dare say things like that! Not when you know how powerful love can be. When Ron and I were killed, it was if someone had ripped your heart out. Do you want to put Draco through something like that?"

Suddenly the whole room shifted and they were standing near the lake at Hogwarts. A blinding white tomb stood under a cloudy sky. Next to it was a second tomb in black marble. Draco stood next to it, his head low and eyes shadowed. Harry glanced around, but could see no one else. Silent tears ran down the blonde's pale cheeks and Harry had the urge to reach out and wipe them away.

Hermione's hand slipped into his. "You know this despair Harry. You understand the pain. Do you want this for Draco? Do you want this for someone that you love? Fight it Harry. You must fight it with every fiber of your being."


End file.
